REMOLINO
by irachelove
Summary: Candy vivió un mar de emociones que jamas creyó poseer, ahora la posibilidad de tomar en sus manos el destino de vida se torna demasiado fácil y simple...pero el remolino que sintió en el pasado parece nuevamente quererla aplastar ella deberá elegir si puede ser la mujer que siempre deseo...
1. SENDERO

**CAPITULO 1**

**SENDERO**

Creo que es lo mejor yo tengo mucha fe en que podré hacerla allá…-dijo Candice mientras que comenzaba a colocar sus cosas en varias maletas.

Estas loca Candice…como diantres se supone que tú vas a manejar un rancho, tú no sabes nada de ganado, de ranchear…no sé qué tanto o más se necesite…

No te hare caso Annie…me marcho…-dijo segura la rubia mientras abría el closet y miraba la cantidad infinita de tacones de todos colores y alturas…suspiro resignada.

Aquí está tu vida no allá en Texas Candice eres una chica de New york…-dijo la pelinegra.

Sabes que no puedo permanecer ni un momento más en este lugar…no quiero tener que estarme tragando el poco orgullo que tengo, tú sabes que no me merezco esto…-dijo Candy con toda la razón del mundo.

Te comprendo pero para eso existen otros tipos de solución…tú lo sabes…-contesto Annie.

Me marcho y es mi decisión…tengo muchas cosas por hacer mi Abuela no erro mal en dejarme el rancho para poder manejarlo, ya me vi con cientos de cabezas de ganado, te imaginas los verdes pastos, las extensas llanuras…precioso…-dijo la rubia.

Por dios creo que fumaste algo…no sabes ni montar un caballo…-dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba a Candice como demonio de Tasmania arrojando todo en maletas.

Claro que lo sé hacer…quede en la semifinal en el campeonato hípico…-menciono orgullosa Candice.

Tenías 14 años y era por parte del colegio…desde ahí no volviste a participar porque no aceptaste nunca tu derrota…-contesto annie.

Bueno estas de mi parte o en contra, te la pasas solo criticándome y la verdad he perdido muchos años de mi vida aquí…me marcho así sea sola…-dijo la rubia.

Y habrá cajeros automáticos allá…-pregunto Annie con terror…

No lo sé…-contesto con sinceridad la rubia mientras se apresuraba.

Pues me parece que la nieta de la señora es la que tomara posesión de la herencia…pero ella vive en nueva york…espero no sea una de esas mujeres refinadas y altaneras…-dijo Tom el capataz de la hacienda.

La verdad es lo que terminara siendo cariño, pero que te parece si mejor nos ocupamos de nuestras tareas…estoy atrasada con los cuartos y Leonora no llega del pueblo con los víveres…-dijo Paty preocupada.

Está bien mujer, déjame preparar a los muchachos porque tenemos que arriar a las vacas…-dijo Tom mientras se montaba en su caballo.

Y quien es esa señorita que vendrá…-pregunto Leonora.

La nieta de la señora…-contesto Paty pensando si esa había sido en verdad una buena decisión, pues la vida en un Rancho como el Destiny llevaba consigo muchos sacrificios…tiempo…trabajo y mucho esfuerzo.

Solo espero que no termine huyendo rápidamente…-contesto la castaña…-mucha platica y poca acción vámonos a terminar tenemos mucho por hacer.

Si jefa…-contesto la pelinegra.

Ahora que Candice…-pregunto Annie su prima y confidente.

Nada, es solo que de pronto sentí mucha melancolía…es todo…-dijo ella mientras recordaba algunas cosas en su vida.

Sabes…creo que lo mejor será que nos marchemos de aquí…que harás con todo lo que quedo en el departamento…-pregunto la pelinegra.

Nada…creo que lo dejare y después enviare por el…-afirmo Candice.

Hija, porque has tomado esa decisión sabes que mi madre siempre tenía mucho trabajo y es muy pesado…tu eres como una muñequita de porcelana…-dijo la mama de Candice rubia como ella.

Mama se supone que tú debes de apoyarme no limitarme…necesito esto…-Rose la miro con pesar.

Está bien…solo que no creo que a tu papa le dé mucho gusto saber que su hija se mudó a Texas…-contesto la rubia mientras Annie cerraba la camioneta, las maletas estaban en la cajuela.

Listo…podemos irnos…-dijo la pelinegra.

Pues marchemos al aeropuerto…que una nueva vida les espera en Texas…-Annie solo atino a pensar con mucho miedo.

Parece que tu hermana se ha vuelto loca…-dijo Steven a su hijo Archie.

Por qué lo dices padre…-pregunto el castaño.

Resulta que tomo muy a pecho el testamento de mi madre y se mudara a Texas…ya tomo el vuelo con la loca de tu prima Annie.

Creo que mi hermana no tiene comparación…-dijo el castaño sonriente.

Dios ampare al pobre de Tom, porque para allá va un remolino…-dijo el castaño.

Que sucede aquí…-grito Luis Aldrete…mientras miraba que alguien salía por la ventana…-maldito…yo te mato…-grito el tipo mientras disparaba el rifle.

Tim salió corriendo mientras se ponía la camisa…-como se te ocurre hacer tantas burradas…apresúrate que Aldrete nos va alcanzar…-grito Bruce mientras el rubio se aventaba al jeep.

Acelera…acelera…-grito el rubio mientras las balas volaban por arriba de sus cabezas…

Te pasas…es la última que te hago el favor…la última Timothy Andley…-grito el encargado de las cabellerizas y su amigo eterno.

Ha sido el mejor trasero de todo Texas…ajua…valió la pena amigo mío…-contesto el rubio mientras que Bruce solo podría reír por la estupidez de su amigo.

Bueno…si…la verdad es que no sé qué decirte Luis…no pasara por que…si claro…no…si…- el rubio colgó el teléfono y suspiro molesto…encabritado por las acciones de su hermano menor.

Ahora que pasa…-pregunto su abuela.

Lo mato…ahora si lo mato abuela!…-grito molesto William Albert Andley…dueño y administrador general del Rancho Andley.

Pero que está sucediendo dime…-grito la abuela Elroy.

Ya verás…tarde que temprano llegara…-contesto Albert con cara de pocos amigos.

Qué bueno que nos visitas Tim…nos tenías demasiado olvidadas…-dijo Sofía una prostituta del bar.

Tenía cositas que hacer cariño…-dijo el rubio mientras que Bruce tomaba de su cerveza y se rascaba la cabeza esperando los regaños de la abuela y el patrón.

De verdad tanto para terminar liándote con la hija de Aldrete…-contesto otra de las chicas celosa mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir a otro lugar.

Tengo para todas no se molesten cariño…-contesto de manera fanfarrona el rubio para que todas escucharan.

De casualidad sabias que la vieja Sabina heredo a su nieta que vive en nueva yorks el rancho Destiny…-dijo el cantinero.

Ni idea…pero como te has enterado…-pregunto el rubio bastante interesado pues ellos eran competencia de su rancho.

Martin me lo dijo vino con su esposa por víveres esta mañana y paso a saludarme, creo que es una de esas mujeres alhajadas y de la alta socieda.-contesto el tipo con acento texano.

Creo que esto podría interesar a mi hermano…que más sabes de ella…-le cuestiono Tim

Solo eso, pero todos en el rancho están nerviosos pues no saben si ella sea capaz de llevar esto de buena mano…tu sabes que negocios y mujeres no se llevan bien…-contesto el cantinero.

Cuando llega…-pregunto el rubio.

Pus en esta semana…-contesto el tipo mientras que Tim se removía inquieto, la verdad es que la vieja sabina había hecho de su rancho un negocio prospero…pero desde su muerte las cosas no iban tan bien.

Candice miraba el cielo inhóspito…pensaba como seria la vida en Texas esperaba que por lo menos mejor a como hacía meses vivía…

Candy…Candy…Candice…-Annie la saco de sus pensamientos.

Que pasa…-dijo ella.

Deja de darle vueltas a las cosas…que tienes pensado hacer cuando lleguemos…-pregunto Annie.

Analice todos los balances, el lunes llegara un asesor y estoy casi segura que mi hermano no tardara en caerme como balde de agua fría con un sermón inmenso…-confirmo ella.

La verdad es que creo que nos precipitamos en tomar esta decisión…bueno al menos tu porque yo como sea me marcho a Dubai…-menciono la pelinegra.

No…mejor no…-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, pues allá vivían los padres de Annie solo que se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en sus negocios que con ella.

No te da temor manejar un lugar donde el machismo reina…-dijo Annie con preocupación.

Lo cierto es que me encuentro en la expectativa…-dijo la rubia…-pero tengo un extraño presentimiento.

Yo también prima…que te parece si cerramos los ojitos y descansamos…no sabemos que tierras inhóspitas nos esperen…tipo así con indios y taparrabos…-dijo horrorizada la pelinegra.

Candice solo sonrió…pero hizo lo que ella decía, lo cierto es que Annie era como su hermana, su tía Doroty se había casado con un atractivo árabe y se había mudado a Dubái procrearon a la pelinegra, pero sus negocios los mantenían sumidos solo en ellos dos, después nació Caleb y Moisés, cuando Annie no soporto más se mudó con su prima y de eso hacía más de 10 años.

Haz hablado con tu mama…-le pregunto a Annie, pues su padre la había repudiado.

La semana pasada me llamo y escribió…estuvimos platicando brevemente dice que quiere que vaya a visitarla, pero la verdad es que no me interesa, sabes que mi padre no quiere verme así que mejor me quedo aquí…-contesto ella sin resentimiento por su situación familiar.

Lo se prima…-contesto la rubia mientras sonreían.

Sabes tengo miedo de que algo nos pase en un lugar tan grande como dices…tu abuela siempre parecía tan ruda en las fotos que enviaba, no sé si podrás resistirlo…-dijo Annie.

Ten fe en mi…-contesto Candy mientras se acomodaban para dormir un par de horas.

William estaba que reventaba de coraje su hermano desde la muerte de sus padre había sido su responsabilidad así como el rancho, el deseaba algo diferente y se supondría que manejaría los negocios desde la ciudad.

Todo cambio cuando sus padres perecieron en un accidente automovilístico, lo cierto radicaba en que el de 18 años y Tim de 16 quedaron bajo la tutela por así decirlo de su abuela materna…

Termino sus estudios y tuvo que entrar de lleno al negocio familiar, la cuestión quedo en que su hermano se la vivía metido en problemas de faldas.

No conocía a una mujer en todo el condado de Texas que no hubiere conocido uno de los tesoros de los Andley…un mujeriego empedernido así era Timothy Andley Bexar.

Escucho cuando llego el jeep…salió rápidamente de la oficina la verdad es que esta vez meterse con la hija de uno de sus mayores clientes no era para nada bueno…había muchos dólares de por medio en juego y responder por sus actos lascivos tampoco era típico de Tim.

Yo te dejo porque ahora si te has pasado…esa mujer era una de verdad de no tocarse…ahí te ves…-sin más Bruno salió corriendo por que conocía a William y sus arrebatos podrían costarle el trabajo por alcahuete.

Tim se sintió de pronto no tan valiente…-que pasa hermano porque esa ca…-el rubio de larga melena termino en el suelo mirando estrellitas del golpe tan fuerte que su hermano le había propiciado.

En qué demonios pensabas…más bien no pensabas imbécil…de todas las mujeres que te has jodido tenía que ser la hija de Aldrete…-grito Albert muy enojado.

La abuela Elroy solo miraba, lo cierto es que su nieto acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

Ha sido solo una aventura…además a ti que te importa…-contesto Tim mientras se intentaba levantar y nuevamente Albert lo golpeaba esta vez tirándole completamente al suelo.

Tendré que hacerte entender que son los negocios Tim…estoy cansado de lidiar con tantas responsabilidades y además con un idiota que se cree un crio rebelde…va siendo tiempo de que te encargues de tus propios asuntos…conmigo ya no cuentes para nada…-dijo Albert mientras que Tim cerraba los ojos…

El la había cagado de verdad y para que su hermano le dejara en sus manos la empresa que siempre debió dirigir era porque de a tiro la había cagado y feo.

Espera…-grito Tim.

Que quieres…Aldrete está a punto de cerrar una de las negociaciones que más condenado trabajo me había costado y más beneficios traía…si lo tiras así de manera tan sencilla al suelo…bienvenido sea…espero con ansias verte en la bancarrota…-dijo Albert molesto de verdad.

Tratare de arreglarlo…-dijo Tim.

Eres un imbécil…deja esto así…-dijo Albert caminando hacia las caballerizas.

Quería decirte que…-el rubio se había ido…-…demonios…!...-grito Tim con el labio partido odiaba pelear con su hermano…lo odiaba.

Hasta cuando piensas tomar posesión de tus responsabilidades Tim…tu hermano se parte la madre trabajando y tú qué haces…fornicar…fornicar y seguir fornicando como un conejo…usa esto…-dijo la abuela mientras con el bastón le pegaba en la cabeza.

Abuela no fue mi intención…la verdad es que no pensé…-dijo como escusa barata.

Así es no pensaste…pero vienes haciéndole desde hace 10 años…pareciera que aun sigues siendo un adolescente y ya deberías de comportarte como hombre…no como payaso…-dijo su abuela mientras le miraba con coraje…

Tratare de arreglar esto con William…-dijo el rubio.

No creo que sea hoy buen día para que hables con tu hermano…así que mejor date un baño y ayuda en algo…-dijo la abuela.

Como van con la carga Ramiro…-pregunto el rubio mientras las reses terminaban de ser embarcadas.

Ha quedado todo para el matadero jefe…-dijo el pelinegro mientras que Albert revisaba con el los papeles por firmar.

Me siento de verdad agotada Candice…todavía tenemos que montarnos en una camioneta cuánto tiempo más…-pregunto Annie con cara de enfado.

Vamos no te desanimes…toma esto como unas vacaciones…-dijo la rubia.

Candice tengo en vacaciones contigo más de 10 años…-contesto con la verdad Annie.

En eso tienes razón…echemos un vistazo a ver si reconozco al nuevo capataz…-dijo la rubia mientras que caminaron con el cochecito de las maletas…todo mundo parecía con prisa y sombreros…era algo raro de ver.

Nada…-pregunto Annie cansada de empujar el carrito.

Nada…sabes mejor hay que sentarnos...-

Usted es la señorita Candice verdad…-pregunto un chico moreno de cabello castaño…le pareció algo familiar.

Si…usted ha venido por nosotras…-dijo ella mientras que el asentía.

Soy Tom Mcallen…bienvenidas a Texas…-dijo con un acento bastante marcado…Annie abrió los ojos de manera casi exagerada la verdad es que era cómico.

Es un placer…-dijo Candy mientras le daba un ligero apretón de mano.

Ella es mi prima Annie…-dijo Candice mientras la pelinegra solo levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

Si gustan yo llevo las maletas…-dijo el muchacho mientras Candice y Annie sonreían…la verdad es que adentro el aire acondicionado era una cosa…pero afuera las hizo despertar un calor por así decirlo infernal a pesar de ser ya las 6 de la tarde.

Vaya que aquí hacer calor…-dijo la rubia mientras que Annie se colocaba su sombrero para sol.

Listo señoritas si gusta podemos marcharnos…-dijo Tom mientras subía a la camioneta.

Creo que debemos acostumbrarnos a los malos modales verdad…-dijo Annie bajito mientras Candice solo sonreía.

Se montaron a la camioneta y se dieron cuenta después de 10 minutos que no solo hacía un calor infernal…era un infierno…lleno de tanto polvo como fuera posible…

Disculpe Tom usted es el capataz cierto…-pregunto la rubia.

Así es señorita…-contesto el mientras aceleraba un poco más.

Falta mucho para llegar…-dijo Annie con el estómago revuelto…-

No solo seguiré por este sendero como a unos 20 minutos…espero…-dijo el castaño mientras que la pelinegra miro a Candice con cara de susto, lo cierto es que no estaban del todo seguras que el fuera quien decía ser.

Tiene muchos años trabajando en el Rancho Destinity…-dijo Candice tratando de informarse un poco más.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, mi padre era el señor Tomas Mcallen…el antiguo administrador, así que cuando él tuvo que dejar de trabajar yo siendo su mano derecha quede con el cargo que el manejo a la perfección durante más de 40 años…-dijo Tom orgulloso de su fallecido padre.

Ah…es por eso que tu rostro se me hizo familiar, te pareces mucho a él…-dijo la rubia.

Yo a usted la conocí cuando era muy pequeña…un par de veces la vi cuando su abuela Sabina la presumía orgullosa…-dijo el recordando con cariño a su patrona.

Vaya…ya son demasiados años Tom…-contesto Candice mientras que Annie no entendía el hilo de la conversación.

Albert miraba el horizonte montado en su caballo como añoraba los días donde nada era responsabilidad de él, donde las chicas todas eran lindas y cualquier pretexto era bueno para terminar acostándose con cualquier bella dama.

No justificaba el comportamiento de su hermano Tim…pero le envidiaba su forma de vida tan libre y sin ataduras…-un dólar por tu pensamiento…-dijo una voz conocida.

Que tal estas Penélope…-dijo el rubio.

No tan mal y tú porque traes esa cara de pocos amigos…desde que venía hacia acá te mire como distraído paso algo de nuevo con Tim…-pregunto su amiga.

Otro lio de faldas que más puede pasar con ese cabeza dura…-dijo Albert molesto.

No creo que sea justo que sigas al frente de sus negocios, porque no haces que se rasque con sus propias uñas…-menciono la castaña.

Es lo que pretendo hacer…ya que haga lo que le corresponde y yo lo mío…-dijo Albert mientras le sonreía, pues eran amigos con un par de derechos más…en ocasiones terminaban teniendo un fantástico sexo.

Bueno vine para decirte de algo que se enteró uno de los muchachos…tal vez te interese…-dijo Penélope.

Que es para que dé te des una vuelta hasta acá…-pregunto el rubio contrariado, pues él era quien siempre le buscaba.

Como tú sabes Sabina tiene parientes ricachones en Nueva York y en no se onde mas…pero la cuestión es que todos supimos que le heredo a su nieta…-dijo ella.

Sabes nunca supe quiénes eran sus hijos muchos menos esa mujer…alguna vez paseo con una chiquilla rubia de coletas toda llena de pecas terriblemente horrible y según ella era su nieta…a la mera y es esa escuincla.-menciono Albert.

Pues dicen que ahora llegaba para hacerse cargo del rancho…así que yo que tú me ponía al tiro, ya sabes que a los enemigos hay que tenerlos de cerca…-comento Penélope.

Tal vez el idiota de mi hermano tenga más información…espero que cuando llegue a casa me diga algo pero sería una buena noticia saber que venderá el rancho…yo estaré encantado de comprarlo…-dijo el rubio fanfarroneando.

No alardees tanto Albert, capaz de que la mujercita es buena en los negocios y termina vendiéndote más caro…-dijo de mofa la castaña pues sabía perfectamente que el rubio era un tanto machista.

Estas de broma cierto…bueno me largo tengo muchas cosas por hacer y quiero darme una vuelta por el pueblo para saber qué hay de información sobre esa chiquilla pecosa…-dijo el rubio mientras se marchaba a todo galope.

Penélope estaba enamorada de él, era la clase de hombre que si te topas no debes de dejar escapar, tenía sus ideas fijas pero era trabajador, honrado y apasionado…

Y a pesar de todo lo que ella sintiera por el rubio sabía que él no la miraba como la madre de sus hijos…le dolía en el alma pero así era…-ojala que obtengas lo que deseas Albert.

* * *

Hola les traigo una nueva historia que tenía tiempo pensando...con personajes interesantes espero que sea de su agrado la historia por que a mi me esta divirtiendo escribirla...saludos...


	2. LA CHIQUILLA PECOSA

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA CHIQUILLA PECOSA**

Por favor señor Tom no me diga que hace falta más tiempo…me estoy con ganas de vomitar…-dijo Annie harta de tanto tiempo en esa vieja camioneta.

Ya casi llegamos…-dijo el castaño mientras Candice reconoció el viejo sendero que la llevaba para ver a la abuela.

Siento como si mi abuela estuviera ahí…-dijo la rubia con mucha nostalgia.

Tom solo se limitó a mirarla…lo cierto es que si se parecía a Sabina…era bastante bonita y tenía los ojos casi tan verdes como el pasto que salía en primavera.

Llegamos…-dijo el mientras se bajaba después Candice hizo lo mismo y Annie la siguió…

Es muy campestre…-dijo Annie tratando de no sonar tan mal.

Eres una sangrona es un rancho no Rodeo Drive querida…ven vamos…-dijo Candice mientras las dos entraban y frente a ellas unas mujeres singulares.

Bienvenida señora…-dijo una mujer de grandes anteojos que la verdad no el favorecían mucho.

Hola yo soy Candice pero me dicen Candy y ella es mi prima Annie…-dijo la rubia mientras sonreía.

Pero me dicen Annie…-ambas rieron por el comentario bobo de la pelinegra.

Ella es patricia Mcallen la ama de llaves se encarga de todo lo relacionado la manejo de la casa y mantenerla en optimo estado…-dijo Tom mientras le sonreía.

Es un gusto Paty…así te podemos decir verdad…-pregunto la rubia.

Si señora…ella es Leonora y ella María, ayudan en la casa…-dijo la castaña.

Perfecto…bueno pues podrían mostrarnos nuestras habitaciones…-dijo Candy mientras que todo mundo estaba a la expectativa.

Si…vamos señora…-dijo Paty mientras que las otras dos chicas ayudaban con las maletas, lo cierto es que todo era como justo lo recordaba en su infancia.

Llegaron a la planta alta y entraron al habitación principal la cual había su abuela utilizado toda la vida…-no sé si quiero utilizarla…-dijo ella sintiéndose como una intrusa.

Su abuela siempre hablaba de usted…me dijo que al morir le diéramos una manita de gato y que se compraran los muebles más bonitos de todo Texas…-dijo Paty contenta porque la verdad habían tratado de esforzarse.

Les quedo todo bonito…-dijo la rubia mientras miraba el cuadro de ella cuando era pequeña ahí frente a la cama…-mi abuela era una persona de recuerdos verdad.

Si…siempre deseo que ustedes la visitaran…-dijo Paty con cierta pena, pues la gran señora Sabina era como un hombre en cuerpo de mujer…decía que ella no sufría tanto porque pensaba como hombre…solo que cuando estaba sola en su habitación se escuchaban sus lamentos cargados de soledad.

Lo cierto es que nunca comprendí la relación con mi padre y mi tío…por eso es que estoy aquí abuela…-Annie la miro como si estuviera loca y a la vez con miedo.

No la invoques capaz de que nos da tremendo susto y tú sabes que me da pavor todo eso de los fantasmas…-dijo la pelinegra con cara de terror.

Espero que te adaptes a escuchar ruidos aquí la gente se despierta temprano verdad Paty…-dijo Candice mientras abría los ventanales…

Si a las 4 de la mañana empieza el movimiento…

Dios…a esa hora llegamos del antro Candice…-dijo Annie aterrorizada y la verdad es que vivían plácidamente en nueva york, en especial ella que se daba una vida como reyna pues tenía una cartera ilimitada de dólares, tarjetas de crédito y miles de amigas.

Antro…-dijo Paty contrariada.

Si…nunca has ido a uno…-pregunto la pelinegra mientras la cara de la castaña era de completa sorpresa lo cierto es que Texas era un estado enorme, pero ella rara vez iba a la ciudad, creció siempre donde había mucho trabajo…de suerte conoció a Tom y el la acepto con todo y ese defecto de los ojos…con eso le bastaba.

Lo siento señorita pero no sé de qué me habla…-contesto Paty con pena.

Es una especie de lugar donde los jóvenes van a divertirse hay música en vivo, bebidas y no te pierdes de mucho…-dijo Candice mientras Annie la miraba como a un ser extraterrestre…-vamos viendo tu habitación porque me muero de hambre.

No se preocupe señora la cena esta por servirse…-dijo Paty mientras caminaba para ir a la otra habitación.

Por dios Candy ella no conoce un antro…-dijo aterrorizada Annie quien de las dos era un tanto más frívola.

Ahórrate tus comentarios…estas personas son muy distintas a nosotros…-contesto la rubia mientras entraban al siguiente cuarto.

Creo que está perfecto…por cierto no hay televisor Candice creo que iremos pronto al centro comercial tu sabes que me gustan ciertos programas…-dijo Annie como una niña berrinchuda.

Bajemos mejor a cenar te parece así sirve que mañana le pregunto todo lo que necesito a Tom…por qué esta ropa no creo que sea adecuada para estar aquí en Destiny.

Ambas tomaron asiento y la comida fue de verdad un shock para Annie quien se mantenía en un dieta vegetariana…-Creo que tendremos que ver el menú porque yo soy vegana.

Paty de pronto se espantó pues no sabía lo que esa chica tan delgada quería, tal vez su comida era espantosa…-creo que para mí está bien…solo que mi prima digamos que no come carne.

Quiere que le prepare algo unos huevos…-Annie solo abrió más los ojos.

No se preocupe creo que yo solo comeré un poco de sopa de verduras…es suficiente para mi…-comento la pelinegra mientras que Paty le servía de manera abundante y salía de ahí como espantada.

Que pasa mujer porque tienes esa cara…-dijo Tom mientras que Paty sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Es que esa mujer es tan rara…parece que nada le gusta…-dijo ella con pesar mientras que las otras dos mujeres de pronto se sentían temerosas de perder su trabajo.

Quien la de pelo negro…-Paty solo asentía mientras que Tom la abrazo.

No te preocupes, hablare con la señora y veremos qué podemos hacer te parece todo como se ha manejado ha sido del gusto de la vieja Sabina.

Está bien…-dijo Paty con temor…-solo que habla de antr…antros…que es vega...vegamia…no vegetariana.

Ahh!…-dijo Tom con la misma cara de ella.

Qué es eso Antro…-pregunto Leonora.

Dijo que un lugar a donde van las personas jóvenes con música en vivo y bebidas, pero que no te pierdes de mucho tu sabes a qué se refiere Tom…-pregunto la castaña.

Pues parece como una fiesta country…así es hay música en vivo nos vamos a divertir y hay bebidas para refrescar a todos del calor…-menciono el mientras que todas solo sonreían.

No sé cuánto más soportare parece que todas estas personas no saben nada de la vida en la ciudad…-dijo annie con cierta altanería.

Necesito que comprendas algo Annie…es un rancho…la gente aquí está acostumbrada a trabajar no a gastar como nosotras…-dijo la rubia.

Lo siento es que estoy cansada es todo…-dijo la pelinegra con pena pues su prima siempre era esa persona que le hacía poner los pies en el suelo.

Annie subió a su habitación para descansar…-señora desea algo más.

Solo quería preguntarte a qué horas podemos hablar de todo lo relacionado con el manejo del Rancho…esperare a un asesor en estos días y creo que uno de mis hermanos estará por llegar en estos días, así que me gustaría que me informaras de todo el manejo.

Asesor…disculpe mi ignorancia señorita pero para que ocupa a esa persona…-dijo Tom.

Para que me indique el manejo de el Rancho, todo lo relacionado a lo que aquí se hace claro con tu apoyo es experto en estos temas…-dijo ella.

Pues el deberá saber que aquí se trabaja antes de que salga el sol hasta que se pone…-menciono Tom con un poco de sarcasmo.

Eso lo sabemos todos…pero necesito una guía más práctica y conociendo a mi padre te aseguro que mi hermano Archie estará por venir en estos días…también quería preguntarte si existe alguna tienda donde vendan ropa pues más acorde para trabajar aquí…-dijo ella pues en sus maletas había más ropa de fiesta que de trabajo.

Si mañana si gusta puedo llevarle al almacén…-dijo el mientras que Candice sonreía.

Creo que me parece lo más correcto, buenas noches Tom…-dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras para irse a descansar.

Albert estaba en porche con su abuela mientras se fumaban un cigarrillo…-haz pensado eso de ir a presentarte con esa chica hijo.

No abuela…-contesto Albert con enfado.

Tal vez si te acercas puedes obtener la información que necesitas…-dijo ella.

Mañana me daré una vuelta al pueblo para investigar un poco más…además está cerca de celebrarse la fiesta anual entonces seguramente ella se presentara ahí…-dijo el rubio mientras miraba como su hermano Tim se acercaba con algunos moretes en el rostro lo cierto es que lo disfrutaba.

Buenas noches…-dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba.

Hijo donde estabas metido…-pregunto la abuela.

En las caballerizas abuela…-dijo él.

Mañana te harás cargo de tus asuntos que tengo otros más importantes que resolver podrás verlo si lo necesitas con Ramiro…por cierto que sabes de la nieta de la vieja Sabina.- le cuestiono Albert.

No mucho…que viene a tomar posesión y corren rumores de que tal vez venda porque parece ser que es una dama de la alta sociedad de nueva york…algo así…-contesto Tim mientras se levantaba para irse a dar un baño y descansar.

Vaya que existen demasiados rumores…solo recuerdo una visita express que le hicieron a la pobre de Sabina…había una chiquilla…-dijo tratando de recordar un poco la abuela Elroy.

Si me acuerdo que vi a Sabina con una bebe toda llena de pecas…la verdad es que era lo bastante fea como para tirarla a la basura…-dijo él.

No digas eso Albert podrías tragarte tus palabras…yo la mire cuando tenía ya como unos 10 años y si estaba pecosita con un par de coletitas se parecía mucho a ella…-dijo la abuela.

Madre porque sus dos hijos no hicieron algo para estar con ella…-pregunto Albert.

Es una historia media larga, pero creo que se pelearon por que ellos querían progresar y la verdad que el viejo Thompson era un hombre muy terco los corrió y ellos pues se mantuvieron al margen…el único que la visitaba con frecuencia era Steven el menor el padre de Candice…

Vaya…como es que tú sabes todo eso…-pregunto el rubio.

Nosotras éramos buenas amigas, los de los problemas como siempre eran los hombres…-dijo la abuela mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su habitación…-descansa hijo.

Usted también abuela…-contesto Albert mientras miraba hacia el cielo…pensó de pronto en sus padres y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia…

Candice miro por los grandes ventanales y sintió mucha tristeza…ahora estaba en un lugar ahí donde nadie la conocía…de pronto recordó no que era tan necesaria…se limpió un par de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas…-hoy Candice…hoy no estarás triste…-se dijo a sí misma.

Se dio un baño y se metió a la cama cayendo rendida…el día de mañana sería un día largo y nuevo para ella.

La puerta sonó por tercera vez…-annie ya es tarde tienes que levantarte.

Por dios otro rato más…-grito la pelinegra.

Mi prima es una chica demasiado mimada pero esta vez necesito que se levante iremos a comprar ropa más adecuada para trabajar…-dijo la rubia quien traía puesto un vestido color aqua…de tirantes…lo cierto es que para las empleadas parecía como si fuera una bata de dormir…así transparente y todo eso.

Annie necesito que te levantes o entrare…-grito Candice de manera amenazante.

Ya…ya me levanto y bajo…dame unos 10 minutos…-dijo la pelinegra resignada mientras se quitaba el antifaz de dormir...-dios uno no descansa con ella tan activa.

Te doy 5 para que bajes a desayuna no más…-dijo la rubia mientras Annie abría los ojos la conocía perfectamente y sabía que lo decía lo cumplía.

Si…ya voy…-contesto la pelinegra resignada mientras se levantaba.

Bien vamos Paty que tengo hambre…-la rubia y la castaña bajaron las escaleras.

Tom como está la señorita…guapa…-dijo Alfredo uno de los peones.

Mantén tu bocota cerrada…esa mujer puede echarte de aquí con solo tronar los dedos, además de cuando acá yo te doy explicaciones a ti…-dijo el moreno mientras el chico salió de ahí hacia las caballerizas.

Buen día…-dijo Josué el encargado de las caballerizas.

Que tal Joss…saldré con la señorita Candice al pueblo necesitamos algo…-pregunto el moreno.

Si…toma esta es la lista, de igual manera las vacunas para los caballos más bien creo que necesitaras traer al veterinario…-dijo Joss como le llamaban en el rancho.

Está bien déjame comentárselo a la señorita…-dijo Tom.

Ahora resulta que debemos de dar explicaciones…es frustrante no…-dijo el castaño.

Si…pero ella es la dueña…-dijo Tom con resignación.

Esta delicioso…toma asiento Annie…-dijo Candice mientras que la pelinegra se sentaba.

Solo quiero café…-dijo ella mientras que Paty le servía y la pelinegra tomaba un pan tostado.

Creo que necesitas dejar esa dieta prima te ves más huesuda que nunca…-dijo Candy.

Tú crees…-dijo con emoción la blanca mujer casi transparente como un fantasma.

Eres boba…quieres que te envié a los Ángeles de nuevo…-dijo la rubia refiriéndose al problema tan grave de alimentación de su prima.

Está bien…me serviré un poco más…-contesto Annie con resignación…-para que me haz despertado tan temprano.

Son las 8 ya no es tan temprano aquí ya tienen 4 horas despiertos…-dijo Candice quien a las 6 de la mañana se había despertado y platicado largo y tendido con Tom.

Ya sé pero dame chance…mi vida en la ciudad así como la tuya era completamente diferente…-la rubia la miro con cara de enfado…-bueno mi vida era otra a la que ahora pretendes me acostumbre de manera tan rápida y cruel…además en que deseas que te ayude si no se hacer nada.

La verdad es que lo que dices tiene toda la razón…pero ya veré de que te puedes ocupar…por mientras iremos al pueblo al almacén y compraremos ropa adecuada para estar aquí…-dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su taza de café…

Está bien aunque subirme a esa camioneta que te hace vomitar no me parece lo más divertido del viaje…-contesto Annie.

No te preocupes…hay más vehículos que podremos usar y en mejores condiciones…Annie solo levanto la ceja a la expectativa…pero se sorprendió al mirar esa enorme camioneta…

Es una de esas de las que se usan para aplastar coches…es segura Candice…-pregunto Annie al mirar esa enorme hummer.

Por favor mi hermano Anthony tiene una…la haz visto infinidad de veces…-dijo la rubia mientras que ayudaba a subir a su refinada y estirada prima Annie.

No necesitas nada del pueblo querida…-pregunto Tom tratando siempre de ser atento con su esposa…todos le habían dicho que estaba loco por casarse con una mujer tan fea, pero nadie sabía que debajo de esos enormes lentes se escondía la mujer más hermosa del mundo y que tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo digno de una diosa.

Se me termino el desodorante…no sé si puedas traerme un par de esos para todo el mes…-dijo Paty con pena.

Si no te preocupes cariño…-el moreno beso en los labios a Paty mientras que miraba como entraba con la señorita Candice a la camioneta de lujo que la señora Sabina usaba para ir a la ciudad…

Dos mujeres con un hombre…la verdad es que no sé cómo no te da coraje que tu no puedas ir con tu esposo…que pensara el pueblo al verlo de chofer de esas dos mujeres tan bonitas…-dijo Claire la cocinera.

Es su trabajo, no hay nada de malo en que lleve a las señoritas de compras…-contesto Paty tratando de ser fuerte.

No pues que más te queda siendo tan…poco agraciada…-dijo la mujer canosa metiendo cizaña, pues todo mundo se sentía con derecho de criticarla por no ser tal vez tan bonita, aunque lo trabajadora y amable no le sirvieran para ser una buena persona.

Esta camioneta gasta mucha gasolina señorita Candice…-dijo el moreno sintiéndose un poco tosco al manejar un vehículo tan bonito como ese pues se sacudía con violencia.

No me digas que no lo habías manejado nunca…-Tom negó con la cabeza...

Mejor lo hago yo solo dime por donde…-Tom se bajó y ella se recorrió un asiento mientras Annie solo miraba como la espectadora que era…

Candice era buena manejando vehículos grandes…así que con toda la calma del mundo lo hizo después de unos 20 minutos llegaron al pequeño pueblo que salía para recibirlos.

Aquí digamos que son un poco mirones…raras son las veces que gente de la ciudad visita el pueblo…-dijo Tom con su marcada acento texano.

Mire el almacén es ese…-dijo el castaño mientras que Candy se estacionaba detrás de una lobo.

Tom solo alzo la ceja…-ayude a bajar a mi prima por favor…-

Si señorita…-la rubia salió de la camioneta sin problema alguno…entraron a la tienda y Graciela la esposa del tendero las guio a lo que buscaban.

Ya te dije que no se mas William…-dijo Gustavo el tendero mientras salían de la pequeña oficina que tenía el…

Pues solo recuerdo un montón de pecas y seguramente una chiquilla mimada…-dijo el rubio mientras miraba que Tom Mcallen capataz del Rancho estaba mirando el mostrador con dos paquetes.

Buen día Tom…que necesitas…-dijo Gustavo.

Me das una caja de tabaco…-dijo el castaño.

Que tal Tom…-dijo Albert de manera parca…-como te va con tu nueva jefa.

Por lo que veo acá vuelan los chismes…-contesto Tom mientras que miraba un perfume que deseaba comprarle a su esposa Paty.

Pueblo chico…infierno grande…dime si va a vender me interesa…-dijo el rubio.

Pregúntaselo a ella…esta por allá comprando ropa de trabajo…-dijo Tom mientras que Albert solo miro una larga cabellera negra y una delgadísima mujer.

Así que tu jefa es esa escuálida mujer de cabello oscuro…-Tom solo se rió mientras que Albert esperaba su paquete.

Toma…solo necesitas eso Albert…-pregunto Gustavo.

Si…dame la cuenta…-contesto oscamente el rubio.

Por mí no hay problema…necesitare un par de protectores solares porque los que tengo están por terminarse…-dijo Annie mientras ambas miraban que ahí no había.

Por la noche le marcare a Archie para decirle que traiga algunas cosas que necesitamos.-dijo la rubia.

Como sabes que el vendrá…-le cuestiono la pelinegra.

Mi padre y el son tan fáciles de adivinar…toma esto y llévalo a la caja déjame ver unos jabones más olorosos…-la pelinegra tomo la ropa como pudo y camino hacia donde Tom estaba.

Déjeme ayudarle señorita…-dijo el castaño mientras ella sonreía.

Muchas gracias…creo que mi prima quiere ver unas cosas más…- Albert miro a la mujer y la verdad es que era bonita pero sin tanto chiste, parecía que estaba enferma.

Disculpe quería preguntarle si usted pondrá en venta el rancho Destiny…por qué a mí me interesa…-Annie le miro con recelo.

Eso más bien se lo debe de preguntar a mi prima Candice…no a mi…-contesto la pelinegra.

Creo que esto es todo Tom…-contesto la rubia y Albert se quedó embelesado de pecosa y niña no tenía nada…esa mujer era una mujer de verdad…

Tom solo sonrió por la cara de bobo que ponía el cretino mayor de los Andley.

* * *

Hola...paso a pasito armare la historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario Vivian a mi también me ha encantado la historia de Nunca es tarde y por supuesto 40 y 20...me gusta escribir de ellos, espero esta historia también se de tus favoritas lo cierto es que me estoy divirtiendo imaginando todo...Saludos...!


	3. ESE RANCHO NO ESTA EN VENTA

**CAPITULO 3**

**ESE RANCHO NO ESTA EN VENTA**

Albert miro a la mujer en cuestión y la verdad es que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, rubia de caireles apetecibles seguramente suaves y dóciles al tacto…unos ojos tan verdes como el pasto en la llanura…sus labios color cereza perfectos para ser besados y devorados…

Unas piernas femeninas…torneadas y que sin duda se enredarían perfectamente en el…y una cintura de avispa…la rubia lo miro y de pronto se sintió incomoda.

Este señor me pregunto si vendes el rancho prima…-dijo Annie mientras que la rubia lo miraba con desdén.

Ese rancho no está en venta señor…-dijo la rubia como parafraseado…hasta para hablar tenia gracia la condenada…-cuanto es señor…

Son 300 dólares…-dijo Gustavo al mirar la rencilla que entre esos dos estaba por estallar…la rubia saco una cartera de esa finísimas y saco varios dólares estaba llena de verdes billetes algo que no pasó desapercibido por Albert.

Graciela coloco todo en bolsas y se lo entrego…-cuanto te debo de esto pregunto Tom.

Son 75…-dijo Gustavo mientras el moreno le pagaba y recibía su cambio…las mujeres salieron del gran almacén con un par de bolsas cada una.

Espero que hayas obtenido la respuesta que necesitabas Andley…-dijo Tom mientras tomaba otras bolsas.

Si…ve con tu nueva jefa para que le cargues las compras…-Tom solo sonrió por la respuesta de Albert Andley.

Miraron como la rubia se montaba en la camioneta y aceleraba…-vaya que bonita es esa chica…se llama Candice y es de nueva york…tiene la piel tan tersa...-comento con ensoñación Graciela.

Mientras que Albert pagaba su cuenta y salía…la verdad es que la primera impresión contaba y contaba mucho.

Tom hablaba pacientemente con el veterinario mientras que Candice solo escuchaba atenta…-buenas tardes Jack…como vas…-dijo un tipo rubio que parecía un tanto alegre.

Hola señorita muy buena tarde…-dijo Tim galante.

Buena tarde…-contesto la rubia mientras fingía escuchar con atención lo que decía el veterinario…Tim por su parte la escaneo y la verdad es que quedó fascinado con la mujer…

Que pasa Tim…-dijo Jack mientras que ambos se saludaban…

Nada solo venia para ver si puedes dar una visita a mi potranca Matilde…creo que trae atravesado el potrillo.

Está bien…seria ya por la tarde…-contesto el hombre regordete.

Perfecto…no hay problema por mí...Tom como va todo…-dijo el rubio de sonrisa coqueta.

Bien y tú ya te pondrás a trabajar…-pregunto el castaño mientras los dos hombre reían de buena gana.

Eso dice mi hermano…así que hay que hacerlo, creo que concentrare mis ganas en otra potranca…-dijo el mientras que Candice solo intentaba mirar los productos en la tienda.

Usted es la nueva jefa del Rancho Destiny…-le cuestiono Tim mientras Candice le miraba, lo cierto es que tenía unos ojos azules bastante lindos.

Si…Candice Thompson…-dijo ella mientras estiraba la mano para un apretón ligero como allá acostumbraban, a lo que Tim se la llevo a los labios.

Es un placer señorita Candice, me pongo a sus pies Timothy Andley…-dijo el rubio mientras ella le miraba con un tanto de duda pues no parecía para nada el tipo que le había descrito Tom, incluso le caía bien.

Muchas gracias señor…-contesto ella mientras salía del local y se montaba en la camioneta.

Vaya que mujer amigo…es bastante hermosa…como para ser la madre de mis hijos…-dijo Tim sonriente.

Seguramente ella se casaría con el hombre más mujeriego de todo el condado…-dijo Jack.

Ya estoy por reivindicar el camino y más con una dama como esa en mi cama…-dijo el rubio.

No te equivoques Tim…esa mujer es para llevar al altar y está acostumbrada a tener a todos bajo sus pies…tan solo de mirarla uno lo sabe…-dijo Tom mientras tomaba la bolsa con las vacunas.

Parece que tu señora esposa ya no lo es todo verdad que hasta ahora andas viendo otra mercancía…pero con cuidadito Tom porque creo que esa mujer me está gustando…-dijo el rubio tercamente.

Será mejor que te limites a lo que venias Tim, te he dicho que por la tarde estaré ahí…-dijo Jack.

Está bien…nos vemos….-sin más el rubio salió de ahí y se paró a un lado de la camioneta…Candice le miro y Annie solo pensó que podrían asaltarla…-sube el vidrio parece un asaltante vaquero.

No es ningún asaltante Annie…-dijo la rubia.

Espero nos volvamos encontrar señorita, que tenga buena tarde…-dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia su caballo y lo montaba.

Lo conoces…-le cuestiono Annie.

En la tienda del veterinario se presento es Tim Andley…la competencia…-dijo la rubia mientras reconocía que era un tipo de lo más guapo.

Pues creo que bañándole, una rasurada y ropa decente…tiene arreglo prima…-contesto Annie mientras hojeaba una revista.

Candice debía de reconocer que era un tipo atractivo…incluso amable…más que el odioso de la tienda que pregunto si vendía el rancho…semejante pelmazo…pensó con molestia.

Esto es verdad Candy…parezco una menonita…-dijo Annie al verse con un overol de mezclilla, botas y camisa a cuadros…se había trenzado perfectamente el cabello.

Mientras que la rubia se colocó un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa a cuadros roja y un cinto…fajada…igual su cabello perfectamente trenzado…-necesito que nos montemos en un caballo y demos la vuelta por el rancho…Tom nos guiara.

Estas loca…hace un calor de los mil infiernos allá…además el sol está casi que indecente…me tostare…-dijo Annie con enfado.

Ya te pusiste bloqueador no…-dijo Candy con desesperación lo cierto es que se preguntaba por qué Annie se había dispuesto a ir con ella a sabiendas de que no sabía ni siquiera hacerse una taza de café.

Si…-contesto la pelinegra con cara de regañada.

Listo señorita los caballos nos esperan vamos…-dijo Tom mientras que las dos chicas se estaban por aventurar a un lugar inhóspito.

Candice tenía mucho tiempo sin montar pero era como una bicicleta…lo que bien aprendes jamás lo olvidas…-dios…tenia años sin hacer esto.

Annie sabía montar pero no era algo que le agradara del todo y sobre todo el olor del animal…-no que no sabías montarte a un animal de estos...-dijo la rubia con gracia.

Seguramente lo estás gozando ya verás cuando tengamos que bajarnos…-dijo Annie mientras comenzaban a cabalgar.

Tom le estaba mostrando la gran extensión de tierra que su abuela le había heredado, lo cierto es que ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que ella ahora había asumido como una verdadera responsabilidad…esto no era un juego…era trabajo duro, arduo y que necesitaba todo de parte suya.

Las cabezas de ganado, los costos, el mantenimiento, la gente…todo era un total resumido a Rancho Destiny…

Annie también se dio cuenta de que era una gran propiedad pero al mismo tiempo que no era un juego…tal vez su prima no podría llevarlo a cuestas…sin duda se ocupaba de un hombre al frente de ello.

Regresaron agotadas…como bien lo había dicho annie a la hora de bajarse su orgullo femenino se encontraba de pronto de demasiado magullado como para seguir siquiera pensando en montar otro día mas…

Me voy a acostar…creo que fue mucho por hoy para mi…-dijo la pelinegra quien caminaba a paso lento.

Está bien, le diré a Paty que suba tu comida…-Annie solo alzo su mano en señal de adiós.

Necesito que me digas por que el tipo de la otra vez me dijo que quiere el Rancho…-pregunto la rubia a Tom mientras se sentaban en el despacho.

Digamos que el rio corre brioso por la ladera que le pertenece a usted…entonces es un sistema de riego natural con bajo costo…el por su parte tiene o cuenta con canales para poder traer el agua hasta su propiedad…es algo complicado pero le cuesta mucho más dinero traer el agua por medio de un sistema de riego y bombeo más costoso…es por ello que sería mejor obtener la propiedad con su extensa y fértil tierra…-dijo el castaño mientras María entraba con una jarra de agua fría y les servía.

Gracias…-dijo Candice mientras bebía un trago de esa deliciosa agua refrescante…-dile a Paty si puede atender a mi prima subirle agua o su comida por favor.

Si señora…-contesto María…

Ah…si…traje unos analgésicos le suben dos por favor…-dijo Candy mientras su cabeza pensaba a mil por hora.

Ahora lo comprendo, pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa demás si la obtiene de una u otra manera de que se queja…-dijo ella con razón.

Se queja porque siempre ha habido el interés de los Andley de comprar el Rancho desde que los hijos de su abuela abandonaron la tierra…así que fueron insistentes…después se llegó a disputas y al final sigue siendo como siempre…-contesto Tom.

Ellos a que se dedican aparte de la venta de ganado…-pregunto la rubia.

La cría de caballos pura sangre…son sus fuertes…-dijo Tom.

Así que nosotros vendemos ganado…en ciertas fechas siembra de trigo y maíz…pastura…-la rubia estaba pensado que más podrían hacer.

Quiere meter algo más…-pregunto Tom.

Tengo los balances en mis manos…mi padre se puso en contacto con el contador y hemos encontrado algunas anomalías y desvíos de fondos de la venta de reces…-dijo ella con preocupación.

Tom se quedó sorprendido…-no lo sabía señora…-contesto él.

Yo menos estoy mirando un mensaje de texto que me envió mi padre, por lo que creo que vendrá en estos días…-dijo ella con enfado su padre era la persona más estresante del mundo y ella era igual a el…por eso es que chocaban tanto.

Bueno si me permite tengo que hacer unos pendientes…-dijo el moreno mientras Candy encendía el computador…de pronto recordó que Annie aparte de ser una niña rica se había graduado en contabilidad.

Paty le servía de comer a Tom y este parecía como ausente…-que te pasa…-

Nada…te gusto lo que te deje en la cama…-dijo el sonriente.

Si…muchas gracias por comprarme ese perfume solo tú eres capaz de regalarme uno…-dijo ella sonriente.

Eres mi responsabilidad y lo hago porque te amo…-contesto el castaño mientras se daban un beso en los labios…

Me dirás que sucede Tom…a mí no me engañas.-dijo Paty con insistencia.

Hay problemas con la administración del negocio espero que no me corran por eso…parece que David desvió fondos o algo así…total que robo dinero de la venta de las reses y el señor Steven se enteró…así que no creo que tarde esto en querer ser todo reformado…-dijo el preocupado.

Ya verás que no pasara nada tú no te encargas de las finanzas…además los dos podemos encontrar trabajo en cualquier otro lado…estamos completos y sabemos trabajar…-dijo ella con entusiasmo.

Lo se Paty…lo se…-contesto Tom animado por las palabras de su esposa que siempre le apoyaba de manera incondicional.

Albert estaba comiendo tranquilamente con Penélope…después de una larga sesión de sexo, ya que le entraron ganas enormes al recordar a esa mujer….- te sirvo más Albert.

No…así es suficiente para mí…-dijo el de manera indiferente ante la cara de tristeza de esa mujer.

Has investigado lo que necesitabas de esa mujer…-le pregunto ella para hacer platica.

Hoy la conocí en el almacén…-respondió el hoscamente.

Y sigue llena de esas pecas como decías…-pregunto ella mientras notaba que el rubio se ponía de pronto tenso por la pregunta.

Creo que es tarde y tengo muchos pendientes que hacer en especial ver que el inútil de mi hermano este haciendo su trabajo…suficiente con los problemas de riego como para todavía ver la venta de sus caballos…-dijo Albert sacándole la vuelta a una pregunta tan incómoda.

Penélope sabía que él estaba sacándole la vuelta por lo que decidió que era oportuno conocer a la mujer en cuestión para saber por qué el no deseaba hablar de ella…-está bien no te entretengas…que también tengo muchas cosas por hacer aun…-dijo ella mientras el rubio salía de la casa de ella.

Al verle marchar deseo tanto que le dijera que le importaba…un te quiero cuídate…un te amo por la noche regreso…pero nada…se sentía como una prostituta…pero no lo era porque ella no le cobraba.

Salió de la casita y camino hacia el almacén de granos…miro a la gente esperando para ser atendida…

Abuela donde esta Tim…-pregunto el rubio.

En la cocina está comiendo…-dijo ella que miraba a los trabajadores batallando con unas gallinas…-no es así…espérate…-grito la abuela Elroy mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Que te dijo Jack…-le pregunto al rubio.

Por la noche vendrá tiene un diligencia al rancho de mi futura esposa…-dijo Tim seriamente, las mujeres del servicio se quedaron sorprendida al igual que Albert.

De qué demonios hablas…explícate que no adivino tus pensamientos…-dijo Albert contrariado.

He conocido a la mujer que revindicar mi vida y me convertirá en padre…-dijo el rubio entusiasmado ante la cara de what de William.

Deja de soñar y suéltalo ya que para bromas pendejas estoy más que harto con tus ideas…-dijo William enojado.

Esta mañana conocí a Candice Thompson, charlamos un poco y la verdad es que ella me miro con insistencia…la verdad me he dado cuenta de que he perdido mucho tiempo en las mujeres ahora solo concentrare mi esfuerzo en trabajar y labrar algo con mis propias manos que ofrecerle a ella…-dijo Tim mientras se tomaba de un jalón el vaso de agua.

Albert se quedó de pronto pensando en lo que su loco hermano decía…-nos vemos tengo mucho que hacer…-sin más Tim salió de la casa.

Señor le sirvo de comer…-pregunto Simona.

No…ya he comido…-sin más camino hacia el despacho…tomo asiento y pensó en esa mujer que era lo que su hermano había visto en ella para poder tomar una decisión como esa…pero absurdo que le creía al mayor de los mentirosos…Tim era Tim…el mayor de los mujeriegos…rio de pronto fingiendo alivio.

Candice estaba sacando números, lo cierto es que al estudiar administración de empresas de pronto ejercer…después tomar la decisión de dejarlo y ahora querer regresar no era del todo fácil…por lo que había ganado un terrible dolor de cabeza…a su mente vino Tim…

Sonrió como mensa…-a que se debe esa cara de idiota…-dijo Annie mientras entraba con pausada calma.

Y a qué se debe ese caminar lento…-dijo Candice mientras Annie solo fingía reírse.

Eres tan graciosa…parece que me han violado una treintena de negros…-dijo ella mientras que ambas reían.

Te pasas con tus comparaciones…pero bueno quiero que me ayudes con esto sé que no ejerces tu profesión pero estoy preocupada el contador de mi padre encontró algunas incongruencias con los balances y analizaron todo, resulto que se hizo un desvió por la venta de reces…-dijo Candice.

Pero hace cuanto que sucede esto…recientemente…-pregunto Annie.

Hace rato hable con Tom y creí al inicio que solo era de un tiempo para acá, pero esto tiene años siendo así…me siento mal porque mi abuela fue defraudada por una persona de su confianza…-dijo la rubia con pesar.

No te pongas así Candice…yo te ayudo en ver números si quieres comenzamos a capturar y ya te digo, además que no dudo que tu padre este por venir además de Archie…-dijo ella sin tanta felicidad.

Como llevas eso de tu separación con mi hermano…-pregunto la rubia.

Bien…creo que mi corazón ha sanado de maravilla…-dijo Annie, pues siendo Archie medio hermano de Candice y sin parentesco alguno con la pelinegra ambos habían comenzado una relación, pero esta no floreció…la diferencia de años e intereses los habían separado.

Me da gusto ver que estas bien…-dijo Candice.

Tan bien como para ir a una fiesta este fin de semana, aunque sea esa country…-dijo Annie un radar de fiestas, antros y bares.

De que hablas…-pregunto la rubia.

Inicie una conversación con Paty y me dijo que habría un festival de no sé qué, pero que va mucha gente y hacen lo que le dije…-contesto Annie divertida…-creo que habrá mucha diferencia pero no estaría nada mal conocer a la gente del pueblo y alrededores.

Candice pensó que no era tan mala idea, después de todo deberían de identificar a la gente que vivía ahí…-me lo pensare esto días…-contesto la rubia mientras que Annie se sentaba frente al computador.

Tim estaba limpiando las caballerizas…la verdad es que Albert no le había mirado así de activo…-que te traes…

Nada porque…-pregunto el rubio.

Estas trabajando desde que amaneció…-dijo Albert sorprendido por su tonta afirmación.

Te dije que así lo haría y ahora más…lo bueno es que será el festival campestre y espero que ella vaya le enseñare lo que es un hombre de verdad…-dijo Tim con mucho entusiasmo mientras que Albert no quería comprender lo que decía.

Evítame más problemas por favor Tim…-dijo el rubio.

No haré más problemas…créeme tengo en la mira a la mujer de mi vida…-Albert le miro decidido y tal vez y solo tal vez muy en el fondo no le gustó mucho su idea.

* * *

Hola gracias por sus comentarios chicas...así es reviví a Timothy a mi también me ha encantado...espero actualizar pronto hoy estoy de manteles largos por que dios me ha dado un año mas de vida y me gusta compartir las historias que vienen a mi mente con ustedes, espero el capitulo les guste...pero que sucede con Albert...necesitamos que defina lo que quiere...saludos y buen fin de semana.


	4. VIENTOS DE CAMBIO

**CAPITULO 4**

**VIENTOS DE CAMBIO**

Candice junto con Tom habían salido muy temprano para ver el ganado y Annie se había quedado en casa mirando los movimientos contables…tal vez no tenía mucha experiencia pero lo que había aprendido la verdad es que servía de mucho.

Hace un tiempo le había dicho a su abuela que debería de terminar el bardeado de la parte sureste, porque hubo una temporada que el ganado casualmente comenzó a perderse a otras propiedades y hubo robos de varias cabezas de ganado, ahora tengo vigilantes pero creo que sería mucho mejor terminar lo que su abuelo empezó…-dijo Tom.

La rubia miro el lugar y había unas grandes bardas después de eso no había nada se podía entrar a sus tierras y a la de los Andley…-Espero que esa obra se pueda terminar para ya no tener más problema con eso.

Sería una excelente opción señorita…-dijo Josue quien patrullaba la zona.

Creo que podrían empezar con la obra solo es cuestión de que encuentren al personal de construcción…-dijo la rubia.

Podremos llamarle al regresar a la casa grande…-dijo Tom contento pues era algo que serviría de mucho para los cambios que necesitaba en el rancho.

Esperemos que el día del parto todo salga bien…-menciono Jack mientras se quitaba los guantes…

Por qué no veniste anoche…-le cuestiono Albert.

Tuve una emergencia con los Clever…otro potrillo que no quería nacer bien…pero lo resolvimos como siempre…-dijo el veterinario.

Es verdad que conoces tu también a la heredera de la vieja sabina…-le cuestiono el rubio ante la ausencia de Tim.

Ayer apenas si la vi, Tom llego para una consulta y las vacunas para los caballos…pero es una mujer de clase se le nota en los poros…-dijo el regordete sin darle la importancia.

Creo que ha sido la sensación en el pueblo, pareciera que no hubiere mujeres lindas por estos rumbos…-contesto Albert con un dejo de molestia.

Pues creo que tú tienes suerte al tener a Penélope, pero sinceramente una mujer nueva en el pueblo pues da otro aire de interés, en especial a tu hermano que hasta le beso la mano…-dijo Jack ante la molestia de Albert.

Dime porque nombraste a Penélope en esto…-dijo el rubio.

Está por demás que todo el pueblo sabe que tienes amoríos con ella…pero descuida nadie dice nada que no sea verdad solo que esa muchacha te quiere bien…-dijo Jack, a lo que el rubio de pronto sintió pena por la castaña.

Yo no tengo nada con nadie solo me dedico a hacer mi trabajo…cuando quiera una esposa la conseguiré y será más linda que la mentada Candice…-dijo el rubio con ardor.

Allá tu…lo cierto es que tu hermano Tim anda pregonando que se casa…con quien no sabemos…-dijo Jack mientras guardaba sus instrumentos.

Y la gente ilusa le cree…por dios Tim no es más que un hablador…-dijo el rubio con desasosiego, esperaba que su hermano no se metiera en más líos de faldas.

Que tal…-grito el rubio acercándose a donde Tom y Candice caminaban por el rió.

Que hubo Tim…es que te veo y no creo que andes trabajando arreando el ganado…-dijo Tom sonriente.

Te dije que tengo asuntos que resolver…digamos que me llegó la hora de formar mi propia familia así que debo de multiplicar mis dotes…-contesto el rubio mientras bajaba del caballo y se acercaba a ellos mirando a la rubia con insistencia.

Pues me da gusto…-contesto el moreno.

Tom encontré el nido trae la escopeta para que me ayudes a matar a la víbora…-dijo Josué dándole chance al rubio para que conversara con Candice.

Enseguida vuelvo señorita…-dijo el moreno mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.

Como esta Señorita Candice…-dijo Tim sonriente.

Acalorada y usted…-le contesto ella mientras se echaba aire con el sombrero.

Pues bien, solo será cuestión de que se acostumbre al clima de estos lados…después podrá trabajar sin problema como nosotros…es cierto que viene de nueva york…-le cuestiono el rubio.

Si…allá nací y crecí…-contesto ella rehacía a decir algo más, ahora sabía que él no era el enemigo pero debía de estar atenta.

He estado un par de veces y la verdad es una ciudad que te puede hacer un tanto desvariar…aunque existen zonas que nunca debes de visitar…-dijo el rubio...- Como el Bronx…-dijo mientras que ambos reían.

Si es una zona un tanto conflictiva pero creo que debe de haber de todo en un estado…si no sería demasiado aburrido…-contesto la rubia mientras sonreía.

Ya lo sé…en Texas deberá de haber muchos lados así mas donde los indocumentados trabajan siendo de verdad explotados en situaciones deplorables…-dijo Tim con pena.

Lo se…pero que fuiste a hacer a Nueva York…-pregunto la rubia.

Cuando mis padres vivían ellos se encargaban del Rancho a mi madre siempre le gusto la ciudad y con ella era la que viajaba…eran buenos tiempos…-dijo con tristeza Tim y eso le gano el corazón a la rubia.

Tus padres como fue que…-

Un accidente automovilístico…mi padre murió instantáneamente…mi mama estuvo en estado crítico por dos días…después que mi hermano Albert la vio y yo fue cuando ella falleció…mi abuela dice que no podía irse sin sentir que estábamos a su lado…-dijo Tim con mucha pena…pues su madre era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

Lamento que eso pasara…-dijo Candice con pena.

Yo más…pero bueno ya son casi 13 años desde que ella falleció…-contesto el rubio mientras sonreía…-tú tienes a tus padres.

Si…mis padres están bien…-dijo ella.

Tienes más hermanos…-le pregunto Tim conversando como amigos.

Si…mi hermano mayor se llamas Stear él vive en Londres con su esposa e hijos, luego esta Archivald y después sigue Anthony y yo…-dijo ella.

Es una familia extensa ha de ser divertido convivir con más…acá solo fuimos Albert y yo, pero somos tan distintos que nunca hemos congeniado del todo…-dijo con pesar el rubio pues su hermano era siempre el responsable.

Digamos que en mi caso fue completamente distinto mi padre es divorciado así que cuando se casó con mi mama mis dos hermanos mayores pues ya estaban, después llegamos Tony y yo, pero tres contra una…créeme que es difícil, aun peor cuando mi prima llego a vivir con nosotros porque me tocaba defenderla de los más grandes…pero fue divertido…-contesto ella con una preciosa sonrisa.

Pues te has divertido…lo que me sorprende es que tu siendo una mujer de una ciudad tan cosmopolita estes aquí en el fin del mundo…-dijo con humor el rubio.

En cierta manera la rubia estaba sorprendida por la conversación que mantenía con Tim, pues no era completamente el típico texano que creyó a un principio…

Tengo muchos recuerdos de este lugar mi abuela hablaba conmigo casi todos los fines de semana desde que tengo uso de razón, decía que yo era su nieta favorita siendo la única mujer lo comprendo, lo cierto es que me siento en deuda con ella…-dijo la rubia con un secreto más que no tenía que revelar.

Lo comprendo…espero que lo que hagas te salga bien y puedas estar en paz con tus muertos…ahora a mí me toca hacer eso…espero que vayan al festival…-dijo el rubio mientras se montaba en su caballo.

La verdad es que no creo poder estoy esperando a mi hermano...pero si hay un espacio vamos…-contesto Candice mientras sonreía.

Espero que bailemos un par de canciones…-dijo Tim sonriente…

Así será…-contesto ella mientras le vio partir…la verdad es que se sentí bien en compañía con él.

Listo jefa…está muy grande esta víbora…-Candice se sorprendió al ver la larga tira de piel, de pronto se sintió un poco aterrorizada…esperaba quedar en paz con su abuela…pero eso era otra cosa.

Que calor tan endemoniado hace por esto rumbos…-dijo Archie al llegar al rancho…

Disculpe usted viene con…-pregunto Paty.

Soy Archivald Thompson estoy buscando a la cabezona de mi hermana…-dijo el mientras bajaba sus maletas Paty le miro con rareza pues no se parecían en nada.

Si ella salió…pero yo creo que no tardará en llegar si gusta deje aquí las maletas para subirlas a su habitación…Martin ayúdame a subir estas maletas…-

También salió Annie…-pregunto el castaño…

No está en el despacho…-Archie entro al rancho de su abuela, lo cierto es que pocas veces la había visitado pero él sabía perfectamente que nunca esa propiedad seria de el…

Annie estaba concentrada en la computadora que no se dio cuenta cuando el castaño entro…-Hola…-se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de él.

Que haces aquí…-le pregunto de manera indiferente algo que le molesto a Archie pues muchos años él era el centro de atención de Annie.

Es un gusto verte…que modales para saludarme…-reclamo él.

Tengo muchas por hacer estoy tratando de acomodar y entender esto de la contabilidad…-dijo la pelinegra concentrada.

Pensé que solo te habías titulado para decir que eras licenciada…-Annie le miro con enojo.

Yo pensé que me había librado de tu maldita presencia…-contesto ella mientras seguía tecleando en la computadora.

Sé que no terminamos en los mejores términos…-dijo el parloteando…-pero.

Déjalo que la verdad tengo cosas mucho más importantes por hacer y que requieren de verdad mi atención…-dijo ella mientras tomaba la calculadora.

Pues quiero que solo estemos en mejores términos Annie eres prima de mi hermana no es una cuestión tan absurda nos encontraremos con frecuencia…-dijo él.

Y de verdad te importa, para mi está muy bien ignorarnos…como si fuéramos desconocidos…-dijo ella.

No somos desconocidos Annie…-dijo el haciendo alusión a las noches que habían compartido.

Lo se…pero podemos fingir a mí se me da muy bien con la gente que no me interesa…-dijo ella.

De verdad debo de creer que me odias…antes respirabas casi por mi…-contesto de manera fanfarrona el castaño.

Jajaja…sí que eres un idiota…hace cuantos años como tres…creo que estas completamente fuera de onda Archie…yo así como tu tengo una vida ycréeme que el pasado allá se quedó…no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con nosotros…-contesto Annie mientras le miraba.

Por lo que parece has tomado en serio tu vida de millonaria, tantas veces me dijeron te veían en compañía de los niños mimados de nueva york.

Todos debemos de tomar lo que la vida nos pone en el camino y si eso me hace feliz lo haré…no tengo por qué explicar a nadie sobre mis actos…mucho menos a ti…-dijo ella.

Si tu padre supiera que tu comportamiento es este…se moriría de la vergüenza…-Annie solo sonrió.

A mi padre lo único que le interesa es el dinero…yo no estoy entre sus prioridades…-contesto la pelinegra sin decir una sola mentira.

No creo que sea bueno que hagas las cosas mal Annie tarde que temprano formaras un hogar…-dijo Archie tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

Lo se…por eso no me arrepiento de nada que la gente diga lo que quiera si soy tan importante para ellos…solo yo sé quién soy y con lo que vivo…-dijo ella mientras el castaño se molestaba…

Haz lo que te plazca…quería aconsejarte…-dijo él.

No me importan tus consejos…créeme yo cuido de mi perfectamente y si no pues tengo el respaldo de más personas.

Candy entro en ese momento siendo su llegada muy oportuna…-que tal estas Archie hace cuanto no te veía.

Hola enana…digamos que un par de meses…-contesto el mientras se unían en un abrazo, Annie debía de reconocer que como hermano era excelente pero como novio era el peor.

Por lo que veo se han saludado…espero que todo bien…-dijo la rubia tratando de bajar la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente.

No te preocupes todo bien Candy…-respondió Annie mientras seguía tecleando en la computadora.

Cuéntame como vez la propiedad sin las hadas, los unicornios o príncipes azules…-dijo Archie haciéndole alusión a sus personajes favoritos de niña.

Eres tan gracioso hermanito adoptado…-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa falsa.

Ya pues dime…-pregunto Archie mientras ambos se sentaban y ella le platicaba todo lo que había mirado en esos tres escasos días.

Creo que debemos de ver lo que también nos ofrecen en otros ranchos…-menciono Robert Tapia un empresario comprador de reses.

Le aseguro que con nosotros encontrara lo que de verdad necesita…-dijo Albert esperando cerrar ese negocio.

Pues déjeme pensarlo estaré algunos días por estos rumbos…necesito analizar lo que me han dicho…pero lo cierto es que ustedes los Andley gozan de una buena reputación y de un excelente ganado…sin embargo creo que el Destinity está al mismo nivel…-el rubio se impaciento…pero era lógico siempre era necesario comparar y ellos obtenían un jugoso descuento.

Está bien usted es el que decidirá…-Robert no esperaba esa respuesta esperaba una reacción más desesperada, pero ahora obtenía una medicina de su propio chocolate.

Perfecto si me decido estaré visitándoles…-sin más el señor canoso salió de la oficina del rubio.

Tim miro salir al tipo con un tanto de molestia…-que paso no quiso hacer el trato.

Quiere ver si en el Destiny le dan mejor precio…pero no lo creo además la negociadora es nueva en esto…-dijo el rubio seguro.

No te confíes tanto hermano…por cierto ten…-Tim le entrego un cheque con varios ceros.

Estos son muchos ceros…de donde lo sacaste…-le cuestiono Albert.

Vendí uno de los pura sangre con el mentado Alil…-dijo Tim mientras Albert se sorprendía pues era más sencillo sacarle a una piedra dinero que a él y aunque tenía mucho tiempo interesado en varios ejemplares…se le hacían muy elevados en costos.

Como cerraste la negociación…-le pregunto el rubio.

Fácil…se montó en él y corrió un par de millas y quedo encantado…-dijo Tim ante la sorpresa del difícil de Albert, tenía meses persuadiéndole por lo que jamás se imaginó que tomara esa decisión con solo montarle.

La verdad es que me está gustando que trabajes…-dijo Albert sintiéndose un tanto complacido por la nueva actitud de su hermano.

Te lo dije…ahora tengo una meta y esa es crear mi familia para eso necesito estabilidad y mucho dinero…-contesto el rubio mientras se montaba en su caballo.

Bruce acompáñame con el Montañez necesito que me diga si comprara el potrillo que nacerá, me dijo que le gustaba la línea de la yegua…-dijo el rubio mientras su compañero le obedecía.

Que pasa hijo…-pregunto la abuela mientras miraba como Tim se marchaba a prisa.

Mira lo que me entrego tu nieto…-la abuela abrió de más los ojos ante tantos ceros y la firma.

Me dijo que le vendió al árabe el pura sangre…ese hombre es tan tacaño que pensé era broma…-dijo la abuela con sorpresa.

Lo se…creo que ahora si tengo que admitir que los planes de mi hermano son casarse…-contesto el rubio.

Casarse…quien es la mujer que le interesa…-pregunto la abuela que no entendía nada.

Candice Thompson…es la mujer que le interesa…-dijo el mientras que su abuela sonreía pues le daba gusto que al fin alguno de los dos formara un hogar.

Pero William no sentía tanto gusto…algo dentro de él lo hacía mantenerse con resentimiento.

Creo que esto ha sido un golpe bajo que mi abuela no merecía…crees que de verdad podrás con ello Candice…-pregunto Archie.

La verdad es que no lo sé…estoy esperando que el experto venga a darme una cátedra…estoy aprendiendo de Tom pero me falta colmillo para las negociaciones…-contesto ella con verdad…

Eres muy lista hermana y no dudo que lo hagas…aunque al principio sea distinto la administración a final de cuentas es lo mismo sea un rancho una empresa industrial…exportaciones…son los mismos fundamentos y por eso estoy aquí…-dijo el mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor la consentida.

Te traje lo que me pediste toda una maleta de souvenirs que se necesitaras…por cierto algunos perfumes por que el olor a caballo se te impregna rápido en los poros de la piel…de donde sacaste esta ropa…-pregunto el divertido.

Del gran almacén del pueblo…me llevo Tom y compre ropa para Annie y para mi…solo que tienen cosas muy básicas…-dijo la rubia.

Pues otra sorpresa será cuando el súper como para dos años llegue mi padre siempre preocupado por ti creo que vacío el Sams…así que en estos días llegaran víveres que estoy seguro te serán de mucha utilidad…-dijo el castaño mientras Paty entraba con una jarra de naranjada para el calor.

Gracias Paty…-dijo la rubia mientras tomaban los vasos que refrescarían su garganta…-estate al pendiente de un cargamento de víveres ayer mire el almacén y creo que está muy vacío…-contesto la rubia.

Si lo que pasa es que la señora Sabina iba a comprar a la ciudad con Tom los víveres pero desde que cayó enferma pues solo comprábamos en el pueblo.

Está bien…gracias…-la castaña salió de la oficina.

Dios…pobre mujer sus lentes son muy feos…-dijo Archie.

Eres un grosero…-dijo Candice mientras que Archie sonreía.

Cuando le dije a Anthony que estabas aquí casi toma el primer avión…-dijo él.

Es un exagerado…no lo necesito aquí ligándose al pueblo completo…-contesto ella.

Así es…no se pierde de nada…-dijo el mientras miraba hacia el escritorio.

Creo que termine Candice…ahora recordé que no soy tan mala con los números…-dijo la pelinegra alegre mientras tomaba su vaso y bebía de su naranjada…miro a Archie y supo que había perdido años en ese hombre tan tozudo.

Y por lo menos existe aquí algún bar para ir o algo semejante...-pregunto el castaño.

Todo esta en la ciudad, me dijo Tim que habría una fiesta o algo así este fin de semana...-comento la rubia mientras Annie le miraba con atención.

Olvídate de fiestas tenemos muchas cosas que hacer...ademas el tiempo es oro no puedo estarme aquí miles de años tengo una vida...-dijo Archie melodramático mientras Annie le mirar con enfado, la puerta sonó y entro el castaño.

Señorita afuera está el señor Robert Tapia…dice que está interesado en hacer un negocio con usted para la compra de ganado…-menciono Tom mientras la rubia y Archie se miraban…un negocio en puerta.

* * *

Hola chicas Gatita y CandyFan gracias por sus felicitaciones...ya verán como se darán las cosas habrá sorpresas en esta historia...vamos paso a pasito espero estar actualizando de lunes a viernes, ya que el fin de semana me es casi imposible...pero les anexo este capitulo y veremos que sucedera.


	5. UNA SONRISA CAUTIVADORA

**CAPITULO 5**

**UNA SONRISA CAUTIVADORA**

Hazle pasar…-dijo Archie…Tom le miro con cara de quien es este wey…

Perdón Tom él es mi hermano Archie, pero si hazle pasar para saber qué es lo que desea…tú le conoces…-pregunto la rubia.

Si es un ganadero, pero siempre busca más de un lugar para conocer quien le ofrece lo más barato…no es tan buen comprador…-dijo el moreno.

Annie se levantó y salió de la oficina…-dos son multitud estaré en las caballerizas…-

Entonces será prudente que usted se quede con nosotros Tom…-el moreno salió y le pidió al señor que pasara.

Que tal soy Robert Tapia estoy por estos rumbos para hacer negocios con ustedes…he de imaginar que son los nuevos propietarios…-el tipo era de esos mentirosos Archie tenía un colmillo para identificarlos.

Un gusto conócele mi nombre es Archivald Thompson y ella es mi hermana Candice Thompson la administradora del Rancho…conoce a Tom nuestro capataz…-dijo el castaño…

Si claro…un placer conocerle señorita…-ambos estrecharon sus manos.

Tome asiento por favor gusta un vaso de naranjada…-dijo Candice.

No gracias estoy bien…-contesto el tipo.

Somos todo oídos para lo que usted necesita el Rancho Destiny se caracteriza por tener el mejor ganado de la región nuestros clientes como usted sabrá son fieles por que damos calidad en nuestras reces y el servicio brindado siempre es el mejor…-menciono Archie ante la sorpresa de Tom pues en su vida había estado ahí…se notaba la escuela.

Esa seguridad hizo trastabillar a Robert Tapia…quien termino siendo apaleado con cada discurso banal que hacia…termino firmando un contrato y un deposito por la mitad de las reses…

Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted señor…-dijo Archie mientras estrechaban la mano en señal de compromiso…

Candice miro todo con atención e intervino cuando fue necesario…el que dé a tiro estuvo sacado de onda todo el tiempo fue Tom…pues habían hecho un trato donde sacarían jugosas ganancias.

Que te pareció…crees que podrás manejar este tipo de negociaciones con tipos de la calaña como Robert Tapia…-dijo el castaño.

Si…tu qué piensas…-pregunto la rubia.

Que eres capaz de eso y mucho más…-ambos sonrieron por el cierre de ese día.

La visita del castaño en el rancho había servido mucho más de lo que misma Candice pensó…aprendió muchos trucos, formas y maneras de tratar al cliente.

Podría decirse que se estaba actualizando…-señora ha llegado el cargamento que me dijo de víveres…

Paty haz visto a mi hermano…-pregunto ella.

Salió con Tom a ver cómo va la obra…-dijo ella mientras que la rubia no miraba a Annie seguramente estaría haciendo su maleta para ir a Houston.

Está bien…vamos si quieres para ver como lo clasificamos necesito enseñarte porque quiero que todo se lleve con un control de salidas e ingresos de materia prima, es un programa con escáner una base sencilla parecida al Excel.

No sé mucho de computadoras…-dijo la castaña…

Pues creo que aprenderás mi hermano ya instalo todo el sistema y el checador…es sencillo y de mucha utilidad…te enseñare…-dijo la rubia.

Señorita lo que pasa es que no veo muy bien…-dijo la castaña.

Ah…creo que será mejor que descarguen…anota todo como puedas y después iremos al pueblo…-indico la rubia mientras que Paty obedecía, la verdad es que no era nada tonta solo que una limitación física le imposibilitaba hacer mejor las cosas…y tenía algo a su favor…el aprecio de Candice.

Parece que todo ha quedado bien…han reparado las bardas pasando el rio…-pregunto Archie bien informado después de solo dos semanas en el Rancho.

Si señor…-contesto el albañil.

Bien necesito que se presenten en la casa grande hay unas reparaciones que necesito hagan en las casas de los trabajadores y unas modificaciones que haremos…-dijo Archie.

Recogemos todo señor y vamos hacia allá…-contesto el hombre mientras Tom estaba contento de ver que todo marchaba bien.

Josué le encargo que este al pendiente de que lleguen los pintores que vendrán para darle una mano de gato a la casa…-dijo la rubia mientras ella, Annie y Paty subían a la camioneta…

Si señorita…-contesto el hombre.

Le dice a mi hermano que fui al pueblo porque tengo una cita con el optometrista…-dijo la rubia.

Si señorita…-contesto Josué mientras ellas se marchaban.

Otro más…-dijo Albert tomando el cheque que le daba Tim…

Así será de hoy en adelante…por cierto tengo que ir a Houston hay una exposición de caballos que me interesa visitar, creo que comprare unos cuantos más y dos yeguas…-dijo el rubio.

Está bien depositare este dinero para que dispongas de el…-contesto Albert.

Que paso con el Tapia…-pregunto Tim.

Le compro a los de Destiny…la verdad es que no tengo los detalles pero dicen que hay un tipo quien es el que está negociando todo…-menciono el rubio con pesar.

Y Aldrete…-

Firmo siempre y cuando no tenga asuntos contigo…-dijo Albert.

En todo caso está mejor no…-dijo Tim.

Si pero no sé en cuanto cerro Tapia con los Thompson…pero tarde o temprano lo sabré…-dijo el rubio con molestia.

Cuento con ese dinero…-sin más Tim salió, se sentía un tanto ansioso de toparse con Candice, pues no se había presentado en el festival…la verdad es que le interesaba mucho…

El rubio monto su camioneta y salió al pueblo…necesitaba depositar el dinero y comprar unas cosas.

Pasen…como esta señorita…-pregunto el médico.

Bien mi nombre es Candice Thompson, traigo a Paty para que le haga una serie de exámenes necesita unos lentes con la graduación adecuada…-dijo la rubia.

Si…pase señora Paty tenía muchos años que no la miraba…esos lentes ya ni le han de servir…-la castaña sonrió temerosa esperaba que no le doliera.

Que te parece si vamos a cortarnos el cabello…-dijo con insistencia Annie mirando la pequeña estética.

Estas segura, porque no te esperas a Houston par que te hagan un tratamiento…-pregunto Candice pues su prima cuidaba en extremo su cabello.

La verdad es que no creo que tenga tiempo y tengo las puntas demasiado maltratadas me daría pena que me vea el señor Clarck así…-contesto con la verdad y caminaron hacia el local que estaba vacío.

Buenos días señora…-dijo Annie.

Que tal, pasen son mis primeras clientas…-dijo Vero.

Quisiera que despuntara mi cabello…-menciono la pelinegra.

Si…por supuesto…-contesto la mujer mientras Annie tomaba asiento…

Déjame ir al banco tengo que depositar un par de cheques…-menciono la rubia mientras Annie asentía, lo cierto es que el banco era igual que en cualquier ciudad solo que con atención más personalizada parecía que el tiempo ahí no transcurría.

Candice entro y espero su turno…el tipo que le pregunto si vendía el rancho estaba ahí delante de ella…se mantuvo a la expectativa.

Albert miro por el reflejo de la ventanilla la rubia…no podía negar que con jeans seguía siendo una mujer atractiva…paso a caja y salió como entro rápidamente…

Ella hizo lo mismo…después cruzo la calle y miro que se saludaba con alegría a su hermano Tim como si fueran viejos conocidos reían de algo que él decía…y lo cierto es que no le encanto.

Me has dejado plantado…toda la noche estuve a la expectativa de vendrías al festival…-dijo el sonriente.

Lo que pasa es que llego mi hermano y como sabes tengo poco tiempo frente al Destiny por lo que estoy a marchas forzadas con el negocio, tengo que aprender lo más que pueda…-dijo la rubia.

En verdad no te perdiste mucho…estuvo como siempre…-comento Tim.

Te ves distinto…-dijo Candice por que incluso olía a perfume y montado en una camioneta como la que traía era otra cosa.

Me bañe y rasure…-ambos rieron de buena gana mientras que Albert miraba como un espectador más.

Siempre me haces reír…me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano Anthony…-y eso no le hizo mucha gracia a Tim pues él deseaba que le viera de otra manera.

Sabes quisiera que no me vieras como a tu hermano…disculpa mi honestidad pero yo no te miro de esa forma…-dijo el por lo que Candice se quedó en blanco…

Lo cierto es que no le molestaba filtrear con el pero de ahí a mantener una relación…era algo completamente diferente…-como quede…creo que hizo bien el trabajo…-dijo Annie sonriente mientras que captaba la atención de Tim.

Ambas mujeres eran distintas Candice el día y Annie la noche…a su manera bellas las dos…-perdón ella es mi prima Annie…él es Tim.

Tim beso su mano caballerosamente…- no tenía el gusto de conocerla…le puedo elogiar su color de cabello tan negro como una noche en Texas.

Muchas gracias por su amabilidad…digamos que son los genes de mi padre…-dijo ella sonriente.

Por qué lo dice…-pregunto Tim mientras Candice sonreía liberada.

Mi madre es tan rubia como Candy…así que imagínese…-dijo ella.

No me llame de usted…somos jóvenes aun…-todos rieron por el comentario.

Le reclamaba a su prima el hecho de no acudir al festival nos hubiéramos divertido mucho…-contesto él.

Hemos tenido muchos cambios en estos días verdad Candy…-dijo la pelinegra.

Demasiados para tan poco tiempo, es lo que le decía a Tim debemos de irnos acostumbrando, si me permiten tengo que ir con Paty…-los rubios estrecharon su mano y Annie se quedó ahí con Tim.

Tú también vienes de Nueva York…-pregunto el rubio con su acento tan texano.

Si…Candy y yo vivimos juntas, ella vino y corrí a su lado en esta nueva aventura…-dijo la pelinegra.

Miro salir a Paty y Candice…-estas lista podemos irnos para que no se te vaya el camión…-dijo la rubia.

La verdad me da mucha pereza ir a Houston pero es hasta donde llegar Clark…en ocasiones odio que mi madre haga esto pero en fin…-dijo Annie.

No sé si suene buena idea…pero yo voy rumbo a Houston…-dijo Tim…-podría llevarle…

Annie y Candice se miraron…-cuantos días estará allá…-pregunto la pelinegra.

El día de hoy y mañana por la tarde regreso…-dijo Tim.

Creo que estaría bien…no sería mucha molestia…-pregunto la pelinegra.

No para nada además siempre la compañía de una dama es bien agradecida…-dijo Tim sonriente mientras que Albert miraba con insistencia.

Pues no se diga más…me sentiría además mucho más aliviada de que alguien acompañe a mi prima…puedo confiar en usted…-dijo Candice mirándole con seriedad.

En este caso si puede confiar en mi Candice…créame que nada malo le pasara a su prima…-dijo Tim con seriedad.

Después el rubio les miro desaparecer…acelero a fondo y fue a resolver sus asuntos.

Candice regreso más tranquila pues sentía que su prima podría viajar mucho más segura…-donde estabas…-dijo Archie.

Fuimos al pueblo con el optometrista y lleve a Annie para que se fuera a Houston…-dijo la rubia.

Sola…-le cuestiono su hermano.

No con un amigo…-pregunto el castaño mientras no le gustaba tanto la respuesta de su hermana.

Quieres que veamos los pendientes…-dijo Candice.

Si…-

A que hotel llegaras…-pregunto el rubio.

Al Hilton…-contesto Annie mientras abría la botella de agua…-que bueno que existe el aire acondicionado cierto.

Si…yo llegare al mismo hotel…-contesto Tim con entusiasmo.

Mira parece que el destino se encargó de empatarnos para hacernos compañía…-contesto la pelinegra sonriente.

Si así es…si no es indiscreción a que vas…-pregunto el rubio.

Digamos que mis padres viven en Dubái…mi madre destino un fondo económico para mí que cubre mis gastos y todo eso, pero al cierre de mes debo de justificar mis gastos…así que la persona que veo estaba de paso por Houston y se le facilito que nos viéramos ahí.

Dubái…es acaso tu padre árabe…-pregunto el rubio.

Si...contesto ella…-

Como es que tus andas del otro lado del mundo como una norteamericana casual, no son un tanto radicales los árabes…-dijo el rubio pues los que conocía eran demasiado machistas.

Si son radicales pero tampoco como para que todos sean terroristas…-dijo ella…-yo nací aquí en Norteamérica así que…

Eres parte del país…-contesto él.

Si…mi madre es americana y como ella no profesa el Islam yo crecí como la típica americana, eso le molestaba a mi padre…pero para no hacerte el cuento largo haz de cuenta que soy la hija repudiada cosa que agradezco…-dijo Annie.

Tim no creía lo que ella decía…repudiada…en pleno siglo XXI…-Entonces tu mama es la que procuro que no sufrieras como ella.

Mi madre no sufre en lo absoluto es la adoración de mi padre, solo que no se ponían de acuerdo en mi educación el me había comprometido con un tipo que vivía en Arabia en matrimonio por sus dotes petroleras mi mama puso el grito en el cielo y yo también…-dijo ella sin darle importancia ya era parte del pasado.

Tim se sentía fatal por la vida que esa mujer llevaría…era muy raro….-Es una historia de no creerse, cuantos años tenías tú.

Tenía como 10 años así que con un poco de audacia de mi madre y protección de mi abuelo pude llegar a Norteamérica, mi tía Rose me recibió en su casa y aquí llevo más de 10 años…-dijo ella.

Y que paso con tu padre…-pregunto Tim.

Mi madre lloro y le culpo de mi huida por sus malos tratos…el cedió y me repudio como su hija…fin de la historia creo que ese ha sido el mejor regalo de mi madre, pero ha tenido su costo…no la he visto desde eso…-dijo Annie con pena.

Es como si estuviera muerta…-dijo Tim recordando a su madre.

Es peor, porque ella está viva y no puede hacer nada para venir a verme…yo sin embargo para mi familia soy cero a la izquierda…-dijo Annie.

No lo eres…ella hizo todo esto para que no sufrieras como esas chicas musulmanas, creo que fue una decisión fuerte que ahora garantiza tu libertad…-contesto Tim mientras Annie le miraba…se sentía como conectada con él.

Lo se…-dijo Annie mientras sonreía cautivadoramente.

Que pasa por tu cabeza hijo que es lo que te tiene con esa cara de preocupación y molestia…-dijo la abuela Elroy.

Nada abuela…solo que miro a Tim y parece que todo le sale sin mucho esfuerzo a mí por el contrario todo me da más trabajo…-dijo Albert con pesar.

Ustedes son hermanos cada uno tiene su encanto, pero creo que a ti la presión te ha vuelto mucho más hosco y reservado…pero no te preocupes poco a poco se acomodara tu vida…-menciono la abuela Elroy.

Y como has estado cómo va el ánimo Candy…-pregunto Archie.

Bien…me siento entusiasmada con esta nueva vida creo que tengo mucha oportunidad de crecer y ser parte de algo bueno…-contesto ella con decisión.

Mi padre cree que lo botaras en cuanto te pase la novedad…-dijo él.

Ya verás que se equivoca…mi abuela creyó en mí por algo…-menciono la rubia con formalidad.

Chispa…ella se miraba en ti y eso lo sabemos…no tiene nada de raro que heredaras esta gran propiedad y mucho trabajo para entretenerte…pero has pensado más a futuro.-dijo el.

No…pienso en el presente…vivo cada día ya no pienso más en ilusiones…-dijo ella con resignación.

No deberías de ser así…eres mujer…joven…-dijo Archie.

Porque mejor no me dices que te pasa con Annie, es que acaso te diste cuenta de que la regaste feo…-dijo la rubia cambiando de tema por completo.

Creo que somos diferentes es todo…-dijo Archie…-además yo estoy interesado en una mujer tanto así que pienso comprometerme.

La rubia se sorprendió pero se preocupó más por la reacción de Annie porque aunque lo ocultara aun le dolía el tema de Archie.

* * *

Hola...tantantan...gracias por sus comentarios chicas yo también me encuentro emocionada de como va la trama...lo cierto es que Annie necesita ser fuerte Candice por su parte ahora estará mas atenta a lo que pase y nuevas sorpresas traerá el destino...les envió un saludos y nos leemos mañana si dios quiere...bye...


	6. EL SILENCIO DE LA NOCHE

**CAPITULO 6**

**EL SILENCIO DE LA NOCHE**

Compromiso…esas son grandes palabras y podrías decirme quien es la afortunada que ha cautivado tu corazón…-dijo la rubia.

Laureen Fabre…-contesto el castaño mientras le mostraba una foto de ellos dos abrazados…

Francesa…muy guapa tiene unos ojos bonitos…-dijo Candice al mirar a la rubia sonriente quien a pesar de lo que ella quisiera se miraba enamorada.

Si…es una mujer lista preparada y la verdad es que me siento contento a su lado, creo que estoy enamorado…-dijo Archie mientras Candice sonreía.

Pues te apoyo eres mi hermano y tengo que hacerlo eso si no se te ocurra no invitarme a la boda…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Claro que no…-contesto el mientras conversaban de cosas más triviales relacionadas con el rancho.

La noche caía en el Rancho Destiny…Candice miraba con una melancolía el cielo estrellado…cuantas cosas…pensó de pronto en su prima quien no le había llamado pero seguramente estaría pasándosela bien en compañía de Tim quien siempre tenía un comentario que te hacia reír…

Que te pasa Albert…pensé que vendrías y no yo…-dijo como reclamo Penélope.

Disculpa he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente…-dijo el rubio mientras recorría la extensión de tierra.

Te he notado demasiado distraído ocurre algo que desees contarme…-indago la castaña.

No…nada tu sabes que mi vida está plagada de trabajo y solo trabajo nada interesante como en la de Tim…-dijo el con un dejo de envidia.

Por qué siempre sacas a relucir a tu hermano como el culpable de tu frustración…creo que tú eres mucho más atractivo en todos los sentidos…para mi él es como un niño mimado…-dijo Penélope con un tanto de razón.

Tal vez tengas razón, solo que el culpable he sido yo por permitirle gozar de su libertad ahora las cosas están cambiando y él se ha puesto las pilas…-confeso el rubio.

Entonces que te molesta, disfruta tu vida Albert…no eres el padre Timothy…-contesto ella con la razón.

Lo se…creo que será mejor que me marche no tengo ánimos de nada lo único que deseo es dormir…-dijo el.

Quédate conmigo esta noche para que no te sientas solo…-dijo ella.

Sabes quisiera que no confundieras las cosas conmigo…creo que lo mejor será que tomemos un descanso de esto…-dijo el mientras la chica sentía que el corazón le dolía.

Por qué lo dices…hice algo mal…-pregunto ella con desazón.

Nada solo que no es justo que te de falsas esperanzas…tu sabes que es lo que pienso hacer tarde o temprano…-contesto el rubio.

Y ahora que ves a Tim trabajando lo estás pensando nuevamente…-dijo ella.

Así es…no quiero herirte…perdóname si lo he hecho ya, creo que eres una mujer estupenda y cualquier hombre estaría dichoso de desposarte…-

Pero tú no Albert…-el solo miro el cielo.

Es lo mejor Penélope…-contesto el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

La mujer se quedó ahí parada mientras sentía como el alma le abandonaba…la echaba de su vida sin contemplación, siempre lo supo él se lo dijo pero no creyó que le doliera tanto y era porque le amaba profundamente…se montó en su caballo y partió a donde pertenecía.

La abuela Elroy la miro con pesar, era una buena mujer pero Albert no era para ella…-dios te socorra hija…-dijo la anciana encomendándosela a dios.

El rubio miro el cielo una vez más y decidió que era tarde…tenía que madrugar y hacer muchas cosas…

Si mire necesito que quede completamente enjarrado no quiero que se miren los ladrillos…toda la pared…-dijo Candice.

Si señora…-contesto el albañil mientras ella seguía a su hermano Archie.

Enana creo que tengo que marcharme hoy por la noche…así que confió en que sigas haciendo todo como hasta ahora…-menciono el castaño.

Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo…-dijo ella con un dejo de desilusión.

Lo lamento pero no puedo tu sabes que tengo trabajo en Nueva York ya tome mucho tiempo solo porque mi padre lo autorizo pero hay negocios pendientes…-contesto el castaño.

Está bien…entonces prepara todo a qué hora sale tu vuelo…-pregunto la rubia.

A las 8:30…-dijo el…

Bien…yo te llevo…-contesto ella sonriente.

Esa es mi hermana favorita…-dijo el castaño mientras la abrazaba.

Soy tu única hermana bobo…-los dos reían por el chiste.

Por qué tienes esa cara abuela te sientes mal…-le pregunto Albert.

Ayer te mire con Penélope…han terminado…-pregunto ella con preocupación.

Nunca empecé nada con ella…-contesto el rubio con recelo no le gustaba que interfirieran en su vida.

Está bien…pero no la confundas más y no le busques déjala que encuentre un hombre que la quiera…-dijo la abuela Elroy mientras desayunaban.

Si abuela lo que usted diga…-contesto el rubio porque aunque el fuera un ogro como en ocasiones decían las personas en el pueblo respetaba a su abuela y lo que ella decía era ley para él.

Por cierto que has sabido de Tim…te ha llamado o algo así….-dijo ella con preocupación.

Me envió un mensaje donde decía que estaba bien y acompañado…-dijo el mientras la abuela reía…nunca cambiaría.

Solo quiero que quede claro todo esto…-dijo Archie.

Si quedo claro al menos no tengo problema con eso…-contesto la rubia mientras entendía todo ese rollo de las negociaciones…

Tom necesitare que siempre estés al pendiente de la gente…tú conoces a los clientes y a los prospectos que podrían ser un fraude…por cierto quedo el deposito hecho para que embarquen para Robert.

Me da gusto que cerraras ese negocio…podremos comprar más ejemplares…-dijo la rubia.

Si, cuando será esa exposición a la que tendrás que ir…-pregunto el castaño.

En una semana…-dijo ella.

Trata de llevar la descripción exacta de lo que necesitas lee las anotaciones de la abuela te servirán de mucho…-menciono Archie.

Está bien hermano…no se te olvida nada por cierto…-pregunto la rubia.

No…-contesto el mientras se había tomado el tiempo de despedirse de la gente que en pocas semanas ya le llamaban patrón…tenía que admitir que la vida en ese lugar era de lo más apacible…pero en definitiva no era lo que él deseaba.

Subieron a otra de las camionetas pues la hummer se había quedado sin gasolina.

El celular de Candy sonó con un mensaje de vamos de vuelta todo está bien…-que pasa…-pregunto Archie quien manejaba por la terracería.

Annie viene de regreso dice que está todo bien…-contesto la rubia.

Y la llevara al rancho ese amigo…-pregunto el castaño mientras la rubia se confundía.

Si…es de nuestra confianza…más de ella…-confirmo la rubia restándole importancia.

Después de una larga espera llegaron al aeropuerto…-cuídate mucho Candice vete con precaución…creo que no fue del todo una buena idea que te regreses sola.

Despreocúpate…llegare bien…-dijo ella mientras se unían en un abrazo espero a que el avión despegara y miro su reloj ya era algo tarde…camino hacia el estacionamiento y subió a su camioneta…

Cargo gasolina y siguió el camino de casi 40 minutos de vuelta…era en verdad un largo tramo pero lo cierto es que necesitaba llegar de pronto le entro un poco de temor pero pensó que era solo sugestión…por si las dudas acelero el paso.

No sé en qué piensa esa muchacha Rose porque no le impediste que se quedara podríamos haber tomado otra decisión no que se fuera en el primer avión…-menciono con molestia Steven.

Déjala que ella haga las cosas ya no es una niña y sé que puede hacerlo, si ambos sabemos que ella posee es carácter y fuerza…lo hará bien ya cuestionaras a Archie ahora que regrese…-dijo Rose tratando de calmar a su esposo.

Por lo menos sé que ahora tiene comida decente…-menciono el padre protector de verdad preocupado.

Pareciera que estuviera en medio de la guerra…-contesto Rose tratando de que sonara exagerado el comentario de su afable esposo.

Para mi esta en medio de la nada y es mi pequeña…-dijo el mientras Rose lo abrazaba.

Todo estará bien querido…ya lo veras…-

Candy estaba contenta pues faltaba menos para llegar a casa, además ese camino estaba completamente solo y oscuro ahora parecía escuchar a su hermano regañándola…

Ya falta poco Archie…-dijo para ella misma animándose y de pronto algo trono…una llanta…-dios-...la sangre se le fue de la cabeza a los pies.

No sabía si bajarse a mirar…en su vida había cambiado una llanta los carros los dejaba en el servicio así de simple…pero ahora cuando más lo ocupaba…dios…no sabía hacerlo.

Tomo su celular y marco al despacho pero ya era pasadas de las 9:30 nadie contestaría…de pronto ese sentimiento de soledad le llego abrumándola…tenía mucho que no vivía ese momento.

Sintió enormes ganas de llorar…de pronto un tipo se acercó a su ventana montado en caballo y creyó que moriría de miedo en ese instante.

Toco un par de veces y ella parecía que se encontraba en una película de terror…dios…la piel se le había erizado por completo…el tipo se acercó a las luces y miro que era el tipo que le pidió en venta el rancho…el hermano de Tim.

Bajo el vidrio de la camioneta…-lo lamento es que me espanto y como el camino está solo.

Por lo que veo se le estropeo una llanta…trae refacción…-Candice le miro con cara de sorpresa.

No lo sé…-contesto ella mientras el rubio se bajaba del caballo y desaparecía por un instante…después emergió de la nada.

Estas camionetas traen en la parte inferior siempre la llanta de refacción pero no la tiene…-dijo el mientras la rubia le miraba con espanto.

Me parece que está a mitad de camino…creo que no habrá de otra más que caminar o dejarme que la lleve…-dijo el mientras Candice analizaba la situación.

Primero era un desconocido…segundo bueno no tan desconocido era hermano de Tim…tercero estaba en medio de la nada quedarse no era opción…-Se lo agradecería mucho…

Candice miro de pronto sus piernas desnudas…glorioso día para escoger llevar un vestido…-pues si gusta apagar las luces de su camioneta y cerrarla bien, la gente de por esta zona no son asiduos a robar pero en ocasiones llegan forasteros…-dijo el mientras Candice sabía que se refería a ella.

Candice apago la camioneta y salió de ella cerrando todo con fuerza y comprobando…Albert miro que esa mujer era una belleza.

Listo…-dijo la rubia mientras Albert le miraba…-usted se llama.

Soy William Albert Andley…-contesto el con orgullo por mencionar su nombre rimbombante…

Es el hermano de Tim cierto…el que quería comprarme el rancho…-ahora resulta que después de tanto trabajo ya no era Tim el hermano de William…

Si…como sea…vamos móntese en el caballo…-la rubia le miro con cara de enfado.

Como vera traigo puesto un vestido…-dijo ella.

Si se le ve bien…aunque un tanto corto…-contesto el rubio mientras la rubia se sonrojaba…-déjeme montarme y ya la subo le parece.

Si por favor…-el rubio se subió y el perfume dulzón de Candice se le metió por la nariz de manera sugestiva…condenada mujer aparte de bella olía demasiado bien.

Bien pise el estribo y yo le ayudo para que se siente de lado…-lo cierto es que era demasiado liviana comparada con su fuerza parecia una ligerita pluma en el aire.

Candice sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón…ese tipo le ponía nerviosa algo que no le provocaba Timothy…

Albert sintió las nalgas apretadas de Candice repegadas a su delantera y la verdad es que era grato…el caballo comenzó a andar tranquilamente.

Aquí parece que uno puede tocar las estrellas…-dijo la rubia para poder iniciar una conversación…la noche era preciosa.

Si…todo tan despejado invita a recostarse en la hierba y mirar el infinito…-contesto el rubio mientras que Candice alzaba su cabeza al cielo…

Sus ojos resplandecían con la luz de la luna…era la clase de mujer que el hombre quiere para siempre…-por que vino a Texas.

La verdad es que en ocasiones yo misma me lo pregunto…-dijo ella mientras seguía mirando el cielo…-pero creo que es cuestión de cumplir con una decisión que mi abuela tomo yo la quería mucho y ella a mi…tratare de hacer algo que la honre y me haga mejor persona.

Manejar un Rancho como el Destiny es cuestión de valor y mucho trabajo…-dijo el seriamente.

Y sacrificio…creo que sin eso no puede uno manejar una propiedad como esas…-contesto la rubia.

En eso tienes toda la razón…mucho sacrificio…-contesto le mientras sus brazos rozaron los costados de su cintura.

Eres muy diferente a Tim…creo que por lo menos alguien en la familia siempre debe ser la cabeza…y a ti te toco serlo verdad…-dijo Candice mientras el rubio se sorprendía por el argumento de esa chica desconocida.

Si…-contesto el rubio…-lo dices porque mi hermano siempre es todo risa.

En parte si…pero en ocasiones se agradecen momentos con quien poder platicar de temas serios…-dijo ella mientras que Albert se sorprendía por la declaración de Candice.

Hasta donde yo sabía nosotros éramos un par de extraños…pensé que estabas saliendo con mi hermano…-Candy le miro a los ojos y el paro al caballo.

Tengo menos de un mes y tú dices que salgo con Tim…digo es tu hermano y todo pero para mí es como ver a mi hermano Antonhy…-los labios de ella estaban demasiado apetecibles.

Una disculpa no quería ofenderte…-dijo el mientras la rubia se daba cuenta del color azul de sus ojos…eran preciosos.

Tienes unos ojos muy lindos…-el rubio se puso como tomate…el caballo comenzó a andar ante el silencio entre los dos…Candice miraba el horizonte iluminado con solo la luz de la luna, la verdad es que se sentía tranquila con ese hombre y eso era raro.

Sabes…siento como si te conociera de siempre…-dijo Candy.

Creo que pasa lo mismo conmigo…-confeso él.

Sé que existe una rivalidad entre las familias que para mí resulta algo bastante absurdo ahora en día el comercio es libre en este país y siempre gana el mejor rival, no sé si podamos llevar la fiesta en paz…-

No he tenido contacto contigo en ningún aspecto hasta hoy para que digas eso…-contesto el rubio.

Lo sé y tal vez suene un tanto osada pero creo que podemos convivir civilizadamente, por que escuche que estabas muy molesto por la venta con Robert Tapia.

Los chismes son solo eso Chismes…pero si quieres una tregua por mí no habrá ningún problema…-contesto Albert.

Está bien…-la rubia estaba agotada y lo cierto es que sentía algo de frió…-que clima tan raro calor intenso de día y frió helante de noche.

El rubio debía de admitir que estaba helando un tanto más…-recárgate en mi para mantener el calor…-dijo el de manera seria mientras el cuerpo de ella se juntaba más al suyo.

Faltara mucho…me muero de sueño…-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos…-he sabido que habrá una exposición de ganado en Houston de casualidad iras tu a ella.

Si…necesito comprar algo de ganado…-contesto el rubio hoscamente.

No sé si pudiera ir contigo como lo hizo Tim con mi prima no me gustaría ir sola…-dijo ella sonando de lo más descarada…- olvídelo creo que no se puede.

No sería mala idea…total ya hemos hecho las paces para tener una convivencia sana como personas civilizadas…-contesto el rubio mientras de pronto Candy se sentía como una fresca.

Creo que me acelere en pedírtelo…-contesto ella con un dejo de preocupación.

No hay cuidado a mí no me molesta…-menciono el rubio mientras las luces se miraban más cercanas…-al parecer ya estamos por llegar.

Muchas gracias por el aventón…la verdad es que no hubiera podido salir de la camioneta…-dijo ella con verdad.

Ha sido bueno tener un poco de compañía en una larga noche…-dijo el mientras que ambos se quedaban en silencio disfrutando de algo extraño entre los dos.

Me bajo y la bajo le parece…-dijo el rubio mientras ella aceptaba…-sentir las manos en la cintura de ese hombre…bueno era algo como raro…la hacía pensar cosas que de verdad no debía…

Mmm…muchas gracias señor William…-dijo ella.

De nada señorita Candice…-contesto el rubio mientras se montaba nuevamente a su caballo y lo hacía correr a todo galope ella solo se quedó como boba mirándole partir…se preguntó por qué cuando la subió parecía que no quería llegar…

* * *

Como ves Gatita...uju!...encuentros cercanos de un papacito...jajaja!...esperemos que Penelope no le de problemas a nuestro Rubio...ya se pondra esto interesante.


	7. UN VIAJE JUNTOS

**CAPITULO 7**

**UN VIAJE JUNTOS**

Pues muchas gracias por todo me la pase muy bien…-dijo Annie sonriente mientras que Tim bajaba la maleta.

No a ti gracias por acompañarme…bueno así sirvió que nos conocimos y pues ya somos amigos o no Annie…-pregunto el rubio mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Si…bueno creo que es tarde y me siento algo cansada…gracias…-dijo Annie con un rubor en las mejillas.

Tim la miro entrar y a su lado se paró su amigo Tom…-Hasta acomedido me haz salido trayendo a la señorita Annie.

Tú sabes que un caballero es así…-respondió Tim sonriente.

Me da gusto que ahora estés reivindicando tu camino amigo…además no le caerá nada mal un poco de libertad a tu hermano…-dijo Tom.

La verdad es que ahora tengo mi cabeza echa un lio…además de que maneje algunas horas y estoy cansado en otra ocasión platicamos Tom…buenas noches…-sin más Tim se montó en su camioneta y partió a su casa.

Candice estaba en su recamara tomando una baño…tenía en su cabeza esos ojos azules grabados en su memoria…-dios Candice no eres así…vamos olvídale.

La verdad es que debía de reconocer que Tim era un tipo agradable, simpático y que le recordaba demasiado a su hermano Tony…pero William Albert era otra cosa…le había causado una fuerte impresión.

Salió de la ducha se cepillo los dientes y sonrió al espejo…mirando su reflejo y sintiéndose un tanto más tranquila…suspiro hondo y camino a la habitación…el reloj marcaba la media noche…

Hora de dormir…-dijo ella mientras se acostaba cayendo rendida…

La pelinegra entro a su habitación y se sintió como si estuviera flotando…dejo la maleta a un lado del closet y tomo su pijama se dio una ducha rápida…

Recordó las atenciones Tim…la sonrisa de él y sobre todo la compañía tan cálida y grata que le proporciono.

Se acostó y metió la mano debajo de la almohada…una carta…se sentó en la cama…abrió el sobre y saco la hoja…-

_Espero que cuando la leas entiendas que deseo lo mejor para ti…quisiera haber podido decírtelo directamente pero lo cierto es que me falto valor…fuiste parte importante en mi vida y durante los años que estuvimos juntos me hiciste feliz…solo que tal vez las circunstancias y los intereses entre nosotros nunca fueron los mismos, espero que llegue a tu vida el hombre que te merece._

_Candice lo sabe ya…me casara en las fiestas decembrinas y quisiera que cuando nos reunamos o topemos podríamos convivir sin rencores…_

Annie no supo cómo tomar esas palabras escritas más cuando eran del hombre que ella durante mucho tiempo amo y por decisiones estúpidas hizo cosas que tal vez no eran del todo buenas…pero ahora saber que se casaba con otra mujer…la verdad es que le dolía…pero era lo mejor…

Y necesito que tomes las medidas de las escaleras para que se puede arreglar el barandal…no sé si conozcas quien lo pueda hacer para que se le de mantenimiento…-dijo Candice mientras que Tom pensaba en alguien.

Déjeme preguntar y le digo…-contesto el moreno.

Por cierto ya recogieron la camioneta…-pregunto la rubia.

Si…pero creo que más bien tendrá que usar la lobo o la camioneta Hummer…-dijo Tom.

Está bien usare la lobo…por cierto saldré con Paty por unas cosas que necesito al pueblo…-el moreno asintió obedeciendo.

Si señorita deje ir con Josué…-Candice estaba adaptándose rápidamente a la vida…miro a Annie.

Y ese milagro prima…pensé que Tim te había raptado…-Annie sonrió.

Estas más loca que nunca…parece que el aire del campo te está sentado de maravilla hasta bromeas…-dijo la pelinegra.

Si…vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre y tengo muchos pendientes saldré de viaje en estos días a Houston para la compra de ganado…-dijo la rubia mientras llegaban al gran comedor la rubia noto algo raro en su prima.

Que te sucede Annie porque te miro muy rara…-

Archie me dejo una carta donde me dice que se casara en las fiestas decembrinas…-dijo la pelinegra sin muchas ganas de nada.

Ayer me dijo eso…lamento que…-

No me malinterpretes pero lo cierto es que me molesta que el sienta que es el centro de mi vida…como si fuera indispensable para mí, es verdad le quise mucho pero ya paso, así como el dio vuelta a la hoja lo estoy haciendo yo…-contesto Annie molesta a lo que la rubia solo sonrió.

La verdad es que hablar de un tema que para nada le correspondía pues era realmente innecesario y más donde su hermano y su prima estaban envueltos.

Viajare un par de días o más a Houston para la compra de ganado por lo que estaré ausente, revise los estados de cuenta y gastos no sé si quisieras ayudarme…-le pregunto la rubia.

Si por mí no hay problema que dijo tu papa de la contabilidad…-pregunto la pelinegra.

Es un lio, pero ya hay una demanda por fraude, solo nos queda esperar, pero mientras a juntar la papelería para el contador…-dijo la rubia mientras tomaba de su taza de café.

Está bien no tengo problema en ayudarte…-dijo Annie.

Como te fue…te la pasaste bien con Tim…el contador de tu mama…algo que me cuentes…-pregunto la rubia con impaciencia.

Por dios son tantas preguntas…-contesto ella mientras bebía jugo de naranja y sentía los ojos de Candice sobre ella…-ya está bien…con el contador de mi madre me fue bien…

Segura…-contesto Candice por que en los últimos meses la pelinegra había gastado enormes cantidades de dinero en ropa, fiestas, antros, viajes…

No…la verdad es que me han limitado casi en todo…pero creo que está bien porque ahora aquí en Texas no creo que tenga para comprarme nada…solo overoles como este y ya…-contesto Annie mientras sonreía.

Le has dicho a tu madre que estas por estos rumbos acompañándome en mis locuras…-annie respiro profundo.

Mi mama me llamo por más de una hora…estuvo diciéndome una larga cantaleta acerca de la vida que llevo sobre mi inmadurez y que debo de seguir tu ejemplo…así que reduciría el límite de mis tarjetas de mi efectivo…de todas maneras ninguna nunca estuvo al tope…-dijo ella con enfado mientras la rubia solo escuchaba atenta.

Además de que dice que sería bueno que viajara a Dubái para que pueda estrechar los lazos fraternales con mis hermanos menores a quienes literalmente no conozco y lleno de vergüenza…de mi padre no menciono nada y de ella dice que me extraña mucho…-la pelinegra suspiro resignada.

Y que sientes tu respecto a esto…-le cuestiono Candice.

No he de mentirte en que extraño a mi madre pero la verdad es que tengo miedo de ir y quedar atada a un desconocido, si mi padre me repudio por mi está bien lo he superado pero ir de nuevo y que se sienta con el derecho de mandarme como si fuera una muñeca de trapo solo por ser su hija…no lo creo…-contesto Annie.

Tienes entonces miedo pero si quieres ver a mi tía…-contesto la rubia.

Si…pero en otras ocasiones no…tu sabes que ella literalmente vive raptada allá, pero supe que no viaja por que no va mi padre con ella así que creo que la enferma es mi madre…podría venir sin problema alguno por que a Italia cada año va eso si mi padre con ella…-dijo Annie con resentimiento por el favoritismo.

Que mal…pero bueno y que como se portó Tim contigo…-le cuestiono la rubia.

Bien…todo bien…-respondió insípidamente mientras que la rubia solo alzaba una ceja porque no quería contarle muchos detalles y tal vez sería porque algo sucedió.

Está bien…no preguntare más, me voy porque tenemos que recoger los lentes de Paty…-sin más la rubia se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia la cocina.

Annie se quedó mirándola apresurada mientras ella degustaba de unos deliciosos panqueques…lo cierto es que se sentía hasta cierto punto melancólica al saber que su mama no ponía de su parte para reencontrarse no la culpaba por que amaba a ese hombre que además era su padre pero cuando la gente se vuelve sumisa algunos salen afectados.

Señorita y si no veo nada con eso…-pregunto Paty.

Yo sé que lo harás, además a mí me parecería mejor que te operaran con rayo láser tengo una amiga que lo hizo y la verdad es que quedo perfecta…-Paty le miraba con terror que era eso de rayo láser.

Pero le ha de ver dolido mucho…-contesto ella.

No…de hecho fue rápido un poco de ardor y algo de medicamento…-contesto la rubia.

Suena como doloroso…-dijo ella con pesar.

Que sucederá cuando tengas un hijo Paty…estarás así con ese miedo…-le cuestiono la rubia.

De hecho pues es nuestra ilusión y pues…no hemos podido…-dijo la castaña mientras Candice miraba al frente.

Han acudido a un ginecólogo…-pregunto la rubia mientras Paty se sonrojaba intensamente la verdad es que ella era bastante cerrada más de una ocasione el moreno le había dicho que fueran con la doctora pero ella no deseaba hacerlo por temor a sufrir como lo hiciera su madre.

No…-contesto con pena la castaña.

Me platicaras algún día porque tienes tanto miedo a los médicos Paty porque esto ya no es normal parece algo patológico…no todos los doctores son malos ya te darás cuenta cuando mires perfecto con tus nuevos lentes…-dijo la rubia quien pensó en hacer algo maquiavélicamente.

Y como miraste a tu hermana…-pregunto Steven el padre de la rubia.

La verdad es que mi abuela creo que tiene al personal más capacitado y Tom es un buen capataz, la casa está protegida no tenemos de que preocuparnos…-comento Archie.

Por lo menos eso me da un tanto de esperanza al saber que ellas están seguras porque a pesar que Alil repudio a Annie se perfecto que si algo le llega a pasar es capaz de arrojar a Norteamérica una bomba atómica…-dijo con mucha seriedad Steven.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero confió en que ellas estarán bien además Annie está casi siempre dentro de la casa grande creo que está apoyando a Candice con las cuestiones contables…-

Eso me parece bien que ambas ejerzan sus estudios, al menos Annie quien no ha trabajado en ello…en los negocios crees que tu hermana será capaz…-pregunto el hombre de cabello castaño como sus hijos mayores.

Ella va por el buen camino sabemos de antemano padre que como administradora de cuentas era buena con los clientes solo que tuvo muy poco tiempo para tomar tal vez algo más de experiencia, pero cuenta con la capacidad para hacerlo…-dijo Archie con confianza en su hermana.

La verdad es que no pensaba apoyarla en esta nueva locura de tu hermana, pero a ciencia cierta creo que mi madre no erro en heredarle la hacienda…solo espero que pueda sacar el negocio…-contesto Steven.

Por cierto nunca llego el experto que según le habías contratado…-dijo el castaño.

El experto eras tú…-contesto su padre mientras ambos sonreían, era grato tener hijos tan listos y con las habilidades que el con muchos años de trabajo había adquirido.

A qué hora llegaste anoche que no te mire…-pregunto William mientras Tim ensillaba su caballo.

Llegue creo que pasada la media noche…me entretuve un poco por que cene en Houston…-dijo el rubio.

Una dama…-le cuestiono Albert mientras el solo sonreía.

Sabes que tengo muchos planes, pero esto es completamente diferente…-dijo el mientras que ambos solo se miraban…

Como te fue con la exposición…-dijo el rubio.

Hoy por la tarde llegan las yeguas que adquirí…además de que termine vendiendo un par de caballos para cuarta de milla…-contesto Tim sonriente.

Por lo que veo haz progresado mucho…-dijo Albert.

Que paso haz cerrado bien el negocio con Aldrete…este año se contactaron contigo los Reynolds…-pregunto el hermano menor.

Si…lo de Aldrete está listo y los Reynolds aumentaron este año la compra de reces…vamos bien en un par de días me marcho a Houston para la compra de ganado…algunas vacas y un semental…-dijo Albert.

Está bien nos miramos al rato que tengo un par de pendientes…-dijo Tim mientras la abuela salió para decirle adiós.

Cuídate hijo…-sin más el rubio partió…-cuando te vas a Houston hijo para encargarte algunas cosas que me hacen falta.

Pasado mañana…-le contesto él.

Buenas tardes…-saludo Penélope mientras que el rubio y la abuela le miraban con sorpresa.

Como estas hija…-pregunto la abuela.

Bien y usted Sra. Elroy…-contesto ella con una sonrisa sabía que su visita no era del todo grata pero debía de saber algunas cosas.

Me da gusto déjame ir a la cocina para ver que preparamos para comer hoy…-la abuela Elroy partió para darles el espacio que estos dos necesitaban…esperaba que pronto esa chica se diera cuenta de que su nieto no era para ella.

Albert la miro como a una persona más y eso le dolía a Penélope, pues a pesar de todo ella había sido su mujer por más de dos largos años…sabía que era solo sexo pero de ahí al amor solo era cuestión de un paso…y ese era el motivo por el cual ella estaba ahí…

Habían pasado varios días donde no le había visto y la verdad es que le extrañaba…- que pasa necesitas algo…-fue la hosca respuesta del rubio.

Quería verte es todo y saber que estas bien Albert…-dijo ella con dolor en el pecho.

Estoy bien las noticias malas corren rápido y lo sabes…además quedamos en algo…-contesto el rubio con enfado.

Es difícil dejar algo que durante más de dos años estuvo tan presente…-le contesto la castaña.

El rubio solo suspiro con resignación pero lo cierto es que no le interesaba más…era cruel si…pero era necesario…

Mira Penélope no quiero ser malo contigo eres una mujer que se merece el cielo si es preciso…pero…yo no puedo dártelo porque no quiero hacerlo.

Y entonces las noches que te entregue para ti no valieron…fue todo en balde…-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los dos somos personas adultas que decidimos tomar una decisión para beneficio de ambos sin ninguna responsabilidad…ahora no quiero ser el malo del cuento…-dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

Dime la verdad Albert…-contesto ella haciendo alusión a otra mujer.

Esa es la verdad…no quiero una relación contigo…solo estuvimos bien…es todo…-dijo él.

Eres cruel Albert…yo…yo…te amo…-menciono ella mientras el rubio cerro los ojos era todo lo que menos deseaba escuchar.

No quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa Penélope…lo sabias, te dije que no quería nada formal y aceptaste…tu misma dijiste que era lo mejor para los dos…yo no puedo darte lo que mereces…-menciono con resignación el rubio.

Tal vez fue mala idea…dejare que pase un poco de tiempo y esperare…-contesto ella con esperanza…se aferraba a la necesidad de Albert por una mujer pero el sexo no siempre llena los huecos de la vida.

Yo no puedo darte esperanzas…no acudiré a ti…-contesto el rubio seguro mientras hacia un nudo.

Así de simple terminaste esto…-dijo ella con pesar.

Uno no termina algo si no ha empezado Penélope…creo que será mejor que te marches…-menciono él.

Te esperare…-contesto aferrada a su esperanza la castaña.

No acudiré a ti nuevamente…créeme tengo otros planes…-contesto el rubio.

Te lo diré por última vez Albert…sé que regresaras a mis brazos…-contesto ella aferrada.

No pienso regresar porque estoy interesado en una mujer que deseo en vida…-contesto el en un arranque de sinceridad que pauso el tiempo entre ellos dos…

Penélope sintió que miles de alfileres le eran clavados en el cuerpo…le aterro saber que eso pasaba…una mujer…el interesado en alguien…se volvería loca de celos.

No puedes decirlo en serio…-contesto ella.

Es la verdad…lo lamento…-sin más el rubio camino y se montó a su caballo…Penélope sintió sus lágrimas arder por sus mejillas…una mano cálida se posó sobre su hombro.

No te pongas así hija…créeme que es lo mejor…-dijo la abuela Elroy.

Pero yo le amo…-dijo ella con desazón.

El té prometió algo…-contesto con la verdad cruel la abuela Elroy.

No…no me prometió nada pero yo me enamore como una idiota de un hombre sin corazón…-contesto ella mientras se marchaba sin importarle nada.

La abuela Elroy solo la miro con pesar…pero ella quería lo mejor para sus nietos y sabía que esa mujer no se quedaría con las manos atadas.

Candice y Paty habían recogido los lentes hacia un par de horas pero la rubia se había tomado un par de atribuciones…primero acudieron al ginecólogo…

La doctora era una mujer muy paciente…-mira como vemos estas perfectamente de tu matriz no hay quistes ováricos ni nada por el estilo…solo ese flujo que con este medicamento que te daré se eliminara por completo solo será cuestión de que haga efecto y te coloques esta pomada…

Paty escuchaba atenta siempre pensó que estaría mal y ella sería la culpable de no encargar…- y no te dolió cierto.

No mucho…-contesto ella con rubor ligero…

Perfecto puedes cubrirte…-Paty lo hizo mientras que Candice y ella tomaban asiento esperando a que la castaña se pusiera su ropa.

La verdad es que me sorprende que ella nunca tuviera un chequeo…-dijo la doctora.

Al parecer todo lo daba miedo…-contesto Candice.

Pero no creas que es la única generalmente en esta zona son pocas las mujeres en sí que se atienden solo vienen cuando es hora de traer a sus hijos al mundo…-dijo la doctora.

Candice y Paty salieron del consultorio hacia la estética, ambas se realizaron un corte de cabello, pero pusieron más esmero en Paty…

Bien…estas lista…-dijo Vero la estilista.

Si…-contesto la castaña mientras que giraba la silla la cara de Paty fue de asombro total…nunca en su vida se había mirado de manera tan clara…y más con esos pupilentes que le mostraban una mujer diferente.

Es la mujer que Tom se refiere siempre…-dijo ella en voz alta mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Además tendrás los lentes que también te quedaran bien…-la rubia se sentía contenta de ver a esa mujer con mucha seguridad pues sabía que todos sentían lastima de Tom por tener una mujer según fea…

Candice caminaba por la calle hacia la camioneta cuando se topó con William Albert Andley…-Paty si quieres súbete por favor.

Que tal…está bien señorita Candice…-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa simple.

Si…gracias por el favor que anoche me hizo creí que moriría en esa carretera…-ambos rieron.

Por cierto quería preguntarle si asistirá a la venta de ganado…-pregunto él.

Creo que si…-contesto ella con un tanto de incomodidad pues la verdad se sentía como una fresca al decirle si podría acompañarle.

No se cómo decirlo pero creo que podríamos irnos juntos como usted dijo para que no se marche sola…y ya que estamos en un plan de convivencia sana podría darle uno que otro consejo.-dijo el también con un tanto de temor a ser rechazado.

La rubia deseaba no tomarle la palabra para evitarla malos entendidos…pero ella sola entre tanto tipo que vende gana y sin conocer mucho del negocio…no era opción…- no sé si sea molestia para usted…-contesto ella con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, ese hombre le ponía muy nerviosa (creo que a mi también :)

Por mí no hay problema le parece si pasado mañana paso por usted como a eso de las 5 am…-menciono Albert pues le gustaba madrugar mientras sentía como el corazón le corría aceleradamente.

Está bien…igual podría ser antes como guste…-contesto ella tratando de ser complaciente pues la verdad es que el rubio le ayudaría mucho.

No a las 5 am para no ir con sueño, le recomiendo que lleve ropa cómoda por que generalmente uno camina todo el día...alguna vez acudió a alguna…-dijo el mientras que Candice le miraba con duda.

Me da mucha pena decirle que no, la verdad es que nunca pensé que mi abuela me dejara el manejo del rancho...-dijo ella con mucha vergüenza pues que pensaría el de las habilidades como dueña de un Rancho como el Destinity.

Bueno pues creo que seria bueno que revisara alguna lista de los proveedores que su abuela tenia sobre la gente que le vendía el ganado o igual con Tom comentarlo para que tenga una idea de que es lo que quiere adquirir...cuentan con paginas de internet también para que tenga un listado de información...-dijo el rubio.

La verdad es que quiero darle las gracias por ayudarme me da pena pero estoy en blanco con algunos temas y creo que es bueno siempre aprender de los mejores...gracias...-dijo ella mientras William se sonrojaba.

No se preocupe creo que lo hará bien si lo hace con esa decisión que tiene...entonces paso por usted a las 5 am...-dijo el mientras la rubia sonreía le estiro la mano en señal de despedida y ella se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla como un saludo normal...

Algo que paralizo a los mirones del pueblo pues regularmente la gente ahí era mas hosca y esas muestras de afecto no eran comunes en ese lugar si no eran personas con una relación personal.

Albert sintió mucha necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que desmayara de deseo...era hombre con sangre corriendole por las venas...hirviente...-Que estés bien Albert...te espero a las 5 am...-

el rubio la miro caminar con esos jeans apretándole el trasero sugerente...-Hasta luego…-dijo mientras sonreía como bobo, camino hacia el almacen donde Gustavo le miraba sin disimulo.

Te traigo el resto de Penelope...-dijo el rubio mientras que Gustavo le tomaba el dinero y le entregaba un paquete de cigarrillos.

Llevaras algo mas...-pregunto el.

No...es todo...-contesto el rubio mientras salia de ahi.

Tom estaba hablando con Josué acerca de unos pendientes cuando miro que un par de mujeres bajaron de la camioneta.

No presto atención seguramente sería la señorita Candice y alguien más…-Algún pendiente…-dijo la rubia.

No señorita…-contesto el mirando a la castaña que la verdad le pareció muy linda y algo familiar…

Ambas se miraron y rieron…-Tom quisiera presentarte a una amiga que estimo mucho…-el moreno se sorprendió pues él era casado.

Mira ella es Patricia Mcallen…-el sonrió como bobo y los demás le miraron con cara de sorpresa…era linda muy linda…y era su esposa...

* * *

Yo le daría pero un beso en la boca...jajaja...que guapo es Albert, esperemos que en este viaje se pongas las cosas en su sitio y Penelope no se aferre mas a el...pero no la culpo o ustedes si...gracias por sus comentarios chicas la verdad es que también me emociono al escribirlo e imaginarme...saludos!


	8. HIERBA FRESCA

**CAPITULO 8**

**HIERBA FRESCA**

Paty…estas preciosa mi amor…-dijo el moreno mientras ambos se unían en un abrazo, las demás chicas le miraron con sorpresa total.

Señorita yo no tengo como agradecerle esto que ha…

Ha ha ha…nada Tom era necesario que una mujer fuera con tu mujer con un especialista en estos casos…-se acercó a ellos y les dijo en voz baja…-espero que pronto me den la noticia de que tendrán un bebe.

Ambos se sonrojaron intensamente mientras ella caminaba hacia su prima que también sonreía…-por qué no me lo dijiste.

Decirte que…-contesto Candy mientras entraban a la casa grande.

Del cambio de look de Paty…la verdad es que se ve preciosa…tú también te has recortado el cabello…-dijo la pelinegra…- a que se debe eso.

A nada…-contesto la rubia.

Estas segura…-contesto ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Si…tan segura como que tienes visita…-dijo Candice mientras Tim entraba a la casa.

Annie se sorprendió un poco…-buenas tardes bellas damas, tenía mucho que no entraba por esto rumbos…fue antes de que la gran Sabina muriera.

Tú la visitabas…-dijo Candice con rareza, pues según las familias eran enemigas acérrimas.

Si…nosotros jugábamos cartas o ajedrez y una copita de oporto nos acompañaba…tu abuela era una mujer clásica de esas que quedan pocas…-contesto el rubio.

Cada día me sorprendes más Tim…bueno pues les dejo quiero hablarle a mi padre…estás en tu casa Tim…-dijo Candice mientras entraba al despacho la cuestión era que ninguno negaba nada ante una afirmación casi absurda.

Descansaste…-pregunto el rubio mientras Annie le sonreía…

Penélope llego al gran almacén y su cara denotaba mucha pena…lo cierto es que estaba un tanto cansada…-buenas tardes Gustavo llego lo que te encargue.

Si mujer, déjame le digo a chuy que lo cargue…te sientes mal te ves como ojerosa…-menciono el mientras que la castaña le pagaba.

Has visto a William…-le pregunto ella tratando de sacar algo de datos.

Si…hace un rato estuvo por aquí me dejo pagado lo que habíamos acordado solo está el resto…-contesto el mientras que Penélope le miraba.

Está bien…así quedamos a mano todos…-dijo ella con un dejo de amargura.

Si…estuvo platicando con Candice un rato y después se marchó…-dijo Gustavo mientras su esposa le miraba con ojos de querer ahorcarle por ser chismoso.

Penélope se grabó bien ese nombre, William generalmente era muy osco con las mujeres y hasta cierto punto las evitaba…se habían llevado bien porque era ella una viuda y por aquellos tiempos ella no quería problemas…Albert menos y el sexo era fantástico…pero ahora.

Candice…-dijo ella con duda.

Si la dueña del Rancho Destiny…-dijo el hombre regordete mientras que los malos pensamientos de la castaña le atrajeron a la realidad…

Parece que tu prima cree que nosotros tenemos algo…-menciono Tim.

La verdad es que tal vez alucina…-contesto Annie mientras Paty les llevaba agua fresca.

Tim le miro con rareza pues la verdad es que no la conocía por lo que solo se limitó a sonreírle…-ella es.

Paty…-el rubio abrió los ojos ampliamente mientras que solo sonrió…

La verdad es que pienso que la belleza se lleva por dentro solo que en algunas ocasiones algo tan casual lo hace resplandecer…-dijo el en tono serio mientras que Annie se quedaba complacida por su respuesta.

Creo que estas aquí por qué quedamos en ir a montar cierto…-contesto Annie.

Así es…quiero que conozcas parte de las tierras donde he vivido los últimos años…-dijo el mientras sonreía.

Pues vamos…-contesto ella con entusiasmo mientras salían de la casa grande para ir a montar como habían quedado.

Candice les miro cabalgar por la ventana solo esperaba que las cosas no fueran un juego para su prima quien últimamente no había tenido el mejor comportamiento.

Respiro hondo y comenzó a navegar entre los archivos que su abuela tenía en el viejo computador…encontró una carpeta con la descripción de algunos proveedores y fijo su atención en eso pues en un par de días haría un viaje con…-Albert…-dijo ella quedamente.

Recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos…muchas imágenes se hicieron presentes de ellos dos arriba de ese caballo…del aroma que su piel caliente despedida y de la manera en que se sentía tan segura entre sus brazos…el beso que deposito en su mejilla y ese apretón de mano de hace un par de horas…

Pero…sin querer algo la trajo a la realidad y mejor se concentró en lo que debía de aprender…ganado…un par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y toda esa barrera que había construido se desplomo con mucha facilidad…lloro como hacia un par de meses no lo hacía.

Annie cabalgo con Tim por largo rato hasta que llegaron a un rio…la verdad es que la vista era bastante contrastante por una zona era completo desierto otra cargada de altos pastizales y ahora un rio…fantástico…

Creo que sería bueno si descansamos…te parece…-menciono el rubio mientras annie le seguía.

Bajaron de los caballos y les dejaron tomar un poco de agua mientras ellos dos se sentaban y estiraban las piernas…-cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí…-pregunto el rubio.

El tiempo que sea necesario para que Candice decida si de verdad podrá con el Rancho y su administración o regresar a nuestra vida en Nueva York.

Crees que ella pueda…-pregunto él.

Mi prima es la persona más terca que conozco y la verdad es que parece que le ha gustado mucho el lugar…además sé que ella no desea cumplir con una promesa que hizo a su abuela o algo así.-dijo la pelinegra.

La verdad es que ahora estamos en buenos tiempos después que llega la sequía esto se pone un tanto difícil y es cuando se ve la fortaleza de cada Rancho…-contesto con la verdad Tim mientras que Annie se limitaba a solo sonreír.

Espero que todo sea para bien…regresar no es una opción al menos para mí…-contesto ella con un dejo de tristeza.

Algún amor…-pregunto él.

Tal vez…-dijo la pelinegra ante la incomodidad de Tim quien estaba ahora en verdad interesado en Annie y no por que se hubiere dado por vencido con Candice si no que compartían cosas más en común.

Qué bueno que lo se…-dijo el mientras miraba el rio.

Mi historia es simple mi prima Candice tiene un par de hermanos mayores producto del 1er matrimonio de mi tío…yo me enamore de uno de ellos y comenzamos una relación…-dijo annie con pesar.

Y se opuso la familia.-contesto él.

No al contrario mi madre estaba contenta mis tíos igual…pero la diferencia de edades y nuestra inmadurez nos hicieron tomar caminos separados yo tenía 16 el 22 años…así que fue bueno durante 5 años para mí que vivía en una especie de burbuja…después me di cuenta de las innumerables infidelidades de Archie y de una obligación que el cumplía por la familia…-dijo ella mientras recordó esos momentos dolorosos.

Se portó como un patán contigo…pero lo que más me llama la atención es porque tus tíos no hicieron nada por ti…-dijo Tim al saberla sola.

Ellos al igual que yo lo desconocían…el problema se suscitó cuando le presionaron para que nos comprometiéramos, un par de días después de ese comentario termino conmigo…-dijo ella.

Aun le amas…-le pregunto Tim con pena.

No…ya no…me duele la manera en que le di mi confianza y el simplemente jugo conmigo…-contesto ella con una sonrisa la verdad es que no le culpaba…pero no le disculpaba tampoco.

Borrón y cuenta nueva entonces…-dijo Tim mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba…

Annie se limitó a cerrar los ojos y recostarse sobre la fresca hierba sintiendo el aroma de la fuerte colonia del rubio y ese sabor tan embriagante de sus labios que le hicieron temblar de deseo…un deseo que le hervía la sangre.

Tim se sentía completo…con una paz que nunca había poseído como si ese fuera el lugar donde debería de estar siempre…

Pues creo que tengo la lista completa de lo que me sugirió Albert…-dijo la rubia mientras Tom le miraba con duda.

Dijo Albert…-contesto el moreno.

Si, resulta que ahora es mi amigo y creo marcharemos juntos a Houston para ir a la exposición…-contesto ella mientras miraba la reacción de sorpresa de Tom…-no es casado o sí.

No…solo que me sorprende mucho por que regularmente es demasiado agrio…todo lo contrario a su hermano y que sea amable con usted pues resulta como nuevo para uno que lo conoce…-dijo él.

No debo de confiar entonces en el…es malo o algo así…-dijo la rubia con temor capaz de que era el diablo mismo.

Para nada…es un buen patrón, solo que rara vez convive con gente nueva por así decirlo…-contesto el moreno.

Está bien…-dijo la rubia mientras ambos se miraban.

Annie yo…quiero decirte que me interesas mucho…-dijo Tim mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Somos tan distintos Tim…como la noche y el día…-dijo ella haciendo alusión a sus gustos, amistades…en si a la forma de vida misma.

Yo sé que no soy un capitalino como a los que tal vez estés acostumbrada…pero tengo una carrera universitaria, alguna vez jugué americano y creo que podría darte más de lo que tú crees.- dijo el con certeza.

Annie supo que él era de buen corazón y tal vez lo que le prometía era todo lo que en verdad tenía…pero…

No lo sé…mira eres lindo conmigo me siento en paz a tu lado pero tengo miedo de salir lastimada nuevamente…creo que no lo resistiría…y…

Si es por los rumores…créeme que nunca a nadie le había dicho lo que a ti…-contesto el rubio mientras ella le tomaba del rostro con una caricia.

Tú no me conoces…-contesto ella pues también tenía un pasado tal vez más morboso que real…pues había perdido la virginidad con Archie dos semanas después de iniciar su relación.

Está bien…tal vez podríamos conocernos un poco más…te parece…-dijo el rubio con entusiasmo.

Si…creo que lo mejor será conocernos…-contesto ella…-pero lo cierto es que vas por buen camino…

Es bueno que me lo digas…creo que mejor nos marchamos parece que está por caer una lluvia…-se montaron en los caballos.

La noche caía plácidamente acompañada de un frescor causado por una lluvia ligera… Candice miraba el horizonte y esperaba que las cosas estuvieran mejor…tenía la esperanza en sus manos y mucha fe…la puerta sonó.

Hola…estas ocupada…-pregunto Annie mientras ella negó con la cabeza, la pelinegra supo que estaba en uno de esos día donde su cabeza era un remolino.

Has llorado…Candice estamos acá para poder mejorar…-dijo annie mientras se abrazaban.

Eso estoy pensando…-contesto la rubia mientras respiraba hondo para liberar su carga…-dime que ha sucedió con Tim.

La pelinegra sonrió pero algo dentro de ella no era bueno…-Tengo miedo de que pase lo mismo que con Archie.

La verdad es que yo no sé qué decirte…pero si no lo intentas no lo sabrás Annie…además el me parece un buen chico y hasta el momento te ha dado tu lugar.-dijo la rubia con mucha razón, mientras ambas se sentaban en la cama.

Platicamos y le dije lo que pasaba…sé que tiene el una fama de mujeriego y yo en Manhattan de zorra…pero…-

Los únicos que saben la verdad es él y tu…por qué a la gente le gusta mucho hablar de los demás sin ver sus errores…además aquí no es más Nueva York…es Texas…un paso a una nueva vida prima…-contesto la rubia.

Y tú cuando lo darás…-contesto la pelinegra en señal de apoyo a su prima.

Poco a poco…-contesto la rubia…-pasado mañana voy a ir a Houston…necesitaras algo.

No…-contesto Annie…

Bien…-dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Tim estaba desayunando tranquilamente mientras su abuela le miraba con rareza…como si ocultara algo…-que te pasa…-le pregunto ella.

Nada…tendría que pasarme algo abuela…-dijo él.

Estas muy concentrado, tienes problemas o que sucede contigo tim…-dijo la mujer con preocupación.

No te apures abuela solo que estoy tomando mi papel que desde hacía algunos años debía de tener…madurez…tarde o temprano me tenía que llegar…

Y me da gusto…mañana temprano partiré a Houston dejare algunos pendientes y espero que me apoyes con ellos…-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento y le servían su desayuno.

Cuantos días estarás allá…-pregunto la abuela Elroy.

Seguros son dos días pero no sé si esto se alargue por más…-contesto Albert mientras bebía un poco de jugo recordando a la rubia que traía en la cabeza últimamente.

William espero que hables bien con esa chica porque le vi mal…-Tim miro a su hermano y sabía que esa chica era la viuda Penélope, joven de buen cuerpo…pero sinceramente no era para su hermano.

Abuela sabes que ya no quiero hablar del tema ya lo solucione…así de simple…-contesto el rubio mientras todos cambiaban el tema.

Tengo todo listo…creo que no falta nada dime Tom necesitaremos algo más de Houston…-pregunto la rubia.

No lo creo, solo esta lista de vacunas…de la despensa parece que está igual de llena su padre envió una carga como para dos años…-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa encantadora, le brillaban los ojos y Candice lo sabía…así era el amor.

A qué hora partirán mañana…-dijo el moreno.

A las 5 de la mañana…-contesto ella mientras leía algunos correos que su padre le había enviado…Annie le había mirado rara durante todo el día pero no se atrevió a preguntarle se despidieron en la noche y todo ocurrió en calma.

William estaba fumándose un cigarro eran las 4:30 de la mañana y la verdad es que nunca en su vida se había sentido así de nervioso…respiro profundamente y coloco su chamarra…subió a la camioneta para ir por Candice.

La rubia estaba tomándose un café mientras esperaba con nervios que llegaran por ella…lo cierto es que tenía muchas expectativas en ese viaje…aprender quizá un poco más y sobre todo inmiscuirse en el manejo del rancho…pero muy en el fondo un rayo de esperanza o ilusión.

Las luces de la camioneta llenaron la entrada y ella sabía que era Albert…bajo de la camioneta y ella salió…se miraron de lejos…-Buenos días Tom….

Que tal William…-contesto el moreno mientras ambos se saludaron con la mano…-deja subo la maleta.

Si…Candice…buen día…-dijo el con nervios y la rubia lo miro tan lindo…la verdad es que el cabello largo no era algo que adorara en un hombre pero en el se miraba irresistible.

Te recortaste el cabello verdad…-dijo ella antes de siquiera contestar el saludo.

Te diste cuenta…-contesto el nervioso mientras pasaba su mano por su cabeza.

Si…te ves bien…-contesto la rubia sonriente mientras se acercaba a él y le saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

Tom abrió los ojos ante ese gesto…pero había mirado a las señoritas hacerlo con el patrón…era como saludo…pero con William Albert Andley…mmmm…

Necesitas algo más antes de irnos…-le cuestiono Albert mirándola sonrojarse.

Si…Tom te encargo mucho a mi prima que este al pendiente Paty de ella por favor cualquier cosa que necesiten le dices que me marque al celular, de todas maneras esta agendado en el despacho…me llevo la lista verdad…-dijo ella.

Si señorita la guardo en la bolsa pequeña…-contesto el moreno.

Bueno pues creo que es todo…nos vemos…-dijo la rubia mientras que Albert caminaba a su lado y le abría la puerta.

Subió y encendió la lujosa camioneta…salieron de ahí rápidamente…-no te molesta la calefacción verdad…-pregunto el rubio.

La verdad es que lo agradezco…el frio cala en los huesos…-dijo ella.

En Nueva York también hace frio…-contesto el rubio.

Si…mucho…solo que aquí es raro tu sabes día calor y noche un frio que cala…conoces Nueva York…-pregunto ella para iniciar una charla.

Si…antes de vivir aquí en Texas me pase un tiempo ahí cuando trabajaba…-dijo el rubio.

De que trabajabas…-le cuestiono ella.

En una empresa que se llamaba…bueno se dedicaba a la compra venta de propiedades, yo lo administraba…-dijo el mientras se limitaba a manejar…

Candice se dio cuenta de que él no era lo que todo mundo creía…tal vez se adaptaba fácilmente a las circunstancias pero…era un tipo listo sin un acento tan marcado y sobre todo parecía tener cultura…

En qué universidad estudiaste…-le cuestiono la rubia.

En Stanford…-contesto el mientras parecía ella bastante contrariada seguramente mirando a un ranchero tan enojón ahora le resultaba casi imposible mirar a un licenciado con botas.

Eres todo un caso William Albert Andley…un caso que deja a una mujer como yo desarmada…-contesto ella con verdad sacando de su lugar al rubio.

Por qué lo dices…te decepciono…-contesto él.

No…para nada solo que…bueno no me lo tomes a mal pero la gente del pueblo no te tiene en el mejor de los conceptos…-dijo ella.

Toda la gente toma sus responsabilidades como quiere…yo simplemente hice lo mío y por eso es que estoy donde estoy…-contesto el rubio mientras ella le miraba…era atractivo…muy atractivo…pero no podía ser.

Ojala pueda aprender muchas cosas de ti y ponerlas en prácticas…soy como una esponja absorbiendo conocimiento de donde se me presente…-contesto ella.

Pues créeme que me pongo a tus órdenes para que aprendas todo lo que tu desees…-Candice le miro a los ojos y el solo sonrió…ese sería un viaje de verdad placentero…

* * *

Uju...! yo también iría con el de viaje para aprender cosas...ojala que pronto Paty se convierta en mama...que emoción!...es un gusto saber que como a ti (Gatita) nos gusta Serena y Darien...creo que a Sayuri tambien...les dejo otro capitulo mas y nos leemos el lunes por que el fin de semana es casi imposible con tantas cosas que hacer...feliz fin de semana y que descansen...saludos a los que se toman el tiempo de leerme...


	9. ILUSION

**CAPITULO 9**

**ILUSION**

Después de algunas horas llegaron a una casa, la rubia se sorprendió un poco pues según ella estaría en un hotel había hecho la reservación…

No te espantes…yo me quedare en este lugar pero enseguida te llevo al hotel…-dijo el rubio.

Pensé que te hospedarías en el mismo…-dijo ella.

Sí, porque pensé que no quedaría lista la remodelación pero me marcaron que todo salió como deseaba así que mejor aquí que en el hotel…-dijo el rubio mientras pasaba un gafete a la entrada…

Candice la verdad es que se quedó un tanto muda, la propiedad era engañosa pues por fuera había unas enormes paredes blancas con un cancel gigantesco se abrieron con una tarjeta que le miro sacar a Albert y después estaba en una mansión…era preciosa…

El rubio le miro y vio en ella cara de sorpresa…estaciono la camioneta…-me acompañarías a ver la restauración.

Ella le miro con cara de asombro…-Sí, claro…-antes de siquiera tocar la puerta un señor le abrió.

Buenos días señorita…-saludo el señor.

Buen día…-contesto ella.

Clarence como quedo todo…-pregunto el rubio mientras ese señor se acercaba a él.

Como usted lo ordeno señor…así quedo...-dijo Clarence.

Bien…vamos Candice…-ella solo asintió…al entrar a la mansión todo era en verdad perfecto…parecía salida de una película…en colores crema y madera de caoba…muebles perfectos que asentuaban el buen gusto del dueño…

Que te parece…-pregunto el mientras sonreía.

Es una propiedad majestuosa…la verdad es que me encanta…-contesto ella con los ojos brillosos.

Es mi casa…bienvenida…-Candy le miro con duda.

Es tu casa…pero no vives en el Rancho…-le cuestiono ella.

Sí, pero esa es la casa de mis padres esta es la primera propiedad que compre y la que más me gusta…-dijo el rubio mientras subía las escaleras.

Candice miraba todo como si no comprendiera nada…ahí fue que se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de quien en verdad era él.

Le miro bajar las escaleras…-quiero que me des tu punto de vista de esto que mande a construir…

Salieron por unos enormes ventanales que le sacaron a un amplio y luminoso jardín…era precioso…miro la alberca y se sorprendió más…-me gusta mucho…qué opinas tú.

Creo que es muy…woowww!...-dijo ella mientras el rubio sonreía.

Perfecto para un fin de semana largo…-dijo el mientras Clarence se acercaba a ellos.

Ordene que bajaran las maletas señor…-dijo Clarence.

No sé si aceptes quedarte en mi casa…como hospitalidad ante un viaje tan cansado…-dijo el mientras que Candice estaba indecisa…pero…

Si…está bien acepto…-dijo ella mientras ambos sonreían y caminaban a mirar más renovaciones hechas en la "casa" del rubio.

Y como debemos de tomar todo esto…-dijo Steven.

Como un rotundo no padre…-contesto Anthony quien había regresado de Londres.

Dios…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Rose mientras que Steven la abrazaba.

La verdad es que me sorprendes…-dijo la rubia mientras ella y Albert tomaban el desayuno.

Claro que haz de estar acostumbrada a mirar a tipos de traje en estas casas con lujosos carros y choferes a su disposición…-dijo el asertivamente.

Es un estereotipo marcado…discúlpame por ello…-dijo ella seriamente.

No te preocupes, la verdad es que algún tiempo viví así…solo que cuando tuve que asumir las responsabilidades que un rancho conlleva te cambia la vida por completo.

Y debes dejar lo que te gusta hacer…-dijo ella para terminar la frase…-eres feliz con lo que haces actualmente.

La felicidad es subjetiva…yo al menos vivo al día día con ella…-contesto el rubio mirándole a los ojos…-tú lo sabes.

Si…lo se…alguna vez has pensado en regresar a hacer esto…-pregunto Candice.

Infinidad de veces he estado a punto de tirar la toalla…pero creo que siempre el mismo trabajo te lleva de la mano o te regresa…-contesto él.

La verdad es que tú y yo estamos al revés…le estoy tomando gusto más a esto del rancho que a lo que antes hacía…-respondió ella.

Que hacías…-la rubia le miro con pena.

Olvídalo…-contesto con pesar mientras que terminaba su jugo de frutas…-espero no inmiscuirme en tus asuntos.

No…creo que nos haremos compañía, estas lista para que nos vayamos a la exposición de ganado…-dijo él.

Pues no tanto como quisiera pero espero que si…tengo la lista que me dijiste que hiciera…-contesto ella sonriente.

Bien pues vámonos entonces…-salieron de la mansión en busca de las mejores reses del país.

La verdad es que al llegar se sorprendió de manera exagerada su sensible nariz…el olor a animales era algo penetrante.

Gente por todos lados, así como botas y sombreros de todos los colores y sabores…el rubio la miro con una sonrisa pues ella no tenía la mínima idea de ganado…pobre…se miraba tan linda.

La cuestión no había sido solo esa…caminaron…miraron…tocaron…nalguearon reces durante horas y horas…

Candice se sentía en verdad agotada…no comprendía nada de nada y de nada…

Quieres agua…-dijo el al verla tan acalorada.

Si por favor…-le contesto con una sonrisa miro su lista nuevamente y espero a que el agua llegara…-

Toma…-dijo el rubio mientras ella la bebía como condenada…-

Creo que estabas sedienta…-dijo el divertido.

La verdad es que me duelen terriblemente los pies y no encontramos nada…no sé si en dos días pueda hacer esto…es poco tiempo…-contesto ella con enfado.

Ya verás que si…te tomaría en brazos pero no creo que se mire bien…-Candice le miro con cara de vergüenza levantándose inmediatamente.

Qué pena contigo…traes un lastre…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Para nada…creo que ahora iremos por acá…-sin más caminaron otro rato y al fin llegaron con un proveedor de Albert…

El rubio miro los especímenes, historial…era un experto y la verdad es que ella estaba agradecida de acudir a un evento como ese…

Cuando menos pensó había encontrado lo que necesitaba y con la persona que estaba en la lista de su abuela.

Candy estaba descansando en ese sillón…con aire fresco…-buenas tardes ya le atienden…-dijo un tipo de los más atractivo, con cara de conquistador.

Si muchas gracias…-contesto ella mientras que el hombre en cuestión le miro sin pena.

Usted no me parece familiar para ser cliente de mi padre…perdón mi nombre es Mathew Kleen…-dijo el sonriente.

Soy Candice Thompson…-contesto ella para entablar charla a final de cuentas ella era quien estaba ahí de más.

Sabina…ahhh tu abuela es la buena Sabina, recuerdo que mencionaba mucho tu nombre…Candy dulzura decía ella constantemente…-dijo el tipo de cabello negro azabache.

Si así me decía ella cuando era pequeña…-contesto la rubia.

Lamento su partida era una mujer con mucho sentido del humor y una de nuestras clientas más consentidas…has firmado tus contratos…-le cuestiono el sonriente.

Si claro…todo en orden solo estoy esperando a alguien…-contesto ella.

Te has quedado a cargo del Destinity…-dijo él.

Si…así es a cargo de un rancho tan enorme…-dijo a la rubia sonriente.

Es una carga pesada pero si Sabina que era algo mayor pudo…tú más con tanta juventud y belleza…-la rubia se sintió un poco incomoda.

Gracias…-contesto ella.

No sé si sonara pretensioso pero tal vez podremos salir por algún trago y charlar…-dijo el mientras ella se removía inquieta la verdad es que ahora no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención.

Muchas gracias por su atención pero estoy acompañada…-dijo ella.

No creo que hubiera problema…-contesto él mientras se acercaba de manera acosadora…-la pasaríamos muy bien juntos…créemelo.

La verdad es que no tengo intensión de…-la puerta se abrió.

Me parece bien Alexander esperaríamos la carga en dos días…-dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Candice azorada por el hijo de Alexander le conocía de muchos años y sabia lo patán pretensioso a diferencia de su padre…-vámonos cariño.

La rubia suspiro aliviada mientras se paraba y caminaba a su lado…Albert le miro y estaba como aterrada, así que le paso el brazo por su espalda tomándole de la cintura.

Traes las carpetas…-ella le miro y asintió.

Ha sido un gusto hacer trato contigo…Mathew…-dijo el rubio en señal de saludo.

Así que eres novio de la competencia Albert…eso es toda una azaña…te esperaste por la mejor…-dijo el pelinegro mientras Albert sonreía.

Las cosas solo suceden…-contesto el mientras se despedían y salían de ahí abrazados, pero la cuestión es que ambos se sentían muy cómodos en esa posición.

Estas bien, dijo algo que te ofendió…-pregunto Albert.

No…es creo que uno de esos hombres que se creen dueños de todas las mujeres…pero estoy bien…-dijo ella.

El rubio le miro a los ojos y la verdad es que esa mujer seria con la que compartiría el resto de sus días…-quieres que vayamos a comer…hay un buen restaurante por aquí…-

Si…creo que muero de hambre…-dijo ella con pena mientras caminaban hacia el lugar…era bonito, tranquilo y campestre…la comida había estado deliciosa…había probado algo nuevo y le había fascinado.

Llegaron ya bastante noche a la casa del rubio…Candice estaba súper cansada…literalmente se quedaría dormida al caer en la cama.

Toma esta es tu carpeta…muchas gracias por tu ayuda…-dijo ella sonriente.

No de nada…mañana iremos temprano para ver si encontramos al otro proveedor y tengo algunos pendientes…-dijo el rubio.

Bien…pues creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar ha sido un día largo y agotador para mi…gracias…-contesto ella mientras el olor a peligro estaba entre ellos dos…el deseo de algo más.

Si quieres te acompaño a tu habitación…-dijo el rubio mientras ella asentía pues no estaba en su casa.

Claro que si…-contesto la rubia con una sonrisa…subieron las escalera en completo silencio mientras que la tensión estaba en el ambiente…

Bueno pues espero que mañana te levantes con los ánimos de hoy y mejor ponte unos tennis por que las botas hasta en cierto punto están duras para caminar tanto…-dijo el sonriente.

La rubia sintió que el corazón le latía rápidamente pero no podía…no podía…-Gracias por el consejo buenas noches…-dijo ella mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta quedándose recargada en ella.

Albert apoyo su mano en el marco de la puerta y suspiro con resignación…estaba aún paso de tirarla y tomarla en sus brazos para hacer el amor toda la noche…

Dios…-dijo entre dientes el rubio cuando sintió que esto que sentía era algo completamente desconocido para él y lo cierto es que no podía manejarlo…más bien no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Candice suspiro con resignación y negó con la cabeza él era una buena persona y no merecía nada malo…pero le gustaba condenadamente…-dios dame fuerza y fe…-dijo con esperanza…

Albert tuvo que tomar una ducha de agua fría para bajar el enorme calor que le recorría completamente el cuerpo…era algo completamente difícil y aterrador…

Si bien había salido un par de veces con una que otra mujer cuando era estudiante…siempre había sido de manera superficial y la verdad es que agradecía haberse topado con mujeres que solo le buscaban para un revolcón…

La mente de los hombres era más accesible…no se envolvían en rollos del corazón…podría sonar un tanto cruel pero era cierto y lo pasaba bien.

Pero con ella definitivamente no podía ser solo eso…necesitaba algo más…

Y cuando será que iremos a visitar a la cabezona de Candy…-dijo Tony mientras servía a su vaso jugo.

La verdad es que quisiera irme este fin de semana pero dice tu papa que se fue a una exposición de ganado…en ocasiones me pregunto por qué de dos hijos que me dio dios ella ha sido la más difícil…-dijo Rose con una sonrisa pues la rubia era la alegría de su casa.

Mama creo que debemos ser fuertes cuando le digamos esta noticia a Candy no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar…-dijo el rubio.

Es por eso que quiero estar allá unos días y ver que ella en verdad se encuentre bien…-dijo Rose.

Buenos días por que están cuchicheando sin mi…-anuncio Steven.

Solo hablamos de Candice querido…Matilde sírvele al señor y a Archie por favor…-dijo rose.

Si señora…-contesto la mujer.

Buenos días familia…Tony no te había mirado llegaste ayer…-dijo el castaño.

Si hermano…como va todo…-le pregunto el rubio la verdad es que era raro tener una familia compuesta de toda una amplia variedad…

En cierto tiempo Rose había considera que no sería una buena idea tener un esposo divorciado pero la verdad es que Steven Thompson era un hombre de esos que mataba de solo verle…un verdadero caballero y a pesar de tener varios años más la trataba como una reyna.

Ahora que miraba a sus hijos grandes con sus vidas hechas y una relación sana con sus hijastros no pedía más que vida para disfrutarlos.

Bien….tengo un anuncio que hacer…-dijo Archie.

Somos todo oídos…-dijo Tony mientras le miraban con atención.

Le pediré a mi novia que se case conmigo…-dijo el castaño mientras que Rose se quedaba sorprendida pues tenía la esperanza de que el terminara siendo el esposo de Annie…ahora esto le destruía su esperanza…pero al final de cuentas era una excelente noticia.

Tony le miro con rareza después puso sus ojos en el plato, la verdad es que era hombre y sabia muchas cosas que no debía de su comportamiento con Annie pero el amor si no existe no existe.

Muchas felicidades hijo cuentas con nosotros para todo lo que tú quieras…-dijo Rose mientras se levantaba a abrazarlo, la verdad es que le quería mucho.

Gracias Rose…igual si necesito tu apoyo sé que cuento con tu ayuda…-contesto el castaño sonriente pues la verdad es que su madrastra era más cariñosa que su propia madre una típica dama de sociedad estirada y refinada motivo por el cual provoco el divorcio entre sus padres…

Tomaron asiento y Archie esperaba la felicitación de Tony y su padre…-Annie sabe que te vas a casar…-pregunto Steven mientras cortaba pan.

Yo no pude hablar con ella…le deje una carta…-dijo el con pena la verdad es que reconocía que había sido un patán con una chica tierna como ella.

Que buen detalle hermano…-dijo el rubio mientras sonreía…Archie se molestó por el comentario y Steven lo supo.

No estamos para discutir en la mesa de mi esposa, pero considero que te has portado poco caballeroso con Annie además de que ella es mi sobrina…pero a pesar de eso te felicito por que formaras tu hogar…-dijo el castaño sin expresión alguna, el estrés entre los caballeros se notaba.

Sera mejor que me digas como esta mi hija…-comento Rose para cambiar el tema.

Bien…ella es una chica capaz para hacer lo que se proponga está tranquila y la verdad llena de mucho trabajo…la vi bien...-contesto el castaño.

La rubia estaba mirando el jardín mientras que Albert llamaba por teléfono…la verdad es que era una propiedad hermosa y con una paz…que le llenaba el corazón…

Disculpa la tardanza pero tengo muchos pendientes que resolver y salen a cada rato más…estas lista para irnos…-dijo el rubio.

Si claro…-contesto ella mientras se levantaba y partían una vez más a visitar los proveedores.

Subió a la camioneta y se sentó otro día mas a su lado…la verdad es que era fácil acostumbrarse a un hombre tan guapo como el con unos jeans ajustados y una camisa a cuadros que le torneaban muyyyy biennn el trasero…madre santa…de solo pensarlo se sonrojo.

Pasa algo…-dijo el al verle roja.

No nada…solo que siento un poco de calor es todo…-el rubio alzo la ceja porque estaba el clima muy fresco.

Candice había optado por llevar una falda y una blusa fresca…un par de zapatos de piso cómodos para caminar…el rubio le miraba las piernas y sentía enormes deseos de poner sus manos y comprobar si eran así de suaves como el imaginaba…

Llegaron en cuestión de minutos y caminaron nuevamente con un poco más de suerte…pero algo no le gustó mucho a Candice cuando la mujer comenzó a coquetear con el rubio…como se atrevía.

Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo Albert…-dijo Tania la dueña del ganado.

Para mi también…-le respondió el para no ser grosero.

Y cuando será que te das una vuelta a la hacienda para ir por ahí a dar un paseo…-dijo con descaro la guapa chica.

No creo poder la verdad es que en estas fechas comienzan los tiempos difíciles y el trabajo se duplica con las sequias…-dijo el con verdad.

Lo se…la ocasión anterior se incendió una parte de tus tierras verdad…-contesto ella.

Así es…tengo que estar al pendiente de todo…-dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Candice distraída y un par de buitres acercándosele mirándole el trasero…eso no le gustaba.

Ella es tu…-dijo Tania al mirarle voltear su cabeza.

Mi mujer…-dijo el con una afirmación casi alucinada…

Es bella…ahora lo comprendo te deseo mucha suerte Albert…-dijo Tania mientras estrechaban la mano.

Hola preciosa estas perdida…-dijo uno de los rancheros bigotones…

No para nada…-les contesto ella con cara de pocos amigos…espero a mi esposo.

Ambos giraron su cabeza y miraron al rubio quien caminaba hacia allá…-Buena tarde Señora…-dijo el tipo al ver a Albert acercarse a ella.

Sucede algo caballeros…-dijo el con cara de pocos amigos.

Nada solo le preguntábamos a su esposa si estaba perdida…discúlpenos…-sin más los dos desaparecieron y la rubia se puso roja como tomate ante esa afirmación.

Esposa…-dijo el rubio mientras ella no sabía que decirle…pero la verdad es que la idea no era del todo descabellada.

* * *

Hola...muchas gracias por tus comentarios Gatita para Desesperado, la verdad es que esa historia me ha costado mucho trabajo escribirla por que Darien es regularmente mas seco...pero fue una grata sorpresa...Gracias Candy Fan por tu comentario, les anexo este nuevo capitulo ya se estan acercando un poquito mas...pero habra sorpresas muy buenas, les deseo un feliz inicio de semana...saluditos!


	10. ABRAZADOS

**CAPITULO 10**

**ABRAZADOS**

Yo les dije que esperaba a mi esposo no tenía ganas de liar con un par de hombres valentones…lamento eso…-dijo la rubia.

Vamos tenemos que encontrar a tu proveedor…-dijo el sonriente mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro caminando de manera casual abrazados como si en verdad existiera una relación entre ellos.

La situación no era del todo incómoda para Albert, incluso Candice se sentía bien con el…pero no era algo que la mantuviera sin sentimiento de culpa.

Y ahora resulta que la mujer en cuestión se terminó todo el aguardiente…-dijo Gustavo mientras él y Tim reían de las anécdotas de clientes.

De verdad cuando quiero encontrar el chisme aquí contigo lo hayo…caramba…-dijo Tim rojo de la risa.

Penélope entro al almacén con cara de amargura…-buenas tardes.

Hola Penélope como estas…-dijo Tim con su típica sonrisa y jovialidad.

Estoy…-contesto ella…-toma te traje lo que me falto para liquidarte mi cuenta.

Perfecto…es un gusto hacer negocios contigo mujer…-dijo Gustavo.

Pues me marcho tengo muchos pendientes ahora que no está William, buen día…-menciono Tim saliendo de ahí.

Que estés bien…-contesto Gustavo.

El rubio camino tranquilamente hacia la camioneta…-Tim será que puedo hablar contigo unos minutos…-pregunto la castaña.

Si claro…en que te puedo ayudar…-dijo él.

Es relacionado con la compra del alimento y la pastura…esta semana no hicieron pedido alguno y Albert no me comento nada…-dijo ella.

La verdad es que no tengo ninguna indicación de eso…es raro mi hermano siempre es puntual con los pedidos, pero de igual manera creo que está de vuelta este fin de semana le pregunto y que te llame te parece…-dijo él.

Hasta el fin de semana…pero solo serían dos días…-contesto ella en señal de reproche.

Me llamo anoche y me dijo eso que se pospondría su regreso un par de días más…-dijo Tim incómodo.

Es por esa mujer verdad…-dijo ella con un dejo de amargura algo que Tim de cierta forma desconocía.

De qué mujer estás hablando…-dijo el con duda.

Candice…-contesto Penélope afirmando algo que el mismo desconocía.

Discúlpame, pero no comprendo que tiene que ver ella en todo esto o cual es el papel entre ustedes…-dijo el rubio.

Él se fue con Candice a Houston…-dijo ella como afirmación algo que sorprendió a Tim pero de pronto su cabeza acomodo un par de piezas…

Ahora entiendo…-dijo Tim mientras sonreía como un completo idiota…-mira que guardadito se lo tenía con razón…cuando yo…y…le dije…que…ohhh!...annie se sorprenderá.

De qué demonios hablas…-pregunto Penélope sacada de onda por las frases incompletas de Tim.

Pues me siento contento por mi hermano no es para menos que te interese una mujer…-dijo el mientras supo que la había regado.

Y que se supone que soy yo…un hombre…un mueble…-dijo ella reclamando por la indiferencia de William.

Mira no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal…desconozco en qué términos quedaron ustedes.

Es lógico lo defenderás cuando pude yo darle a él los mejores días de mi vida y por derecho…

Derecho a que…disculpa que te diga esto Penélope pero yo no tengo la culpa de lo que sucedió entre tú y mi hermano es su problema no mío…además los mejores años se los entregaste a Everard…no a mi hermano para algo él era el esposo…-contesto el con un tanto de razón.

Sé que William regresara a mi lado y no le dejare marcharse…-contesto ella con su última esperanza.

Pues toma asiento porque él no regresara…lamento que pases por esto Penélope tu mereces a alguien que te quiera pero ese no es mi hermano…nos vemos…-dijo Tim mientras se montaba en la camioneta y partía hacia el Destinity.

La castaña le miro con tristeza…se supondría que no debería de haber sido así esa platica…cerro los ojos y tomo aire para regresar a su trabajo.

Creo que deberíamos de hablar con ella ahora que se le han subido un poco los humos…-dijo Claire a Leonora.

Pues con eso de que la patrona la llevo para que la cirugiaran…-dijo Leo con envidia.

Ustedes son un par de víboras…-dijo María mientras pelaba unas papas.

Tú no eres quien para decir nada…además por rangos soy yo la que merece esos beneficios no ella…-dijo Claire con coraje.

Tiene lo que ustedes no…-contesto María sonriente.

Como van con la comida…-pregunto Paty sonriente.

Mmm…ahora con eso de que te crees la patrona nos traes como tus chachas y eres una de nosotras aunque no lo creas…-dijo Leonora.

Y quien te ha dicho que soy más que ustedes…-contesto Paty tranquila.

Ahora que te cambiaron toda eres una fanfarrona…-dijo Claire con envidia.

No tengo tiempo para pelear por cosas tontas…-dijo Paty mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

Pues aunque la mona se viste de seda changa se queda…-grito Claire con coraje algo que saco de quicio a Paty pues todo el tiempo esa gorda se la pasaba haciendo sentir mal y la verdad es que estaba harta si ella era la encarga era por que trabajaba como una mula sin descanso.

Mira gorda me tienes harta…aguante muchos insultos porque no me sentía bien pero ahora soy otra persona y no tengo ganas de soportarte si tienes algún problema conmigo dilo de una vez.

Si tengo un problema yo tengo más que tú en este rancho así que debería de ser la que mande no tu…-contesto ella con la lengua más suelta que otros días.

Sabes algo para el trabajo que hago yo se requiere de una persona amable, limpia, ágil y sobre todo trabajadora…no hay día en que no te quejes de algo, te la pasas comiendo todo el bendito el día, haz terminado con las galletas de la despensa que enviaron para la señorita Candice…

Leonora se quedó completamente sorprendida por que lo que Paty decía era verdad…María solo miro a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Y eres la mujer más problemática que he conocido en mi vida…así que nada te da el derecho de señalar a la gente si tú misma tienes una larga cola que te pisen…-dijo la castaña soltando todo lo que por años aguanto.

De verdad crees que con eso me he de disculpar…me vale…eres una sin chiste una ridícula arrastrada…-dijo Claire.

Por lo menos mi hombre no anda buscando en el burdel a una mujer que mínimo no le aplaste…-dijo Paty molesta a lo que la regordeta se levantó de su silla y quiso agarrarla de las greñas cosa que Paty evito solo caminando era delgada y se movía con mucha más agilidad.

Eres una maldita hocicona…pero esta me la pagas…-grito Claire mientras a la cocina entro Josué su esposo.

Que traes…te vas a caer…-dijo el hombre cansado de lidiar con una mujer tan castradora.

Esta perra…-dijo Claire.

Por cierto la que no quiera estar aquí…las puertas del rancho están enormes y te descontaremos las galletas para que no esperes tu semana completa…-dijo Paty mientras salía dichosa con un semblante tranquilo y en paz…había liberado su coraje…

Que galletas…-pregunto Josué.

Pues tu esposa se comió todas las cajas de galletas de la despensa de la patrona…-dijo María mientras Claire se molestaba.

Tienes una lengua de víbora…-contesto la mujer.

Y tu un cuerpo de tinaco…-dijo María mientras salía de la cocina.

Hasta cuando dejaras de comer como un puerco…me tienes harto Claire…de verdad me tienes harto esta es la última que te paso no pienso perder mi trabajo por tu culpa así que deja de tragarte todo porque te venderé por kilos…-dijo Josué mientras Leonora se reía de ella.

Te dejare en casa tengo un junta con un amigo no se si necesites algo…-dijo él.

No, nada en especial…-dijo Candice.

Sé que seré un mal anfitrión pero comerás sola espero no tengas problema con eso…te quedas en tu casa…-dijo amablemente el rubio sin un céntimo de acento texano.

No hay problema vete con cuidado…-el sonrió y salió de la casa para ver algunos pendientes de sus negocios personales.

Candice miro el jardín, la alberca y sonrió…hacia un sol magnifico tenía mucho que no nadaba así que esa era una buena opción…había pensado hacerlo en el hotel por lo que traía bronceador y traje de baño.

Clarence cualquier cosa que ocupe mi invitada se la proporcionas…-dijo el rubio.

No se preocupe señor…-contesto el amablemente…después de un rato llego a su cita…

Vaya vaya…cuando me dijeron que William Andley estaba aquí la verdad es que no lo creí posible…como estas…-dijo Emily una amiga y socia.

Bien y tu como vas…-dijo el rubio mientras se unían en un abrazo…

Ha pasado mucho tiempo…cuéntame todo…-dijo ella sonriente.

Pues que te cuento…sigo con el manejo del rancho viviendo el día a día…-dijo el conforme.

Por qué en el fondo me suena a que tu no deseas que esto sea así…no es lo tuyo verdad…-él sonrió sabía que ella le conocía de mucho tiempo.

Es cierto mentiría si te digo que me encanta, pero es lo que tengo que hacer para no perder el patrimonio de mis padres y de mi familia…-contesto él.

Y que te has casado…-dijo ella sonriente, pues tenía ojos y la verdad es que era un tipo de lo más atractivo.

No…aun no…-dijo él.

Casi estoy segura que ni novia tienes…-el solo sonrió…-por dios hombre mereces tener quien te reciba después del trabajo.

Lo se…pero mejor hablemos de negocios…-contesto el mientras cambiaban de tema.

La rubia bajo en un traje de baño muy sencillo negro que resaltaba el contraste de su piel tan blanca…se recostó en uno de los camastros y se dispuso a tomar el sol.

Después de un rato se metió a nadar y tomo un par de bebidas….la verdad es que estaba disfrutando mucho estar así…solo que la soledad era mala consejera en ocasiones.

Su mente se fue de largo a muchas cosas que no recordaba y de pronto no se sintió tan bien…una lagrima cayo por su mejilla…-Que tienes que siempre estas como perdida…-escucho la voz de Albert mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Nada…-dijo ella…-no te escuche llegar…me aproveche de tu amabilidad y decidí utilizar tu alberca…como te fue…-dijo ella sonriente.

Bien…muy bien y a ti…-contesto el mientras Candice le miraba alegre.

Me da gusto…creo que tenemos casi todo completo…-dijo ella.

Así es…pero tengo una propuesta que hacerte…claro primero quisiera invitarte a Salir a cenar esta noche…-dijo el mientras Candice se sentía como deseada.

De verdad…-dijo ella coquetamente.

De verdad…-contesto él.

Pues acepto…-dijo la rubia…a lo que él solo se limitó a sonreír.

La verdad es que te ves hermosa…-dijo el rubio al mirarla con un vestido sencillo color rosa pálido…un par de tacones altos…

Pero la sorprendida fue ella al verle con ese traje casual…se miraba muy guapo con el cabello peinado para atrás…dios…-Creo que estoy sorprendida pareces otro…-dijo ella sonriente.

Llegaron a un restaurant de lo más nice de la zona…la gente se notaba de otro nivel, la verdad es que a la rubia le gustaba la alta cocina y se agradecía comer algo especial…

Quisiera hacer negocios contigo…-dijo Albert mientras la rubia bebía un sorbo de su copa de vino.

Soy toda oídos…-dijo ella con atención, porque ella que tendría que ofrecerle que le interesara.

Sé que tu vendes pastura y están ahora vendido otro tipo de suplementos para ganado, curiosamente uno de mi clientes me recomendó lo que Sabina vendía porque decía que mantenía a las reses con una mejor calidad de carne…-menciono el rubio.

Candice se sorprendió pues si bien ellos vendían lo que decía Albert no era a una gran escala lo manejaban de forma más lenta casi siempre para venta en público general no específicamente ganaderos…- es cierto…pero…

Mira yo tenía un proveedor pero he tenido ciertos problemas y creo que lo mejor es terminar lo más sano posible así que es una buena oferta la que tengo que hacerte para que tú seas mi proveedora…-dijo el rubio.

Candice le miro con interés la verdad es que era una muy buena oferta…pero debía de pensárselo mejor para saber cuánto de materia prima necesitaría y sobre todo si contaba con el equipo adecuado para realizarlo a una escala mayor con su propia producción no había problema pero con más.

Sabes la verdad creo que es una oferta tentadora Albert pero necesito checar si nosotros podríamos producir lo que tú necesitas…-dijo ella con la verdad en la boca.

En eso tienes razón pero si me gustaría que lo consideraras para comprarte en el siguiente mes antes de quedarme en cero…-dijo el ejerciendo un poco de presión.

En cuanto pueda ponerme en contacto con Annie le pediré que cheque ese punto con Tom…quisiera preguntarte cuantos días mas permaneceremos aquí en Houston…-dijo la rubia mientras el mesero les servía vino.

Tal vez no te he tomado en cuenta y discúlpame pero necesito estar un par de días mas no sé si tú tienes prisa…-la rubia le miro con rareza, la verdad es que se sentía como si ellos estuvieran juntos.

No…creo que podría aprovechar estos días para hacer una que otra compra…-dijo ella mientras los platillos que habían ordenado les eran servidos…

Que te parece…-pregunto el rubio mientras ella terminaba su bocado y bebía un sorbo de vino…

Exquisito…creo que está muy buena la ternera…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Siempre me ha gustado como preparan aquí la carne…-dijo el sonriente.

La verdad es que es bueno regresar de vez en cuando a un buen restaurant, acompañada de un vino tinto…-dijo ella mientras un recuerdo regresaba a su memoria.

Albert le miro como retraída en sus pensamientos…la música sonaba de fondo y las parejas se divertían…-Creo que es bueno regresar a lo bueno que da el dinero.

Si…-contesto Candice mientras seguía cenando al igual que Albert quien se preguntaba qué era lo que ella con tanto secreto y dolor guardaba…era extraño porque buena parte del día podía ser toda alegría y unas fracciones de segundo una muerta en vida.

Te pasa algo…-dijo el rubio mientras Candice le miraba con cara de tristeza.

No…nada…-dijo ella secamente mientras cenaban en silencio…de pronto la rubia cerro los ojos y suspiro…-la verdad es que esta noche me la he pasado bien contigo Albert…

Me da gusto es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que te verás obligada a permanecer un par de días más a mi lado…-contesto el rubio con una bella sonrisa de esas a las que no dices que no…

La verdad es que me ha de servir mucho distraerme un poco…-dijo ella.

Disculpa que me entrometa en algo que tal vez no me incumba…pero siento que tienes algo que te detiene a vivir…-dijo el de manera intuitiva mientras en el fondo la música de una suave melodía sonaba…

_Holding back the years,_

_thinking of the fear i've had for so long._

_when somebody hears,_

_listen to the fear that's gone._

Me gusta mucho esa canción…-dijo ella evadiendo la pregunta y sobre todo la respuesta.

Sería bueno regresar a los buenos años y tener en brazos lo que de verdad es importante…-dijo el rubio mientras le estiraba su mano para que bailaran suavemente con esa melodía.

_Strangled by the wishes of pater,_

_hoping for the arm of mater,_

_get to me sooner or later,_

_Nothing ever could, yeah._

La rubia accedió y se percató de que tenía muchos años sin compartir un baile con un hombre…sonrió al sentir los brazos cálidos de un tipo que podría ahogarla de solo abrazarla…dios…era suave como andar en las nubes…

El calor que el emanaba le transpasaba los huesos…rodeándola y haciéndola sentir una seguridad que la invitaba a cerrar los ojos y recargar su cabeza en el amplio pecho del rubio.

Albert sonreía…tenía muchos años…tantos que no recordaba lo bien que se sentía bailar con una mujer que te hiciera sentir eso con tan solo bailar…

_i'll keep holding on,_

_i'll keep holding on,_

_i'll keep holding on,_

_i'll keep holding on._

La música y las suaves luces con un par de parejas más les hicieron revivir esos sentidos que ambos creían olvidados…era extraño casi sentir una sincronía tan perfecta con alguien a quien literalmente no conocías…

La rubia sentía el suave y fuerte palpitar del corazón del rubio y dios ese aroma que tentaba hasta la persona más fuerte…un aroma tan varonil que le hacía mojarse los labios y desear algo más que solo baile.

_Chance for me to escape from all i know._

_holding back the tears._

_there's nothing here has grown._

Albert se dio cuenta de una sola cosa y que esa pequeña mujer era la que deseaba en ese preciso momento…mujeres miles…pero solo hay una que de verdad te llega a importar…te llega a importar.

Mecerse con ella entre sus brazos era algo que de verdad alentador…dios…adoraba esa sensación de posesión y de pertenencia…era perfecta una noche perfecta.

_i've wasted all my tears_

_wasted all those years._

_nothing had the chance to be good,_

_Nothing ever could, yeah._

La rubia sonreía mientras la suave canción los mecía entre sus palabras…poseer…dios deseaba eso como todas las mujeres que ahí se mecían y besaban con sus parejas…recordó algo que la hizo sentirse extraña…sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en lo que le atormentaba.

El rubio la miro pensante por lo que la hizo girar un par de veces para que las vueltas se llevaran todo…ella se limitó en cerrar los ojos y sentir la suave y firme mano de Albert aprisionándola a su pecho…

i_'ll keep holding on,_

_I'll keep holding on,_

_i'll keep holding on,_

_i'll keep holding on_

_so tight._

La canción llego a su fin con una extraña sensación entre ambos…regresaron tomados de la mano, la pasión y necesidad era tan palpable…

El rubio solicito la cuenta y bebieron en silencio otra copa de vino…salieron de ahí con una bienvenida al frio de Houston…

Candice sintió su piel enchinarse y más cuando el saco de el acaricio sus brazos desnudos…el aroma parecía que se había impregnado en su piel…dios…

Ambos sonrieron y no dijeron nada…llegaron a la mansión entre un incómodo y necesario silencio…Albert le abrió la puerta de la camioneta y entraron en silencio…

Ha sido una noche fantástica…gracias por aceptar pasar estos días conmigo…hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien…-dijo el mientras le tomaba la mano y ella le miraba con ternura.

Gracias a ti Albert por darme estos días la verdad me la estoy pasando bien a tu lado…y sobre todo aprendiendo…creo que tendré nuevas oportunidades…-dijo ella sonriente mientras el rubio se acercaba.

Y qué tal si tenemos una más…-dijo el mientras le tomaba de la cintura y la besaba…

Dios…fue un beso necesitado, la tomo del cuello y hundió su suave lengua en su cálida boca con sabor a vino blanco y fresas…sentía que su piel ardía.

La rubia no quería perder esa sensación nunca…era como estar en el mismo cielo…se separaron por falta de aire…-Albert…yo…no...

No quieres…-dijo el con la voz entrecortada del deseo mientras sus manos le acercaban mas a el.

No…si quiero…-contesto Candice mientras ambos se miraban con dudas.

* * *

Chacachachan…OMG…al fin…Jajaja…creo que también me quedo como ustedes chicas con necesidad de saber algo más…que sucederá con Candice…será muy rápido como para terminar en brazos del rubio…el que hará para convencerla…que sucederá….ahhh…!...gracias por sus comentarios espero mañana subir con rapidez el siguiente capítulo porque aún no me decido…jajaja…saluditos…


	11. CUANDO LA PIEL SEDUCE

**CAPITULO 11**

**CUANDO LA PIEL SEDUCE…**

Si quiero…-dijo ella mientras el rubio se acercaba y la besaba con la pasión contenida…dios era como probar la gloria para un simple mortal en su caso el…

Lo cierto es que con Penélope la situación había sido simplemente coincidencia y necesidad de descarga sexual…pero Candice era otro caso.

Los besos subieron de tono y el la tomo en brazos ligera como una pluma y su sabor era casi tan embriagante como el mismo vino blanco…dios las burbujas de placer invadían todo su cuerpo musculoso…

Las caricias de esas pequeñas manos le podrían hacer estallar de placer en tiempo record.

Literalmente corrió escaleras hacia arriba con ella en sus brazos…la cama era pequeña comparada con lo que recorrería por besar cada parte infinita de su preciado cuerpo…

Al abrir la puerta Candice supo que perdería la noción del tiempo y sin duda alguna las cosas no serían las mismas…dolerían aún más…

Ambos se miraron como queriendo descubrir dentro de sus ojos aquellos tormentos que no les dejaban avanzar…frente a frente como desconocidos…pero con las emociones como remolinos…

Dios siempre tan piadoso en muchos momentos pero ahora no se encontraba ahí…solo estaba la razón presente y esa estaba perdida…

El rubio avanzo con sus manos a los cálidos hombros de Candice deslizando como toque de seda sobre la piel el saco que la rubia traía puesto…este cayó al suelo mientras las miradas eran muchas y cargadas de muchas más palabras placenteras.

La rubia con sus manos temblorosas se acercaron hacia el amplio pecho del rubio y con todo el tiempo del mundo saco cada botón del ojillo de la camisa.

El aire entre ellos no existía porque simplemente se evaporaba del calor que sus cuerpos cercanos emanaban…

Candice tuvo que tragar saliva en seco sintiendo como su garganta dolía del calor que sentía expanderle hasta su entrepierna…dios era un adonis un pecho amplio cubierto de una fina capa de vello rizado y dorado como el sol…

Le miro a los ojos y vio ese deseo de sentir sus labios sobre el…

Albert deslizo con calma el ligero vestido de gaza que ella traía puesto y que adorno con belleza el suave brassier color champagne.

Él se acercó y Candice sintió que el mismo sol era quien la derretía ante esa cercanía…sus manos se fueron detrás de su espalda y bajaron el cierre que los separaban de la suave piel color marfil que lo dividía entre la tierra y el cielo…

La rubia estaba a la expectativa mientras sintió como el pecho de él se topaba con sus senos haciéndola gemir de placer…

Se miraron nuevamente y ella tuvo que tomar de su ardiente deseo la convicción de llevar sus manos hacia el pantalón del rubio quien abrió los labios apeteciblemente tomando aire…

Albert sentía que su corazón latía de prisa mientras que las pequeñas manos le desabrochaban el fajo…después el botón y sintió que la respiración se le cortaba del deseo y la expectativa…

Su pantalón cayo y él se lanzó sobre Candice acostándose en la cama…dios…era como una tortura, sus cálidos labios derribaron con besos su boca dulce por el vino que le corria por las venas y le hacia armarse aun mas de valor…

Valor llamado deseo…necesidad de sentirse mujer…sentirse amada…sentirse única y especial para un hombre…

Albert se deshizo de los pantalones, los zapatos y calcetines…de pronto estaba desnudo sobre ella…la rubia sintió el enorme bulto…dios…sería una gran noche.

Las manos de él recorrieron con suavidad por sus piernas y deslizaron con facilidad como mantequilla sobre plan esa preciosa tanga…después se ocuparon de mostrar la blancura de sus pechos y sus cimas rosadas.

La miro sin descaro…-perfecta…-dijo cálidamente a su oído que ahora era rojo por las palabras…

Sintió sus manos ásperas del trabajo duro sobre su piel de seda…era un calor que jamás había sentido…los besos ya no le eran suficientes cuando su bajo vientre exigía algo más.

El miro en ella su deseo y su mano recorrió sus pechos con suavidad quedando entre los tersos muslos…ella gimió de placer cuando sus dedos encontraron el punto inerte…desprevenido…grácil…suave…y dulce…-eres dulce como tu nombre mi amor…-dijo el mientras sus labios tomaban como crio uno de sus senos…

La boca de ella se abrió ante la agitación por la caricia caliente y envolvente…la lengua del rubio hacia maravillas y su mano se removía con más velocidad…sintió que pronto alcanzaría el cielo…pero…

Albert paro justo a tiempo para atrapar su boca y besarla hasta que ella sintió que la razón no existía solo el placer de ser mujer de él.

Sus besos tomaron el cuello blanco y sus manos sus suaves nalgas mientras él se restregaba perfectamente erecto sobre la suave entrada de ella.

Dios era glorioso y casi imposible de creer que aquel tempano de hielo llamado Albert ahora fuera como mantequilla liquida sobre esa mujer…

Lentamente recorrió el suave cuerpo…sus labios se posaron delicadamente en uno de los rosados pezones mientras lamia lentamente y el suave aire de su respiración le erizaba a Candice la piel…

Le miro bajar a través de besos, chupetes a donde hacía mucho no sentía…y gimió fuertemente su nombre…-diosss….al…al…alberttt….ttt…ahhh…

Eran las dulces palabras de ella sobre sus oídos sordos de tanto placer…hundió su lengua sobre ese sabroso sabor y ese aroma caliente…

Era como beber aguamiel de ella…sintió como las nalgas de la rubia se apretaban fuertemente mientras el removía mas su lengua sobre el clítoris y una de sus manos toco su redondo seno…

Candice no hilaba ninguna idea…en ese momento era solo de el…solo para el…sus manos tocaron la cabeza del rubio y se aprisionaron del cabello rubio de el…cuando la cima estuvo cerca…

Su orgasmo la hizo revivir…revivir a la mujer muerta en ella…su piel se erizo al límite…hasta dolía el placer tan intenso que sentía…fluyo como nunca antes…como nunca creyó poder hacerlo…se entregó por completo a ese hombre.

Perfecto desconocido sin promesa alguna previamente…pero que ahora mismo la hacía sentir que cada poro de su cuerpo respiraba aire caliente y ese olor que hacia tanto tiempo no pensó volver a inhalar…

El rubio sonrió mientras sus manos subían por su cuerpo tembloroso…hacia cuanto no tenía un orgasmo como ese…se sintió de pronto muy importante y supo que eso no pararía ahí…él quería más…

Se acercó a ella que aún tenía la piel sensible…sintió como se erizo cuando se deslizo dentro de su tierna piel intima…fue como una caricia de terciopelo…

Sublime…-fue la palabra que describía lo que de verdad sentía en ese momento no sería suficiente con esa noche…seguro estaba de que no se cansaría de ella.

Se movió suavemente…entrando despacio con una húmeda y cálida bienvenida…la miro con esos preciosos ojos y la beso…ahora conocía cada parte de ella.

Sus manos recorrieron su silueta…tomando sus caderas firmemente mientras se movía con más velocidad…su clítoris hinchado de placer rozaba la base de su miembro erecto…ocasionando en ella gemidos suaves que escuchaba y guardaba en su memoria para siempre…

Probo sus labios una vez más y sintió como era un completo prisionero…ella gimió…gimió con antes…más fuerte…más duro…más caliente que nunca…

Le hizo estallar dentro de ella…se dejó envolver en su apretado cielo…gimió su nombre mientras cerraba los ojos y la besaba.

El sol hacia acto de presencia sobre la cama donde ella estaba desnuda…estiro los brazos y se sintió adolorida…dios parecía que esa sensación jamás la viviría nuevamente.

Abrió los ojos y estaba sola…miro el buro de la cama y sobre ella una rosa y una nota…

He pasado la mejor de las noches en tus brazos…creo que esto se volverá vicio y no quiero renunciar a ello…considéralo…Albert.

La rubia abrió los ojos y se espantó de lo que había sucedió…pero la verdad es que había pasado una noche inolvidable en sus brazos fuertes…su aroma masculino…sus besos…

Sentía que la piel se encendía de solo pensar en eso…sonrió de lado y se levantó desnuda para ir al baño para darse una ducha bien merecida para recuperar un poco la calidez de sus huesos.

Albert miraba la calle en el amplio despacho y pensaba en ella…si alguien le hubiera dicho que alguna vez una pequeña mujer le haría sentir eso…simplemente jamás lo habría creído.

Y la verdad es que no quería que solo fuera una noche…a pesar de lo que ella dijera y de lo que ella pensara…había entrado en su cama y no era capaz de dejarle salir más.

Que es lo que te pasa…pareces como ido…-dijo Emily sonriente.

Nada…-dijo el mientras comenzaban a charlar de negocios, pero la verdad es que su mente estaba en otro mundo en una piel en un recuerdo en un beso…

Candice miraba el amplio jardín y su desayuno se le había ido en solo suspiros pensando en el pasado y en el presente…la verdad es que tenía que decirle a Albert lo que pasaba con su vida porque él era muy bueno.

Necesita algo más señorita…-dijo el hombre al que ni recordaba cómo llamar.

No…gracias…-contesto ella mientras se decidió por desayunar al fin y más tarde le marcaria a Tom para charlar sobre el nuevo negocio que le habia ofrecido Albert.

Tim estaba rascándose la cabeza la verdad es que pocas veces su hermano le sacaba de quicio casi siempre era al revés y debía de reconocer que esa posición que le tocaba jugar a William la verdad es que pesaba y mucho.

Que tienes hijo…-dijo la abuela Elroy.

Pues mi hermano que dice que no le comprara más a Penélope por que le comprara al rancho Destiny la pastura y demás complementos para el ganado.

Pero que no se supone que solo ellos lo producen en menor escala…además Penélope es nuestra proveedora desde siempre…-ambos se miraron y supieron la respuesta.

Creo que será mejor que revise bien las bodegas para ver si alcanzamos a cubrir todo el mes…aun no es seguro pero cuando a Albert se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien se la quite…-dijo Tim con razón.

Pues la verdad es que creo que no será tan fácil…-dijo la abuela pues una mujer despechada en ocasiones es el peor enemigo.

Que pasa Tom…-pregunto Annie mientras el moreno se sentía como sorprendido.

Creo que debemos comprar maquinaria…-dijo el mientras pensaba en el antiguo proveedor que siempre le hacía referencia a cambiar la vieja empacadora de paja que tenían.

Algo me comento Candice de producir más paja…-dijo Annie con cara de no comprender ni una sola palabra.

Si…resulta que William está interesado en que nosotros le vendamos paja y suplementos para su ganado…la verdad es que es mucho más de lo que nosotros producimos para la venta al público en general y para el consumo del rancho es por eso que tengo que buscar nueva maquinaria y es todo un reto.

Pero no es imposible si contamos con la materia prima verdad…lo que aquí faltaría tal vez sería más personal, maquinaria…tal vez un mejor proveedor de suplementos…-dijo Annie sorprendiendo a Tom, Josué y a ella misma.

Eso es lo que necesitamos…-contesto el moreno mientras se miraban los tres y ponían manos a la obra.

Si papa…claro que será posible…bien…si…hasta luego…-sin más Candice colgó el teléfono, la verdad es que en ocasiones se preguntaba por qué sus padres no confiaban más en ella…tal vez un poquito de libertad no sería malo.

La rubia cerró los ojos y respiro hondo…sintió unas manos firmes sobre sus hombros…y su pulso de pronto se aceleró…- Que tal estuvo tu día…-dijo una voz aterciopelada que le hizo sudar en frio.

Candice solo sonrio…-bien y tu que tal…

Con muchos pendientes te parece si salimos a comer creo que tengo mucha hambre…-dijo el mientras se colocaba frente a la rubia…

La verdad es que no podía negar que era simplemente otro hombre…alejado completamente de su habitual ropa de cowboy…

Te sientes mal…-le pregunto mientras miraba en ella el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No…es que es raro…-dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie…

Porque tuvimos una noche magnifica juntos…-le cuestiono el rubio mientras ella no sabía que contestar sintió la mano recorrerle su mejilla.

Yo no sé qué sentir…que decirte Albert, tu no me conoces y tengo algo que tal vez no…-el rubio puso un dedo sobre sus labios color cereza.

Shhhh!...olvídalo tengo mucho tiempo para conocerte y no por que anoche termináramos haciendo el amor para mí no significo nada...la verdad es que comprendo tu situación Candice pero yo estoy interesado en ti…perdóname si te ofendo con mis palabras pero suelo ser franco y directo siempre…-dijo el rubio mientras ella sentía que las piernas le temblaban por la seguridad que el tenia.

La rubia se mordió los labios con nerviosismo mientras él se acercaba…-vamos es tan malo que no quieres darme una oportunidad…-

Ella le miro y sonrió…estaba casi segura que las cosas serían mejore y si…le interesaba mucho…-solo quiero que confíes en mí y te diré lo que pasa va…-

Si…lo confiare en ti Candice así como tú en mi verdad…-dijo el mientras alzaba una de sus cejas, parecía que ambos tenían secretos fuertes bajo la manga.

Está bien…-le contesto la rubia con mucho miedo mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba con algo que no identificaba.

Que se te antoja comer…-pregunto el mientras le tomaba de las manos.

No lo sé…tu recomienda algo…-dijo ella mientras salían de la casa del rubio.

Llegaron a un restaurante…pidieron a la carta y esperaron a que los atendieran…-hable con Tom para ver la compra de la maquinaria nueva y poder ofrecerte el servicio.

Me parece una buena noticia…-contesto el mientras le miraba con mucha atención, la verdad es que era una mujer muy hermosa.

Cuántos años tienes Candice…-le pregunto el rubio…algo tan básico que le hizo sonrojarse…ni ella sabía ese dato.

Tengo 25 años…-dijo ella mientras sonreía.

Yo tengo 33 años…-dijo el rubio sonriente mientras el mesero se acercaba con el pedido…pollo marinado…

Qué pena me da…-dijo ella sonriente…mientras comenzaban a comer.

Muy rico…-dijo ella sonriente…

Lo se…-contesto el rubio…-tu también tienes una carrera universitaria…-le cuestiono el.

Si…administración de empresas, lo cierto es que ejercí muy poco tiempo pero creo que lo tengo en la sangre mi padre y mis dos hermanos mayores estudiaron lo mismo…solo Tony es abogado pero la verdad es que le va muy bien…-dijo ella sonriente.

La única mujer…-dijo el mientras ella se sonrojaba por el comentario…-y la más hermosa.

La comida transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, regresaron a casa y la ropa les estorbo por toda la noche…no era algo que se suscitara de manera obligada…era natural…como beber agua…como comer…como dormir…como amar…

No se cansaba de besar su piel…de pasar sus manos por la suavidad de su cuerpo…de respirar la piel sudorosa…el dulce sabor de sus labios…era como una ángel caído del cielo para su propio placer.

La miraba recostaba en su pecho y su mano acariciando su cabello sedoso…-Albert…que pasara cuando regresemos…-dijo ella con temor.

Lo que tu decidas haremos Candice…no quiero presionarte…-dijo el dándole apoyo.

Quiero que me des tiempo para arreglar algunos problemas que tengo y poder estar juntos…-contesto ella con temor ante una negativa pero lo cierto es que ella no quería convertirse en la amante del rubio…no era su estilo.

Entonces te convertirías oficialmente en mi novia…-Candice le miro con sorpresa…

Novia…-dijo ella una palabra que tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar.

Si…te dije que a mí no me interesa solo un fin de semana…quiero algo serio contigo Candy…-contesto el mientras ambos se sentía como temerosos pero impacientes.

Quisiera que nos tratáramos más…-respondió ella.

La verdad es que eso debemos hacer, sé que no fue tal vez lo más correcto dejarnos llevar por la pasión pero me interesas…quiero que lo comprendas…no quiero decir algo que te asuste…-dijo el mientras las palabras disfrazadas salían a relucir…

Candice se recostó en su pecho y cerró los ojos esperaba poder corresponderle a ese hombre que ahora mismo la estaba atendiendo como a una reyna…ahora mismo estaba viviendo el mejor fin de semana de toda su vida.

Los días se pasaron rápido y las maletas estaban listas para partir…lo cierto es que ninguno deseaba hacerlo pero las responsabilidades eran muchas…un rancho por manejar, se acercaban nuevas oportunidades de trabajo y los tiempos duros de esas tierras áridas estaban por llegar.

Clarence cualquier cosa sabe dónde localizarme…gracias…-dijo el rubio mientras se despedía de el con un apretón de mano.

Candice se acercó al señor…-muchas gracias por todas las atenciones…-

Ha sido un placer señorita Candice espero verle nuevamente…-ambos se despidieron con un apretón de mano mientras sonreían, el rubio la guió a la camioneta con su mano en su breve cintura.

Clarence les miro partir y miro al cielo pidiéndole a dios que les diera una oportunidad.

La rubia estaba callada y tensa porque no sabía cómo manejar esa situación…era el derecho a decidir su vida lo que más le preocupaba y sobre todo el…

Ese hombre que ahora estaba abriendo una brecha que tanto tiempo había sellado…-que te sucede te sientes mal…-dijo el rubio que lucía ahora más guapo con sus jeans ajustados y su camisa a cuadros.

No…es que no sé cómo manejaremos esto Albert tengo miedo de lastimarte…-dijo ella con temor.

Confió en ti…no pasara nada…además quedamos en eso…-dijo el mientras se acercaba y le besaba los labios…eso sin querer le daba valor.

Mira manejaremos todo esto de manera tranquila…confía en mi…-dijo el mientras le tomaba la mano y tomaba la carretera rumbo a Texas…

* * *

Holaaaa….que tal con el capítulo era lógico yo no lo dejaría escapar mis estimadas lectoras…Gatita y Candyfan yo me quede también en suspenso…así como ustedes esperando como acomodar la historia :) hasta calor me dio...jajaja...te imaginas un tipo con todo lo que siempre uno deseo haciendole el amor...dios...me desmayo...

Sayuri y Marystar…ya verán más sorpresas que poco a poco acomodaran a todos los involucrados y hasta yo misma me sacare de onda esperen muchos cambios...me ha encantado Amy como a ti…espero actualizar el día de mañana ya que la luna de miel se acabe…veremos reacciones…saludos y que descansen…


	12. TE EXTRAÑARE

**CAPITULO 12**

**TE EXTRAÑARE**

Tengo citado para mañana al proveedor y creo que conseguí un par de descuentos extras…-dijo Tom mientras annie tecleaba en la computadora.

El que maneja los suplementos me envió un par de catálogos que estoy imprimiendo para que me digas si es lo que manejamos, además de que estuve cotizando en otro lado y la verdad hay mucha variedad de productos…pero los precios mejores son de este…-dijo Annie mientras ambos se miraban a la expectativa…

De pronto Tim apareció por la puerta grande lo cierto es que su presencia era ya normal en Destiny obviamente el pueblo completo ya daba por hecho que él se convertiría en el novio de la prima de la dueña…

Buenas tardes porque tienen esa cara de locos…-dijo el sonriente mientras Tom solo le miraba con rareza.

Pues resulta que tenemos un negocio en puerta y lo estamos armando…-dijo Annie mientras Tim se rascaba la cabeza ahora un tic ya común en él.

Que cosas…parece que todos tenemos más trabajo espero que mi hermano ya regrese porque me quiero volver loco…-dijo el mientras tomaba asiento como si estuviera en su casa.

Si yo espero lo mismo con mi prima…por cierto ya llego el resto del ganado…-pregunto Annie a Tom.

De hecho me marcaron para avisar que a las 4…-dijo el moreno mientras miraba el reloj de la pared…-será mejor que vaya a ver…

Annie tecleo un par de veces más y miro a Tim que le estaba sonriendo…-que sucede…por qué me miras como bobo.

Tal vez porque lo soy…-dijo el sonriente.

Que te digo…-dijo ella mientras engrapaba todas las hojas impresas.

Cuando será que tú y yo podremos seguir charlando de algo más interesante que el trabajo…-dijo el rubio mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Tiempo…te dije que quiero que lo dejemos al tiempo…conocernos mejor…-dijo ella quien la verdad le estaba haciendo sufrir pero si de verdad valdría la pena deberían esperar.

Espero que de verdad sucede algo Annie y no me tengas aquí esperando como condenado…-dijo el rubio.

En la feria te diré que sucederá…-contesto ella sonriente mientras se miraban con deseo.

Sabes estoy preocupado por como tome las cosas mi hermano…es un tanto difícil siempre toma demasiado en serio el negocio del rancho…-dijo él.

La verdad es que tú debes de apoyarle son solo ustedes dos y tu abuela…así lo hacemos Candice y yo, la diferencia es que somos primas, además de que sus hermanos están al pendiente de ella.-contesto con verdad la pelinegra.

Ves por eso es que quiero que me des la oportunidad de estar juntos para que no te sientas sola…-dijo el acertadamente.

No me siento sola…hay mucha gente…-contesto ella evadiendo lo que significaban sus palabras.

Que te digo…bueno me marcho que tengo que ir con Penélope…-dijo él.

Y esa mujer quien es…-pregunto Annie.

Una proveedora…por la tarde si puedo me doy una vuelta cuídate…-dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba y le besaba la mano…

Annie le miro partir y la verdad es que no le fue del todo gracioso saber que iría a ver a una mujer…tal vez celos pensó ella…pero no quería pensar nada más…tenía mucho por hacer.

Llenare el tanque quieres que compre un par de hamburguesas para comer en el camino…-dijo el rubio mientras ella sonreía.

Yo voy en lo que tú lo llenas y así sirve que paso al baño…-respondió la rubia mientras entraban a la gasolinera, ella bajo y camino hacia el puesto.

Mientras el miraba que ella estuviera bien…puso la manguera y despacho mientras esperaba con atención.

La rubia entro a la tienda e ingreso al baño…salió de ahí con un par de sodas y después fue hacia la camioneta donde vendían hamburguesas…había dos tipos bastante sudorosos…

Que llevaras linda…-pregunto una regordeta mujer…

Dos hamburguesas con papas fritas…-dijo ella mientras sacaba algunos dólares y le pagaba.

Salen dos hamburguesas con papas…-grito la mujer…

Hace mucho calor como para que una mujer como tu tan linda ande así de tapada…por que no sueltas un poco tu camisa de cuadritos…-dijo uno de ellos con una panza que parecía tendría triates.

Candice se hizo como si la virgen le hablara la verdad es que lidiar con hombres como esos le era ahora familiar desde que tenía que administrar el rancho no le espantaba pero tampoco le era como algo grato…

Que no escuchas que mi amigo te está hablando…-dijo el otro tipo.

Ella solo les miro de reojo…-no estén jodiendo a la muchacha si no quieren nada más largo de aquí que me espantan los clientes…-dijo la cajera.

Tu mama no te deja hablar con extraños o que preciosa…-contesto uno de ellos acercándosele demasiado y ella tuvo deseos de vomitarle por el hedor que despedía.

Una camioneta se acercó y de ella bajo un tipo con cara de muerte…-Pasa algo mi amor…

Nada cariño…-dijo la rubia mientras los dos bravucones se alejaban, la verdad es que no era muy común mirar a tipos así de mal encarados…enemigos para nada.

Y solo en ese momento la rubia miro a Albert…se dio cuenta de que el sería el único que la haría sentir esa manera…el por su parte la abrazo y la beso tiernamente en los labios

Te dijeron algo que te incomodara porque ahora mismo los mato…-dijo sin tregua el rubio mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

Listo aquí están sus hamburguesas encanto…-dijo la mujer mientras le coqueteaba a Albert algo que hizo sonrojar al rubio y a ella reír.

Gracias…-contesto el mientras tomaba la bolsa y caminaban ambos abrazados…

De nada lindura…dios…que buen trasero…-dijo por lo bajito la mujer mientras su cara hacia una perfecta cara de perversión.

La rubia subió riendo mientras que el solo se limitó a manejar…-que te pasa que estas tan sonriente…- contesto con molestia.

Nada es solo que esa mujer dijo algo que me hizo reír…-contesto ella mientras reía.

No es gracioso que te acose una mujer…además tú debes de saber qué es lo que de verdad tengo…-contesto el mientras la rubia se ponía más roja que una cereza.

Y el solo rio…pues como no si habían pasado noches enteras haciendo el amor desnudos a la luz de la luna…-bueno será mejor que comamos porque aún falta…solo espero que todo esté bien…-dijo ella mientras le desenvolvía una hamburguesa a Albert.

Que estas diciendo Tim…-contesto Penélope mientras el último cliente se iba.

Gracias Penélope nos vemos…-sin más partió don Nazario.

Pues eso que vengo a liquidarte el último encargo…-dijo el rubio mientras ella trataba de hilar las palabras en su mente.

No entiendo…-contesto la castaña.

Si entiendes…ya no compraremos más pastura contigo…ni suplementos es todo…-dijo Tim.

Y tú haz decidido esto porque hasta donde sé el que administra el rancho no eres tu sino Albert…-dijo ella con enfado mientras salían del local.

Mira no quiero problemas yo solo obedezco órdenes y es todo cualquier…-dijo el rubio mientras le restaba la importancia a lo que en realidad pasaba y sobre todo representaba para ella.

No me puede hacer esto tu hermano…una cosa es que nosotros nos dimos un tiempo pero otra situación son los negocios Tim…así que te enviare lo de cada mes…-dijo ella de manera firme y terca.

Penélope no quiero ser grosero contigo por que no te lo mereces pero creo que cuando no se puede…simplemente no se puede si mandas la carga te la regresare…-dijo él.

Tengo trabajando con ustedes desde hace tantos años…-dijo ella con tristeza.

Si desde que tu esposo vivía lo se…pero creo que mi hermano tiene otras necesidades no sé qué sea pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que las cosas cambiaron es todo…-dijo el mientras la mujer en cuestión se moría de coraje.

Me marcho cualquier asunto lo resolvemos después de que estés más tranquila…-dijo el rubio mientras se montaba a su caballo y partía al rancho.

Esto no puede ser…no Albert no me dejaras así de fácil…te costara…-dijo ella aferrada.

Y esa cara…-dijo la abuela Elroy.

Pues nada que mi querido hermano vota en todos los sentidos a Penélope y si piensa que se quedara como si nada está loco…dios nos ampare…-dijo el rubio.

Escuche un rumor…-dijo la abuela mientras Tim le miraba con desconcierto.

Tu escuchando rumores abuela, te sientes bien…-dijo el rubio pues ella era una mujer de pocas pulgas y no le gustaban las suposiciones.

Si estoy perfectamente lucida…solo que dicen que existe una relación entre Albert y la nieta de sabina les miraron platicando amenamente en el pueblo.

Tim se quedó pensado lo que su abuela decía, lo cierto es que a la primera chica que le tiro la onda fue a Candice pero al conocer a Annie supo que no eran tan parecidos…sin embargo lo que decía la abuela no se le hacía para nada extraño.

Pues ojala que eso sea verdad porque no nos hacemos más jóvenes…-dijo el mientras reían.

La tarde caía de manera parcial en las calles de Texas todo parecía en aparente calma…-Bueno pues seamos bienvenidos una vez más a nuestras rutinas…-dijo el rubio con enfado.

Candice le miro y vio en el esa dura expresión…como si para el vivir ahí fuera un martirio…-te sientes mal.

Por qué lo preguntas…-dijo él.

Siento que estas como estresado y no pareces el Albert de hace unos minutos…-dijo ella.

Las responsabilidades Candice…-dijo el rubio con enfado.

Lo se…para mí todo esto es nuevo pero espero aguantar los malos y peores tiempos…-contesto ella.

Sabes creo que te extrañare esta noche…me harás falta…-dijo el rubio melosamente mientras detenía la camioneta en medio de la nada.

Ella lo miro y supo que también le echaría de menos, se unieron en un beso sin importar nada más…los labios de Candice eran suaves…dulces…-Dios no me cansaría de besarte…-dijo con la voz entrecortada del deseo.

Encendió la camioneta y siguió hacia el rancho Destiny…-Creo que mañana pasare en la tarde para que hagamos negocios…-dijo el sonriente.

Ojala que tenga una respuesta a tu solicitud…Tom dijo que tenía lo que necesitábamos para mañana…-contesto ella mientras miraba el horizonte.

Alguna vez pensante en esto…-dijo el mientras ambos reían…-lo se pienso lo mismo que tú.

Los rumores correrán por todos lados verdad…-dijo la rubia pues sabía que en cuanto miraran a William Albert Andley conversando con ella darían por hecho muchas cosas porque la realidad es que son situaciones que simplemente no se pueden ocultar…salen a simple vista.

Todo esto será cuestión de adaptarnos a ignorar a la gente…lo cierto es que no me importa…-dijo el mientras se acercaban a la propiedad de la rubia.

Hemos llegado…-dijo Candice mientras sentía como si no pasara por ese lugar el tiempo…ademas le era complicado tener que renunciar a esos placeres mundanos y superficiales que el dinero da…una casa con alberca, amplios jardines, cenas en restaurantes finos, ropa de seda, caricias interminables, besos calientes, abrazos necesarios…Albert.

Parece que el tiempo no pasa en este lugar cierto…-ella solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza…-en ocasiones no se en que día vivo porque creo que todos se parecen.

Lo se…-contesto ella…-bueno creo que es hora de despedirme, quiero darte las gracias por todas tus atenciones, tu ayuda y apoyo porque si no simplemente no hubiera podido encontrar lo que necesitaba en esa exposición de ganado…

No des las gracias…creo que yo debería ser el más contento con ello…y la verdad seguiré buscando hasta que estés a mi lado Candice no es amenaza pero sé que lo deseo profundamente…ha sido un fin de semana…

Inolvidable…-dijo ella completando la frase del rubio mientras ambos sonreían, pero lo cierto es que ninguno deseaba separarse…

Quisiera besarte pero creo que todos nos mirarían…-dijo el rubio…-mañana pasare por estos rumbos…

Si está bien…si no me marcas por cualquier cosa…-le contesto ella sonriente mientras él tomaba discretamente de su mano y se acercaba hacia la entrada…

Tom les miro entrar…camino hacia ellos, el primero en bajar fue Albert después le sorprendió que le abriera la puerta a la rubia…modales tenía mucho que no los miraba…

Caminaron mientras conversaban y el cargaba la maleta de Candice junto con otra más que recordó no llevaba…pero lo cierto es que se miraban como diferentes.

Buenas noches Tom…-dijo Candice mientras el rubio dejaba las maletas en el suelo.

Buenas noches Señorita Candice…Sr. Albert…-dijo Tom mientras el rubio le miraba con rareza.

Que tal todo…-pregunto el oscamente como lo siempre lo hacía algo que solo hizo erizar la piel de la rubia, ahí deberían de fingir así era.

Todo está por buen camino, espero que mañana le pueda dar la señorita respuesta a lo que solicito…-dijo él.

Gracias Tom…-el moreno tomo las maletas y camino hacia la casa grande, Candice sabía que ambos estaban en la línea de fuego pues los trabajadores al solo mirar por la ventana podrían mirarles.

Te tomarías un café conmigo…-dijo ella seriamente.

Si claro creo que sería bueno que hablemos de negocios…-contesto el rubio sabiendo que por supuesto su cabeza no tenía la mínima intención de hablar de negocios…

Caminaron hacia la entrada mientras annie le esperaba con una gran sonrisa, hasta parecía que le había extrañado…-buenas noches…-dijo ella al rubio.

Buenas noches señorita…-contesto el mientras miraba a la chica que ahora sabia su hermano rondaba, la mujer por la que él podía tener a Candice.

Cuéntame como te fue prima encontraste lo que necesitabas…-dijo Annie con entusiasmo.

Si, por cierto llego el ganado…-dijo ella con duda.

Hoy por la mañana llego lo que solicitaste…Tom dijo que era lo mejor de lo mejor…-contesto Annie.

Ya sé por qué estás aquí…en la segunda maleta compre algunos artículos dile a Tom que la deje en el cuarto y ves que es lo que necesitas, estaré en la oficina mientras vemos lo del negocio…-dijo ella mientras caminaban hacia la oficina.

Algo más que necesite señorita…-dijo Tom…

Te encargo un par de tazas para el café…-dijo ella.

Paty dejo una bandeja junto a la cafetera con lo que siempre necesita…-dijo él.

Perfecto, gracias Tom…-sin más el moreno como Annie habían desaparecido ella y William caminaron hacia el despacho.

Tenía muchos años que no entraba aquí…-contesto Albert…-desde que tu abuelo vivía.

Vaya son muchos…-contesto ella mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro y cargaba la cafetera con agua para un cafecito de noche…encendió el aparato al que ahora ya era adicta.

Sintió las manos del rubio en sus caderas…-eres tan preciosa que no puedo resistirme a un cuarto donde solo estemos tu y yo…-dijo el deseoso.

Para…que no es el mejor lugar…-contesto la rubia con la voz entrecortada por el deseo mientras el la giraba quedado de frente…

Tú piensas que podré contenerme…-dijo el rubio mientras se unían en un beso cargado de pasión que la hizo flotar inmediatamente en el suelo…las manos expertas del rubio la alzaron sobre el mueble y se pegó a ella con un beso ardiente mientras entre sus cuerpos no existía pedazo alguno por donde se filtrara el aire.

Con besos no era suficiente, su mano derecha tomo uno de sus senos y lo masajeo con suavidad mientras Candice cerraba los ojos…dios era tan exacto siempre sabia donde tocar en que momento.

Sus manos cobraron vida y sin previo aviso desabotonaron con rapidez su pantalón que ahora mismo se deslizaba por sus blancas piernas…ella respiraba agitada mientras le miraba a la expectativa.

Era fantástico mirar a ese hombre deseoso…así mismo puso sus pequeñas manos en su pecho mientras comenzaba a desabotonarle y tocaba con suavidad su dorada piel…dios…era como un ángel mortal.

Albert la beso sin darle chance a nada mientras su piel caliente la hacía girar…dios era como si fueran un par de adolescentes…de pronto ella sintió al rubio dentro.

Se besaron mientras la pasión se desbordaba, Albert se movió mas rápido entrando con más fuerza en ella…dios era como tocar el mismo cielo con un ángel de rizos dorados y sonrisa cautivadora.

La cima estaba cerca…-la puerta sonó algo que desequilibro a ambos…

Candice…-dijo Annie inoportunamente, pero ella sabía cómo era su prima y un te lo dije hizo que Albert se moviera más rápidamente…

La rubia no podía ni hablar porque parecía que estaba a punto de explotar…esto de hacer las cosas a escondidas daba cierta adrenalina…-Que…pasa…

Solo quería comentarte que tome unas cremas espero en un ida a Houston reponértelas, que descanses…-sin más escucharon los pasos de Annie desaparecer.

Albert siguió con sus movimientos rápidos…haciendo gemir de placer a la rubia mientras ambos llegaban al cielo…

El rubio bebía de su café tranquilamente después de su faena apasionada con la rubia la miraba con deseo y ella le sentía así…-que pasa…por qué me miras así…-dijo Candice acalorada.

Creo que te ves más hermosa después de que te hago el amor…-dijo el sonriente haciéndola sonrojarse intensamente de vergüenza.

Vamos no pongas esa cara parece que es pecado…-dijo el sonriente.

Y no resulta serlo…bueno quisiera que mañana te dieras una vuelta ya por la tarde para ver ahora si podemos producirte con la nueva maquinaria la pastura…-dijo ella.

Sabes todo esto es un pretexto que me encanta…-dijo el mientras bebía el ultimo sorbo de su café y la miraba a los ojos…-es hora de que me marche tengo muchos pendientes…

Está bien…-contesto ella sonriente mientras se levantaba y sus brazos se alzaban sobre el cuello de el…-adoro ese perfume.

Vaya esa si me sorprende…pensé que ninguna mujer se daba cuenta de eso…-contesto alegremente mientras se besaban.

Creo que es tarde me marcho…te marco mañana y nos vemos en la tarde…-dijo el rubio sonriente mientras salían del despacho como solo conocidos.

Candice le miro subir a la camioneta y después de eso se sintió terriblemente sola…

* * *

Espero no herir susceptibilidades pero cuando la pasión y necesidad dejan de lado la razón…hacer el amor de verdad no respeta ni lugares…ni días…ni fechas…así es un pasito al amor… y no pude resistirme a darles una despedida hot…

Gracias por todos su comentarios…paso a pasito no se me desesperen muchas cosas sucederán…espero actualizar mañana por que ando atrasadilla con trabajo pero les mando un saludito…


	13. LA PRIMERA PIEDRA

**CAPITULO 13**

**LA PRIMERA PIEDRA**

Albert llego pasada la media noche a casa todo estaba a oscuras…estaciono la camioneta y tomo su maleta…-Buenas noches.

Que pasa Tim…-contesto el rubio mientras entraba a la casa.

Nada solo estaba sin poder dormir y pues me levante…-dijo el rubio con cara de fastidio.

Ya suelta lo que traes…-dijo él.

Penélope no se tomó muy bien el hecho de que ya no le compres más los suplementos…-dijo el rubio sintiéndose de pronto descansado de esa presión que no era suya.

Puedes irte a descansar ese asunto lo resolveré yo…-dijo el de manera tranquila…lo cierto es que si algo admiraba de su hermano era que cuando tomaba decisiones se llevaban a cabo sin chistar y sin temor.

Te ves como diferente…-dijo el rubio mientras Albert subía las escaleras hacia su habitación…

Buenas noches…-dijo Albert sin darle importancia al asunto así era el no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos personales…

Dejo la maleta en el piso se fue directo al baño, quitándose las botas, los calcetines y los pantalones…después prosiguió la camisa y por último el bóxer…se metió a la ducha para poder refrescarse…se sintió dichoso al percatarse de que sus manos olían a ella…

Su perfume a rosas…tan característico…su mente en verdad ahora solo estaba enfocado en ella…

Quiero toda la información ahora mismo Candice…-dijo Annie mientras Paty les servía el desayuno.

Que información…-contesto la rubia sin darle importancia al asunto.

Como que información…te pasaste todo un fin de semana con ese hombre que la verdad viéndole bien es bastante atractivo y no pasó nada…-dijo Annie rápidamente.

Creo que hoy amaneciste como demasiado creativa no…-dijo la rubia mientras bebía un trago de jugo.

En serio no me digas que solo hablaron este fin de semana de ganado…-contesto Annie con cierta decepción.

No solo de ganado…-contesto la rubia mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca y la pelinegra sonreía…-también de paja, suplementos, alimentos…cosas por el estilo…negocios prima…negocios.

Por dios Candice eres más dura que una roca…que falta de imaginación por parte de los dos, el como un militar y tu como una solterona frígida…-dijo Annie mientras la rubia se sorprendía por las palabras que la loca de su prima decía.

Te pasas Annie…-contesto Candice…-mejor dime por qué tan temprano llega Tim a mi casa…

La pelinegra se giró y vio al rubio que se acercaba…-buenos días bellas mujeres como están…-dijo el saludando con esfuerzo.

Desayunando…nos acompañas…-dijo Candice.

No muchas gracias ya les gane…-contesto el por lo que la rubia sin querer pensó en Albert.

Y que haces tan temprano aquí…entrando como juan por tu casa…-dijo annie con una manera hasta grosera.

No seas grosera Annie…-contesto la rubia.

Vine a traer estos papeles que me encargo mi hermano te entregara Candy…-la rubia le miro con duda mientras le recibía unos papeles…

Son de…-dijo ella mientras leía con atención mientras Tim solo esperaba.

Ahh si…se me olvidaron muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia…pero aunque sea tomate un café…-dijo ella siendo amable.

No la verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer nos vemos…-dijo el mientras salía sin mirar a Annie.

Candice siguió desayunando mientras miraba a su prima solo mover la comida y sabía que algo sucedía…-que traes contra Tim.

Nada…-dijo ella.

Segura, porque no me gustaría saber que tomes una decisión errónea de la cual después te arrepientas…-dijo la rubia acertadamente.

Mira lo que pasa es que no estoy segura de iniciar algo con el…tenemos muchas cosas en común y la verdad es que a su lado me siento bien…pero…-

Te da vergüenza después de todo no es Archie…-dijo la rubia leyéndole el pensamiento.

No es eso…pero…-

Por dios Annie no estamos en el siglo pasado ahora puedes ser feliz con el hombre que desees y te haga feliz sin problema alguno…tú decides…-dijo ella.

Así como tu…-contesto Annie mientras la rubia miraba el plato de comida…-discúlpame…

Mira tengo mucho trabajo que hacer pero por lo menos ten la cortesía de aclarar las cosas con él para que no piense que tú estarás a su lado…no lo hieras…-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba su taza de café para ir al despacho.

Annie de pronto se sintió como una cucaracha pero lo cierto era que no sabía lo que quería…por una parte estaba el hecho de que Tim era un tipo ranchero con acento texano pero de un buen corazón…por otra parte estaba su vida lejos de Texas con lujos, fiestas y eventos sociales de lo más exclusivo donde sabia el no encajaría…pero…se llevó las manos a la cabeza para poder sacudir el remolino de ideas de la que era víctima.

Buen día señorita, el proveedor está aquí…-dijo Tom mientras Candice se levantaba y salía con el hacia el granero.

Caminaron un rato y se acercaron hacia el hombre en cuestión…-Buenos días…-dijo la rubia mientras el moreno estaba a su lado.

Buen día señorita mi nombre es Francis Lee…-dijo el hombre de mediana edad.

Es un placer…-contesto la rubia mientras estrechan su mano en señal de saludo…-vamos por acá por favor.

Que se supone que debes de hacer…esa es tu respuesta, parece que eres un novato Bruce…-dijo Albert de verdad molesto parecía que el día sería uno de esos largoooosss.

Lo siento patrón es que no sabía que no necesitábamos la mercancía de Penélope…-dijo el pobre hombre mientras salía de ahí regañado.

Bueno que cantaleta te traes Albert parece que te has tragado al mismo demonio la gente no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor…-dijo la abuela Elroy.

Abuela no es el momento de que ahora estés diciéndome nada por favor…-dijo el rubio secamente mientras reventaba de coraje pues curiosamente la mercancía de Penélope había sido bajada y depositada en el granero cuando el dio instrucciones a Tim de que no le compraría más…

Estaban terminando entre Ramiro, Leobardo y el de subir todo a la camioneta…lo cierto es que de mal humor se dicen y comenten cosas que hieren.

Respiro profundo y espero a que se le bajara el pésimo humor…pero lo cierto es que le era difícil más cuando alguien quería imponerse arriba de él.

Como te fue en el viaje…-dijo la abuela cuando le miro un poco más calmado, todo estaba listo en la camioneta.

Bien…-contesto secamente y la verdad es que no era raro pues era hombre de pocas palabras.

Me alegra…-contesto la abuela y le miro partir solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran para su nieto el mayor…

Penélope estaba terminando de despachar a un cliente cuando miro a lo lejos al rubio montado en la camioneta sintió que el alma de pronto le entraba al cuerpo…dios era tan guapo…tan suyo…

Es todo don Clemente…-dijo ella mientras el hombrecillo tomaba su cambio y salía de ahí…

Albert de pronto les ordeno a dos de los trabajadores de Penélope que bajaran todo ellos obedecieron…-Que haces con mi gente Albert con qué derecho mandas aquí…-dijo ella retadora.

No pienso perder mi tiempo contigo Tim te dijo que no quería tu mercancía…bien aquí está de regreso…-dijo el seguro mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta.

De verdad piensas que me rendiré así de fácil…tu eres mi hombre no lo olvides…-dijo ella aferrada.

Tu hombre está en el cementerio…-dijo el cruelmente algo que saco de pronto de su seguridad a Penélope…-quieres que te hable duro para que entiendas…créeme que lo hare no me cuesta mucho trabajo.

Porque me haces esto…-dijo ella mientras el rubio la jalaba del brazo y caminaban hacia otro lado donde no escucharan los trabajadores…

No estoy haciéndote nada…quiero que me dejes en paz Penélope…ya no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo tengo otros asuntos que resolver que requieren mi completa atención…-dijo el seriamente.

Si por ejemplo la nieta de sabina verdad…-soltó ella de sopetón con ardor y veneno mientras el solo sonreía de lado siendo muy sarcástico.

Mi vida personal no está en discusión…no tendré mas tratos comerciales contigo y no quiero estos errores…no soy un juguete tú lo sabes…-dijo él.

Eres un maldito desgraciado…-contesto ella.

Y por qué lo soy…porque aceptaste ser mi amante y para mí fue una oferta tentadora y ahora ya no quiero perder más mi tiempo contigo porque tengo una mujer que me interesa…-dijo el fuerte mientras los trabajadores miraban con pena a su jefa…el rubio sintió de pronto la mejilla ardiendo.

Eres un perro…!...-grito ella haciendo escándalo.

Si…acepto que soy un maldito perro…pero no el tuyo…déjame en paz…-dijo el mientras se montaba en la camioneta y partía de ahí con la firme convicción de no regresar nunca más.

Penélope le miro con rencor y sus lágrimas le nublaron los ojos...-Maldito y mil veces maldito…-grito con todas sus fuerzas…

El rubio estaba que reventaba de coraje y tuvo que respirar hondo…muy hondo para poder tranquilizarse…llego al rancho y entro a llamar a Candice quien sería la única persona que terminaría por calmarle.

La rubia estaba haciendo los cheques para entregar cuando la nueva maquinaria llegara al rancho, ahora estaban con más trabajo y seria tal vez necesario contratar algunos trabajadores, solo que según Tom seria temporal por que la sequía estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces casi nunca lo hacía pero levanto la bocina…-Rancho Destiny buen día…

Hola como estas…-dijo el rubio sonriente.

Bien…qué tal va tu día…-dijo ella dejando de hacer los cheques.

Con mucho trabajo…pero creo que te echo de menos…-dijo el rubio.

Candice sonrió y sintió que el corazón le latía apresuradamente…- ya tengo listo todo para poder entregar la mercancía que me solicitaste…vendrás por la tarde para hablar de números…-dijo ella.

Si…creo que será necesario que vaya a hablar contigo…-dijo él.

Pasa algo malo Albert…-pregunto la rubia preocupada.

Nada cariño te veo a las 5…-dijo el mientras Candice se tranquilizaba un poco y la verdad es que tenía muchos deseos de verle.

Si está bien…cuídate…-dijo ella mientras después colgaba…que sería lo que le mantenía preocupado.

Tim estaba mirando el rio pensando porque diantres estaba rogándole a una mujer que ni le miraba como coetáneo…-vieja alzada ni que estuviera tan buena…-dijo en voz alta.

Con quien hablas…-dijo Annie mientras él la miraba sin prestarle atención.

Con el viento…-dijo el mientras aventaba un par de rocas.

Estas molesto conmigo…-contesto ella.

Tendría por qué estarlo…-dijo el con ironía.

Sabes algo quisiera que evitáramos reunirnos más…-dijo el mientras se levantaba sacando de onda a la pelinegra quien la verdad se sentía como rechazada.

Que sucede para que estés así conmigo Tim…-dijo ella con pesar…-me sorprende tu actitud.

De verdad te sorprende mi actitud cuando tú la ricachona de Nueva York siente que es mejor que todas las personas que le rodean…por dios Annie eres patética…-dijo el rubio caminando hacia el caballo.

No soy mejor que todos los demás…ni siquiera me conoces Tim…no sabes nada de mi como para que digas eso…-contesto ella con ardor.

Listo no me interesa saber nada más…es simple…-dijo el restándole importancia al interés que le había demostrado en compartir una relación.

Te rindes tan fácil…-dijo ella sorprendida.

No me rindo con facilidad pero cuando ves que no vale la pena luchar simplemente lo dejas…-contesto el con la verdad.

Lo dejas…así de fácil y lo que sienta yo no importa…-pregunto ella sintiéndose rechazada.

Y dime te importo lo que sintiera yo…-dijo el mientras le miraba, la verdad es que era un mujer hermosa pero no era para él.

Cuando te enojas no hablas con acento texano…-contesto la pelinegra.

Tim se paralizo por el comentario despectivo que hacia ella…-sabes soy un orgulloso Texano y si mi acento está o no cuando hablo es mi problema…no sabes nada de mi pero yo nací en Londres y crecí aquí en Texas…así que conozco perfectamente como estar en lo más alto y lo más bajo…créeme tengo dinero que me permitiría tener el nivel de vida que siempre haz tenido.

Annie bajo la miraba lo cierto es que no deseaba ofenderle…-lo siento…yo no quería…

Exacto tu no quieres y yo tampoco así de fácil y me marcho que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir contigo sigue viviendo en tu mundo de caramelo…creo que me equivoque contigo iba por buen camino no se en que momento gire mis ojos…-dijo el haciendo alusión a Candice su prima…

Le miro partir y la verdad es que odiaba las comparaciones, pero en cierta forma la que más trabajaba siempre era ella…pero esto…esa posible relación ella la había tirado por la borda.

Miro el rió y cerró los ojos para sentir como el viento se llevaba un par de lagrimillas traicioneras…

Te sientes bien Penélope…-dijo Claudia la trabajadora de su casa.

No…la verdad es que no me siento bien…-dijo la castaña mientras miraba el plato de comida.

Que es lo que sucede con el patrón…término…-pregunto la regordeta mujer quien estimaba mucho a Penélope.

Es un imbécil…me dejo por otra novedad…-dijo ella con coraje.

Mal de amores…no quiero ser grosera contigo pero tu sabias mujer…-contesto con la verdad Claudia mientras la castaña cerraba los ojos y sabía que era cierto.

Lo se…pero la verdad la regué enamorándome de el como una idiota…ahora…-

Ahora es tiempo de que pienses en ti…en lo que de verdad vale la pena sabemos que lo que sobra es tiempo mas no vida…-dijo con verdad Claudia.

Todo sería distinto si David estuviera aquí a mi lado…-contesto la castaña.

Pero no está y debes de ser feliz…-dijo con verdad la mujer mientras miraba a Penélope levantarse…

Cuando te vayas cierras…-sin más le miro correr hacia la camioneta…

Tim entro a la casa mientras el Albert lo miraba como raro…tal vez enojado…-que te sucede que tienes esa cara.

No es el momento Albert…-dijo el rubio mientras se lavaba las manos para comer.

Por cierto a dónde vas tan perfumado…-le cuestiono Tim.

Arreglar un asunto con mi nuevo proveedor…-contesto el mientras su hermano le miraba con cara de sorpresa.

Pues ha de ser un proveedor que te interese…de casualidad no es el Destiny…-dijo Tim con cara de pocos amigos.

Si…así es en el Destiny…-

Pues te deseo suerte porque esas mujeres son fatales…-Albert se preguntó a que se refería pero lo quiso preguntar más subió a su camioneta y partió a ver a la mujer de sus ojos.

Buenas Tardes Tom…esta tu patrona…-dijo la castaña molesta, la presencia de ella en el rancho era rara.

Sí...pero está ocupada, además para que la necesitas…-dijo Tom pues había escuchado rumores de que esa mujer se revolcaba con Albert.

Quiero preguntarle que hace quitándome a mis clientes…-dijo de manera altanera mientras el moreno solo reía de lado ya sabía a qué venia pero la verdad es que no le permitiría atacar a la patrona.

El asunto de la venta de pastura es conmigo, no con ella así que si quieres decirme quien comento que es con nosotros…-respondió el moreno.

Compraran la empacadora con el proveedor mío…-dijo la morena.

Y eso a ti en que te perjudica es el mismo proveedor de todo el pueblo…a que viene el reclamo absurdo…-dijo el moreno mientras anudaba una soga.

Quiero que le hables porque tengo que decirle un par de palabras o entro y la saco de donde este…-dijo muy segura Penélope mientras caminaba un par de pasos y Tom la tomaba del brazo.

Aquí no es tu casa y aprende a respetar las propiedades ajenas, así que mejor marcharte por donde veniste que en el Destiny no tenemos necesidad de domar potrancas salvajes…-dijo el moreno.

Mira Tom esto es un asunto personal que tengo que tratar con ella…-dijo la mujer con desesperación mientras a la puerta se acercaba la rubia.

Lo cierto es que no la había conocido y era una chica muy bonita…pero rubia…su cabello parecía como rayos de sol y sus ojos verdes como el mismo pasto…blanca como la leche…y buen cuerpo…

Buenas tardes…-saludo Candice mientras Penélope la miraba como a la rival más difícil de vencer aunado con ella la juventud…cuantos años tendría…no más de 30 y ella 35…

Buena tarde usted es la patrona del Destiny…-dijo ella con un marcado acento Texano.

Si…a sus órdenes…-contesto la rubia mientras le miraba como con rareza.

Quisiera hablar con usted sobre un asunto personal…-contesto la mujer.

Por supuesto si puedo serle de ayuda…-contesto Candice pensado en que le solicitaría trabajo o algo…

Patrona esta mujer vino a ver un asunto conmigo referente a la venta de paja…-dijo Tom.

Está bien Tom no te preocupes…pasemos por favor…-dijo Candice mientras caminaban hacia la casa grande…Penélope miro a todos lados un tanto sorprendida pues nunca había entrado y la verdad es que el dinero ahí no escaseaba…una gran foto de esa mujer estaba en la entrada junto con la vieja Sabina quien le cargaba en brazos.

Entraron a una oficina grande…con algunas fotografías más…todas de personas desconocidas para ella…-gusta algo de beber…

Agua…-dijo Penélope mientras la rubia sacaba un par de botellas de un refrigerador pequeño…le entrego la botella y una servilleta, lo cierto es que era como toda una dama sin ese acento, similar a Albert cuando hablaba calmado.

Tomemos asiento…en que le puedo ayudar…-dijo ella mientras abría su botella.

Mi asunto es referente a Albert…-dijo ella muy segura.

Solo tengo una duda…en que tengo que ver yo…-contesto Candice mientras le miraba sin expresión alguna.

En que es mi hombre y no permitiré que me lo quites…-la rubia se sorprendió por tal afirmación…ahora estaba frente a la primer piedra…la verdad es que se sintió mal pero habia prometido confiar en el rubio.

Al entrar al rancho Albert miro una camioneta conocida…-Penélope…- sintió de pronto que el alma se le bajaba a los pies…

* * *

Chacachachan…uju…la primera piedra en el camino que se llama mujer despechada ardida Penélope…las dejare en suspenso hasta el lunes actualizare…gracias por sus comentarios chicas…que tengan un largo, formidable y relajado fin de semana, besos...bye...


	14. QUE HAGO POR TISI LO QUIERO TAMBIEN

**CAPITULO 14**

**QUE HAGO POR TI…SI LO QUIERO ****TAMBIÉN**

Lo que no entiendo es por qué te refieres a él como si fuera un mueble…-dijo la rubia.

No es un mueble…pero creo que tengo más derecho a estar con Albert y tener una familia que tu…-la rubia pensó eso y tal vez tendría razón en algo…

Mira creo que una discusión por el futuro que un hombre decida tener no puedo solucionarlo…lo indicado seria que él y tu hablaran…-le respondió la rubia.

Tu y yo sabemos que ustedes están juntos y no creo que pueda permitirlo, yo antes era su proveedora ahora sin su compra me veré apretada…-dijo ella tratando de negocios equivocadamente con Candice.

No quiero sonar grosera pero como te digo yo no soy la persona que puede solucionar esto y para mi es una buena oferta de trabajo…-contesto la rubia.

Eres una mujer difícil, sabes que Albert es un buen partido verdad, pero dime cuanto tiempo crees que soportes su ritmo de vida… tu que vienes impuesta a vivir en los lujos y riquezas…aquí no todo el tiempo la tierra es fértil…no sabes lo que son tiempos malos…-contesto enojada Penélope.

Puede que venga de un lugar de donde tú no provienes y discúlpame por nacer en cuna de oro pero si estoy aquí no es para perder el tiempo tengo algunos meses y sé que es mucho el trabajo que tengo que hacer antes mis manos lucían preciosas, tersas con manicura perfecta…pero todo quedó atrás…-dijo la rubia con enfado.

Y simplemente no has pensado en que justo ahora tu eres la novedad en bandeja de plata para Albert…un par de lindas piernas con las cuales retozar…-contesto venenosa.

De verdad…pues no quiero seguir escuchando comentarios de una mujer desconocida sobre sus encuentros sexuales con Albert…no está en mi presente…-dijo ella seriamente.

Eres una niña mimada y a él le gustan mujeres de verdad…-contesto Penélope queriéndola hacer menos.

Y para ti que resulta ser una mujer de verdad si me puedes decir…por qué a todo lo que he escuchado de tu boca pues creo que describes a una cualquiera…-dijo Candice.

Mientras Penélope se levantaba de la silla y la miraba con odio…la rubia se paró no le temía a una mujer como ella…no la conocía…

Eres tan falsa…ahora comprendo que te revuelcas con Albert…dime que se siente quitarle el hombre a una mujer…-dijo ella con la voz subida de tono.

Yo no te he quitado nada…y no debo decir más…-contesto la rubia con dignidad su vida personal no estaba en una línea donde debería ser juzgada.

Vaya aparte de mustia ahora resulta que finges demencia…pues quiero que quede claro Albert es mi hombre con el cual hare una familia y tu linda no estas dentro de los planes.

Creo que la que no está en los planes eres tu…tan es así que si de verdad Albert quisiera eso que dices simplemente no estaría a mi lado…-dijo Candice afirmando lo que era.

Eres una zorra y te enseñare lo que es respeto…-dijo Penélope amenazadoramente.

Tu enseñarme respeto cuando vienes a mi casa a insultarme por un hombre que no te quiere…-dijo la rubia dándole una bofetada con guante blanco.

Digas lo que digas no me daré por vencida y sé que terminaras por dejarlo solo y yo estaré ahí para el…-

Se nota que no me conoces…-dijo Candice con cara de enfado de cuando acá una extraña daba por hecho algo que ni siquiera ella sabía.

Tu no conoces nuestra historia…yo soy una mujer sola sin hijos a mi esposo le mataron a traición por unos malos negocios, el culpable murió de mi propio puño…después llego Albert era como un ángel en mi vida me enseño el camino a la paz y sobreviví…

Candice escuchaba atenta…la verdad es que esa mujer tal vez había sufrido mucho…pero…

Es menor que yo pero la pasamos bien…dos soledades es mejor a una…sé que fue algo momentáneo pero yo le amo más que a mi vida y quiero que se convierta en mi esposo…me dé hijos y quedarnos aquí juntos para siempre…-dijo Penélope creando una ilusión de su fallecido esposo, Candice sintió mucha pena por ella…pero no podía renunciar…

El rubio se bajó de la camioneta a prisa…Tom estaba en la entrada…-que bueno que llegas están en el despacho…- el rubio le miro con duda pero supo que era obvio.

Camino aprisa…conocía a Penélope y siempre cargaba un arma…no quería verle cometer una locura abrió la puerta y las miro hablando de frente, la rubia estaba seria con esa mirada de tristeza infinita…

Miro a Albert y el sintió que el alma se le partía en dos…no podía esa mujer venir a derrumbar lo que él estaba construyendo…no podía quitarle de las manos la felicidad.

La rubia miro a ese hombre que le estaba enseñando a recuperar algo que creyó muerto…

Sonara egoísta…pero…que hago por ti…si lo quiero también…-dijo ella mirando a los ojos al rubio quien sintió que su pecho se aprisionaba en esa mirada llena de dolor…supo que estaba perdido...la amaba.

Como…cuando…en que momento…no lo sabía pero la amaba…-Yo estoy también interesado en ti Candice…-dijo el mientras Penélope creyó morir.

Albert por qué haces esto…-pregunto Penélope.

Te dije que no deseaba lastimarte pero tú eres muy terca…sé que tome algo que tal vez no debí fue bueno el tiempo que duro…pero yo no mas…no te quiero…-dijo el con pena mientras caminaba hacia Candice quien le miraba con adoración.

Es todo…solo no me quieres porque ahora estas revolcándote con ella…-contesto la castaña con rencor.

No me revuelco con ella…le hago el amor por que es la mujer que amo…-dijo el mientras Penélope y Candice se sorprendieron por lo que decía el rubio.

La castaña les miro juntos y se dio cuenta de que jamás Albert la miro de esa forma…sin palabra alguna salió de ahí con el alma partida en dos…

Candice cerró los ojos y miles de recuerdos se a galoparon en su mente…sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir mientras el rubio la abrazaba sintiéndose de pronto protegida por el…

No sé qué hice para merecerte…-contesto el mientras la rubia lo abrazaba…

Yo no te merezco Albert…hay cosas…que…-el rubio puso su dedo sobre sus tersos labios.

Confió en ti…-dijo el mientras se acercaba a su rostro y le besaba transmitiéndole toda la paz que ella necesitaba y la verdad que el mismo requería en ese momento.

Tom miro salir a leona que entro como el más suave cordero…-estas bien…

Penélope lo miro y supo que no estaba bien pero él no podía hacer nada…sintió pena por la mujer pero él sabía que aunque estuvieran en pleno siglo XXI los niveles simplemente eran marcados.

Candice se limpió los ojos y el rubio la miro con amor…la verdad es que eran un par de acelerados…pero que importa.

He venido a hacer negocios y me encontré con mi mujer peleando por mi…me siento de verdad halagado…-contesto el rubio.

La rubia le miro y le gustó mucho la palabra mi mujer…se acercó a él y se besaron sin importarles nada más que el presente.

Annie miraba el agua corriendo por el rio y se sentía de verdad sola pero ella no podía culpar a Tim por lo que le había dicho…ella misma era la culpable pues no sabía qué hacer, conocía a su madre y sabía que inmediatamente la descalificaría por mantener una relación con un hombre como Tim.

Sigues aquí…-dijo el rubio.

Haz dicho todo lo que deseabas no es así…-contesto Annie con enfado.

Pensé que te había pasado algo cuando mire aquí al caballo…-dijo el con preocupación.

No me paso nada…-dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el caballo…-que estés bien…

Sin más la miro partir y el regreso a hacer los suyo…Annie sintió el rechazo y sus lágrimas se liberaron al trotar del caballo.

Bien pues entonces tendrás la mercancía a finales de mes…-dijo Tom mientras el rubio aceptaba.

Perfecto…solo será esta vez la excepción cierto…-el moreno acepto.

Bien entonces firmaremos el contrato Candice y te dejare pagada la mercancía…-

Está bien…-contesto la rubia mientras el leía las condiciones y Tom salía de la oficina para ver cómo iba la instalación de la máquina.

La rubia miraba el computador como ida…la verdad es que no tenía tiempo de asimilar lo que había sucedido con esa mujer lo cierto es que cada persona tiene un pasado y pudiera decirse que no la culpaba por desear estar con un hombre como el rubio…

Un dólar por tus pensamientos…-dijo el rubio mientras Candice le miraba con terror…-dije algo malo.

No…nada…-contesto ella mientras le sonreía…

Te sientes mal por lo que paso…-dijo el con pena pues la verdad es que nunca se esperó que una aventura como esa le pudiera afecta ahora.

No…solo que la verdad me sorprende un poco, no quiero sonar déspota o fanfarrona pero pues esa chica no siento que tengo muchos gustos similares a los tuyos…-dijo la rubia con un poco de molestia.

Me sorprende que digas eso…pero comparto la idea…-dijo el rubio tratando de no meterse más en ese lio…-listo…

Le entrego el contrato ella lo firmo y se levantó para sacarle una copia...Albert sentía que algo le sucedía pero tal vez no sería el momento ideal para preguntarle…no deseaba presionar demasiado.

Listo…-dijo ella mientras le entregaba una carpeta con los papeles.

Todo bien…-contesto el rubio mirándola distante…

Si no te preocupes, ya haz comido…-el negó con la cabeza…

Que te parece si te invito algo en la cafetería del pueblo…-dijo el rubio mientras ella se lo pensaba la verdad es que correrían más los rumores algo que tal vez deberían de mantener aun en secreto.

La verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo…no sé si te moleste comer aquí conmigo la comida es buena…-dijo ella sonriente.

Si…me parece bien para cerrar un trato…-contesto el rubio mientras Candice salía para ordenar a Paty lo que necesitaba.

Hola…-dijo la pelinegra mientras que Candice le miraba como rara.

Te sucede algo…-pregunto la rubia.

Más bien a ti, tienes cara de depresión…-dijo Annie mientras ambas reían, Albert se acercó a ellas.

Buenas tardes…-dijo el rubio mientras Annie le miraba con rareza la verdad le sorprendida un tanto verle ahí, más cuando su prima según no tenía interés mínimo en el…pero ahora.

Buenas tardes…-contesto la pelinegra.

Albert comerá con nosotras…-dijo Candice mientras ella tenía todo menos apetito.

Creo que no tengo mucha hambre me iré a recostar por un momento me duele un tanto la cabeza…-dijo la pelinegra…-con su permiso…

Candice se sintió preocupada parecía que su prima tenía un lio gordo…-Sera que a ella no le hizo gracia mi presencia.

No lo creo, solo que algo paso para que tenga jaqueca…-contesto la rubia…-Bueno será mejor que tomemos asiento.

Y tú que tienes que andas con el genio atravesado Tim…-dijo la abuela Elroy mientras el rubio estaba serio más serio que nunca, cosa rara en el quien siempre tenía buen humor.

No sucede nada…-le contesto a la abuela.

Seguramente piensas que me chupo el dedo…es por una mujer verdad, espero que nuevamente no andes con tus asuntos de faldas por que no sería justo para tu hermano…-contesto la abuela.

No tengo líos de faldas abuela…-dijo Tim con cara de perro.

Ahora creo que se invirtieron los papeles tu hermano parece otro y tu como antes era el…en ocasiones me pregunto que hice mal para pagar por tanta inconsistencia con ustedes…-dijo la anciana mujer.

Abuela no te enojes esto es solo temporal, nada mas no te acostumbres mucho porque siento que las mujeres seguirán siendo mi debilidad.-contesto el rubio en un tono hasta resignado.

No te comprendo según tú te ibas a casar que habías encontrado a la mujer de tu vida y ahora…-dijo la abuela.

Pues no funciono porque mis ojos miraron a otro lado y los de ella también…ahora creo que será mejor ver desde lejos y solo esperar…-contesto el rubio.

Esperar…vaya esto me suena todo un melodrama de telenovela…-dijo la abuela mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Que pasa Tim…-dijo Bruce su alcahuete.

Que pasa Bruce…-le contesto el rubio mientras cepillaba a uno de los caballos.

Me encontré con la hija de…-Tim le cayó inmediatamente.

Ni me digas nada de mujeres que en este momento siento que no tengo ganas de mirar nada de lo que el mercado ofrece…-dijo el rubio con enfado.

Escuche algunos rumores de que algo tenías con la jefa del Destiny…pero ahora que te veo así…-dijo Bruce sonriente.

Párale a tu tren y no te creas de los chismes…solterito me veo mejor…-dijo el rubio alardeando.

Así que volveremos a las andadas espero que ahora por lo menos evites enredarte a grandes escalas…-dijo Bruce divertido aunque no tanto pues casi le cuesta el trabajo.

Sabes no más mujeres del pueblo tal vez viaje un par de meses a la capital o a Nueva York para encontrar a la mujer de mi vida…-Bruce le miro como si estuviera loco, lo cierto es que ahora si trabajaba mucho pero ese cambio no comprendía a que se debía.

Creo que todo estuvo muy sabroso…-dijo el rubio mientras Candice sonreía.

No como en los restaurantes a los que fuimos…-contesto ella sonriente.

Te gusto…-pregunto el mientras Paty les servía café.

Si…la verdad es que en ocasiones extraño esa vida, pero de pronto me doy cuenta que el trabajo hace también falta…-dijo ella sonriente.

En ocasiones si hace falta pero en otras sería bueno hacer algo más que llenarte las manos de tierra…-dijo le con enfado algo que llamo la atención a Candice.

Vamos a la oficina…-el rubio camino detrás de ella y sintió que algo pasaba.

Siento como si no te gustara trabajar en el Rancho…-dijo la rubia.

Digamos que mi vida era otra desde un principio el plan era que mi hermano Timothy manejaría la propiedad yo me mantendría en lo mío porque tengo suerte con los negocios inmobiliarios y demás…pero el destino en ocasiones te lleva a otros lados…-dijo el mientras la rubia le miraba con atención.

Qué curioso tú quieres salir y yo estoy por entrar…todos me han comentado de lo duro de los malos tiempos y veo eso como lejano…espero poder mantener esto como a mi abuela le hubiera gustado.

Solo escucho comentarios de que lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, pero a ti…a ti que te gustaría…-pregunto el rubio, pues tenía razón.

La verdad es que no lo sé…creo que en estos momentos mi vida es un lio…-dijo honestamente Candice.

Haz pensado si todo esto no funciona que harías…-pregunto el rubio mientras ella le miraba con temor.

No lo sé…la verdad es que siento que estoy por el momento perdida…como si viviera en un sueño del cual no quiero despertar, creo que lo único que ahora me atrapa un poco más al mundo real es tu presencia en mi vida…-dijo ella mientras sonreía con un poco de nostalgia.

Será que siento lo mismo que dices tú…por qué lo cierto es que en ocasiones las personas llegamos a vivir de manera automática como si dios nos picara en un botón que ni siquiera sentimos…-dijo el rubio de corazón.

La verdad es que siento que estamos perdidos Albert…bastante revueltos con tantos líos…pero no quisiera que termináramos por cortar el único lazo que nos mantiene en la realidad…-dijo la rubia mientras el acariciaba su mejilla.

Sabes…considero que merece la pena luchar por una mujer como tú, mi hermano me decía que eras la mujer ideal…ahora comparto su idea…-la rubia sonrió la verdad es que palabras como esas eran lo que hacían falta a unos oídos tan heridos como los suyos.

Lo que dices hace que me la crea…-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Es la verdad…creo que de todo lo que he vivido estos últimos años eres mi rayito de esperanza…-

Dios…creo que estoy cayendo en tus redes…-dijo Candice mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose besar por ese hombre que ahora era parte de su nueva vida.

El rubio sabia a café y a hombre…una extraña combinación que hacia desear mucho más…compartir no solo noches…sino días enteros besándolo.

Dios eres como una droga…-dijo el rubio mientras la sentaba en sus piernas.

Creo que estaremos en chismes con lo que paso ahora…-dijo la rubia.

No es algo que me importe…me importas tú y si ese es el precio que debo pagar aceptare honrado…-contesto el mientras se acercaba a su cuello besándolo lentamente algo que le erizaba la piel a la rubia.

Annie miraba el techo pensando que era lo que de verdad quería hacer algo complicado pues siempre seguía a Candice a sus aventuras como su sombra, pero su prima tenía unos planes temporales y ella…

Su mente trajo la imagen de la decepción de Tim…respiro hondamente y cerró los ojos…tenía que hacer una consulta con su almohada.

Y que mañana iremos a la feria…-dijo Bruce.

Es algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo…-dijo Tim sonriente.

Creo que será mejor que marche es tarde, lo cierto es que no quisiera pero…

La rubia sonrió mientras sus manos se aferraban a su cuello…-creo que nos costara mucho mantener esto…tus visitas seguro serán más constantes.

Por supuesto vendré personalmente a ver algunos negocios contigo, creo que si las paredes de este lugar hablaran…-dijo el mientras la rubia se teñía de rojo.

Te ves hermosa…-la beso quedamente mientras su corazón latía aprisa completamente enamorado…-eres como una droga.

Dices cosas que hacen sentirme como gelatina…-ambos rieron porque era cierto…

Bueno me marcho mañana iras a la feria…-le cuestiono el rubio.

Si…allá nos veremos verdad…-dijo ella.

Así es…acompañare a Tim para la exposición de algunos caballos…además de ir al rodeo…-contesto el sonriente.

Si…nos vemos…-contesto la rubia mientras se unían en un beso, le acompaño a la entrada y después le miro partir…Tom se acercó a él y ambos sonrieron.

La verdad es que tenía mucho por decirle…pero por el momento en su mundo solo era el…cruzo sus brazos mientras sentía su presencia junto a ella una extraña sensación…ahora mismo le extrañaba.

* * *

Hola…creo que también estaba a la expectativa de que sucedería…así que Edith, CandyFan, Griselda, Amy y Gatita espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

mañana se pondrá más interesante y más…y más…les envió saluditos que estén súper bien y que tengan un bonito inicio de semana.


	15. UNA VEZ MAS

**CAPITULO 15**

**UNA VEZ MAS**

Annie estaba leyendo un libro cuando la puerta sonó…seguramente su prima…-hola, será que puedo pasar.

Si…adelante…-dijo ella mientras la rubia se acercaba y tomaba asiento en la cama.

Me dirás que es lo que te sucede para que estés así de preocupada tenía mucho tiempo sin ver esa expresión…-dijo la rubia.

Hay prima creo que me porte muy mal con Tim y la verdad es que me siento como una bruja…-contesto Annie con pesar.

Y solo es por eso…-pregunto Candice como siempre intuitiva.

Pues la verdad no sé cómo decirte que no sé qué quiero hacer con mi vida, estoy aquí porque vine detrás de ti, pero yo…

Creo que me encuentro en las mismas circunstancias que tú así que no creas todo lo que ves…-dijo la rubia.

Pues me siento con muchas ideas en mi cabeza…-dijo la pelinegra contrariada.

Bueno creo que lo importante es preguntarte cómo te sientes al lado de Tim…si él te da la paz que necesitas…-dijo la rubia mientras su prima le escuchaba atenta.

Me siento bien con él, pero somos distintos en muchos aspectos…-dijo Annie.

Las cuestiones monetarias no son del todo las más importantes y créeme que no dan siempre la felicidad…-dijo la rubia con razón.

La verdad es que siento que me porte como una diva con Tim y no sé por qué reaccione así…me gusta mucho a su lado me siento bien y me da mucho miedo lo que digan cuando se enteren quien es…-dijo Annie soltando de pronto una enorme carga en su espalda.

Mira sé que lo haces por mi hermano Archie, pero la verdad son muy diferentes…-annie le puso mucha atención pues siempre seria ese el tema encontrar a un hombre que fuera mejor que Archie.

Mi hermano vive en la ciudad trabaja en lugares donde la presencia e imagen son todo, lo cierto es que ni un vaso de agua es siquiera de servirse…es un chico que deslumbra pero no es mejor que Tim…-dijo Candice con verdad además de que la menuda comparación venia de su hermana.

Sé que vives con el temor de no encontrar ante los ojos de tu mama a un tipo mejor que Archivald, pero siendo sincera y poniéndome en tus zapatos…mi hermano fue un patán contigo…-dijo Candice separando el hecho de que era su hermano y lo quería por ello.

Lo se…la verdad es que yo fui quien lo sufrí…Tim es diferente y puedo decirte que ha sido tan cómodo estar con el…pero…no sé cómo tomaría el hecho de que yo tal vez no he sido exactamente una mujer tan…

Por dios Annie…estamos en una época donde las mujeres valen solo por el hecho de ser persona no por cuantos hombres han pasado entre sus piernas…

Dios Candice esas palabras…-dijo con vergüenza Annie por regularmente su prima era muy reservada en eso.

No te escandalices, además Tim no es ningún santo el pasado queda atrás…dale la oportunidad creo que no te arrepentirás…-dijo Candice mientras se levantaba.

Y tú ya lo hiciste…-le cuestiono la pelinegra.

Ese no es un tema a discutir por cierto iremos mañana a la feria, creo que podrías ver por aquellos rumbos a Tim…-dijo Candice sonriente animándola.

Porque siento que me presionas con el…-dijo Annie contrariada.

Porque sé que él te hará feliz…es como una corazonada mía deberías de darle un poco de crédito capaz de que tu mama terminara por adorarle…-menciono la rubia mientras ambas sonreían.

Si está bien me sacrificare e iré contigo…-dijo annie.

Buenas noches…-Candice cerró la puerta y se fue a su dormitorio tenía mucho que pensar.

Albert estaba en el despacho fumando un puro mientras su hermano entraba sigilosamente…-que quieres…-dijo el rubio mayor.

Es imposible sacarte un susto…-dijo Tim.

Por dios ya no eres un crio…-dijo Albert con molestia.

Lo sé, mañana saldré temprano para llevarme a los caballos ocupare algunos de los muchachos…-dijo Tim.

Está bien…-dijo Albert sin rechistar algo que llamo la atención de su hermano porque siempre le echaba alguna cantaleta para todo en especial para ese día.

Es todo…-dijo Tim con cara de menso.

Porque pones cara de tarado…ocupas alguna otra cosa más…-le cuestiono William.

No pues es que me resulta como raro verte así de calmado siempre me cuestionas cada una de mis decisiones…y pensé que esta sería una perfecta ocasión para ello…-dijo Tim.

Te dije que tú te harías cargo de tus negocios, lo has hecho bien hasta ahora así que…-dijo el rubio restándole importancia mientras emanaba una bocanada de humo.

Ya dime que traes entre manos Albert…-pregunto Tim tratando de inmiscuirse.

Alguna vez te he contado mis asuntos…-respondió William secamente.

Nunca…-dijo Tim.

Así es y así será…solo puedo decirte que me siento muy conforme con mi vida…-algo que llamo la atención a Tim pues regularmente su hermano se la pasaba de un humor de perros…seguro seria por una chica.

Bien pues no insistiré a lo que es obvio…total los chismes corren rápido…-dijo Tim mientras William le miraba con cara de enfado.

Los chismes me los pasó por el arco del triunfo…-contesto desenfadado William una actitud nueva para todos los que le conocían.

Vaya que eres otro…-dijo Tim mientras salía del despacho…

De pronto el rubio miro su celular nuevo que había comprado en Houston y encontró una foto que tomo de Candice en traje de baño la verdad es que se sentía como un pervertido pero se miraba tan hermosa que no se resistió además de que estreno su celular…

Ahí recostada con su perfecta simetría corporal…era como un dulce al paladar…tenía todas sus esperanzas en una mujer que le llegaba debajo de la barbilla...-menuda cabeza mía enamorarme de una mujer como tu Candice…-dijo el rubio mientras sonreía como bobo a un par de imágenes.

Pues todo está marchando como lo habíamos planeado…-dijo Tom sonriente al ver las pacas de paja.

Bueno creo que cumpliremos con el pedido de Albert…-contesto la rubia.

Sin duda Jefa, los suplementos ya están inventariados…-dijo Tom.

Perfecto…fíjate que me gusta que Paty ahora mismo esté relacionada con más actividades aprende muy rápido…-dijo Candice.

Si, ella siempre fue una chica lista sola que su padre era como muy cerrado y pues no la dejo acudir a la escuela…-dijo el sonriente.

Que cosas igual ella hubiera podido hacer alguna carrera universitaria en qué grado se quedó…-pregunto la rubia.

En noveno…-dijo el orgulloso de su mujer pues el solo había estudiado la educación básica.

Bueno pues mientras vamos bien a qué hora se empieza a ir a la feria…-pregunto la rubia.

Desde temprano para ver las exposiciones y ya por la tarde para ir al rodeo…al baile…-dijo el alegre pues ese día caminaría con su bella esposa del brazo para callar un par de bocas.

Bueno pues apresurémonos para poder ir…-dijo Candice mientras entraba a la casa grande.

Annie miraba el closet y no encontraba nada para esa ocasión como era que debía de ir vestida a una feria en Texas…-dios esto es difícil…-dijo ella rascándose la cabeza.

Albert llego al stand donde se encontraba su hermano parecía que estaban regalando cosméticos por que había una buena cantidad de chicas…

Tim sonriente como siempre parecía que regreso a las andadas, se limitó a mirar a los caballos que todos los días miraba y a caminar hacia los demás lugares.

Hola…-dijo una voz conocida pero tan deseada de ser escuchada.

Que tal…-contesto el rubio mientras seguía caminando, la verdad es que no quería problemas con esa mujer.

Albert solo quería disculparme…-dijo la morena.

Está bien…-contesto el mientras caminaba hacia adelante y ell le jalaba del brazo.

Vaya que luces bien…-dijo Annie sonriente nunca pensó que un vestido de flores como ese y unas botas lucirían así.

Es un estilo country…tu también luces regia…-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras bajaban de la camioneta y miraban todo alrededor.

Será que me siento como demasiado observada…-dijo Annie mientras caminaban hacia dentro, Candice compro dos entradas y se siguieron de largo.

Y como para donde vamos…-dijo la pelinegra mientras la rubia miraba con atención cada lugar.

Caminemos…el chiste es ver no…-dijo ella sonriente mientras lo hacían.

Dos tipos las comenzaron a seguir y ellas se dieron cuenta por lo que Candice comenzó a tardarse más en cada puesto…compraron un par de Jeans, mientras estos tipos miraban.

Mira no quiero ser grosero pero no me interesa nada de lo que digas…-Albert se percató de la rubia y ese par de tipos que se acercaban en un plan para nada agradable.

Que pasa hermano…-dijo Tim quien se acercó a él para salvarlo de un escándalo con Penélope…

Nada…-dijo el rubio quien camino a prisa mientras Tim miraba el centro de su atención.

No me interesa su nombre me podría dejar pasar por favor…-dijo la rubia.

Por dios preciosa hoy es un día donde todo es válido y mañana se olvida lo demás…-dijo el tipo bastante fanfarrón.

Tú me pones una mano encima y te arrepentirás…-Annie se había puesto como siempre detrás de la rubia quien era bastante valiente pero hay casos donde no debes de serlo.

Mira solo es cuestión de divertirnos, tu conmigo y tu amiga con el mío…-

Y será mejor que dejes tranquila a mi novia si no quieres que se te caigan todos tus dientes…-de pronto el tipo no se sintió tan valiente al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

Y más al saber quién era pues Albert Andley era una de esas personas que no deseas como enemigo…-disculpa pensé que estaban solas.

Ninguna mujer está sola por estos rumbos Pat…-dijo Tim con cara de enfado.

Nos vamos…una disculpa señoritas…-dijo el tipo caminando casi corriendo Candice se rio por la acción de esos dos tipos.

Penélope miro a la distancia la sonrisa que el rubio le daba a Candice…y en ella miraba su reflejo…-Creo que mejor dejas de hacerte puñetas mentales Nele, porque ese tipo estaba muy alto pa ti…

Alguien solicito tu opinión Simón…-dijo la castaña mientras caminaba hacia otro lado sin ganas de escuchar sermones de sus anteriores pretendientes.

Candice le sonrió al rubio…-pensé que no vendrías…-dijo mientras reclamaba.

Lo que pasa es que fue mi culpa…-contesto sonriente Annie mientras Tim la miraba como si fuera una diosa con ese cabello negro como la noche…y esos ojos y esas curvas.

Perdón…-contesto Candice mientras el rubio le daba su brazo y ella lo tomaba con su par de bolsas…

Tim camino al lado de annie en completo silencio…sabían que los rumores que se desatarían después de ese pequeño conflicto y al verlos caminar juntos serian la comidilla de todo el pueblo.

Dame tus bolsas…-dijo Albert caballerosamente.

No como crees…-contesto la rubia quien deseaba que todo pasara inadvertido a lo que de pronto sintió la mano del rubio tomándola por desprevenida y terminado así mientras cargaba las bolsas.

Annie miraba a todos lados mientras junto a ella camina Tim…parecía que existía una extraña barrera entre los dos…era incomodo…-te ves muy linda el día de hoy…-dijo el mientras la pelinegra se sonrojaba.

Gracias…considero que luces apuesto…-dijo ella de corazón.

Me gusta que digas eso de mi…-dijo el rubio sonriente mientras trataban de hacer las paces.

Y que debemos de ver en una feria como esta Albert…-pregunto la rubia mientras él sonreía mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Vamos al ruedo para reírnos un poco comento el divertido mientras caminaban hacia allá…tomaron asiento en las gradas y el rodeo de ovejas comenzó.

Los niños se aferran fuerte a las ovejas, algunos aguantaban otro rodaban con todo y los melenudos animales…otros niños se caían y lloraban…era tan cómico.

Albert miraba con atención los gestos despreocupados de Candice y esa sonrisa, parecía que por momentos resplandecía tanto que podría cegarlo.

El tiempo parecía suspenderse mientras que ella reía de la función de los niños todo era como en cámara lenta…Candice de pronto le miro con cara de What.

Que pasa…-le pregunto sintiéndose incomoda.

Nada…-dijo el sonriente algo que a ella le hacía que sus piernas se doblaran.

Seguro…-contesto ella.

Creo que te ves hermosa…-dijo el mientras la rubia se sonrojaba eran esas frases que no se esperaba.

Tim y Annie se habían sentado en las gradas de abajo…el silencio entre ellos cortaba incluso el aire pero que decir cuando has sido rechazado por la mujer que te interesa.

Y siempre se pone así de divertido esto…-dijo Annie mientras sonreía de vez en vez cuando los niños caían divertidos.

Si…mi hermano Albert nunca llego a caerse de las ovejas…yo terminaba siempre revolcado y llorando…-dijo Tim sonriente recordando momentos junto a sus padres.

Tuviste una bonita infancia…-dijo Annie.

Creo que si…éramos como un par de potrillos libres, solo que mi hermano después se mudó y fue como un cambio radical para mi…-contesto Tim.

Yo tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mis hermanos ellos son más pequeños que yo y como son hombres pues digamos que no convivíamos mucho, tengo más recuerdos míos y de Candice…-dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

Pero es lo bueno recordar una que otra travesura de tu infancia…-dijo Tim.

Tim quisiera disculparme con la actitud que tuve contigo la verdad me comporte muy grosera…-dijo Annie avergonzada mientras escuchaban las risas sinceras de Candice…la verdadera Candice.

Creo que mi hermano está haciendo que tu prima se divierta mucho…-contesto Tim.

Si…ella es muy alegre solo que últimamente no la hemos pasado del todo bien…-respondió Annie mientras miraba al frente…-ojala y tenga tiempo de que me disculpes.

Disculpas aceptadas…-menciono Tim mientras ambos se miraban y sonreían.

Gracias…creo que aceptare conocernos mejor y ya sé que es lo que deseo…-dijo annie algo que saco de onda a Tim pues el en ocasiones también vivía con un lio en su cabeza.

Y que harás…-le cuestiono el rubio.

Aprovechare las únicas oportunidades que la vida misma me dé…las tomare con los brazos abiertos y las estrechare fuerte para que no se me escapen…-dijo Annie sonriente algo que le encanto a Tim.

Se cansa uno de vivir sin sentido verdad…-respondió el rubio.

Efectivamente…-dijo annie mientras el rubio le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros.

Entonces déjame decirte que me gustaría mucho que consideraras ser mi novia…-la pelinegra le miro a los ojos azules más hermosos que hubiera visto.

Me encanta esa proposición y créeme que lo pensare un par de minutos antes de contestar…-dijo annie sonriente ante la cara de emoción del rubio.

Creo que al fin aceptaran estar juntos…-dijo Albert sonriente.

Me da gusto que mi prima se dé la oportunidad de sentir y vivir una relación con un hombre que la merezca…-contesto Candice.

Y tu…tienes algo que merezca la pena como para que me sonrías…-dijo el mientras Candice le miro con mucha atención la verdad es que Albert era un tipo maravilloso aún se preguntaba si merecía tenerle a su lado.

Eres lo más fantástico que me ha pasado y merece la pena…-dijo Candice mientras sonreían…

Estuvieron un tiempo más ahí mirando y riendo después cada pareja tomo su camino por diferente lado…pero annie y Tim salieron de ahí abrazados mientras el cargaba las bolsas una pareja inmediata.

Los rubios por su parte guardaban con más recelo esas muestras de afecto…-mira estas como se te hacen…-dijo ella con unas botas.

Creo que me gustan más las otras esas suelen después de un tiempo aflojarse mucho la piel…-dijo el rubio acertadamente mientras el vendedor miraba encantado a la rubia.

Lo que dice su esposo es verdad…-Candice le miro con una sonrisa.

Bueno en todo caso me llevo las que había escogido primero…-dijo Candice mientras tomaba asiento y el rubio le ayudaba a quitarse las botas.

Albert le miro las piernas y tuvo el enorme deseo de besarla la verdad es que estaban en una etapa maravillosa donde el enamoramiento es parte que te hace permanecer al lado de una persona.

Penélope los miro sonriendo como si estuvieran recién casados, el sacándole las botas mientras le miraba algo más que solo las piernas…

Buenas tardes me podría mostrar estas botas en numero 9…-dijo la castaña quien se había esforzado mucho ese día incluso acudió a donde Vero para que le hiciera un arreglo en el maquillaje…pero ni eso llamo la atención del rubio.

Bien…te medirás algo más…-Candice negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba, no se habían percatado de la presencia de Penélope.

La rubia le miro con un poco de reserva mientras que Albert solo la ignoro al igual que ella al fingir no verles, pero lo cierto es que al verlo entro.

Seria todo señor…-dijo el tendero.

Llevaras algo mas Candice…-pregunto Albert…

No creo que es todo, cuanto será…-dijo ella mientras sacaba su cartera y él se adelantaba pagando la cuenta.

Es mi regalo…-Candice le miro con una ceja alzada.

Creo que no está bien…-dijo ella con cara de pocos amigos mientras la castaña miraba la escena con un nudo en la garganta…nunca antes le había regalado algo o acudido siquiera de compras juntos.

Salieron del local con un par de bolsa más…-Creo que este día ha sido simplemente genial pero ya es tarde…-menciono la rubia sonriente.

Si…mejor será irnos así sirve de que hago lo que estoy a punto…-contesto el rubio mientras ambos sonreían…

Annie y Tim estaban besándose mientras todos los del pueblo daban ya por hecho una relación…-Creo que mi prima se ira con el no…

Si…creo que sí.-respondió el rubio mientras Annie se separaba de Tim y caminaban hacia ellos.

Creo que es tarde y mañana tengo algunos pendientes si quieres quedarte…-dijo la rubia.

Yo la llevo los caballos los llevara bruce son Gil…-dijo el rubio.

Te puedes llevar la camioneta…-pregunto Candice mientras el asentía y ella le daba las llaves.

Bueno nos vemos al rato…-dijo la rubia mientras salía del brazo de Albert hacia el estacionamiento, llegaron después de un par de minutos al vehículo y Albert aprisiono entre sus brazos a Candice mientras la besaba de manera tan apasionada…

Los labios tersos que la hacían rápidamente cerrar los ojos y desear aún más…era una sensación tan gratificante que de verdad pensó alcanzar un orgasmo.

No aguantaba más…-dijo el sonriente mientras la levantaba del suelo entre sus brazos y la estrechaba fuertemente contra su pecho estando en mismas circunstancias.

Albert la verdad es que yo también necesitaba este beso…-dijo ella mirándole con amor y sonriendo…-mejor aprovechemos el momento a solas.

Salieron rápidamente del lugar…-Creo que tienen mucha prisa dijo Annie mientras subían a la camioneta y salían detrás de ellos.

Llegaron rápidamente a la hacienda y Albert se bajó para abrirle la puerta lo cierto es que esperaba un apasionado encuentro en el despacho…le excitaba de sobremanera.

La rubia sonrió mientras la abrazaba y se unían en un beso apasionado…era como si todo el mundo no existiera…solo ellos dos sin nadie más.

Será que puedes soltar a mi esposa…-dijo una voz que le congelo la sangre a Candice mientras ella giraba su vista y ahí frente a los dos rubios aparecía el pasado una vez más.

* * *

OMG…a que no se la esperaban verdad…estoy casi intrigada no sé cómo se tornen ahora las situaciones porque muchas verdades saldrán a flote…les envió un saludo y espero poder subir el capítulo mañana porque estoy atoradilla…bye…


	16. REMOLINO

**CAPITULO 16**

**REMOLINO**

Candice sintió que la tierra de pronto de movía y frente a ella estaba el hombre que había cambiado su vida por completo…ese hombre al que creyó cada palabra dicha, cada frase incompleta, cada mentira…

Albert sintió como Candice se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar…algo bastante malo tuvo que pasar para que ella reaccionara de esa manera…ahora comprendía el porqué de esas miradas perdidas.

No creo que sea correcto que una mujer casada se bese con un tipo que resulta ser todo menos su esposo…-contesto él.

Que haces aquí Terrence…-dijo ella con cara de susto parecía que estaba mirando al mismo demonio.

Esa es la respuesta que recibo de la mujer que juro frente a un altar amor eterno…por dios Candice sé que teníamos un año sin vernos pero trata de disimular tu falta de cariño…-dijo el castaño mientras sus manos se apretaban en puño tan fuerte que se tornaban blancas.

Albert le miro como un rival sumamente difícil pero no imposible…frente a el estaba un tipo que amaba también a la rubia aunque sus frases fanfarronas trataran de ocultarlo…

Era todo lo que en fachada el mismo había sido en el pasado…- Que quieres…-dijo Candice con falta de aliento.

Divorcio…-dijo el mientras sacaba de su chaqueta unas hojas…-pensaste que esto lo firmaría…-contesto mientras rompía las hojas y ella intentaba evitar que lo hiciera.

Que haces…-dijo Candice con cara de terror.

Vengo por mi esposa…-dijo con determinación algo que ella conocía muy bien…ese rostro que tantas beses adoro mirar…ahora le parecía lejano…pero aun había algo…algo muy en el fondo.

Albert de pronto se sintió impotente no podía hacer nada por ella esa era un lucha que le correspondía solo a Candice…quien no hacía más que temblar…

Suelta a mi esposa…lárgate…-dijo Terrence con un dejo de aire de ser superior al rubio.

A mí no me grites como a uno de tus sirvientes, respeta a mi mujer…-contesto duramente Albert mientras Candice quería a toda costa evitar un enfrentamiento, pues Terry era muy violento…pero Albert también.

Las luces de una camioneta se apagaron y Annie bajo corriendo de ella mientras Tim la seguía no comprendía mucho pero miro a Albert a la defensiva…algo malo sucedía.

Que haces tú acá…-grito Annie con cara de miedo.

Así que tu también…como siempre siguiéndola a todos lados no me extraña que tu sombra este aquí de tapadera para tus bajos instintos…

Evita tus comentarios si no quieres que te parta la cara…-grito Albert mientras Annie y Candice le detenían pues estaban a un paso de molerse en golpes…

Albert por favor hoy no…-dijo Candice con lágrimas en los ojos mientras él se detenía por ella…miro ese terror y no pudo sopórtalo…-vete por favor…-dijo la rubia mientras él se sorprendía…

Candice entro hacia la casa y detrás de ella el tipo ese mientras el rubio no comprendía mucho…annie tomo los paquetes mientras miraba a Albert.

Confía en ella…cree en lo que diga, no te llenes la cabeza de suposiciones sé que te explicara todo…-dijo Annie mientras entraba literalmente corriendo.

Albert se quedó ahí parado con las emociones encontradas y lo más grabado que tenía eran los ojos de ella…ese miedo y sus lágrimas…quien jodidos era ese bastardo que la hacía llorar…

Sera mejor irnos Albert…-dijo Tim quien lo hizo de pronto aterrizar los pies.

Candice entro a la casa grande y detrás de ella el guapo castaño siguieron hasta el despacho y el cerro la puerta mientras la rubia se agarraba del escritorio enterrando fuertemente las uñas.

Que quieres aquí Terrence…

Vine para que hablemos de nuestro matrimonio Candice…nosotros no podemos simplemente divorciarnos hay muchas cosas que no se olvidan con tan solo respirar…-dijo el castaño mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

Porque no me dejas por una maldita vez en tu vida ser feliz Terrence…-dijo la rubia con cara de enojo.

Eres mi esposa y debes de cumplir tu papel como tal…-dijo el dignamente.

Ahora soy tu esposa…hace un año no pensabas eso cuando te largaste con Susana…-grito Candice mirándole de frente y haciendo de pronto no sentirse tan seguro…

Pero de algo estaba convencido y eso era el arrepentimiento de haber dejado a tan magnifica mujer por una que no valía un solo dólar.

Erre…-dijo el con aplomo.

De verdad esa es tu estúpida escusa mientras yo tuve que tomar los pedazos que quedaron de mi corazón en lo que tus imágenes besando a esa mujer entraban en mi memoria quedándose grabadas…-contesto ella.

Yo…-

Nada…no quiero estar más atada a un hombre que me mintió cuando yo como una idiota le entregue mi corazón y solo recibí una estúpida nota…-dijo Candice con coraje.

La verdad es que me siento mal por eso corazón…pero…

No me digas nunca más corazón…-grito la rubia con rabia pues siempre fue todo mentira.

Sé que me equivoque contigo pero yo no deje nunca de quererte…

Quererme…tu quererme…por dios Terrence tu solo te quieres a ti mismo no sabes lo que es el amor…-dijo la rubia con dolor.

No sabes que es lo que yo ahora mismo estoy sintiendo…-dijo el con preocupación de verdad.

Si…así como tú tampoco sabes lo que yo sentí cuando decidiste dejarme hacer mi vida y tú irte con tu amante…-dijo Candice mientras respiraba profundamente y sollozaba algo más.

Pero no fue así…yo…

Tú te largaste….!...la escogiste a ella cuando yo te daría mi vida entera, cuando podrías haber hecho de mi lo que quisieras…la escogiste a ella y a ese hijo que según llevaba en el vientre fue más poderoso que aquellas promesas que me hiciste de amor…más fuerte que ese mal amor que según tu tenías por mi…-grito Candice a todo pulmón.

Annie estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas detrás de la puerta pues ella había vivido el sufrimiento de su prima, la miro caer en ese hoyo tan negro llamado depresión a punto estuvo de caer en el suicidio por Terrence Grandchester el noble caballero inglés.

Terry se quedó petrificado…el la había herido tanto así como para ahora ver en ella tanto resentimiento…-Pero las cosas no son.

Que…te diste cuenta de que era mentira lo que Susana decía, de verdad no la conocías ahora me vas a decir... si siempre fue una mujer problemática, cuantas veces la miramos haciendo lo mismo destruyendo parejas…porque ella…por qué Terrence…-

No lo sé Candy…yo me deje envolver y…

Es absurdo te di todo…me porte bien contigo…te respete…siempre he tratado de vivir como la gente decente siendo una mujer de principios y ahora que miro hacia atrás me pregunto si valió la pena…sé que ser buena persona no es todo en la vida…-contesto ella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el castaño miraba en sus ojos verdes solo verdad.

Candice es mentira lo que dices tú eres una mujer por la que vale la pena luchar yo estoy aquí por ti…por qué…

Por qué te voto…esa es la verdad ella te voto como a un mueble más que no le causa placer, sabes nunca había conocido a un mounstro pero sé que existen…-dijo la rubia mientras caminaba y tomaba asiento en la silla esa discusión nunca imagino que fuera tan cansada.

Candice debes de escuchar mis…

No tengo tiempo para escucharte…ya no…-respondió ella mientras cerraba los ojos estaba agotada en todos los aspectos sumamente agotada.

Pues no pienso renunciar…por lo tanto no pienso darte el divorcio porque creo que las segundas oportunidades siempre son las mejores…-dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

No es necesario que me digas eso…a mí no me importa más…dure un año muriendo en cada instante, pensando en ti, dudando de mi capacidad de ser mujer, en mi falta de amor por mi, en que si era bella o no, que si estaba o muy gorda o muy flaca…me destruí a mí misma…-dijo ella con seriedad.

Eres muy hermosa…por eso me enamore de ti…-dijo Terry sin dejar de pensarlo.

Y tu como crees que una esposa se siente si el hombre con el que se casa frente a la iglesia de pronto le envía una nota donde dice _Candice ha llegado el momento de que sigas tu camino y yo el mío…te deseo lo mejor…_

Terry cerró los ojos sabiendo que esa nota la había escrito Susana y el solo la había firmado para hacer menos dolorosa la situación.

Lo peor fue mirar esa letra que no era tuya…dios sentí que la garganta se me secaba del dolor…fue terrible saber eso cuando en la noche me habías hecho el amor y me juraste amor…yo no sé qué hice para pagar por algo así…-dijo ella con profunda tristeza.

Puse todas mis esperanzas en tus manos…mi vida te la di en tus manos confié en ti, di mi voto de confianza para ti por que eras el hombre que amaba y te jure amor para toda la vida…ahora…eso cambio…-dijo ella mientras sus pequeñas manos limpiaban sus mejillas.

Me haces sentir como el peor de los hombres Candice…tu eres la mujer de mi vida más de lo que yo siquiera merecer nunca creí que podría tener la posibilidad de ser tu esposo…pero como todo en mi vida termine por arruinarlo…-dijo el con verdadero arrepentimiento.

Sabes cuándo te mire por primera vez sentí que eras alguien diferente…autentico pero bastante arrogante…-contesto ella mientras reía quedamente mirando su regazo.

Tú eras como ese rayo de luz que ilumina la casa…así era como te miraba yo…-contesto el…

Éramos tan unidos, parecíamos como almas gemelas Terrence…tú me querías yo te amaba a ti…dos almas en una…-dijo ella riendo.

Después todo cambio para ti…dejaste de procurarme de estar al pendiente de mi pero yo seguí a tu lado aguantando todo lo que pasaba, la verdad creo que me pase de tonta fui el tapete perfecto para pisar.-contesto la rubia.

No es verdad yo te quería…-dijo Terrence…-pero no pensé en ti y termine cediendo.

Sabes yo pude hacer lo mismo que tu pero porque siempre pensé en ti no lo hice…-dijo ella con la verdad en la boca…-tu orgullo fue un remolino que termino por separarnos…

Candice sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo y he cometido errores pero eres lo único que siempre me ha mantenido a flote…-dijo con el corazón en la mano.

Y que quieres que haga por ti Terrence si yo no te amo…-dijo ella con una dolorosa verdad mientras el castaño cerraba los ojos y trataba de sacar fuerza desde el fondo de su alma para escuchar esas duras palabras.

Lo amas a el verdad…-dijo el castaño haciendo que Candice abriera los ojos se había cerrado tanto que no recordaba a Albert seguramente el había pensado mal…

Se levantó de manera instantánea de la silla y sintió que el corazón le latía rápidamente en el pecho…-él es otro.

Es como yo un hombre con sangre en las venas que puede hacerte miles de promesas porque posees belleza exterior e interior…yo no sé quién sea pero mereces más que ser la amante de un hombre como el…-dijo Terrence.

De verdad lo crees…merezco lo que me diste tu…eso me merezco después de ser una esposa devota…-dijo ella en tono de reclamo.

No…yo me porte mal contigo Candice pero no puedo darme por vencido quiero ser un egoísta como siempre…pero yo no puedo dejarte en brazos de otro tipo cuando sé que me pudro de celos por dentro…cuando sé que no toleraría que nadie ponga una sola mano en tu cuerpo…-dijo el con coraje e impotencia.

Y tú que hiciste…que pensaste cuando tu amante que se presentó ante mí como Susana Marlow diciendo que estaban juntos por que tú habías sido obligado a casarte conmigo por un acuerdo que hiciste con mi padre y la empresa…-dijo ella con tranquilidad.

El castaño sabía que muchos beneficios tuvo cuando se casó con la rubia pero no lo hizo por eso…lo hizo porque de verdad la quería…-Eso que te dijo fue falso.

Y como querías que lo tomara Terrence si era la única persona que podría explicarme qué demonios había pasado contigo, parecía que no existías nadie sabía nada de ti…-contesto la rubia tratando de acomodar todo ese rompecabezas.

Yo no sabía que ella había ido a verte…-dijo con verdad el castaño mientras Candice le miraba a los ojos seguían siendo lindos.- Me he portado como un imbécil…la verdad sé que no tengo perdón…pero no puedo rendirme contigo.

Candice sentía que la cabeza le dolía de todas esas emociones que ahora mismo era un remolino en su corazón en su cabeza…un verdadero infierno…

Estoy agotada Terrence…cansada pensé miles de veces como seria nuestro encuentro…jamás pensé que te volvería a ver por qué simplemente no te marchas y me dejas tranquila.

No puedo…-dijo el mientras sus manos se aferraban a la silla.

Éramos una promesa de pareja…te amaba y era feliz a tu lado…no sé por qué demonios me paso todo esto quería una familia contigo…no sé por qué…-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

Yo aún quiero estar a tu lado…-dijo el castaño.

Yo no…puedes quedarte pero mañana procura irte tengo mucho trabajo que hacer subiendo las escaleras en la primera habitación…-dijo ella mientras salía del despacho.

Candice paso de lado suyo como una desconocida sintió el rechazo y la verdad es que le dolió profundamente…la había regado era verdad su calentura de una noche se había convertido en un auténtico infierno.

Se sentó en la silla y respiro profundamente la verdad es que no había pensado en que una estúpida noche terminara por hacer todo esto.

Había muchas diferencias entre Susana y Candice…miro su anillo de bodas…la verdad es que se había casado queriendo a la rubia mas no amándola de verdad…esa era la diferencia por eso mismo cayo en los brazos de Susy…una autentica zorra experta en la cama…solo eso le había pasado factura.

Ahora la vida misma le había hecho querer morir al ver frente a su mesa de trabajo un sobre…demanda de divorcio…un tremendo título que hace que hasta el más fuerte caiga de bruces.

La verdad es que le dolió mucho y más sabiendo que nunca pudo olvidar a esa suave mujer que se entregó de corazón, la culpa había podido más por lo que dejo todo sin concluir para regresar a Norteamérica y ella ya no estaba más en Nueva York…

Que egoísta y patán había sido pensando que al regresar a su departamento ella le recibiría con los brazos abiertos como cada noche lo hacía con una hermosa sonrisa y alegría en los ojos…fue terrible encontrar todo en su lugar justo como lo había dejado aun en condiciones habitables.

Pero terriblemente solo…sin ese jarrón que aborrecía tanto con siempre flores sobre la mesa…sin el aroma del perfume de rosas de Candice…sin su tararear interminable…

Camino hacia la habitación y esa soledad casi le hace llorar…miro como ella siempre se sentaba en ese banco frente al tocador y hablaba sobre su día.

Todo seguía ahí…los perfumes que le había regalado, abrió el closet y muchas cosas que le compro estaban ahí mismo…en la caja fuerte todas las joyas…se sentó en la cama del lado donde ella dormía y miro algo brillando en el buró…un par de anillos…

La argolla de compromiso que le regalo y la argolla de matrimonio…en ese instante supó que había tomado la decisión más tonta del mundo.

Cuando supo que ella estaba en Texas tomo el vuelo y la maleta partiendo hacia allá rento un auto y llego a la penumbra…después la miro sonriente como la recordaba…

Pero ahora en brazos de un tipo que la besaba con amor…como el solía hacerlo y lo que más le pudo fue mirar como ella le correspondía…se sentía completamente solo…

La rubia se miró en el espejo y encontró a una mujer que nunca creyó ser…más de un año esperando ese instante donde la decisión ya está tomada y donde solo queda preguntar por qué…

No tenía más que hablar con Terrence ni mucho menos el reclamarme nada, se entregó de corazón, puso en sus manos su vida y el solo lo destruyo…ahora regresaba con un falso perdón…

Ya no lloraría más por alguien quien no merecía una sola de sus lágrimas…a su pensamiento vino la cara de Albert…dios como le hacía falta esos momentos.

Pero seguramente esto le separaría de manera definitiva de el…no le culparía porque no le dijo la verdad pero todo había sucedido de manera tan inesperada para ella como para el…

Ahora se había ido literalmente el esfuerzo a la mierda…sacudió la cabeza y se metió a la ducha para relajarse un poco y respirar profundamente.

Los planes eran ahora cosa del pasado…todo se había movido y sin duda terminaba bastante mal…Candice no sabía que había hecho tan mal para tener que sufrir tanto.

Solo esperaba que Albert le dejara explicarle lo que había sucedido.

El rubio miraba el techo de su recamara y recordaba ese miedo que tenía ella…siempre quiso explicarle pero la verdad es que no le permitió y ella no insistió.

Ahora mismo entendía eso de no conocerle bien...lo cierto es que dolía mucho confiar o querer algo tanto y sin más desaparezca por arte de magia.

En un segundo te cambia la vida para siempre y eso le sucedió a él cuándo le miro por primera vez con su cara de arrogancia y su belleza cegadora.

Y más cuando probo sus labios y la hizo suya siendo correspondido…cerro los ojos invocando el recuerdo ahora mismo no sabía que estaba sucediendo con ella.

Los temores le rodeaban pero recordaba las palabras de Annie…no debía de llenarse la cabeza de basura sin antes saber la verdad…

* * *

OMG...la verdad es que creo que es complicada la situación de la rubia, ahora comprenderan algunas cositas chicas…espero les guste el capítulo porque me costó un tanto escribirlo…gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme...les envio saludines y mil gracias por sus comentarios...


	17. INTENTO SONREIR

**CAPITULO 17**

**INTENTO SONREIR**

Buen día…como estas…-dijo Annie preocupada por su prima quien estaba en el comedor.

Intentando estar…-dijo la rubia mientras Annie le miraba con enorme pesar ella que siempre era tan alegre, tan divertida…

A que vino…es tan cínico para aun estar aquí y hostigarte después de tanto tiempo…-dijo la pelinegra.

No lo sé Annie aun no comprendo por qué me está sucediendo todo esto cuando lo creía ya muy lejos de mi vida muy lejos vuelve aparecer de nuevo…la verdad es que no es vida…además ahora tengo que ir con Albert…-dijo Candice.

Están juntos verdad…-la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

Dios…lamento que todo esto esté pasando Candy, la verdad es que siento que te mereces lo mejor y Albert sé que lo es…-dijo Annie mientras miraba a Terrence acercarse a la mesa.

Albert…-dijo el mientras la rubia ni siquiera le miro lo ignoraba como si no estuviera ahí presente.

Que haces acá aun…porque diantres no te largas y le das a mi prima el divorcio que más daño quieres hacer no te basto…eres tan mezquino como para tener más veneno para dar.

Buenos días Annie también a ti…-dijo el castaño mientras tomaba asiento.

Por dios que eres descarado como para estar aun queriendo sentirte la victima…-dijo annie molesta mientras Paty le servía el desayuno al castaño.

Creo que no debo de darte muchas explicaciones…metete en tus asuntos…-dijo Terrence, la relación entre ellos siempre había sido ríspida…no se toleraban en lo más mínimo.

Me marcho tengo muchas cosas que hacer…-dijo Candice mientras Terry le tomaba de la mano.

Te ves hermosa…-dijo el galante mientras la rubia se sentía rara con esa absurda afirmación, camino hacia la salida.

Annie le miraba con rencor era el tipo de hombres que nacen siendo patanes y al morir seguirán siéndolo…pero el tipo en cuestión parecía ni inmutarse.-Sé que tengo atractivo pero no eres de mi tipo.

Lo se te gustan rubias, siliconicas y zorras…-dijo Annie mientras la miraba con coraje…-ups perdón describí a tu Susypop…vaya estupidez…por que no te largas de aquí no eres para nada bienvenido…-menciono la pelinegra.

Esta es una propiedad de mi esposa…-dijo él.

Ahora si es tu esposa después de más de un año ausente te acordaste de ella…vaya que si hay gente cínica en el mundo tu eres una de esas y la verdad no sé cómo mi prima permita que tomes el desayuno aquí.- dijo con mucha molestia Annie.

Sigues siendo la más entrometida de todas, será por eso que Archie termino por dejarte por que resulto tan cansado lidiar con una mujer tan castrosa como tu…-dijo el castaño intentando lastimarla para que se callara.

Y con eso pretendes que me remueva incomoda…por dios estas en el pasado han pasado muchas buenas y nuevas cosas en esta vida…así que tu no entras en ella lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a tu país de origen y nunca más regresar…-contesto Annie sonriente.

No regresare sin Candice a mi lado, este lugar no es parte de su vida ella es una reyna…-dijo Terry muy seguro de lo que él creía.

Jajaja…eres tan presuntuoso…me hubiera gustado tanto ver que te dieran una buena golpiza para que riera por tu dolor como lo hiciste con mi prima y créeme que yo misma me encargare de que ella no te perdone nunca…-dijo Annie mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

El hambre se había esfumado por completo…respiro hondo mientras pensaba que tendría que hacer para poder acercarse a Candice…su Candy.

La rubia estaba en el Tom mientras miraba como marcaba las reses que había comprado en Houston…lo cierto es que se encontraba como atormentada y necesitaba distraerse.

Listo…-grito el moreno mientras la vaya se levantó y todos caminaron hacia el otro lado para evitar que fueran pateados.

Todo bien señorita…-le pregunto Tom quien le miraba estresada pero era lógico con todo lo que anoche había sucedido y la presencia de ese tipo que según era el esposo, el punto donde casi se agarra golpes Albert con el…un gran lio.

Pues no del todo pero por lo menos tenemos mucho trabajo como van con lo del pedido…-dijo la rubia mientras el moreno le prestaba atención.

Bien creo que mañana queda listo, pero de una vez sería bueno que viéramos los suplementos además de que creo que tendrá que venir el veterinario…-dijo el mientras Candice caminaba a su lado para que le dijera que sucedía.

Vamos no dejes nada de este lado…-grito Albert mientras todos estaban a marchas forzadas era uno de esos días donde el jefe se despertaba de pésimo humor.

Tim también ayudaba a la par con su hermano no les espantaba el trabajo pero los malos tiempos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Las cosas para el rubio en especial ese día no habían sido del todo agradables lo cierto es que desconocer algo que le importaba mucho como el tema de Candice pues le partía la crisma.

Listo jefe…-grito uno de los trabajadores mientras terminaban de tirar la última rama seca de las tierras previniendo así algún incendio.

Ahora con el riego…-dijo Albert mientras los demás comenzaban, el rubio camino hacia la sombra mientras tomaba agua…se sentía cansado desde temprano trabajando.

Creo que debes de parar un rato los muchachos están también cansados…-dijo Tim mientras el rubio acertaba.

Lo se…creo que tengo hambre…será mejor que paren todo para poder descansar tenemos aún tiempo…-dijo Albert mientras caminaba hacia su caballo y salía de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Terrence miraba con interés por todos lados, las empleadas estaban como espantadas porque parecía un actor de cine así todo guapo y elegante…-dios es tan guapo que no se la señora Candice por que no está con el…

Es hora de que se pongan a trabajar no a criticar…-dijo Paty instando a las empleadas en seguir con sus roles.

La rubia entra a la casa grande era hora de comer y parecí que su vida simplemente se convertiría en un martirio frente a ella Terrence con una extraña mezcla de ropa seguramente esa de cuándo se va de caza.

Pensé que te habías marchado ya…-dijo la rubia mientras entraban.

No tengo intención de hacerlo sabes que eres mi esposa y te dije que no renunciare tan fácilmente…-contesto el castaño.

Por dios Terrence porque simplemente no te marchas para toda la vida créeme ya no me debes nada ni yo a ti…resolvamos esto como personas adultas…-dijo ella con cara de enfado mientras entraban al despacho.

Y como se supone que es eso…-respondió Terry.

Un divorcio de mutuo acuerdo es todo nos casamos por bienes separados no exigiré nada y te vas para siempre es tan sencillo…-contesto ella rápidamente.

Creo que tienes todo como planeado…seguramente correrás a los brazos de ese ranchero…-dijo con ardor el castaño.

Es absurdo que ahora de buenas a primeras te interese que es lo que hago con mi vida cuando todo un año ni siquiera me llamaste para saber si estaba viva…-contesto la rubia sin molestia alguna.

Y tú crees que para mí fue algo sencillo…también me dolió mucho dejar mi vida contigo yo te quiero Candice…-dijo el castaño con cara de arrepentimiento.

De verdad que no entiendes que simplemente querer es casi absurdo…necesitas amar para poder vencer todos los obstáculos que el matrimonio representa pero tu caíste al primero y con la mujer más vivida…-dijo ella con enfado.

Nunca me perdonaras cierto y esto no volverá a ser lo mismo…-dijo el con tristeza.

Que quieres que te diga Terrence…-contesto la rubia mientras su cara cambiaba a una infinita nostalgia…-yo te amé viví cada día contigo como el ultimo de mi vida…di todo de corazón y después…

Me marche como idiota detrás de la mujer más puta de toda la sociedad…-Candice sonrió por el acertado comentario…-me encanta verte así sonriendo…

Ambos se miraron y un silencio incomodo se penetro entre ambos…-solo quiero una oportunidad…solo una para demostrarte que tengo todo para hacerte feliz.

Ella le miro por un instante y sintió que su corazón corría aceleradamente…ese hombre frente a ella le había enseñado el cielo y después le hizo vivir un infierno.

Me canse de vivir sin sentido cuando te marchaste me tomo todo ese año armarme de valor y poder dejar de pensar en ti…no sabes el duelo que viví…llore tanto que pensé moriría…-dijo ella.

Perdóname…nunca pensé que esto sucedería…-dijo el mientras Candice cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente.

Olvídalo Terrence…vete y olvida todo esto y déjame vivir…-dijo ella.

Lamento escuchar que tu corazón no puede perdonarme…pero no pienso rendirme y no me marchare hasta que conquiste a la mujer de mi vida…-sin más la rubia le miro salir del despacho.

Dios…-dijo ella con cara de cansancio la verdad es que había solo dormitado un par de veces y no era justo lo que pasaba…ahora con qué cara podía decirle algo a Albert.

Que cara tan agotada tienes…-dijo Annie.

La verdad es que no comprendo por qué Terrence me hace ahora esto es tarde para un nosotros y pareciera que se lo digo a la pared…no entiende…-dijo la rubia.

Es fácil…se dio cuenta que es un tremendo idiota y su enorme ego que no cabe en el Rancho le hace sentirse casi indispensable…-Candy le miro con cara de duda…-nena no me mires así se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que eres y listo.

Por dios Annie en ocasiones me pregunto de donde sacas todo esto…-contesto la rubia.

Y Albert…ya hablaste con el…-Candice negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

De verdad que eres una tozuda…es lo primero que debiste hacer…-dijo la pelinegra.

Creo que lo mejor será ir personalmente para hablar con el…-menciono la rubia con temor.

Veras que todo saldrá bien, lo único que no creo le guste es mirar aquí instalado a Terrence si a mí me choca cuando más el…-

Es tan terco…-contesto Candice…-hable con el casi le implore que se marche para siempre que no me de nada pero insiste.

Siempre me pregunte como es que ustedes estaban juntos…son como demasiado diferentes pero en sentidos malos…-dijo Annie pensando.

Por qué lo dices así…-contesto la rubia.

Si mira, él es todo apariencia que la alta sociedad, los viajes, el abolengo, el dinero, la hipocresía…todo lo que tú no tienes…naciste en cuna de oro pero siempre has tenido bien plantados tus pies en la tierra, llegamos aquí al fin del mundo y parece que eres de aquí te has adaptado rápidamente.

Lo se…-contesto Candice quien conocía perfectamente que eso se lo debía a sus padres quienes siempre le enseñaron a valorar lo que poseía, a pesar de haber crecido como una niña tremendamente mimada.

El para salir a las caballerizas y montar un caballo se vistió como un payaso con todo y su sombrero…-ambas rieron de buena gana porque lo cierto es que se miraba completamente fuera de lugar.

Lo se…me quede sorprendida por su ropa es absurdo que pensara que con el hecho de montarse a un caballo casi que iría de caza.

A eso me refiero siempre pretendiendo ser una persona que deslumbre a otras y sintiéndose superior…nunca comprendí exactamente que le miraste para enamorarte como estúpida.

La rubia suspiro con resignación pues ella se había casado muy chica…con solo 19 años…-Es que era muy diferente conmigo tenía muchos detalles que me hacían el día.

Si me di cuenta de ellos un par de veces…-contesto Annie como cuando le lleno de rosas blancas el casillero en la universidad.

Y Albert…-dijo Annie sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Él es otra persona…tú le ves aquí siendo el hombre más frio del mundo pero es otra persona…dios increíblemente guapo, varonil, siempre huele tan bien y en traje luce como modelo…-dijo Candice mientras suspiraba.

O sea que retozaron en el viaje…-la rubia le miro con cara de muerte.

Solo bromeaba pero miran los dos son hombres a su buen modo atractivos…pero a mí me cae mejor Albert…-dijo annie.

Y te cae aún mejor Tim…-contesto la rubia mientras reían…-que hizo al fin que te decidieras.

Pues que el pasado se quedó ahí…atrás nunca más volverá y necesito vivir así que arriesgo todo por lo que me hace feliz…creo que sería demasiado cobarde de mi parte no probar y arrepentirme después…además Tim hace que mi cuerpo reaccione.-dijo Annie descaradamente.

Por dios Annie limítate a tus comentarios vulgares…-ambas rieron de buena gana.

Entonces será mejor que vayas y hables con ese hombre que te regreso la vida a los ojos…-contesto Annie mientras ambas se levantaban y salían a comedor donde Terrence lucia ahora otra ropa.

Comieron en silencio sin atacarse uno al otro pero la tensión era demasiada para Candice quien tuvo que abandonar la mesa antes porque sentía que el estómago se le reventaría corrió a su habitación y miro el guardarropa deseaba mucho verse hermosa para el rubio.

Porque no te largas de una vez Terrence…-dijo Annie mientras el otro le miraba con desprecio.

Será mejor que te metas en tus asuntos a menos de que te cuestione porque te voto Archie…ahh…perdón te voto simplemente por ser una mujer sin gracia…-contesto él.

Cuanto es lo que quieres para marcharte y dejar en paz a mi prima cuál es tu precio…-dijo Annie con esa soberbia que el mismo siempre tenía…la verdad es que ella podía hacerlo su padre era un maldito musulmán podrido en euros.

Y tú piensas que esto es por dinero.

Que más si no Terrence supe que has tenido un par de líos con el fisco, desvió de fondos en algunas de las empresas de tu familia y sobre todo falta de inversionistas…-

El castaño le miro con cierto interés pues todo lo que le decía era verdad.

Al contrario de los Thompson White…mi tio ha sabido diversificar muy bien el dinero junto con mis primos sin contar esta propiedad que paso a manos de mi prima y pues cuenta con un par de negocios millonarios que son muy redituables…-contesto la pelinegra sonriente.

Me sorprende escuchar comentarios de una mujer que solo sabe contar las bolsas de mercancía comprada en una barata…-dijo el con desprecio.

No seas idiota y no jueges conmigo se perfectamente que algo tramas y de a gratis no estarás aquí…además con solo decir que eres el esposo de Candice la gente del rancho te atiende como rey aunque no lo merezcas…siempre de vividor…-dijo ella mientras Terrence le miraba con desprecio.

Mira niña mejor mide tus palabras…como enemigo no soy bueno.-dijo el amenazante.

Y yo tampoco…-dijo Annie sonriente mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la rubia que se miraba simplemente de infarto.

Tenía puesto un vestido lindo de encaje en color azul marino que llegaba arriba de su rodilla con mangas largas…el plus un bello escote circular en su espalda además de tacones altos y su cabello en una coleta de lado con una elegante trenza…divina.

A dónde vas tan arreglada…-dijo Terry mientras su respiración se cortaba de mirar lo linda que lucía su esposa…dios como una reyna.

Tengo un asunto que resolver…-dijo la rubia mientras le cerraba el ojo a Annie la fresca noche estaba por caer.

Tom y los demás se quedaron con cara de vaya…al mirar partir a su linda jefecita en ese atuendo…

Albert miraba el televisor en su cuarto y lo cierto es que se sentía agotado pero más mentalmente pues no entendía por que la rubia no se había comunicado con él en todo el día.

Le dolía mucho pensar que tal vez perdería a la mujer que quería para compartir su vida…su puerta sonó y el dio el pase…-será mejor que bajes…-dijo Tim sonriente mientras Albert se levantaba y se colocaba una playera.

Camino escaleras abajo y wow…dios esa mujer era simplemente perfecta como nunca antes la había mirado…-Buenas noches Albert…quiero que hablemos.

La Abuela Elroy se limitó a solo sonreír mientras el rubio sonreía como un bobo…-déjame solo subir por algo…-dijo el mientras literalmente corría por las escaleras.

Me da gusto al fin conocer a la nieta de mi amiga Sabina…te pareces mucho a ella cuando era joven ahora comprendo porque siempre hablaba de ti…-dijo la canosa mujer.

Si…creo que mi abuela y yo nos queríamos mucho…-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Vamos…-dijo Albert mientras le tomaba del brazo…salieron de ahí y ella termino por cederle las llaves respiro la tensión del rubio mientras ella trataba de no sentirse así de nerviosa.

Estaciono la camioneta y espero…- Te ves preciosa…-dijo el con voz dulcemente aterciopelada de esas voces que hace que las bragas se mojen de solo imaginar.

Gracias…yo quería venir a verte y que aclaremos todo esto…-dijo ella con muchos nervios.

La verdad he de confesarte que me dolió mucho saber esto nunca me imaginé que tu fueras una mujer casada…-dijo el mientras miraba al frente.

Me equivoque Albert…pero yo quiero que estemos juntos…hay una historia detrás de todo esto y…

Espero que sea lo suficientemente buena para poder convencerme de no dejar esta relación…-Candice sintió mucho temor la verdad es que nunca se imaginó que la situación se complicara de esa forma…

* * *

OMG…que opinan chicas….pobre Albert se siente un tanto decepcionado y como no…pero también hay que confiar y si se quiere de verdad todo se perdona…les envió un saludo…gracias por sus comentarios espero actualizar mañana…


	18. LO PENSARE

**CAPITULO 18**

**LO PENSARE**

No sé por dónde empezar…pero quiero que me escuches…-dijo ella mientras Albert la miraba la verdad es que era una mujer muy lista al acudir a buscarle así de hermosa.

Podría decirle mil cosas pero el solo miraría sus labios y buscaría la manera de arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor hasta que desfalleciera.

Terrence y yo nos conocimos porque él es amigo de mi hermano Stear que ahora vive en Londres siempre se llevaron muy bien y la verdad es que yo lo desconocía porque somos muy distintos…

Inicio de flash back.

Entonces la formula debería de ser otra no sofy…-dijo la rubia mientras ambas sacaban sus calculadoras y como buenas chicas nerds analizaban una vez más el problema.

Si…mira si X es igual a -3 entonces…-Candice la miro con cara de rareza por que se quedaba callada en medio de un problema…-dios es tan guapo.

De que hablas…-le cuestiono la rubia completamente sacada de onda.

De ese chico…Terrence Grandchester y como decirle que no si es tan guapo, elegante, rico y sobre todo tiene los ojos azules más hermosos, enigmáticos y diferentes que alguna vez hubiera mirado…-dijo Sofí con cara de completa fascinación.

Por lo contrario a Candice le pareció un tipo de lo más pretensioso y ególatra que hubiera conocido…-sigamos trabajando que tengo que ir a clases de jazz.

Si…entonces me quede en…-la rubia le miro con cara de enfado sí que se distraída con mucha facilidad.

Qué onda hermano como van las cosas…-dijo Terrence saludando a Stear con un fuerte apretón de mano.

De maravilla y tú qué onda listo para la tesis…-dijo Stear sonriente quien siempre se había esforzado en sus estudios siendo un estudiante simplemente destacado.

No sé qué decirte pero estoy con la esperanza de librarla…-dijo el castaño.

Siempre metido en líos de faldas ojala algún día encuentres a la mujer que te pare en seco hermano…-dijo Stear sonriente.

No creo que exista esa mujer que tú dices además yo siendo quien soy la verdad no me veo casado ni con hijos deseo disfrutar mucho más…-dijo el castaño.

Cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo…-dijo Stear mientras entraban a clase.

Hola prima como vas…-dijo Annie con ese look extraño en su cabello y mechas de colores excéntricos siempre innovando.

Bien…que diantres te paso en la cabeza parece que te peleaste con un pavorreal…-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras a la pelinegra no le causaba nada de gracia su comentario.

Es la última moda de parís…prima debes de estar actualizada yo creo que te quedarían muy bien unas mechas así en color rosa…-dijo ideática la pelinegra.

Si como no…para que mi padre me ahorque olvídalo sabes que no me gusta llamar mucho la atención…-dijo Candice siendo sincera.

Ya sé que contigo el caso está completamente perdido pero bueno como vas con la materia de física me harta todo esto de fórmulas y no sé qué tanto…-dijo la pelinegra.

Por dios Annie imagínate si ahora con materia de media estas así que pasara cuando entremos a la universidad…-dijo Candice mientras uno de los meseros le entregaba un sándwich.

Pues comiendo como tu sin mi…-dijo Annie tomando asiento…-haz visto a los chicos universitarios Sofí.

Si…me encuentro enamorada de uno de ellos…-dijo la chica de largo cabello pelirrojo.

Por dios…-dijo la rubia rodando los ojos.

De verdad como se llama…-dijo Annie que siempre se la pasaba alardeando sobre su novio universitario Archivald Thompson…

Terrence Grandchester…-dijo con los ojos ensoñadores Sofí mientras la rubia le daba una mordida a su sándwich…-pero a la única que parece no gustarle eso de tener un galán es a Candice.

Creo que es más importante estudiar que estar de enamorada de un tipo engreído que además de lo único que tiene tiempo es sintiéndose superior…-dijo Candice con enfado y la verdad radicaba en que miraba a su prima completamente enamorada de su hermano…pero no pasaba lo mismo con él.

No le hagas caso mi prima digamos que se la pasa como ratón de biblioteca todo el tiempo pero la verdad es que tener a un novio universitario es otra cosa…si te conté que mi novio es Archivald Thompson…-

Miles de veces…-contesto Sofí con cara de enfado.

Lo sé pero es que siempre es tan detallista, me hace sonreír todo el tiempo…y me da unos besos que dios…

Heyyy…deja de decir cosas de ese tipo que resulta ser mi hermano…dios ya se me revolvió el estómago…mejor me marcho para que sigan hablando…-dijo la rubia dejando el sándwich a medias mientras Annie lo tomaba y se lo comía…

La rubia camino…más bien casi corrió la verdad es que estaban en exámenes y debía de estudiar, le gustaba siempre ser como tranquila sumida en sus rollos…eso de los chicos no era para ella.

Giro a la derecha y plash…-hayyy….que no se supone que debes de mirar con precaución no puedes ir corriendo por los pasillos como si fuera todo esto un maratón…-dijo una voz de hombre.

Disculpa pero si no estuvieras menseando me hubieras visto…-dijo ella mientras levantaba sus libros y le miraba a los ojos…la verdad es que era una extraña combinación de azul y turquesa…eran los ojos más lindos que hubiera visto.

Vaya…eres linda…-dijo el sonriente y la rubia parecía molesta mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Se levantó y se miraron de frente…le parecía conocido pero x…sin más camino hacia la biblioteca…-Espero verte pronto…-grito el mientras la rubia le ignoraba.

Pero Terrence se quedó de verdad con muchas dudas…la chica era una belleza en bruto en un par de años sin duda sería una bella dama con la cual puedes caminar del brazo.

La rubia entrego los libros que ya había leído y comenzó la búsqueda de otros más…camino algunos pasillos concentrada completamente en ello…jalo uno de los libros y frente a ella esos ojos mirándola.

Dio un brinco del susto mientras del otro lado se escuchó una sonora carcajada y después un largo shhh…-Que quieres…-dijo ella con cara de molestia.

Verte…sabes eres muy linda…-la rubia se giró y no puedo evitar sonreír, pero eso de ser acosada la verdad no le gustaba mucho…camino hacia una de las mesas para sacar algunas fórmulas e instantes después a su lado se sentó el.

La rubia trato de ignorarlo pero la verdad era algo completamente difícil pues el tipo en cuestión olía muy bien…aparte de que se acercaba mucho a ella.

Estuvieron así un par de tiempo mientras Candice no comprendía mucho con esas fórmulas y menos al lado del castaño.

Creo que estas en problemas…-dijo Terrence.

Te pregunte acaso…-contesto molesta.

Si quieres te ayudo…-dijo el mientras se acercaba y le pasaba el brazo por el respaldo de la silla…ella le miro atenta y a pesar de que el tipo le caía en la punta del pie resulto que era muy bueno explicando terminaron riendo y ella comprendiendo perfectamente todo.

Salieron de la biblioteca para que no les regañaran…-pues muchas gracias…-dijo ella mientras le estiraba la mano.

No tienes que agradecer…-contesto el castaño mientras le besaba la mano…-mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester y me pongo a tus pies.

La rubia se ruborizo…-Gracias yo soy Candice.

Un lindo nombre para una linda damita, cuántos años tienes…-dijo el castaño.

16 años…-contesto ella mientras Terry supo que una mujer que le gustara tanto como esa linda rubia no encontraría además de joven era lista…había decidido algo que tal vez cambiaría su destino.

Me marcho porque tengo algunos pendientes…nos vemos…-el castaño le miro partir y pensó algo que jamás debería…al final del día ella aún era una menor de edad.

Después de eso la rubia se lo encontraba en todas partes…en los jardines, en la biblioteca, en la cafetería…dios era como si el destino estuviera siempre encontrándolos, pero lo cierto es que él estaba completamente pendiente de los movimientos de Candice.

La graduación de su hermano Stear había sido un doble festejo…pues era su cumpleaños al mismo tiempo ahora 17 años más…un grado más de media y muchos invitados a la casa de los Thompson.

La música sonaba de fondo el castaño llego tarde a la celebración, sabia por su amigo que era por partida doble pero la verdad es que nunca se habían reunido en su casa que era una cómoda mansión.

Entro mientras saludaba a algunos conocidos y una chica le llamo mucho la atención…-vaya que es una sorpresa encontrarte nuevamente…-dijo él.

Para igual…-dijo Candice quien lucía preciosa con ese vestido largo color nude…se miraba tan linda con el cabello suelto y ondulado…raramente al estilo los años 50's.

La canción I Have Nothing sonaba en la pista…-me concedes este baile dijo el mientras Candice le sonreía.

Caminaron a la pista donde algunas parejas bailaban abrazadas y la verdad es que llamaban mucho la atención parecían como un complemente.

Stear de principio se sorprendió y la verdad es que esperaba que su padre no quisiera decapitar en ese instante a Terrence.

Sabes bailar bastante bien…-dijo el mientras la rubia sonreía la verdad es que se sentía a gusto a su lado como si todo lo malo no existiera una sensación muy rara que nunca había vivido.

Tengo hermanos que me enseñan…-dijo ella sonriente.

De verdad…cuantos…-pregunto el castaño.

Tres…-respondió la rubia mientras se mecían lentamente al ritmo de la canción.

Vaya que son muchos…-dijo el sonriente mientras giraban abrazados al ritmo de la canción…parecía que estaba hecha para ellos dos y la verdad Terry debería de reconocer que la chica le gusta.

Que diantres hace bailando Grandchester con Candy…-dijo celoso Archie.

No tengo la menor idea según yo no lo soportaba…-dijo Annie contrariada también.

Pues creo que tendrá que dar un par de explicaciones comento…-Stear rascándose la cabeza mientras Tony les miraba con los brazos cruzados.

La canción termino y ellos se miraban sonrientes, relajados y divertidos…-es un gusto verte amigo pensé que no vendrías…-dijo Stear estrechando su mano con Terry.

Tenía deseos de conocer tu casa…conoces a Candice…-dijo el castaño.

De toda la vida…-contesto Stear con una sonrisa de sarcasmo mientras la rubia miraba acercarse de pronto a Tony y al peor de todos Archie.

Vaya nunca lo imagine la verdad es que es una mujer encantadora…-dijo el castaño.

Más bien diría una chiquilla porque tiene 17 años…-dijo Archie…-además suelta a mi hermanita que mi padre puede ponerse muy nervioso…

Después de saber quién era ella se mantuvo en la línea, incluso pidió permiso para poder entablar una relación con l la rubia y todo había sido perfecto en su relación.

A los 18 años recién cumplidos de la rubia había comprado el anillo más perfecto de compromiso un perfecto diamante color zafiro valuado en un par de millones…

Candice nunca espero ver eso…-yo Terrence Grandchester quisiera pedirte a ti Candice mi alma gemela que aceptes convertirte en mi amada esposa…-dijo el mientras toda la gente les miraba en total shock.

Nunca nadie se esperó que un año después de verles bailando el pidiera matrimonio, los hermanos Thompson, su padre y madre estaban sorprendidos de que tan pequeña fuera aceptar.

La rubia sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho…el ahí con esos ojos tan hermosos pidiéndole matrimonio incado…era como algo inimaginable…-si…yo acepto Terry…-dijo ella mientras el anillo quedaba perfecto en su mano.

Un año después se habían casado, ella acudía a la universidad como un acuerdo que había hecho su padre Steve con Terrence y todo marchaba perfectamente…

Fueron años donde se la pasaron tan felices donde no existían los problemas…nunca había malos tratos…ni gritos…ni ofensas…la verdad es que ella no comprendía como su mundo le era así de perfecto…fueron 5 largos años de un matrimonio casi perfecto…

Solo el ultimo parecía que el simplemente se alejó de poco a poco y después simplemente desapareció…tarde se había dado cuenta de su amante…Susana Marlow.

**Fin de flash back**

Mi vida con él fue un cuento de hadas durante mucho tiempo…la verdad es que nunca me dio tiempo de pensar que había hecho mal Albert…me tomo más de un año darme cuenta de las señales y simplemente tomar en mis manos mi vida…-dijo ella.

Albert sentía mucha pena…la verdad es que era una situación muy ilógica, te casas con la mujer que quieres, la conoces joven la vez madurar como un hermoso árbol…tomas su fruto y después le cortas…

No sé qué decirte Candice…yo quisiera poder decirte que lo lamento y tal vez sonaría falso porque si no hubiera pasado no te hubiera conocido así de simple.-contesto el rubio.

Es una gran historia que quedo ahí…en el pasado…-dijo ella mientras le miraba a los ojos diciéndole todo.

Me interesas mucho pero creo que no es bueno que este ahí presente insistiendo…la verdad hace sentirme incomodo…-dijo el rubio.

He hablado con el pidiéndole el divorcio para poder rehacer mi vida…pero ha sido un poco terco…-dijo ella con enfado.

Aún está aquí…-dijo el mientras se frotaba la cara.

Si…mira quiero decirte que eres el hombre que en este momento me interesa…solo tu Albert…-contesto la rubia mientras se acercaba a él.

Yo no sé qué pueda pasar tengo que pensarlo…-dijo el haciéndose el muy difícil…

En serio…-contesto la rubia mientras se acercaba tanto a él que sentía su respiración entrecortada…y sin más lo beso…Albert solo cerro los ojos al sentir sus labios dulces sobre los suyos…

Sentía el calor de su bello cuerpo sobre su amplio…toco con suavidad su piel blanca y tersa en ese bello escote…dios era como tocar un pedazo de cielo.

Estaba a punto de jurarle que nunca le olvidaría y nada podría separarles pero era una situación complicada…pero.

La rubia le miro a los ojos mientras sus bocas se separaban un poco…ella llevo su mano hacia su pantalón y sin que lo esperara saco su miembro perfectamente erecto…dios ella iba a…

Albert solo cerró los ojos y sintió que todos los poros de su piel se dilataban del placer que ella le proporcionaba con sus tersos labios y su deliciosa y pecaminosa lengua…

Mirarle así era como un deseo tan prohibido como poseer a la esposa de aquel imbécil que la había dejado tan hermosamente disponible y altamente necesitada.

Sonrió al verle tan entretenida y pronto tuvo que abrir la boca para que el aire caliente de sus pulmones saliera de su cuerpo…matando con ello la infinita calentura que tenía ahí mismo…

Como pudo intento deshacer esa trenza…sus manos corriendo rápidamente mientras el cabello se soltaba convirtiéndola en una hermosa felina y no resistió mas…la jalo hacia el mientras sus manos le subían el vestido dejándola solamente en unas coquetas bragas de encaje.

Las cuales literalmente arranco mientras la rubia sentía que la piel se le erizaba al sentir las grandes manos del rubio abrirle las piernas y después tomarla por las suaves nalgas hundiéndose lentamente en su carne.

Dios…estas tan húmeda…-dijo el con la voz tan erótica que casi le hacía ahí mismo terminar en un grito orgásmico.

El rubio jalo hacia atrás el asiento y sus manos se posicionaron de manera tan propia de las redondas caderas de la rubia para poder comenzar a moverse más rápido…

Dios era una fantástica sensación…su clítoris rozando la base de su miembro…los brazos de ella se aprisionaron de su cuello mientras los movimientos se hacían más rápidos.

El rubio busco sus labios y el beso hizo que todo eso estallara en gemidos de placer…mucho e intenso placer para ella, que sentía podía alcanzar la cima del mundo en los brazos fuertes del hombre de su vida.

Dios era como obtener la gloria…la miraba ahí encima de sus piernas montada en su pene que era como afrodita y mil mujeres más…condenado era su corazón al estar enamorado de la mujer casada más deseada del mundo…

Y la miro gemir un par de veces más mientras sentía como su interior se apretaba tanto que simplemente se dejó llevar y con ello llego el orgasmo…un orgasmo abrazador.

La verdad es que lo merecían mucho…-dios…ha sido perfecto…-menciono el rubio mientras le retiraba un mechón de cabello de su precioso rostro.

Candice…te amo…-dijo el mientras ella derramo un par de lágrimas.

Entonces tú me darás la oportunidad de…-dijo ella mientras el rubio la callaba con un beso.

Te esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo…-contesto el rubio mientras ella le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos mirando esos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo.

Eres el hombre de mi vida…-dijo ella sonriente mientras le besaba tiernamente los labios…

Terrence parecía como un león enjaulado y la verdad sentía que estaba ahí solo haciendo bulto, como es que su esposa que antes era tan afable, tranquila pero sobre todo responsable ahora resultaba no estar en su casa en un lugar tan inhóspito…ahí sola.

Miro llegar la camioneta con la que había salido pero no sola…de ella bajo el tipo de la ocasión anterior por lo que sintió la sangre le hervía camino hacia ellos mientras la rubia bajaba toda despeinada y con unas mejillas muy rosadas.

Les miro besarse sin explicación alguna lo que le provocó una cantidad enorme de celos…-Suelta a mi mujer…-grito el castaño acercándose al rubio y tirándolo de un fuerte golpe en la mejilla…

No…espera Terrence…déjalo en paz…-grito la rubia mientras el mismo castaño nunca miro venir el golpe de regreso que lo tiro de bruces al polvoso piso…la verdad es que estaba mirando literalmente estrellitas.

Nunca…nunca más vuelvas a ponerme en un dedo encima y mucho menos a Candice…será mejor que te largues por donde haz venido y que te quede claro…no es más tu mujer…-dijo el rubio mientras Terrence les miraba.

Candice le abrazaba mientras el hacía lo mismo…-Ya no está sola…nunca más…-dijo el rubio mientras el castaño les miraba con recelo…

* * *

Yessss…como dicen en mi rancho aquí nomas mis chicharrones truenan…que tal con todo lo que vivido ella con Terrence…una vida perfecta simplemente no existe aunque pues quien como ella, digo un esposo guapo hay que reconocerlo…pero ahora un nuevo prospecto así todo rubio, de ojos azules, buen cuerpo…OMG…jajaja.

Que opinan CandyFan, Gatita y Amy…yo feliz teniendo primero uno y el premio mayor después…esperemos que las cosas se resuelvan y no se haga todo un lio después…les envió saludos y que tengan un excelente fin de semana.


	19. UNA REYNA

**CAPITULO 19**

**UNA REYNA**

Piensas que solo por golpearme frente a Candice todo es solo quedara aquí…eres un imbécil no me conoces y no conoces al padre de Candice…te votara como imbécil después de que escuche mis razones…-dijo muy seguro el castaño.

Creo que no deberías de juzgar un libro solo por su portada…-dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras Candice se estresaba era cierto lo que decía Terrence su padre en ocasiones era un martirio.

Y de que se supone debo sacar conclusiones adelantadas…veamos…hay ya se…te estas tirando a mi esposa mientras ella cree estar enamorada de ti…jajaja…-rio el castaño sacando de onda a los rubios.

No le veo la gracia a lo que dices, pero considero que me tienes un tanto cansada deberías de mejor irte de mi propiedad porque de verdad que no eres para nada bienvenido…-contesto Candice.

Vaya, esperaba menos de mi esposa pero creo que después de todo me lo merezco, sin embargo existe algo llamado matrimonio y una que otra clausula que tal vez no recuerdes en nuestro acuerdo prenupcial por que cuando nos casamos aun eras una menor…-dijo el haciendo que la rubia cerrara los ojos y Albert se preocupara.

Por dios como dices tonterías Terrence en eso solo estipula que después de 5 años y no existir algún hijo de por medio nosotros podemos separarnos sin problema alguno sin ningún tipo de pensión…-dijo ella.

Lo se…pero hay otra donde yo seré el único que decida cuando nos podremos divorciar en caso de existir la primera crisis matrimonial hay un año donde debemos separarnos y poder asistir juntos a terapia para el bienestar de nuestra relación…

Si no procede como tal se ejecutaría una pensión de acuerdo a lo establecido por mi padre…-dijo ella con cara de sorpresa.

Eres un tipo de lo peor…cuanto es lo que quieres porque la dejes de una vez en paz…-dijo el rubio.

Piensas que con un par de miles me largare…no es por dinero…quiero mi vida con ella antes de todas las idioteces que hicimos juntos.-contesto el moreno mientras Albert tenia enormes ganas de ahorcarle.

De que hablas…porque simplemente no te vas…-dijo ella agotada de todas esas emociones que ahora mismo estaba viviendo.

No puedo hacerlo Candice yo di un voto en un templo y quiero una oportunidad…perdonaremos lo que paso y seguiremos adelante…-dijo el seguro de sus absurdos argumentos.

Te dije que no…hablare con mi padre y si es necesario pagarte…lo hare…-dijo ella seriamente.

No te preocupes…si es por dinero eso es lo de menos…-contesto el rubio mientras la abrazaba y el castaño entraba a la casa mientras sobaba su mejilla no se rendiría si era lo que creían esos dos…ella era su esposa por algo la había escogido.

No puede ser…ves…-contesto ella mientras Albert la abrazaba.

Pues necesito que hables con tu familia y les externes el problema cariño…-dijo el mirándola tan hermosa…

Lo que me preocupa un tanto es mi padre siempre suele ser una persona difícil y más si viene de mi lado cuando me case hizo ese contrato con Terrence yo no le vi problema pero ahora creo que si es una gran molestia.-dijo la rubia.

No creo que tu padre sea una persona inconsciente además siempre quieren lo mejor para uno no lo crees así…-dijo el rubio.

Eso espero…-contesto Candice con un poco de temor.

Lo que puedo decirte es que no me gusta que el este ya aquí instalado como si le perteneciera el Destiny y tu…eso de verdad me molesta…-contesto el mientras la rubia solo cerraba los ojos.

Sabes extraño los momentos que vivimos en Houston cuando dormía plácidamente en tus brazos…parecía que el tiempo simplemente se había destino por completo…-dijo ella sonriente.

A mí me pasa igual…extraño esa independencia lejos de todo este caos…-dijo el rubio.

En ocasiones me pregunto porque sucede todo esto, ahora mismo debería estar libre para estar con el hombre que deseo y no parecer como la mala del cuento cuando Terrence ha hecho todo al revés.-contesto Candice un tanto agobiada por la situación.

No vale la pena hacernos pelotas…ahora mismo lo mejor será irnos a descansar mañana hay aún mucho trabajo por hacer me pasare por la tarde te parece…-dijo el sonriente.

Si creo que si me parece…-se unieron en un beso cargado de pasión la verdad es que no se cansaba de ser apretada por un fuerte cuerpo que la protegería…dios era como un sueño en el que vivía…como estar plácidamente dormida.

Camino hacia la entrada y él se marchó en la camioneta…-Vaya ahora resulta que mi esposa se ha vuelto la amante de un ranchero texano…que se siente…-pregunto con ironía el castaño.

Que se siente ser un hijo de la chingada conmigo después de que me case contigo, jure unos votos matrimoniales frente a la iglesia, mis padres y los tuyos, para después ser votada por la más zorra de las mujeres…-contesto la rubia mientras el castaño se sorprendía pues casi siempre ella era chica sumisa.

Pareces otra persona…-dijo Terry.

Lo soy y no me importa lo que digas, además creo que mi hospitalidad está casi en su fase crítica deberías simplemente marcharte Terrence y dejarme vivir mi vida en paz…yo lo hice…-contesto ella mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia las escaleras…pero…

Terrence la miraba así como si aún ella le perteneciera y lo cierto es que si situación no tenía nada que ver con la cuestión económica…él tenía dinero…pero no a ella…ahora mismo la necesitaba de manera tácita.

La jalo hacia sus brazos y la beso…lo cierto es que Candice de principio se sorprendió fueron cinco largos años besándolo sin parar…buscando el pretexto para terminar haciéndose el amor…ahora ya todo formaba parte del pasado…

Te equivocas…-dijo ella soltándose ante la cara de bobo que el castaño ponía…dios era como una droga para su torrente sanguíneo esa chica.

Le miro caminar por las escaleras y después desaparecer por el pasillo…guardo sus manos en su pantalón y espero a que las emociones encontradas simplemente desaparecieran…la verdad es que había sido el peor beso del mundo pero la esencia de ella era lo que le inspiraba a luchar por algo más…deseaba más…

Miro el techo del lugar y de pronto el peor de los escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo…como si una corriente de aire frio de dios sabe dónde le envolvía el cuerpo…

Giro la vista hacia el retrato que posaba en la entrada principal…la vieja Sabina como le llamaban en el rancho…sintió esos fríos ojos sobre el…como si le traspasaran el cuerpo…algo no estaba bien.

Camino hacia su habitación con miles de ideas en mente…debería de buscar la manera de trabajar desde ahí pues no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Candice se miraba en el espejo y cepillaba su cabello…hacia cuanto que su madre no hacia eso con ella…extrañaba mucho aquellos tiempos donde no tenía que preocuparse por nada solo por estudiar y reír de las ocurrencias de sus hermanos.

Miro el reloj…las 12 am…ya era tarde y debía de madrugar cerro los ojos pidiéndole a dios que todo esto terminara pronto.

La rubia entro junto con Tom a la oficina mientras Annie les miraba con duda, pues la verdad es que la rubia parecía andar con el genio atravesado.

Entonces que debemos hacer con lo que quedamos Tom…-dijo ella preocupada por lo que parecía ahora un brote de plaga en los cultivos.

Déjeme ver junto con Albert algo…ellos tuvieron un problema…-dijo el mientras tomaba el teléfono y annie entraba a la oficina.

Que sucede…-pregunto la pelinegra preocupada.

Tenemos problemas con la cosecha de maíz…Tom ha detectado una plaga a pesar de que se fumigo y se realizó todos los procedimientos…-dijo la rubia con preocupación.

Dios y que se puede hacer…-le cuestiono la pelinegra.

No lo sé aun…pero Tom está hablando con Albert creo que ellos tuvieron el mismo problema el año pasado…-dijo la rubia preocupada.

Que mal pues esperemos que tenga solución…-contesto Annie con cara de temor.

Terrence se montó al caballo y galopo un par de kilómetros del Rancho…llego a lo que era un rio y la verdad es que era un paisaje contrastante la propiedad seguramente era de las más ricas del estado.

Y quien jodidos eres tu…-dijo un tipo mal encarado de cabello rubio, le recordaba a alguien.

Que te importa…-dijo el castaño quien siempre era así de fanfarrón con todas la personas.

Así que aparte de andar en propiedades ajenas payaso…-contesto Tim con cara de perro.

Disculpa pero considero que no estoy de entrometido pues resulta que la propiedad es de mi esposa Candice…así que será mejor te marches antes de echarte a los perros…-contesto el castaño.

Tim se quedó con cara de sorpresa…Candice casada y con ese tipo tan altanero…no lo creía posible…-De verdad que la gente comete errores pobre de mi amiga.

El castaño le miro con cara de duda mientras le miraba partir, ahora mismo se estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con gente tan entrometida como ese mentado Albert.

Se recostó sobre la fresca hierba y comenzó a tener recuerdo demasiado agradables de sus encuentros con Candice…la verdad es que tenía que buscar algo muy bueno para conquistarla.

Candice miraba a Albert y a Tom discutir mientras otro señor que ella no conocía intervenía de vez en vez tratando de ver la solución a ese gran problema que les podría hacer perder la cosecha.

La verdad es que era una situación bastante grave que les costaría mucho dinero si es que no era controlada…miro a Tom rascarse la cabeza y sabía que por supuesto las cosas no estaban bien.

Albert la miro a los ojos y ella busco esa esperanza en el…-Mira existe un químico que podría controlar esta situación…pero controlar no significa terminarla…

La rubia sintió que ahora si empezaban los problemas además de la presencia indeseada de Terrence en su vida nuevamente.

Cual seria la mejor solución Albert, porque dependen varias cosas de esta cosecha…-pregunto ella con miedo.

Quemar…nosotros optamos por quemar lo que estaba contaminado y rociar lo sano con el pesticida que indica Greg…-dijo el rubio.

Mientras el hombre acentuaba con un movimiento de cabeza…-donde podemos conseguir lo que dices para poder hacer la fumigación.

Yo tengo de sobra…creo que tendremos que trabajar juntos para que puedan salvar la mayor parte de la cosecha…-contesto el rubio mientras ella asentía, la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo.

No te preocupes…yo te voy a ayudar…-dijo el rubio mientras le besaba la frente algo que saco de onda a Tom y a Greg pues Albert era más frio que un hielo.

Annie llamaba por teléfono cuando miro a Terrence entrar a la casa con cara de dudas…-que sucede allá afuera que todos andan como tiznados…acaso son limpiachimeneas.

Están quemando…-dijo Annie colgando mirándole con cara de enfado…-es sorprendente que según tu eres el esposo de mi prima y quieres no sé cuántas oportunidades con ella pero no eres capaz de servir ni siquiera para tomar una cubeta de agua y apagar lo que están quemando.

Miro caminar a la pelinegra vestida como menonita hacia afuera…la verdad es que el no había sido criado para tener que batallar en cosas tan vánales como quemar basura.

Candice estaba agotada…no era lo mismo una mujer que un hombre ciertamente pero ella se sentía culpable por el esfuerzo de los trabajadores en la siembra de ese maíz…más sabiendo que fue la última cosecha que su abuela mando a plantar.

Pero lo que más le podía era mirar a Albert trabajando duramente como los demás muchachos sin rajarse y eso le entusiasmaba…

Nunca había conocido a un hombre como el…que estuviera de un extremo al otro…en Houston parecía un príncipe salido de un cuento y ahora mismo el hombre más sensual del mundo…

Así que siguió apoyando se sentía motivada…el sol era un rival complicado y el calor un tanto insoportable…miro llegar a Annie en la camioneta y junto a ella Paty, bajaron unas hieleras con botellas de suero y agua.

Vamos…-dijo Albert mientras ella caminaba para tomar un par de botellas…algunos trabajadores hicieron lo mismo mientras las pipas de agua eran encendidas para apagar por completo el fuego…

Como estas…-le pregunto el rubio con la cara tiznada.

Cansada…-respondió la rubia sin aliento mientras sentía que todo le daba vueltas…se había brincado el desayuno…

Te sientes mal…te ves pálida…-dijo el rubio mientras ella asentía y al avanzar en dos pasos cayó al suelo desmayada.

Albert la tomo en sus brazos y se montó junto con Annie a la camioneta la verdad es que se había puesto demasiado nervioso porque al final del día ella era la mujer a la que amaba.

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa grande mientras el subía a la habitación de la rubia con ella en brazos…Terrence se sorprendió de verla así de frágil.

Qué demonios le pasó…-grito fúrico.

Te importa…-dijo Annie quien entro rápidamente al despacho todo pasaba de manera acelerada…Annie subió las escaleras en pares mientras esperaba a que funcionara.

Que sucede…-pregunto Albert.

Es que mi prima hace algunos años padeció asma…tengo miedo que sea eso…-dijo la pelinegra mientras el rubio tomaba el teléfono y llamaba al médico del pueblo explicándole la situación y presionándole para que llegara rápidamente.

Candice abrió los ojos y se sintió de pronto completamente asustada…tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno puesta…

Dios que susto me has dado…-dijo el rubio mientras le besaba la frente y podía al fin respirar.

Annie se acercó a ella y la abrazo…-por dios Candice casi me muero de miedo…pensé que te había pasado algo muy malo…

La rubia trato de calmarse e intento quitarse la mascarilla…-No cariño…espérate…

La verdad es que no entendía nada miro a Annie con otra ropa al mismo Albert como recién bañado…se trató de calmar y cerró los ojos, le ardía mucho su garganta y sentía que le costaba respirar.

Dios…-dijo Annie sentándose a un lado de ella mientras sonreía.

Se abrió la puerta y era el medico junto con él estaba Terrence…cerro los ojos mientras esperaba a que todo esto se aclarara…-Bueno pues en todo caso necesitara solo reposo, así mismo evitar montar y agitarse el asma en ocasiones es un arma de doble filo…-dijo el médico.

Asma…-pensó la rubia pues durante su niñez eso le había limitado algunos años…pero ahora después de no volver a tenerle…miro al rubio buscando su mano mientras le preguntaba con la vista a lo que él solo le decía todo estará bien.

Dios como le ardía el pecho…-Sera necesario que la traslademos a alguna clínica para que reciba una mejor atención, porque ella tenía mucho tiempo sin que el asma apareciera…-dijo el castaño preocupado por la salud de su esposa.

Algo que hacia rabiar a Albert pues solo le podrían dar indicaciones al familiar más cercano en ese caso el esposo de Candice, por lo menos en ese momento había servido para estar ahí.

No lo creo necesario si ella cumple con las indicaciones que le estoy dando así mismo sus cuidados mucho menos andar quemando…eso queda estrictamente prohibido…-dijo el doctor dándole la receta al castaño mientras salía de la habitación junto con él.

Albert tomo la mano de Candice y la beso…cerrando los ojos la verdad es que le había dado el susto de su vida después de acostarla en la cama y ella comenzó con el ataque fue necesario que Terrence se acercara y junto con Annie pudieran administrarle el medicamento.

La verdad es que se sentía atado de manos si el hubiere sabido eso…nunca le permitiría haber participado en la quema.

Annie miraba a Albert de verdad preocupado y al mismo Terrence…solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y no terminaran liándose a golpes.

La rubia se quitó la mascarilla…-tengo sed…-dijo quedamente con la voz completamente afónica.

Annie le dio un pequeño vaso de agua mientras ella bebía muy despacio el agua sabia mala cuando era tibia pero aun así sentía alfileres en la garganta.

El castaño entro a la habitación…-Creo que lo mejor en estos momentos a pesar de lo que diga el medico seria que te llevemos a un hospital por lo menos abría personal adecuado que pueda atenderte…-dijo Terrence.

No…-contesto ella mientras se recostaba nuevamente y Annie le colocaba la mascarilla.

No es una opción Candice ahora mismo no puedes siquiera ser capaz de respirar, sabias que tenías asma aunque hace muchos años que no te dan ataques…no entiendo como acudiste a quemar esos plantíos…-dijo el molesto de verdad.

Ahora mismo no es el mejor momento de reclamos…pero pienso que Terrence tiene razón…-dijo Annie.

La rubia miro a Albert quien se miraba preocupado…-será lo mejor para ti…-dijo él.

Por dios…-contesto Terrence mientras salía de ahí, la verdad es que esa situación le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Se quitó la mascarilla y le dijo quedamente algo al rubio…después se la puso nuevamente…-Annie creo que necesitara tu ayuda, quiere darse un baño…-menciono el rubio quien lo haría sin dudarlo pero no sería del todo correcto.

Salió de la habitación después de llevar a Candice en brazos al baño.

Que se supone que aun haces aquí porque demonios no te largas de una buena vez…haz puesto en peligro la salud de mi esposa…-dijo Terrence molesto.

Y como debería de saber algo que ella nunca menciono…-dijo Albert mirándole con enfado.

Pues ves que no solo revolcarse en la cama te da información…-dijo el castaño alterado.

De verdad quieres que tengamos una discusión justo ahora que ella está tratando de estar calmada, lo mejor sería que le dieras el divorcio y te marcharas por donde haz venido…-dijo el castaño.

Y que crees…espera sentado porque nunca sucederá, aunque Candice desee convertirse en lo que su abuela quería nunca podrá porque ella es parte de otro mundo nuestro mundo es completamente diferente a esto…ahora mismo me doy cuenta de que tengo la razón…ella ya no podrá andar como hombre montado en caballo y bajo los inclementes rayos del sol…es una princesa…-dijo el castaño.

Pues yo le puedo dar ese mundo y además hacerle feliz…-dijo el rubio con decisión.

De verdad crees que tu rancho podría siquiera mantener un maratón de compras en las más exclusivas tiendas de Nueva York…por dios no conoces a Candice en lo más mínimo…ella vivía en un pent-house de la zona más exclusiva en la gran manzana con criadas…-dijo el castaño sonriente.

Albert escuchaba con atención todo lo que ese fanfarrón decía a final de cuentas debería de admitir muy a su pesar que había vivido con Candice 5 años…

No movía ni siquiera un solo dedo…es más servirse un vaso de agua era el mayor contacto que tenía con la cocina…su prima y ella eran amantes de las bolsas de marca…imagínate como era mantener a la hija menor de los Thompson White…con dos hermanos que manejan una empresa junto con su padre que produce millones de euros al año…-dijo el castaño y la verdad es que no le alteraba en lo más mínimo.

Y donde se supone que debo de temblar…sé que ella es una mujer que vale lo que pesa en oro…-dijo el rubio muy tranquilo algo que desesperaba a Terry.

No sabes nada…cada año viajábamos a los más exclusivos lugares alrededor del mundo, nuestra luna de miel fue de dos meses…podrías tu darle eso a ella…-contesto el castaño sonriente.

Si podría…-dijo William con un dejo de soberbia como su ahora rival…-y creo que más…

Terrence se dejó ir sobre el rubio tomándole de la camisa y retándolo para liarse a golpes…-Que demonios haces tú aquí…-dijo una voz conocida para el castaño quien soltó al rubio.

Tony…-dijo Terrence sorprendido pues sabía perfectamente que ahora las cosas se complicarían un poco para él.

* * *

Y que llega al fin el rubio hermano de Candice…ahora si la artillería pesada a la lucha…hola chicas gracias por sus comentarios Candy Fan, Amy, Gatita ;) y Sayuri.

Espero que les guste este capítulo y veremos cómo se va desarrollando todo ahora que la salud de nuestra rubia se ha puesto en medio de todo este lio…les mando saludos…buen inicio de semana.


	20. HABLEMOS

**CAPITULO 20**

**HABLEMOS**

Te pregunto una vez más y sabes que no suelo ser para nada paciente…bueno no tanto como Archie quien sin duda te estaría dando la paliza de tu vida…-dijo el rubio sonriente Albert miro mucho de el en Candice.

Regrese por tu hermana…-dijo Terrence seguro.

De verdad así que eres tan cabezón como para decirme que has vuelto por mi hermana…vaya que eres imbécil pero que puedo decirte…y tú eres…-dijo Tony

Albert…-contesto el rubio.

El amante de tu hermana…-dijo el castaño mientras que los tres se miraban y Albert solo levantaba los hombros en señal de ya que mientras se acercaba a Terrence y le daba un derechazo que lo llevo al suelo…

Creo que me caes mejor que este idiota…mi hermana se puso mal me comento Annie…-dijo con cara de estrés el rubio…

Algo relacionado con el asma…-dijo Albert mientras subían las escaleras…tocaron un par de veces…

Adelante…-dijo Annie mientras la rubia descansaba en la cama…ambas se sorprendieron de verle ahí.

Hasta que veniste…-dijo Annie mientras se unían en un abrazo fraternal.

Por dios Candice que es lo que paso y porque esta Terrence aquí…-dijo molesto Tony mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Te ves jodida hermanita…-los demás rieron mientras Candice sentía mucho sueño.

Bueno creo que será mejor que se marchen me quedare esta noche cuidando a Candice mañana hay mucho por hacer…-dijo Annie.

Albert se sentó al lado de la bella rubia mientras le besaba la mano y le decía al oído.- Que susto me diste pero con esto compruebo que eres una reyna y como tal debes ser tratada…descansa mañana estaré aquí-la rubia le miro con desconcierto pero cerro los ojos al sentir un cálido beso de el sobre su frente.

Salió de la habitación junto con Anthony…-Creo que deberíamos de hablar…-dijo el rubio.

Si con gusto…-contesto Albert mientras bajaban las escaleras y entraban al despacho.

Un whiskey…-dijo Tony.

Por favor…-contesto el rubio mientras este le servía…

Sabes no me gustó mucho el hecho de que Terry estuviera aquí y mucho menos de que dijera que tú eres el amante de mi hermana cuando pues ella resulta ser la menor de nosotros…-dijo Tony mientras le entregaba el trago.

La verdad es que todo esto ha sido un tanto rápido…pero he de confesarte que tengo las mejores intenciones con tu hermana…-dijo Albert de manera solemne…-lamentablemente hasta hace poco supe que ella aún estaba casada con ese tipo.

Es terco…muy terco, la verdad es que al principio cuando se negó a firmar el divorcio pensé que era una cuestión de dinero pero la verdad es que no tiene ningún problema con eso…por lo que aún me siento como desconcertado…-dijo Tony.

Algo dijo sobre un acuerdo nupcial y yo mismo le indique que si era por dinero en todo caso no habría ningún problema…-dijo Albert.

Espero mañana hablar con él para saber qué es lo que quiere de mi hermana porque obviamente no es dinero y una reconciliación está completamente fuera de lugar…solo espero que mi padre no se ponga en un plan complicado…-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su whiskey.

No comprendo porque dices eso…también me comento este tipo que esperaba que la situación no se complicara por el padre de Candice ya que es de ideas muy fijas, pero creo que a la que deben de preguntarle es a ella…-dijo William contrariado.

La verdad es que mi padre en ocasiones se pone un tanto intransigente en ese aspecto pero deberá de saber que Candice no la paso muy bien con esto…-dijo Tony mientras pensaba en su hermana y Albert le miraba con cara de interrogación esperaba una mejor solución.

Como es que ustedes dos están juntos…la verdad es que decir que eres el amante de mi hermana suena como un tanto fuerte…-dijo Tony.

Lo cierto es que todo fue como inesperado…de esas situaciones que solo suceden…ni yo mismo me explico cómo es que después de tanto tiempo manteniéndome en paz llego ella y como que todo cambio…-dijo el rubio sonriente.

Pues lo único que quiero es que mi hermana sea feliz, ahora ella está enferma pero sé que después de que hablemos entenderé la situación…-dijo Tony.

Mira sé que si ella escuchara lo que te diré simplemente me terminaría, pero considero que ella no podrá con la presión de manejar esta propiedad, se requiere de mucho empeño y una salud casi inquebrantable…-dijo de corazón Albert sin ningún interés más que la salud de la rubia.

La verdad es que mi hermana ha sido siempre como la niña de mi padre, es una mujer trabajadora en muchas cosas más como decirlo sin que suene despectivo…-dijo Tony pensando…

Actividades correspondientes a una dama…-contesto Albert.

Así es…cuando tomó la decisión de venir aquí pues la verdad es que todos nos sorprendimos, no porque no tenga la capacidad de administrarlo sino que sabemos que es un trabajo duro que requiere de un hombre a su lado…por ello es que creo que tendré que ayudarle…-dijo Tony.

Pues ella aprende muy rápido tal vez esto días te enseñe que es lo que hasta ahora mismo sabe, de todas maneras me pongo a tu disposición…-dijo Albert.

Me da gusto que mi hermana haya encontrado en ti un hombre que le apoyara…-comento con una sonrisa amplia el hermano de la rubia.

Pues me marcho mañana tengo que madrugar…-dijo Albert mientras se ponía de pie y estrechaban su mano en un fuerte apretón…Tony le acompaño a la salida.

Parece que estás haciendo amistad con el enemigo…-soltó con cizaña Terrence.

Te ves bien con el ojo morado…combina con tu sangre…-dijo Tony divertido.

De verdad tienes que ser así de sarcástico conmigo, hasta donde recuerdo nos llevábamos bien…-dijo Terry mientras e rubio tomaba asiento en la sala.

Sabe siempre he creído que las personas pueden convivir en paz, a pesar de que te has burlado de mi hermana creo que la vida sola te regresara el daño que le hiciste por ello desconozco porque estás aquí de terco…ella tiene una vida nueva donde no estas incluido en el paquete…-dijo Tony.

A la única que le debo explicaciones es a ella…

Que por supuesto te mando al diablo…-completo el rubio sonriente…-suelta de una vez que es lo que quieres.

Terrence miro sus manos y respiro hondo...-Me equivoque con Candice…sé que es tu hermana pero ella era inexperta en muchos sentidos…me deje llevar por un lindo par de piernas pero lo cierto es que siempre desee regresar a casa y que ella me abrazara…no me la pase tan bien como todos ustedes creen.

Tony le miro con pena pero lo cierto es que como él decía…era su hermana y la prioridad radicaba en que ella ahora tenía a alguien a su lado sin importar nada más.

Estoy cansado mañana tengo mucho por hacer te recomiendo que pienses bien que es lo que quieres y veas lo que realmente puedes obtener…si la quieres…déjala que decida…-sin más el rubio se levantó y partió a su habitación.

Terrence se recostó en el mueble mirando el techo y nuevamente esa sensación en la piel…como si alguien estuviera ahí mirándole…se sentó rápidamente y miro de frente…el retrato de la vieja Sabina mirándole acusadoramente.

Seguro seria su conciencia, se levantó si dejar de mirarle y subió a su habitación…debería de pensar bien que haría.

Anthony…tenía mucho tiempo que no venias por estos rumbos…-dijo Tom con un fuerte apretón de mano pues de todos sus nietos el rubio era el único que visitaba a Sabina.

Lo sé, la verdad es que no comprendo como mi abuela se negó a que viniéramos al funeral…me dolió mucho…-dijo el rubio.

Si, en ocasiones la patrona era un poco terca…-contesto el moreno.

Quiero comentarte que ahora estaré frente al rancho mi hermana ha enfermado y ella trabajara desde la oficina…yo haré lo pesado…-dijo Tony decidido.

La verdad nos preocupamos mucho por la señorita pero es muy parecida a tu abuela, aun así me da gusto que ella tenga el apoyo de su familia y de Albert…-contesto el moreno.

Tu que le conoces es un buen tipo…-le cuestiono el rubio.

Mira es buen hombre y te respondo por el…-dijo con solemnidad Tom.

Entonces te parece si me vas diciendo cuales son los pendientes que necesitamos sacar de manera inmediata…-el moreno asintió mientras caminaban hacia los graneros.

La rubia estaba sentada con cara de pocos amigos se sentía tan cansada de permanecer en la cama…ahora solo le dolía un poco la garganta.

Pareces una cría regañada…-dijo Annie riéndose de su prima.

No es gracioso…-dijo Candice afónica.

Eso te pasa por ser tan terca imagínate si te pones de verdad aún más enferma…y nosotras tan lejos de la civilización…-comento la pelinegra con la verdad.

Lo se…ahora mi hermano…-

Esta con Tom viendo los pendientes escuche que se pondrá al frente del rancho…-Candice le miro con cara de molestia…

No me mires así además, tú no puedes o quieres morir en el intento antes mi tía viene y te ata a la cama…-dijo annie con verdad.

No pensé que me pasaría esto…-dijo la rubia.

Ya todos sabemos que no pensante además yo tampoco no sé cómo no te detuve a tiempo…si no es porque llevo el suero tú le hubieras seguido ahí como hombre quemando los plantíos…-dijo Annie estresada.

Ya no me digas nada…-contesto la rubia.

Lo peor es que Albert se estreso tanto que pensé se moriría de un infarto…-dijo Annie.

Pobre…-contesto la rubia.

Me da dos cajetillas de cigarros…-dijo Terrence al tendero.

Usted no me parece conocido…viene de visita…-el castaño le miro con inferioridad.

No doy explicaciones ni a mi madre…-contesto el secamente mientras le pagaba y salía de la tienda.

Es un grosero…pero trae una de las camionetas del Destiny…quien será…-dijo Gustavo mientras Penélope le miraba con interés.

Te pago y ya liquide con esto verdad…-dijo la morena.

Si con esto liquidas te solicito lo de la siguiente semana…-Penélope le miro con duda, la verdad es que sin lo que le vendía a Albert las cosas no eran iguales.

No…creo que no será necesario…-dijo ella mientras salía del lugar y miro al castaño encender un cigarrillo lo cierto es que era un tipo bastante guapo.

La miro como con asco…-no tengo cambio…-dijo fanfarrón.

Por qué traes la camioneta del Destiny…-dijo la mujer.

Quien eres tú para cuestionarme a mi…-contesto el moreno mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta.

Eres el hermano de la quita maridos…-dijo Penélope mientras alardeaba más haciendo que el castaño le prestara un par de minutos de su atención.

Te refieres a Candice…-dijo el mientras la mujer le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Si esa que me quito a mi hombre…-contesto Penélope.

Vaya…creo que me interesa un poco lo que tienes que decirme…-dijo Terrence mientras la pelinegra le miraba.

Candice estaba sentada en el despacho mirando lo poco que detrás de la ventana mostraba…-Como está la mujer más hermosa de todo Texas…-dijo una voz zalamera.

La rubia sonrió mientras Albert se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios…-Hueles bien…-dijo Candice con la voz afónica.

Creo que me cambiaron a mi mujer…no hablas igual…-dijo el rubio mientras ella sonreía.

Que te digo…-contesto ella sonriente.

Pues creo que mejor nada porque tal vez te lastimaras más…tu hermano Tony es muy buen jinete…-dijo el mientras la rubia sonreía.

el venia más seguido con la abuela…-dijo la rubia.

Se nota, conoce muchas cosas que a lo mejor tú no, como te sientes respecto a que él tome las riendas del rancho…-dijo el rubio.

Bien…-dijo ella.

Creo que tú deberías de estar en cama descansando para que te recuperes más rápido no…-la rubia le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

Me canse…-dijo la rubia.

Aunque estas en pijama te sigues viendo muy guapa…bueno será mejor que me marche tengo algunos pendientes que ver y tú te ves mejor que ayer…te parece si mañana te visito…-ella sonrió.

Perfecto venga dame un fuerte abrazo…-contesto el rubio mientras ella se levantaba y se apretaba fuertemente a su pecho.

Por lo que veo las muestras de tu infidelidad no paran ni un solo segundo…-menciono Terrence con un ojo morado a lo que la rubia solo le miro con sorpresa.

Que quieres ahora…-dijo Albert mientras el castaño sonreía.

Nada, solo que me doy cuenta de que dios siempre está de mi lado…-dijo el castaño sonriente mientras salía del despacho.

Candice se preocupó un poco…-algo trama.

Lo sé, pero tú no te preocupes mientras confiemos el uno en el otro saldremos…-dijo el rubio mientras se unían en un abrazo más fuerte.

Hola, pensé que ahora no vendrías…-dijo Tim.

Perdón es que mi prima se puso un poco mal no sé si te dijo Albert…-contesto Annie.

No me dijo el, pero lo supe por Bruce…-dijo el rubio mientras se unía en un beso con Annie.

Eres tan bonita…te extrañe el día de hoy…-dijo Tim sonriente.

Yo también, pero tú sabes que debo de estar al pendiente de mi prima lo bueno es que Anthony ya está aquí y el podrá ayudar a Candice…-dijo la pelinegra.

Y quien es el…-le cuestiono receloso el rubio.

Mi primo…-dijo Annie mientras miraba pasa a todo galope a quien parecía era Terrence.

Y ese aún está aquí…-pregunto el rubio.

Sí, es como un chicle en el zapato solo que no sé por qué va por la vereda…-contesto la pelinegra.

Concentrémonos en otras cosas…-dijo Tim sonriente mientras la abrazaba y se recostaban sobre la fresca hierba uniéndose en un beso ardiente.

Hermanita creo que todo este trabajo es agotador…tengo que ponerme contigo al corriente…-dijo Tony mirándole mucho mejor de salud.

Ya se…pero no te acostumbres mucho…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Estas mal si piensas que tú harás todo este trabajo y si lo haces por huir de Terrence te informo que se plantó aquí en el rancho…-dijo el rubio mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos.

No entiendo que quiere…-dijo con pena.

Menos yo pero pronto lo descubriremos y veras que todo tomara sentido, por cierto donde esta Annie…-pregunto el rubio.

Dios…-dijo Annie al sentir en sus muslos tibios la presencia de Tim y emitió un gemido cuando de deslizo dentro de ella…nunca antes había sentido eso…la libertad de entregarse a alguien que quieres…el rubio se relamió los labios y comenzó a moverse lentamente…dios era como lo mejor que le hubiera pasado…

La pelinegra gemía de placer ante la intromisión que ahora mismo vivía…piel con piel…y que piel…

Tim la beso y su mano tomo uno de sus senos mientras la intensidad del placer aumentaba, de todas las mujeres que había tenido entre sus brazos ninguna se compara a Annie…

Era como tener tu propio espacio en el infinito espacio…una propia estrella que poseer…algo que ahora sabía debería de ser para él y de nadie más.

Sus manos se posaron sobre las sentaderas de Annie y las tomo firmemente mientras se movía rápido causando que la piel desnuda se frotara con más intensidad…

Miro los labios color cereza de Annie y sus suaves gemidos que lo volvían loco de placer…se olvidó de todo y se entregó como a ella a esa nueva sensación…

Candice estaba mirando el televisor y escucho la puerta abrirse…era annie quien se miraba extraña como que algo había sucedido que le hacía verse otra.

Hola como sigues…-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama…

Mejor…-dijo Candice mientras tomaba su taza y bebía otro sorbo del té que le había preparado Paty para que su garganta se recuperara.

Por qué me miras así…-dijo Annie haciéndose sola del delito.

Algo sucede que deseas contarme…-respondió la rubia.

Si…creo que amo a Tim…-Candice solo se limitó a sonreír mientras leía entre palabras lo que había sucedido y la verdad es que estaba contenta por mirar a su prima así de radiante y sobre todo con la libertad de poder escoger su futuro sin problema alguno.

Has dicho cosas que aun no comprendo del todo…-dijo Terry.

Como cual…-contesto Penélope.

Eres mujer y hay muchas maneras de engatusar a un hombre…créeme a mí me paso…-dijo el mientras sonreía de lado.

Tal vez…pero todo esto fue demasiado rápido que ni siquiera lo mire venir…-dijo Penélope con cara de pena.

Pues debemos de pensar algo…-contesto el moreno mirando a la mujer que a pesar de ser más común que corriente pues tenía lo suyo…pero comparada con Candice…

* * *

Hola chicas les anexo un capítulo más de la historia, lo bueno es que nuestro querido Anthony ha hecho su aparición y tal vez es haga que los rubios pues se diviertan más…pero….

Penélope y Terrence los dos igual de tercos…que opinan ustedes esperemos que confíen el uno en el otro…les mando un saludo y gracias por sus comentarios.


	21. DESAPARECER

**CAPITULO 21**

**DESAPARECER**

Los días en el Rancho Destiny pasaban rápidamente la rubia se había recuperado satisfactoriamente pero al frente seguía su hermano, la verdad es que ahora los tiempos complicados se habían montado de manera firme en Texas…

La sequía amenazaba con devastar el ganado…todos los dueños de rancherías ahora mismo estaban trasladando parte de su ganado a otros estados…

Terrence parecía un fantasma en esa casa…pocas veces cruzaba palabras con Candice, pues la mayor parte del tiempo ella estaba ocupada o acompañada.

Sin embargo aún no se resignaba a irse para siempre de la vida de Candice…

La rubia miraba a su hermano trabajando con Tom, ahora mismo se mantenía al margen de realizar esfuerzos pues casi seria linchada por Albert y su hermano Tony que extrañamente se llevaban de maravilla.

Miro entrar a la casa a Terrence como un fantasma lo cierto es que se preguntaba qué es lo que hacía para mantenerse ocupado pues raras veces le miraba en casa, además que tenia negocios…

Sera que podemos hablar Terrence…-dijo la rubia mientras el castaño le miraba extraño.

Que quieres…-contesto el altanero.

Vaya…por lo que veo estas un tanto harto el día de hoy…-contesto Candice.

Hablemos ahora que tienes tiempo…-dijo el castaño mientras caminaban hacia el despacho y tomaban asiento.

Solo quiero saber qué es lo que aun te mantiene aquí, porque no simplemente terminamos con esto…-dijo la rubia resignada.

No es así de fácil, sabes que vine para estar contigo pero tú te has empeñado todo este tiempo en simplemente ignorarme…-dijo el con cara de dolor.

De verdad es necesario que estés aquí sin hacer nada cuando se perfectamente que tú tienes una vida sin mí…-dijo la rubia.

Lo cierto es que ella en esa parte tenía mucha razón…no tenía arreglo su situación actual y aunque le buscara miles de soluciones…-me acorde cuando nos conocimos chocar contigo me trajo muchas cosas…-dijo el sonriente.

Lo se…-contesto ella mientras recordaba ese momento tan divertido.

El pasado atrás se queda aunque uno no quiera…pero siento que necesito estar aquí contigo…-dijo el aferrado mientras se levantaba y la dejaba ahí sumida en sus pensamientos…la verdad es que no comprendía.

Hay abuela no sé por qué está pasando todo esto…espero que algún día el comprenda…-dijo la rubia mientras se recargaba en la silla cerrando los ojos.

Tim nos pueden ver…-dijo annie jadeante mientras el rubio trataba de tomarla en el establo.

No hay nadie es hora de comer querida…-dijo el mientras su manos rápidamente le bajaban la pantaleta y le abrían las piernas tomando sus muslos calientes y ardorosos…-dios…-dijo el mientras la penetraba suavemente…

Annie trataba de no gemir tan fuerte porque podría llamar la atención sin embargo desde hacía un mes hacer el amor con su novio era como un torrente de adrenalina corriéndole por las venas necesitaba sentirle en cualquier parte…era como una droga.

Dios…-dijo Tim mientras entraba aceleradamente en ella no había mucho tiempo pues cualquiera podría descubrirles…se escucharon unos pasos fuertes y ambos se quedaron callados…

Tim miraba a su novia así toda dispuesta, suave, jovial y caliente como el…era hermosa esa mujer…-quien está ahí…-grito Bruce mientras se acercaba por lo que ambos se quedaron quietos.

Annie se moría de la vergüenza…pero a pesar de eso el rubio sentía que la sangre se le calentaba más…así que se movió más rápido dentro de ella…obteniendo miles de caras donde su hombría ahora mismo estaba siendo completamente amenazada…

Los pasos se alejaron y el acelero sus penetraciones mientras ella solo miro hacia el cielo enterrando sus uñas en su espalda…-magnifico…-dijo el mientras se corría.

Candice miro a Annie entrar como un torbellino a la casa corriendo escaleras hacia arriba y detrás de ella Tim…-Ahora que paso.

Nada…voy a hablar con ella no te molesta cierto…-pregunto el rubio.

A mí no…pero creo que la haz hecho enojar y así es peor que el mismo demonio…suerte…-contesto la rubia.

Y esa sonrisa…-pregunto Albert.

Pues mirando como tu hermano y mi prima se pelean se reconcilian…creo que todo esto se vuelve un poco cansado…-dijo ella feliz.

Sabes tengo una propuesta que hacerte bastante interesante…-dijo el rubio.

De verdad…haber dime a lo mejor me convences…-contesto Candice mientras sus brazos se enlazaban alrededor de su cuello.

Te quiero…te quiero mucho…-dijo el mientras sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo le traspasaban el alma.

Dios quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo…-dijo Candice mientras lo besaba y como no hacerlo cuando el tipo que en cuestión ahora mismo era su amante y oficial.

Entonces será mejor que te diga…tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios a Houston…será una semana completa…que dices harías el honor de acompañarme…-pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora Albert.

Una semana…no lo sé es mucho tiempo fuera y Tony…-

A mí no me metan en sus asuntos…-dijo el rubio mientras entraba a la casa grande.

Él lo sabe verdad…ustedes se ponen de acuerdo y soy siempre la última en enterarme…-

Habla con mi mano…-grito Tony sonriente.

Que dices…-pregunto nuevamente Albert sabiendo que ese viaje se tornaría una semana completa de intenso placer.

Dios como negarme ante una petición como esta…-dijo ella sonriente mientras ahora miraba salir a Tim molesto y detrás del rubio su prima Annie.

Creo que esos dos llevan un amor apache…-dijo Albert divertido.

Lo se…dime cuando partimos para preparar una maleta…-pregunto la rubia…

Mañana mismo…-contesto Albert…

En serio que ustedes se pasan toman decisiones y yo…-antes de terminar siquiera la frase el rubio la había callado con un beso…

Rose creo que será hora de ir a visitar a nuestros hijos a Destiny…-dijo Steven.

Hasta que me he quedado con el pendiente de que estuvo enferma aunque ella y Tony le bajen un poco a la situación sabemos que si Candice se enferma cae en cama.

Lo se…-dijo el castaño.

Has pensado algo sobre lo que dijo Tony…-pregunto Rose con nervios pues sabía que su esposo en ocasiones era intransigente respecto a Candice.

La verdad es que no comprendo bien que es lo que le pasa a Terry y simplemente no le da el divorcio a mi hija…ellos no pueden estar más juntos no existe más el amor…o dime tu si un matrimonio sobrevive sin amor…-dijo él.

No…no sería un matrimonio…-contesto Rose.

Exacto…-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Quisiera que no juzgaras la relación que tiene nuestra hija con ese chico…-dijo la rubia melosamente mientras el apuesto padre de Candice solo levantaba la ceja.

Necesito pensar las cosas y ver si el tipo ese tiene buenas intenciones…-contesto Steve serio.

Pues las intenciones de cualquier hombre enamorado…-dijo sonriente Rose mientras lo besaba.

Annie has pensado lo que te propuse…-dijo Tim mientras la abrazaba.

Casarnos…estás loco Tim tenemos menos de dos meses juntos…-dijo ella sonriente pues la verdad es que era muy poco tiempo para formalizar tan rápidamente.

Y eso que…nosotros ya hemos probado un poco las mieles del matrimonio…-dijo el mientras sonreía.

Estas de broma…-dijo annie pensando en todo lo que sucedería, pero que más importaba…

No lo estoy pero sé que sucederá más pronto de lo que tú crees, por cierto mi hermano se ira algunos días a Houston…así que tal vez podrías pasarte algunos días a mi lado…-comento el rubio.

Estas de broma, si mi prima se marcha con Albert lo más seguro es que tenga que ayudar a mi primo así que no hagas ningún plan antes de siquiera consultarme…-dijo Annie.

Sabes que te quiero verdad…-dijo el rubio.

Yo también te quiero…-contesto la pelinegra mientras lo besaba.

Y dime porque sabias que me marcharía con Albert para que ahora mismo tengas decidido que debo de hacer…-dijo Candice.

Hermana porque simplemente no te desapareces y disfrutas el tiempo que tienes para compartir con Albert…se nota que lo quieres aunque lo niegues…-contesto Tony.

No lo niego…solo que tengo muchos pendientes aquí y quisiera…

Ser útil…quieres ser útil, pero que tal si tu vida no es aquí en el Destiny…has pensado alguna vez que solo tenemos una vida…-dijo el rubio.

Tú lo has pensado.-respondió ella.

Por supuesto por eso es que estoy ahora aquí, la verdad es que estudie derecho porque siempre considere que la igualdad entre las personas debería proceder desde un estado de derecho recto y sobre todo justo…

Pero…-contesto Candice contrariada.

Pero luchar una persona contra el mundo la verdad es complicado y cansado, después me di solo cuenta que no era del todo lo mío…siempre me gusto darme mis vueltas en secreto aquí…

Yo no sabía que te gustaba visitar a mi abuela…una que otra ocasión me entere…-dijo Candice.

Si…ella siempre fue una mujer de carácter pero con una inmensa soledad…-dijo Tony…-aunque tú eras su preferida porque te pareces mucho a ella solo que menos terca…-

Siempre tan gracioso Anthony…pero y tú has pensado en no se buscar a una chica con la que compartas…-dijo ella mientras recordaba que su hermano nunca había llevado a una novia a casa.

No es mi prioridad, pero que te quede claro hermanita que no soy gay…tal vez a mí no se me da la galanura de Archie o de Stear…quiero primero crear un porvenir y después todo se dará…-dijo el rubio.

En eso comparto lo que dices…ya ves yo sin pedirlo llego…-dijo Candice.

Lo que aún no puedo entender cómo es que tan rápido tú y el…bueno si mi padre lo supiera pues…

Hey Anthony Thompson White…limítate a tus comentarios…-el rubio rio de buena gana le encantaba molestar a su hermana.

Está bien…pero espero que mis padres vengan y hagan que Terrence entre en razón para que al fin terminen por separarse…-dijo él.

Haz pensado algo aparte de fornicar…-dijo Penélope mientras se ponía el vestido.

Nada…aún no he pensado en nada pocas veces me topo con ella…-dijo Terrence sonriente mientras encendía un cigarrillo y cerraba su cierre.

Pues esto a mí no me está gustando…digo eres buen amante pero no me interesas…-dijo ella.

La verdad es que no quiero interesarte esto solo es para pasar el rato…-dijo el sínicamente.

En ocasiones me pregunto cómo es que esa chica es tu esposa si son como tan diferentes…-dijo Penélope contrariada…-por eso es que creo que no pudo lidiar contigo.

Ella es una niña buena que esta buena…pero en la cama era como una mueble…la experiencia en ocasiones se agradece…-dijo Terrence sonando muy machista.

Un mueble que casualmente ahora mismo quieres tener en tu casa como un adorno más de tu decoración…-dijo ella.

Vaya hasta que te escucho una frase completa y más larga…-dijo el fanfarrón.

Creo que me está cansado esto…-dijo Penélope.

Lo se…-sin más el castaño salió de la casa de la castaña Tim pasaba por ahí y se quedó sorprendido al mirar a Penélope salir abrochándose los botones del vestido.

No pierdes el tiempo verdad…-le grito Tim al castaño quien se sorprendió al verle y más Penélope.

Buenas tardes señora…-dijo Tim mientras seguía su camino y de pronto sonreía, ahora había descubierto el secreto de Terrence.

Tengo todo…-dijo la rubia mientras miraba la maleta antes de cerrarla.

Sí que te vas por mucho tiempo parece que te mudaras de manera permanente…-dijo ella.

Solo será una semana…-contesto Candice…-por cierto que pasa entre tú y Tim que se la pasan como peleando.

Me daría pena contártelo…-dijo avergonzada Annie, pues resultaba muy excitante hacer el amor en lugares donde la gente pudiera verlos pero habían estado a unos pasos de ser descubiertos.

Pues entonces no me lo cuentes…solo quiero que te cuides de no hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas…-dijo la rubia como siempre preocupándose por su prima.

Lo se…sabes me dijo Tim que quiere que nos casemos…

Que…pero si tienen tan poco tiempo saliendo…-dijo la rubia sorprendida.

Es lo mismo que le digo yo pero es más terco que mi padre y eso es difícil…dice que lo haremos más pronto de lo que yo creo…-contesto Annie.

Pero que es lo que tú deseas…-dijo Candice mientras se sentaba y le ponía atención, lo cierto es que nunca había mirado a su prima con ese brillo.

La verdad es que aún tengo miedo de que esto solo sea una aventura…lo quiero aunque sé que es pronto…pero matrimonio…-dijo ella con cara de enfado.

Mira no te diría que tomes mi ejemplo porque a mí me fue mal con Terrence pero cuando estuvimos juntos y me arriesgue a pesar de que mi padre nunca lo quiso lo que es verdad es que fui feliz con el…

Annie le miraba con duda…-Si sé que suena loco pero viví cómodamente con Terrence a pesar de estar ciega fui feliz a mi modo…lo que quiero darte a entender es que no todos los matrimonios son iguales…-dijo la rubia.

Y si consiguieras divorciarte de Terrence te casarías con Albert...-la rubia le miro con cara de melancolía.

Si eso sucede creo que si lo me lo pide…si lo haría…-contesto Candice.

Pues sí que eres una animada…yo creo que lo pensare un poco…-dijo la pelinegra resignada.

Lo haces aunque no lo digas por tu padre verdad…-le cuestiono la rubia.

No es eso…pero…no lo sé, quisiera que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos en especial el de mí…aunque sea por un instante…-contesto la pelinegra.

Annie vales mucho y sabes que no estás sola…no te sientas así porque me siento culpable por tener a una familia tan metiche…-dijo Candice sonriente.

Eres afortunada de tener una familia así de unida…-contesto Annie.

Tu eres también mi familia y sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, te dejare como tarea que pienses que solo tenemos esta vida…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Está bien te prometo que lo pensare y tu prométeme que te lo pasaras muy bien con Albert…-dijo Annie mientras subía un par de veces las cejas pareciendo una pervertidilla.

Hay annie que te digo…-contesto Candice mientras reían alegremente.

La noche cayo en el desolado Texas, el rubio llego temprano como casi ya era una costumbre y subió la maleta de la rubia quien ante sus ojos se miraba hermosa.

Se cuidan…-dijo Tony mientras ambos partían y él se apuraba a hacer sus deberes…varias horas después la rubia nuevamente miraba esa casa hermosa donde se había entregado al rubio.

Dios…me trae tantos buenos recuerdos este lugar…-dijo ella sonriente.

Lo se…creo que a mi también me da mucha alegría regresar a tu lado a nuestra casa…-dijo Albert mientras le sonreía.

Nuestra casa…-menciono la rubia, mientras disfrutaba escuchar lo que él decía, bajaron de la camioneta no sin antes el mayordomo darles la bienvenida…estuvieron unos instantes mirando el lugar…pero…

Dios…-dijo el rubio quien deseaba tanto Candice porque para su mala fortuna ella se había enfermado y con los pendientes entre su rancho, ayudar a Anthony no habían tenido tiempo de estar juntos…

La tomo en sus brazos y subieron a su habitación…donde habían compartido varias noches anteriormente…la recostó en la cama y rápidamente se desnudaron…

La piel amerita su atención y su espacio…la beso con pasión mientras sus manos recorrían la suave piel de Candice logrando que ella suspirara por convertirse en uno con él.

Se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar sonreír…la beso con pasión mientras sus manos tomaron sus redondos pechos y sus labios los tomaron como crio mientras ella solo respiraba caliente por sus labios…

Su mano descanso sobre la cabellera del rubio…dios era tan perfecto…tan guapo y que vista…pensó ella mientras sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba como identificando quien era el dueño de su amor.

La mano del rubio se deslizo entre sus piernas tocando el sensible punto y deslizando uno de sus dedos…ella de instinto cerro los ojos ante esa caricia tan íntima…en ese momento sentía que podía flotar de todas las sensaciones que el rubio le hacía vivir…

Sonrió al sentir como la lengua del rubio bajaba por su ombligo y en un delirio de persecución llegaba ahí donde una mujer puede soñar.

Dios…-dijo ella mientras pasaba saliva y le miraba a los ojos en un lugar tan íntimo y gozoso…era como algo tan extraño y a la vez excitante…

Una rara mezcla entre pudor y tenacidad…pero los lengüetazos hacían perder cualquier control y más cuando el hombre que lo hacía era tan amado como Albert.

Solo cerro los ojos y se volvió egoísta mientras su mano tomaba el cabello del rubio guiándole a donde debía de trabajar…solo fue cuestión de segundos para antes poder gemir fuerte y jadear aún más…

Dijo el nombre del rubio en pausas y el solo se limitó a disfrutar la bella vista…pero fue más cuando la hizo montarle…dios ahora mismo el sentía que todo lo doloroso en su pasado simplemente había sido un mal sueño.

Tomo las caderas redondas de Candice y la meció con más intensidad mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos y el aire se colaba por sus poros…haciendo la transpiración un arma de seducción.

Albert la miraba más hermosa que nunca…pero quería más que solo verla…quería sentir su piel…sus senos en su pecho ancho…

Por lo que se sentó y recargo en la cama haciendo que ella estuviera a escasos centímetros de su boca…-Eres la mujer de mi vida…-dijo el mientras la rubia sintió enormes ganas de llorar…dios…

Como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera tan intensa…solo la gente que sabe lo que es amar puede llegar a sentirlo…es como si todo lo demás no existiera y solo ellos fueran lo único en ese mundo.

Un sentimiento en ocasiones olvidado por las personas…una entrega permanente y egoísta donde solo dos eran los protagonistas…y como único testigo…dios.

La rubia se acercó a él y lo beso con todo lo que ella podría transmitirle…Albert sintió que la piel se le erizo de ese beso con tantas palabras ocultas…se dejó ir…no pensó más en ello solo…solo…sintió la piel de ella mecerse junto a la suya.

Y la apretó fuertemente a su cuerpo mientras ambos llegaban a la cima…

Lo demás se quedó allá…los problemas en Texas y lo bueno ahí mismo en ese instante…eso era por lo que de verdad se debía luchar…el amor.

* * *

OMG…hermoso y hasta me emocione…que opinan chicas, la verdad es que cuando la gente se enamora sientes miles de cosas que son egoístas…

Y el Terrence no pierde el tiempo verdad…ojala que las cosas cambien para bien y entre tanta pasión…pues les dejo el capítulo…jajaja.

Espero que les guste pensé que no lo acabaría, pero no falle en el último instante lo subo…les envió saludos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios Chicas…besitos!


	22. UN TRATO

**CAPITULO 22**

**UN TRATO**

La rubia estaba desayunando en el amplio jardín…la verdad es que hacía mucho que esperaba un descanso como esos, sin prisas de nada ni presiones…recordó sin querer a Terrence.

_**Inicio de Flash back.**_

De verdad quieres que solo haga eso…-dijo la rubia contrariada.

Si…por qué preguntas…-contesto Terrence.

Me moriré de aburrimiento…-dijo ella sonriendo mientras pensaba que hacer además de ir a la universidad.

No es necesario que trabajes yo lo hago por los dos…-dijo el sonriente…-además me gusta que mi esposa me reciba cuando llego de trabajar.

Eres tan posesivo…-dijo ella con cara de enfado.

No es verdad solo que dime…para que quieres trabajar, llegar estresada, lidiar con gente todo el día que no hace las cosas bien, llegar con dolor de cabeza y lo peor de todo saber que tienes una larga lista de pendientes para el siguiente día…-comento Terrence mientras ella le miraba con cara de pobrecito.

Todo eso…vaya que es mucha presión no…-contesto la rubia.

Si…pero vale la pena al llegar a casa y verte sonriente mientras me abrazas y te hago el amor…-la rubia se sonrojo intensamente pues hacia un par de días que habían regresado de la Luna de miel.

Eres tan hermosa, que aún me pregunto cómo serán nuestros hijos…-

_**Fin de flashback.**_

La rubia sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos…nunca comprendió porque él se marchó de esa forma si de verdad ella vivía feliz a su lado.

Respiro profundamente y sonrió…ahora ya no importaba nada más que Albert.

Y has pensado en regresar nuevamente…-dijo Emily sonriente.

Probablemente, creo que las cosas están encaminándose de una manera que me facilitara mucho las cosas en mi vida…-dijo el rubio.

Creo que ha llegado la mujer que te ha hecho doblar las manos, miro esos ojos azules como enamorados…-ambos rieron de buena gana.

Si, lo cierto es que estoy contento ahora mismo…-contesto William.

El amor, el dinero y la enfermedad es algo que simplemente no se puede ocultar…-dijo con una sonrisa Emily.

No me imagine que pudiéramos vender esas propiedades tan elevadas con tanta rapidez…la verdad es que me sorprende…-dijo el rubio.

Pues sabíamos que sería un tanto tardado pero son unas residencias muy bien ubicadas y sobre todo con una plusvalía increíble, deberíamos de ir a celebrar…-dijo Emily.

Suena bien…creo que a Candice le haría bien salir…-comento el rubio mientras su colega sonreía de buena gana…adiós esperanzas muy en el fondo.

La rubia estaba nadando se dio cuenta de que la alta figura de su novio aparecía…-por lo que veo te estas divirtiéndote sin mi…

Pensé que llegarías más tarde…-dijo ella sonriente, lo cierto es que verle en un ajustado short no era algo común, pues casi siempre le miraba con pantalones de mezclilla camisas a cuadros o desnudo.

Habrá problema si me uno contigo…-dijo el sonriente lo cierto es que hacia un clima muy abrazador afuera pero ideal para nadar…-

Por mí no hay problema…-dijo ella sonriente mientras el rubio se aventaba a la alberca y la rubia reía…de pronto sintió los fuertes brazos de Albert que la alzaron como pluma al aire…

Dios eres muy ligera…estas comiendo bien…-pregunto el sonriente.

Por supuesto que como bien…-contesto la rubia mientras el aire hacia que su piel se erizara…el rubio la bajo mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en su cintura.

Se siente tan bien estar así…-dijo el sonriente.

Lo se…pareciera que uno se acostumbraría muy fácil a una vida como esta…-dijo ella sonriente.

Y te gustaría siempre estar así…-dijo el mientras le besaba el cuello.

Creo que si no estuvieras tu…definitivamente moriría de aburrimiento…-respondió la rubia.

Candice hoy por la noche quisiera que me acompañaras a una cena con algunas de las personas que trabajo aquí en Houston…-dijo él.

De verdad…-contesto ella sorprendida…

De verdad…-respondió el rubio.

Y que se supone que debemos hacer…-dijo Stefano uno de los que trabajaba con el rubio.

Eres un grosero…-contesto Emily.

Vaya ahora resulta que el grosero soy yo cuando tú eres aquí la víctima y no por decisión propia, sino simplemente por pasar inadvertida…-afirmo el mientras la castaña solo miraba el suelo.

Vamos alza tu vista que esta noche estas regia mujer, que mire ese zoquete de lo que se pierde…-afirmo Angie contenta.

Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerles…-interrumpió Christian.

Que…-dijo Stefano.

Por qué en un lugar donde tocan tango…-dijo el mientras todos se miraban.

Sirven una excelente comida, buen vino y buena música…-afirmo Emily.

Además de que es uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Albert…-completo Angie.

Y por lo menos saben bailar tango…-pregunto contrariado Christian que era el más joven del grupo y que ese tipo de lugares para él no era tan atractivos como un antro de moda.

Por dios que ridículo me siento sentado aquí con tantas molestias tomadas para William cuando él ni siquiera está más de 7 días al mes con nosotros…-dijo Stefano con cara de amargura.

Eres un exagerado, por cierto conoces a la mujer en cuestión…-pregunto Angie con un poco de interés pues sabía que su amiga siempre había querido estar con el rubio quien era más ciego que un topo.

No…lo único que noto es que él está muy contento a su lado…-dijo Emily.

Puede ser una cuestión solo temporal, cuando uno vive con la persona se borran todas esas historias absurdas que creamos…créeme, después de 18…

Largos años de matrimonio…por dios Angie te quejas de Fausto pero sigues casada con el…el divorcio ahora es exprés…-dijo Stefano mientras todos reían.

Si como si todo fuera así de fácil…mira quien apareció por la puerta…-dijo Angie mientras ella y Emily se sentían de pronto tentadas a desfallecer de solo el placer de mirar a un hombre tan atractivo como Albert.

Hasta que apareció pensé que nos dejaría plantad…o lalala…-dijo Stefano mientras a su lado aparecía una mujer no guapa…simplemente espectacular haciendo que la misma Emily se quedara sorprendida.

La rubia lucia su cabello peinado en un elegante chongo y un vestido color rojo…de un solo tirante y una abertura de lado el cual al caminar mostraba su blanca y larga pierna…

Buenas noches…-dijo Albert con el cabello perfectamente corto…-

Buenas noches, pensamos que no vendrías…-dijo Stefano con su pose de galán mirando a la guapa rubia.

Lamento el retraso es que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente…-dijo el mientras la rubia sentía pena…pero lo cierto es que Albert era un hombre apasionado y cuando estaba lista termino por hacerle el amor y ella iniciar su ritual en arreglarse.

Emily miro a la rubia y sintió celos…muchos celos…era muchos años menor que el…-Les presento a mi mujer Candice Thompson…-dijo el, llamando la atención con semejante presentación.

Su mujer…sonaba muy íntimo y fuerte para solo ser su novia…o en su caso solo la verdad…-es un gusto…-contesto Candice mientras tomaban asiento.

El mesero se acercó y el rubio ordeno una botella de vino tinto el mejor…Candice miraba en la pista un par de parejas compuestas de nobles parejas de adultos mayores bailando un suave tango.

Y de dónde eres Candice…-pregunto Stefano para iniciar la plática.

De Nueva York pero actualmente vivo en Texas…-dijo ella sonriente.

Ustedes se conocieron…-pregunto Emily.

En Texas…somos vecinos…-dijo el rubio mientras ambos se miraban y sonreían…

Vaya…así que tú debes de ser la hija de algún hacendado pudiente…-comento Angie con un poco de sorna.

No…ella es la dueña del Rancho Destiny…-afirmo el rubio mientras estiraba su brazo para juntarla más a su cuerpo...esos pequeños detalles que la enamoraban.

Vaya…disculpe que le diga pero usted tiene facha de todo menos de ser una mujer de rancho…-comento galante Stefano mientras sonreía.

Muchas gracias…-dijo la rubia tratando de ser cortes algo que hasta cierto punto incomodaba al rubio quien era bastante celoso.

Emily solo se limitaba a mirarles…el mesero se acercó con un par de copas más y sirvió a los rubios mientras los demás miraba expectantes.

Creo que deberíamos de hacer un brindis…-dijo Albert sonriente.

Así es, porque al fin vendimos las propiedades más costosas de la inmobiliaria…-menciono la castaña mientras todos se levantaban ella lucía un vestido strapless negro y la verdad es se miraba linda…pero…Candice era otro nivel.

El rubio ayudo a su mujer como el mismo ya decía y le tomo de la cintura mientras alzaban todos sus copas…-salud…

Lo cierto es que Candice se sentía orgullosa de su novio y había muchas facetas que aun desconocía le hablaba poco de lo que hacía en Houston por lo que ahora ver a esas personas festejando la hacía sentir contenta…

Pero nunca como verle con ese corte de cabello, parecía otro…un adonis griego vestido de traje…tomaron asiento y leyeron la carta.

Que es lo que deseas ordenar…-pregunto el rubio mientras ella solo pudo acercarse a besarlo.

Te ves muy guapo…te lo había dicho…-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos.

No…pero me gusta saberlo…-afirmo el mientras la música de fondo hacia que la gente se levantara a bailar un poco de tango.

Siempre me ha gustado este lugar…siento que la música hace que la gente se enamore…-dijo el mientras todos reían.

Pero no todos bailan tango cierto…-dijo Stefano.

Tu no…yo si…-dijo William sonriente.

Hay si…te reto a que te pares a bailar tango…-dijo el sonriente mientras la rubia tomaba su copa.

Es más te reto a que bailes con Emily…-dijo el castaño.

No puedo aceptarlo, tendría que hacerlo con Candice…-la castaña sonrió porque oficialmente había sido rechazada nuevamente.

Vamos estamos aquí como amigos no…-dijo Angie alentado a que su amiga tuviera un espacio a solas con él, pero el rubio conociéndole no aceptaría.

Mejor tú con ella…vamos…-dijo el rubio a Candice mientras se levantaba y le estiraba la mano haciendo que ella sonriera.

Les miraron caminar a la pista mientras el tango más escuchado era interpretado…por una cabeza del gran Carlos Gardel.

Creo que me he comportado un tanto fanfarrón…hace mucho que no bailo tango…-dijo él.

Es como aprender a andar en bicicleta…-dijo Candice mientras se unían lentamente a la música, lo cierto es que eran una pareja singular…joven y atractiva a eso sumado enamorados…

El rubio trastabillo un par de veces a lo que ella solo se limitaba a mirarle sonriente…-despacio…-dijo Candice.

Así lo hizo él y los pasos fluyeron lentamente y poco a poco haciendo que Emily y Angie suspiraran al verles ahí bailar…dejando a uno más que otro sorprendido.

Lo mejor de eso era los pequeños giros que mostraban la parte más sensual de la rubia…era como si flotasen en la pista…y como si toda ella fuera bañada de algo llamado pasión.

No eran los mejores…pero la entrega era única…un orgasmo rítmico que se mecía lentamente con enlaces sensuales y lentos de piernas giros inesperados y una que otra mirada de deseo prohibido.

La música fue haciéndoles tomar confianza y bailar el mejor de los tangos a cada uno…una experiencia inolvidable mientras el deslizaba a Candice en su fuerte brazo izquierdo haciéndole recostarse y besándola.

Pocos aplausos les hicieron darse cuenta de que la música había terminado…Albert la abrazo…-te amo Candice…mi amor…-la rubia sintió que las piernas no le sostendrían y tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Lo lamento amiga pero creo que este hombre ya no es para ti…-dijo Angie mientras ambas solo suspiraban.

La rubia estaba muy tranquila mientras entraban del brazo de Albert a la casa…-me lo pase muy bien esta noche a pesar de que no conocía a tus amigos…

Sonara egoísta pero siento que solo éramos nosotros dos…-dijo el sonriente mientras ella sonreía.

Si suena egoísta y más cuando Emily trataba de llamar tu atención…-dijo ella seria.

Estas mal…sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti…-la rubia sintió pena por la chica con la que él trabajaba.

Eres ciego amor…-dijo ella.

No soy ciego…porque ahora estoy donde deseo…déjame quererte Candice…yo no te fallare y quiero envejecer a tu lado…-la rubia le miro sorprendida.

Pero tú sabes que yo no puedo corresponderte porque…-

Shhh…yo sé que si por ti fuera desde hace mucho tiempo hubieras hecho lo correcto pero quiero decirte que a mí no me importa porque yo sé que no estarás mas con ese quien dice ser tu esposo…-dijo el serio.

Mira no sé cómo tomes las cosas, la verdad es que fui feliz a su lado el tiempo que estuvimos bien…pero quiero que estés consiente de que se quedó atrás y no tengo ningún interés en el…-dijo ella sonriente.

Lo se…solo ahora mismo me lo estás afirmando…tenemos a cuestas un pasado que tal vez en su momento funciono, yo no tuve mucho para escoger solo tome lo que se me ofreció sin ningún compromiso…

Ella sabía perfectamente que hablaba de Penélope y lo cierto es que sentía pena por esa chica pues Albert era un hombre de esos que toca la piel y se tatúa en ella…pero ahora no lo lamentaba tanto…era suyo.

Ahora que tú llegaste con toda esa belleza y me deslumbraste…-dijo el sonriente.

Dime porque yo…-dijo ella.

Por qué no…-contesto el coquetamente.

No lo sé, digo todos me miraban como la chica inútil de ciudad y hasta cierto punto yo misma dudaba de mis capacidades no físicas si no de adaptación…-contesto la rubia.

Tú eres una mujer que de primera vista cae mal…-dijo el sincero ante la cara de sorpresa de la rubia.

Porque lo dices, me miro muy sangrona…-dijo ella contrariada.

Te miras demasiado bien para poder no evitar que un pobre mortal desee poseerte en ese instante y eso da miedo y sobretodo crea mucha frustración.-contesto el sonriente.

De verdad…nunca nadie me había dicho eso…-contesto la rubia asustada por tal afirmación.

Sé que eres una mujer físicamente atractiva, tienes unos bellos ojos, un cuerpo de diosa y una seguridad que hace inseguro a cualquiera…pero sobre todo un alma pura…-afirmo el mientras la rubia lloraba.

Dios…dices cosas que…-contesto ella hipeando de la emoción.

No llores…no quiero verte así…-dijo Albert mientras la besaba lentamente sus lenguas se deslizaban compartiendo la suavidad de ambos.

Era como beber agua…una necesidad que tal vez solo duraría un tiempo en lo que el enamoramiento pasaba…pero mientras.

Eres para mí…por eso quiero que aceptes mi trato…-dijo el mientras la rubia se preguntaba que sería eso de lo que tanto insistía el.

No sé cómo aceptare algo que desconozco por completo…-respondió la rubia.

Es algo demasiado sencillo…mis planes no son permanecer en el rancho, creo que es hora de que tome mis responsabilidades y propios deseos llevarlos a cabo…-dijo el mientras la rubia se asustaba un poco.

Porque lo dices…-

Sabes nunca sentí que mi mundo fuera estar allá en Texas, lo hice porque las circunstancias así fueron, he sido feliz pero la verdad cuando eres obligado no lo disfrutas tanto como lo hace Tim…lo mejor que pude haber obtenido es que ahora tu estés a mi lado…-dijo el siendo sincero.

Candice no comprendía lo que él decía porque siempre le miraba sonriendo…bueno tal vez solo a ella, ya que se cargaba una famita de amargado.

Quisiera que vinieras a vivir a mi lado aquí en Houston donde pienso estar una temporada más para después partir a Los Ángeles y seguir con el negocio de las inmobiliarias…-dijo el rubio ante la cara de sorpresa de ella.

Y el rancho…y el divorcio…-le cuestiono ella asustada y muy asustada por que eso implicaba tomar una decisión a corto plazo que implicaba muchos cambios le miro tan tranquilo diciendo todo eso que le dio miedo, sentía como si hubiera perdido la razón.

Siempre le pedí a dios una mujer que me hiciera tomar la decisión de hacer mi propia vida, con mi propio futuro y que de mi trabajo le diera lo que merece…ahora mi estrella esta frente a mí y te quiero tanto Candice que a mí no me importaría dejar ni el rancho…ni a Terrence ahí plantado esperando una reconciliación…ya no me importa nada mas que tu.

La rubia abrió los ojos y se quedó sin habla…todo lo que el decía era como un sueño el solo sonrió y la verdad es que le valía ya no le importaba nada de lo que la gente dijera, objetara o simplemente quisiera hacer.

Que puede pasar, que Terrence te pida dinero por daño moral o abandono de hogar…cuanto es que tengo para pagarle para que estés en mis brazos…-dijo el mientras la rubia se aferró a William Albert Andley, sonaba tremendamente fanfarrón pero lo adoraba y sabia que el lo haria no tenia la menor duda.

Se besaron en ese preciso instante y cuando el corazón más rápido corría como un caballo desbocado…el presente era el que ambos merecían vivir…y si era por cuestión de dinero…que chingados…Todo por ser feliz…por una sola vida…valia la pena de verdad.

* * *

Ahhh…dios me siento tan enamorada…literalmente voy acabando el capítulo…hasta siento que amo más a mi esposo…jajaja…

Que creen que es lo que conteste la rubia…yo diría que si rápidamente…bueno contaría 1, 2, acepto…jajaja…ustedes harían lo mismo chicas…verdad…?

Bueno espero les guste el capítulo, literalmente corriendo estoy con tanto trabajo que se me viene…pero esta historia vale mucho la pena y requiere su espacio, gracias por leerme y mañana me esforzare para subirles el próximo capítulo donde habrá sorpresas…

Les envió saluditos y buenas noches…


	23. BUENAS NOTICIAS

**CAPITULO 23**

**BUENAS NOTICIAS**

Anthony desayunada junto con su prima y le pareció hasta cierto punto no mirar a Terrence…de pronto se puso a pensar que hacía más de dos días que no sabía de su ex cuñado…la verdad no era algo que le quitara el sueño pero sería bueno saber por qué guardaba tanto silencio…

Annie…-

mmm…-contesto ella mientras masticaba su bocado.

Haz visto en estos días a Terrence…- dijo el rubio con cara de preocupación o cautela…algo raro.

La pelinegra le miró fijamente, ella tenía tantos asuntos de la contabilidad y sus salidas excitantes con Tim que la verdad nunca miraba al castaño…

Te digo algo…no sé nada…-contesto la pelinegra mientras Paty les llevaba más jugo.

Paty de casualidad haz visto a Terrence…-pregunto Annie mientras la castaña negaba.

Será que se fue nuevamente sin avisar…-dijo Tony mientras ambos se levantaban de sus sillas y subían a la habitación…su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que no había ninguna pertenencia de Terrence.

Se marchó otra vez…-dijo el rubio sorprendido.

Que poca madre de ese cabron…se largó y sin darle el divorcio a Candice no sé qué gana haciéndole esto a la mujer que según él dice amar…-dijo Annie fúrica ante la cara de sorpresa del rubio.

Creo que mi hermana se enojara mucho…-contesto el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Me encanta todo esto…-dijo Candice sonriente mientras miraban otra propiedad para una renovación total y poder venderla en un mejor precio.

Entonces tú crees como yo que será una buena inversión…-contesto el rubio sonriente.

Dios…se supone que tengo que ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva verdad…-afirmo Candice.

No…bueno es como una mezcla de ambos yo suelo mirar los lugares como un posible lugar donde pueda vivir con mi familia y en cierto punto donde las reparaciones no salgan más arriba del costo en venta…-menciono el sonriente.

No cabe duda que cada día se aprende mucho más…me da gusto acompañarte a ver las propiedades que tienes como prospecto me aburriría como ostra en la casa…-menciono ella con entusiasmo.

Y te gustaría inmiscuirte en este mundo inmobiliario…-dijo él.

No lo sé…debería de conocer un poco más porque si no metería la pata terriblemente y sin duda los costos tal vez no serían muy buenos a la larga, creo que la experiencia hace que veas con otros ojos cada cosa…-contesto ella.

Sin duda…pero es como todo paso a paso…-menciono Albert mientras seguían mirando la casa.

Dios…-dijo Annie cansada de tanto sexo salvaje, parecía que estaba en reproducción ella y Tim…pero la verdad es que se la pasaba de maravilla haciendo el amor con el rubio.

Te amo sabes…-dijo Tim mientras la miraba vestirse.

Si lo se…-contesto ella.

Sabes me gustaría que cuando mi hermano regrese nos tomáramos unas vacaciones, que piensas tú de eso…-pregunto el rubio.

Como a donde te gustaría ir…-pregunto annie fajándose la camisa.

Creo que a la playa o qué opinas tu…bueno hay muchos lugares que me gustan como Canadá tiene mucho que no voy a esquiar, pero la playa es una de mis preferidas…tal vez Honolulu…-comento el entusiasmado.

La primera impresión de Annie fue de duda, después se dio cuenta de que todo lo que decía era cierto…-pues creo que la playa sería una excelente opción cariño, pero bueno me marcho porque no he terminado.

Por cierto a que veniste…-pregunto Tim quien ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decirle nada sobre la huida de Terrence.

Dios que pena…-contesto la pelinegra con rubor en las mejillas…-vine a preguntarte si no habías visto a Terry.

Tendría que haberle visto…-contesto el con rareza.

Parece que huyo nuevamente y sin darle el divorcio…-contesto ella con cara de molestia.

Podríamos preguntarle a Penélope, ella sabría sin duda que paso con ese tipo…-dijo Tim mientras le acomodaba el cabello a Annie.

Por qué tendría que saber ella…-le cuestiono Annie…

Resulta que donde se pasaba todos los días metidos el esposo de tu prima que según buscaba una oportunidad y moría de amor por ella…se la pasaba fornicando con Penélope en su casa…-contesto Tim.

Dios…de verdad es cierto…-dijo Annie completamente azorada pues Terrence siempre se jactaba de ser una persona muy especial y era fanfarrón en cierto aspecto, Penélope era una persona no tan horrible pero bastante mayor para él.

Te sorprende…al final del día es hombre…-dijo Tim mientras ella le miraba con cara de que te pasa.

Si es hombre como tú, pero me parece que es una completa idiotez lo que hace digo mi prima es una mujer hermosa llego aquí al pueblo según para recuperarla y termina liándose con la más zorra de todas…-dijo ella un tanto decepcionada por la actitud de Terrence.

Siento que estas como más preocupada de lo que deberías no crees…-contesto el con muchos celos.

No seas paranoico…es simplemente que no es justo que otra vez haga lo mismo…bueno me marcho si consigues información me avisas…-sin más annie salió de ahí para subirse a su caballo y partir al rancho.

Tim se preguntó que diantres hacia liándose Terrence con Penélope, más bien sintió que era parte de una incómoda revancha de la pelinegra…

Te gusta la comida…-pregunto Albert.

Creo que regresare con un par de kilos de más la verdad me la he pasado estos días comiendo como nunca…-dijo ella sonriente.

Lo sé, pero no eres la única la verdad es que cuando se puede aprovechar uno que otro buen restaurant simplemente hay que hacerlo…-dijo él.

Si…creo que en eso tienes razón…-contesto ella mirándole tan guapo.

Quiero que no te sientas incomoda…pero has pensado en mi propuesta…-pregunto el rubio.

Si…en el poco tiempo que he tenido sin ti lo he pensado…-afirmo la rubia.

Dame una gran sorpresa Candice…-dijo el rubio mientras la miraba con mucha atención.

Sería la mujer más idiota del mundo si no aceptara…-contesto ella mientras sonreía.

Eso significa…-

Que si acepto hacer lo que dices tú, solo con un par de peticiones…-dijo ella.

Dios siento que se me saldrá el corazón de la emoción…-contesto el rubio mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba fuertemente a su pecho mientras sus labios se unían con los de ella…-veras que te hare tan feliz que pensaras es un sueño.

Candy supo que era cierto lo que él decía…y lo cierto es que daba miedo sentir ese amor…mucho miedo de que se arruinara…pero ahora sabía que debía de luchar.

Yo luchare…-dijo ella sonriente.

Dime cuáles son tus condiciones…-pregunto el rubio.

Quiero que conozcas a mis padres, les planteemos la situación y hable con mi hermano para saber si él está de acuerdo, aunque conociéndote seguro que tú ya lo tienes informado…-dijo ella.

Creo que haces bien en creerlo…-dijo el rubio mientras la besaba, ya tenía el sí que necesitaba para sentirse impulsado y vivir su vida.

Estoy agotado…-dijo el rubio mientras Tom sonreía.

A ti te pasa algo andas como muy serio…-dijo Tony quien le conocía cada día mas.

No pasa nada patrón…-dijo el moreno.

Por dios si se te nota en la cara…hoy casi te caes de caballo aterriza tus pensamientos aquí antes de que dejes a una guapa viuda…-dijo Tony con su característico sentido del humor.

Pues usted sabe patrón que siempre existen cosas nuevas que dan miedo…-dijo tímidamente el moreno.

No me digas que serás papa…-dijo Tony con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Si patrón…seré papa…-dijo el con cara de preocupación…

Dios hombre hay que hacer fiesta…venga un abrazo para el nuevo padre de familia…-dijo el rubio alegre mientras se daban un abrazo de camaradas.

Gracias patrón…-dijo Tom tímidamente.

Hombre porque estas con esa cara parece que te vas a morir sonríe que las cosas saldrán bien un hijo dice mi padre siempre es una bendición…-contesto él.

Y una gran responsabilidad…-afirmo Tom.

Por dios no seas negativo además ya era tiempo para los dos…mira te daré un consejo abraza a tu esposa y dile que es lo que sientes, tal vez ella este igual…-dijo Tony sonriente.

Creo que tiene mucha razón…-afirmo Tom, llegaron unas camionetas a la entrada.

Esperábamos gente ahora…-dijo Tony.

Que yo sepa no patrón, usted tiene invitados…-dijo el moreno.

No, no tengo invitados…-contesto el rubio, pero su rostro de alegría de pronto se tornó un tanto en estrés.

Sus padres…-dijo Tom.

Si…mis padres…-contesto el rubio mientras se quedaba un tanto petrificado lo cierto es que no se esperaba esa visita…por qué ahora si debía primero explicar donde estaba su hermana, segundo donde estaba Terrence y tercero donde estaba Annie, sin querer el rascarse la cabeza ya era como un tic nervioso.

Buenas, buenas…-saludo Tim mientras Penélope salía de la tienda.

Que quieres…-pregunto la morena.

Nada del menú me interesa…-contesto el sonriente.

Déjate de tonterías…-respondió Penélope con enfado.

Creo que sería lo mejor, donde estas Terrence…-soltó sin más el rubio mientras ella se hacía como que la virgen le hablaba.

Yo como demonios quieres que lo sepa…-dijo ella con cara de enfado…-además a mí que me importa pregúntale a su esposita.

Ella no está…pero como tú eras la mujer que le calentaba las tardes pues supuse que sabrías donde rayos está metido, espero que no bajo tus faldas…-dijo el rubio haciéndola enojar.

Mira idiota lárgate de mi propiedad y vete molestar a la más vieja de tu casa…-dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta.

No me digas que el muy perro de Terrence se largó sin decirte a donde iba…vaya dime que se siente haberse merendado a los hombres de Candice…-dijo el tirando veneno.

Ella se tiro a mi hombre…es lo justo…-respondió sin tapujos la morena.

Jajaja…y piensas que si quiera lo tomara en cuenta, dios eres tan tonta Penélope…pero bueno ahora mismo me da lástima porque los años no pasan en balde y no nos hacemos cada día más jóvenes…-sin más el rubio se montó en la camioneta y partió dejándola ahí sola.

Se quedó parada con las manos en puño…lo cierto es que Terrence quería separar a los rubios pero ella termino por bajarle el cierre y seducirle…un bobo juego que ahora mismo le hacía sentirse como la más zorra de todo Texas.

Sus lágrimas le llenaron los ojos y se dio cuenta de que nuevamente había sido utilizada.

Annie sentía que las piernas le temblaban…ahora que haría…como jodidos había sucedido eso…la puerta de su habitación sonó un par de veces…-adelante.

Su tía Rose apareció en la puerta…-hija como estas…-

Tía…-dijo annie sintiendo como la sangre se le helaba.

Que recibimiento tan atroz…-dijo Rose con un dejo de pena, pues su hija no estaba y parecía que su sobrina no le quería ver.

Perdón…-dijo Annie mientras se levantaba de la cama y se unía con ella en un abrazo.

Te ves pálida, te sucede algo…-dijo Rose preocupada.

No, solo que estoy un poco cansada es todo…-dijo ella con preocupación.

Segura…-contesto la mama de Candice quien la consideraba como a su hija, le acomodo el cabello…-siempre tan hermosa mi Annie, cuéntame si te has adaptado.

Si…un poco…-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama…- Tía quiero decirte que tengo novio.

La rubia se sorprendió mucho porque Annie no había vuelto a ser la misma desde su rompimiento con Archie, algo que le dolió mucho.

Pero donde le conociste, digo aquí solo hay trabajadores y…-

No, es el dueño del Rancho Andley…-respondió ella apresuradamente para que no pensara que su novio era un simple trabajador del Destiny.

Como…dios…y tu estas enamorada verdad porque se te ve en los ojos…dios…-dijo Rose emocionada mientras se levantaba y ambas se unían en un abrazo…

Annie suspiro de alivio un poco…pero aún faltaba más y sabía que si quería una aliada esa era su tía Rose que era la mujer más romántica que jamás hubiera conocido.

Espero que pronto le podramos conocer…y como se llama…-dijo ella con una bella sonrisa mientras le tomaba de las manos, como adoraba a su tía siempre al pendiente de ella sin recompensa alguna.

Es Timothy Andley…-contesto ella con leve rubor.

De verdad le amas…te ves hermosa hija pero cuéntame como sucedió todo tan rápido…-annie solo pudo sonreír…si su tía lo supiera.

Creo que amor a primera vista…es tan guapo tiene unos ojos azules como el mismo cielo y una sonrisa tan cálida…-respondió ella emocionada de verdad…-cuando me abraza siento que puedo morir en ese instante.

Madre santa…amor hasta el tuétano…estoy tan contenta…-dijo la rubia enamorada del amor.

Tía, pero hay algo más que debo confesarte…-dijo ella.

Si…dime…-respondió Rose.

Me ha propuesto matrimonio y he aceptado casarme con el…-la sonrisa que estaba en su cara simplemente se esfumo…después de la experiencia vivida con Candice.

Por dios…casarte pero sin son solo meses aquí…eso es un compromiso…-dijo ella.

Tía yo sé que tú me entenderás…-dijo ella con cara de ángel mientras a Rose se le ablandaba el corazón.

No se cómo siempre me meto en estos líos de celestina, pero bueno…ni modo te apoyare siempre y cuando hable con el…-sentencio la rubia.

Si tía, yo le diré que venga…-dijo Annie feliz mientras ambas reían tomadas de la mano.

No comprendo que demonios hacia aquí ese infeliz…-dijo Steve molesto.

No lo sabemos padre, hoy annie y yo nos dimos cuenta que desapareció como por arte de magia otra vez, me puse en contacto Stear para que investigue allá en Londres y con Archie por si sabe algo en Nueva York…-dijo Anthony.

Steve miro algo en su hijo que nunca antes había notado, siempre le miraba como pálido pero ahora…-te ves más rozagante.

Por qué lo dices padre…-pregunto el rubio.

Te sienta muy bien el aire campirano hijo…me da gusto saber que mi madre tiene en ti un digno nieto de su linaje texano…-dijo Steve orgulloso de su hijo que tan parecido era a su romántica Rose.

Gracias papa…-contesto Tony.

Cuéntame eso de que tu hermana tiene un novio…-pregunto el castaño.

Mire padre no quisiera sonar grosero pero considero que lo mejor sería que le pregunte a él, por la simple razón de que es lo mejor…-dijo el sonriente.

Tal vez, pero como ves tú a ese hombre…-dijo el para más o menos formarse una idea de con que tipo trataría.

Es un hombre…-declaración que hizo vacilar un poco a Steve.

Me haces pensar más de lo que quisiera…-dijo el castaño.

Usted mismo se dará cuenta en cuanto hable con él…pero confió en que hará feliz a mi hermana y sé que es responsable…además Annie es novia de su hermano Tim…no me pregunte más porque cuando yo llegue ya pasaba todo esto…-dijo él.

Vaya…son muchas sorpresas, espero que por lo menos Annie este contenta con el…creo que se lo merece…-dijo Steve.

Annie le envió un mensaje de texto a Candice…-que pasa...-Pregunto Albert.

Mis padres se encuentran ahora mismo en el rancho…-dijo ella con sorpresa.

Quieres que nos regresemos…-dijo el siempre siendo atento a las necesidades de ella.

No…creo que estarán más tiempo y nosotros tenemos muchos pendientes aquí…-afirmo la rubia mientras se acercaba a él y le besaba en los labios…dios hacer el amor con él era como vivir en una nube.

Y no le importaba nada ni nadie…todo tendría su espacio y su tiempo…pero ahora justamente era el tiempo para solo ellos dos…explicaciones daría a su regreso y muchas.

Donde se metió Annie…-dijo Rose mientras la cena les era servida.

No lo sé…-contesto Steve esperando a que les acompañara.

Tal vez fue a dar una vuelta en el caballo…le gusta hacerlo mucho, hasta parecería que nació en el…-dijo Tony mientras reían.

Que sucedió, te paso algo…-dijo el rubio bajando rápidamente del caballo…acercándose a ella y besándola.

No se cómo decirte esto…pero mis tíos están aquí y le dije a mi tía que tú eras mi novio y que me propusiste matrimonio y que yo acepte…-dijo la pelinegra rápidamente.

Haber cálmate un poco y agarra aire si…-le respondió Tim al mirarle tan agitada.

Annie le hizo caso y así lo hizo…-ya estoy bien.

Por qué le dijiste todo eso, si me quede en que lo pensarías…

Tim…serás papa…-soltó ella.

Además ni siquiera he comprado…-el rubio se quedó en completo silencio…-que dijiste.

Tim…será papa…-respondió ella con los ojos enfocados en su rostro por completo esperando la peor de las reacciones.

* * *

Dios santo pues parecían conejitos los dos…Jajaja…bueno literalmente corriendo me pase hoy para terminar este capítulo…ahorita lo acabe.

Que tal con la noticia de que los padres de Candice esperan a los novios de ella y su prima, esperemos que lleguen a un buen trato y no quieran linchar a nuestro Albert o en su caso a Tim…

Les quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo en leerme…y a las que me dejan un comentario que me sirve para saber si voy bien con la historia…les deseo un excelente fin de semana y el lunes espero sin falta subir el próximo capítulo…saluditos…


	24. COMPARTIR

**CAPITULO 24**

**COMPARTIR**

Tim no comprendía lo que Annie le decía la miraba con los grandes ojos llenos de agua como esperando una respuesta pronta…-Seré papa…pero porque…-respondió el rubio mientras la pelinegra le miraba con sorpresa.

Annie sintió que el mundo se le venía encima aplastándola…ella quien le había dicho a su tía maravillas de Tim y ahora.

No te preocupes yo sola puedo hacerme responsable de mi hijo…-contesto annie mientras se daba la vuelta.

De qué demonios hablas…-contesto el rubio mientras la jalaba del brazo…-eres boba o que…somos dos no…

Si pero tu dijiste…-

No miras lo emocionado que estoy de que seré padre…ajua…!...-grito el rubio siempre tan efusivo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Dios…-dijo ella sonriente mientras lo abrazaba también y se unían en un beso…

Que pensaste que te dejaría a la suerte…-Annie hizo una cara de cierto.

Que te digo Annie…ya verás que haremos todo lo necesario para que esto salga bien, entonces ahora si Annie aceptas ser mi esposa…

La pelinegra sonrió…-claro que acepto ser tu esposa bobo…-dijo la pelinegra quien había soñado miles de veces que Archie le pediría matrimonio.

Como toda una mujer adicta al romance había soñado con rosas, champagne, el mejor restaurant, música de violín…todo menos que el hombre con el que estaba segura formaría la familia que siempre deseo tener le pidiera a un lado del rio matrimonio sin un anillo y ella aceptando por estar embarazada.

Que tienes que te miro tan pensativa…-dijo el rubio mirándola recostada de lado frente a él.

En nosotros…-dijo Candice.

Hay algo que te preocupe o te moleste…-dijo el sonriente.

No, solo me pregunto cómo es que tú y yo estamos juntos…somos tan diferentes…-analizo ella.

La verdad es que creo que fue como amor a primera vista…-respondió Albert.

Crees en eso…-dijo ella recordando a Terrence sin querer.

No exactamente, creo que es más bien como la primera mejor impresión…-contesto el rubio.

Cuál fue mi impresión para ti…-pregunto Candice.

No lo sé…cuando te mire con esas lindas piernas en esa corta falda me dieron ganas de besarte, suena un tanto troglodita pero la verdad es que mi impresión fue muy fuerte y me quede sin habla…digo hablaban de ti de una manera tan deslumbrante y solo recordaba a una chiquilla con un par de coletas y pecas…

Como es eso, yo no te conocía…-dijo Candice divertida.

No, eras una chiquilla cuando tu abuela sabina pasó por todo el pueblo diciendo que eras su nieta muy orgullosa y contenta…-dijo el sonriente.

Vaya, así que ahí me conociste y no te cause la impresión que dices…-el negó con la cabeza.

Pero después…o la la…-dijo el divertido…-cruzamos palabras y me caíste como patada de hígado contesto él.

Es que solo a ti se te ocurre preguntarme si vendía el rancho cuando yo venía con miles de ideas y sobre todo dispuesta a conquistar Texas…tu sabes era como si recién me hubiera licenciado queriendo conquistar el mundo…-dijo la rubia de manera soñadora.

Pero siempre con esa mirada llena de dolor…-respondió el rubio.

Es que la verdad me encontraba en una situación un tanto absurda, viviendo un cuento de idilio y sin querer darme cuenta de nada…fue un tramo de mi vida donde me cuestione duramente…-dijo ella.

Pero ahora la vida dio vuelta a la hoja…-afirmo él.

No del todo, creo que es…-

No me importa…ahora serás mía…solo será cuestión de que de te dejes querer y te dejes llevar por mis besos para que seas feliz…-dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo desnudo debajo de las sabanas.

La rubia sintió la piel desnuda de Albert mientras todos los poros de su piel se dilataban esperando con ansias que la pasión se desbordara.

Le miro a los ojos y recordó como ella misma había aceptado ceder ante todo lo que él quisiera, porque sabía que era el hombre que la haría feliz…en contra de todo lo que dijeran…lucharía.

Cerro los ojos mientras sentía los labios del rubio junto a los suyos moviéndose lentamente y sus pechos se volvían sensibles ante el tacto suave de las grandes manos del rubio.

El rodo sobre el cuerpo tierno y suave…tibio ante su tacto e hirviente ante la entrega…fue como tocar un pedacito de cielo.

Sus labios se movían con pasión mientras su pene erecto buscaba de manera insistente entrar en ella…con solo mirarla era como sentir que todo se le olvidaba.

Es más su nombre quedaba a un lado cuando su cuerpo se abría a él…sintió como la humedad le daba la bienvenida cálidamente…señor era como vivir en su propio paraíso del que jamás desearía salir.

Sus movimientos eran suaves como la brisa del aire…se movía lentamente haciendo que ella gimiera de modo pausado…era preciosa.

Era su droga…sus movimiento se aceleraron un poco más para sentir como sus cuerpos desnudos se frotaban uno contra otro…pareciera que el universo era pequeño comparado con todo lo que ambos sentían esa noche.

Y el perdió el sentido rápidamente cuando ella apretó sus manos y enterró las uñas en su amplia espalda al grito del más perfecto placer carnal.

Annie miraba como Tim le sonreía ahora mismo la luna y el mismo pasto eran los únicos testigos de esa entrega tan personal…dios sentir como su miembro se deslizaba dentro de ella era una sensación tan preciado por el rubio.

Muchas mujeres en su vida…pero ninguna como Annie ahora la madre de su hijo y su futura esposa…se sentía como si nunca pasaría el tiempo entre ellos…era como si todo se hubiera quedado en pausa.

Annie…dios…-dijo Tim mientras sus manos se apretaban fuerte a sus redondas caderas y le miraba de espaldas al pasto con su cabello tan oscuro como la misma noche…

Era perfecta…sintió como su piel se volvía de pronto como seda y su olor inundaba sus poros de la piel…ahora mismo la tenía tan grabada en su cuerpo que sería casi imposible arrancársela de su alma.

Se movió rápidamente mientras ella gemía sin prisa…sin pudor…sin vergüenza ante una entrega tan apasionada…sin fingir…siendo complemente honesta…

Y él se volvía loco…loco y más loco de amor por esa mujer a quien nunca pensó a querer de esa forma…

Si mire necesitaremos en todo caso estos dos plafones para la parte de atrás…-dijo el rubio al contratista que escuchaba atento mientras Candice trataba de imaginarse.

Perfecto en todo caso lo tendré en un par de días…-dijo el hombre corpulento mientras salía de ahí.

Me gusta mucho escucharte cuando das ordenes…pareces como un sargento al que solo se le debe decir…si señor…-dijo Candice divertida.

Siempre tan graciosa…pero ven que no te he abrazado…-dijo el rubio mientras ella se acercaba y Albert la atraía a su fuerte pecho…dios era como si todo se quedara en el olvido.

Se siente tan bien…-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

Ya lo sé…con ganas de no regresar...-comento Albert.

Ni que lo digas solo un par de días y debemos de regresar para irnos nuevamente…-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Me da tanto placer saber que ahora serás al fin mi mujer y no me tendré que separar de ti nunca más, cuando llegue a casa ahí estarás o junto a mi trabajando…será bueno…-dijo el rubio mientras se miraban muy conscientes de lo que harían y se unían en un beso.

Emily entro sigilosamente esperaba ver a su adorado Albert quien ahora mismo todos decían era un topo, pero a solas y sorpresa el besando a Candice mientras sus manos le tenían tan aprisionada que parecía deseaban convertirse en una sola persona…era como un momento íntimo y doloroso para ella mirarle tan entregado a ella.

Salió de ahí sin hacer ruido mientras ambos rubios ni siquiera se percataron de ello.

Casarte…-dijo Steven con cara de desconcierto.

Si tío…Tim ha decidido que esta noche es oportuna para hablar contigo…-su tío quien le miraba como a una hija se sintió de pronto como si todo eso fuera una mala broma.

Estas consiente de lo que vas a hacer Annie…un matrimonio no es un juego y creo que los hombres de Texas son personas alejadas de todo a lo que a ti te gusta hacer.

Si te refieres a Salir de antro, malas amistades y excesos…creo que cualquier lugar es propicio para eso tío…pero sé que ahora las cosas son distintas…-dijo ella con seriedad.

Me cuesta un tanto verte tan decidida a ello…creo que tus padres deben de ser informados…-comento Steven.

Sí, yo misma le hablare a mi madre en cuanto Tim hable con ustedes tío, porque son para mi más importantes que mis progenitores y desearía que dieran su consentimiento…-dijo ella con formalidad.

Mira Annie solo quiero que estés segura de que te apoyaremos pero también creo que sería justo que tal vez te tomes un poco más de tiempo en conocer a ese joven…-anuncio Steven preocupado por la premura del matrimonio.

Tío tal vez nunca seré una chica de lo más normal como mi prima…pero no me equivoco esta vez…-dijo la pelinegra mientras Rose sentía que algo más había de fondo.

Cuenta con mi apoyo hija, solo que sería bueno que nos dieras como mínimo un par de meses para organizar la boda y saber a dónde te iras a vivir…-dijo Rose con preocupación.

Creo que serán cuando mucho 15 días…haremos solo una reunión sencilla para la gente de aquí…-anuncio Annie quien siempre había dicho tiraría la casa por la ventana cuando llegara el día de su boda.

Pues entonces creo que sería justo que conozcamos a Tim….-dijo Steven mientras Annie solo asentía.

Rose se rasco la cabeza pues la verdad es que no comprendia como en algunos meses su hija y Annie tuvieran una vida por completo diferente, pues Annie siempre era como muy pretensiosa…ahora parecía que la sencillez siempre estuvo en su vida.

Tengo algo que decirte antes que nada…-dijo Candice mientras el rubio dejaba de teclear en la laptop.

Que sucede…-

Annie dice que se casara con Tim...-contesto ella.

Mi hermano pensaba casarse contigo al primer día de conocerte…-dijo Albert restándole importancia al asunto conocía como era hablador Tim.

Dentro de 15 días…porque ella está en cinta…-dijo Candice azorada mientras Albert le miraba sin comprender muy bien lo que su mujer decía.

A ver cómo es…-dijo el contrariado.

Mi prima annie y tu hermano Tim se casaran porque está embarazada dentro de 15 días…-dijo Candice seriamente y tan sorprendida como Albert.

Que…era ella quien te marco…-la rubia asintió…-vaya que mi hermano lo supo hacer, ahora será padre antes que yo…-dijo Albert en un suspiro dejándole atónito.

Mis padres no lo saben, solo nosotros…-dijo ella preocupada.

No te estreses no arreglaremos nada con preocuparnos, además mi hermano no es un crio y tu prima mucho menos, a mí me parece que un bebe siempre es señal de buen augurio…-dijo el mientras Candice se acercaba y se sentaba en sus piernas.

Tú lo crees…-contesto ella con pena.

Si…veras que todo se solucionara pero antes que tal si tú y yo practicamos tener bebes…-dijo el sonriente.

Alguna vez has pensado seriamente en eso…-dijo la rubia.

Antes nunca…pero ahora si lo pienso y quisiera tener hijos…tu qué opinas.

También quisiera tener hijos…tal vez dos…-dijo ella sonriente mientras su corazón latía a prisa.

Una docena estaría mejor la familia grande es más divertida…-dijo el mientras Candice solo le miraba con duda.

Tim se había rasurado, cortado el cabello y se había montado en un traje formal…camino con entereza mientras Tom le miraba con cara de sorpresa…-Pareces otra persona.

Soy el mismo solo que hoy tengo una cita importante…-dijo el rubio tratando de hablar calmado para que el acento texano no le delatara.

Hasta te pareces al señor Archie…-dijo Tom divertido.

No me confundas, que somos muy diferentes…-dijo el rubio serio mientras caminaba hacia la casa grande.

Buenas noches…-saludo Tony recto en un sobrio traje negro.

Buenas noches…-dijo Tim seriamente.

Te ves muy bien creo que causaras buena impresión a mis padres…vamos…-dijo el rubio mientras ambos entraban Steven estaba sentado mientras fumaba un habano.

Buenas noches…-saludo nuevamente el rubio mientras Rose le miraba con atención, debería de admitir que era un chico bastante guapo.

La pelinegra se levantó y camino hacia el…-Te ves muy guapo, tío les presento a Timothy Andley…

Es un gusto conocerles…-dijo el rubio mientras Steven se levantaba y estrechaban su mano…mano fuerte de trabajo pensó el castaño.

Me gustaría hablar con usted a solas…-dijo Steven formal.

Para mí sería un gusto…-respondió el rubio mientras los tres caballeros caminaban hacia el despacho mientras Annie tomaba asiento y literalmente se mordía las uñas.

Todo estará bien…-dijo Rose tratando de darle fortaleza a su sobrina.

Un whisky…-dijo Tony mientras Tim negaba.

Solo quisiera que me dijeras porque tanta prisa por casarse con mi sobrina…-dijo Steven mirando al rubio a los ojos.

Tim se puso nervioso en ese instante…pero era una pregunta fácil de responder…-Ella no es una chica como cualquiera, creo que es la clase de mujer por la que uno podría sacrificar todo.

Steven de pronto supo que el chico era sincero…-Sé que tal vez nuestro mundo es diferente respecto a la crianza, a los lugares donde vivimos, pero considero que soy perfectamente capaz de darle a Annie lo que ella merece y más.

Son palabras fuertes que quiero creer cumplirás, solo que la prisa es algo que me hace pensar algo más…no lo sé como si estuvieran obligados…-dijo Steven con toda la razón.

No…no estoy obligado a casarme con Annie no soy ese tipo de persona a la cual le impongan las cosas contra su voluntad reconozco que he tenido muchos errores como hombre, pero sé que Annie es la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida…y estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a su familia por ella…no tengo mucho que perder y sí mucho por ganar…-

Steven pensó en el padre de Annie quien la había repudiado siendo ella una niña siempre se preguntó si alguna vez en su vida comprendería que lejos de castigarla a ella con su olvido el terminaría mirándose en el espejo y dándose cuenta de todo lo maravilloso que perdió entre su hija y el.

Por mí no existe inconveniente alguno, creo que acepto que te cases con mi sobrina y le des el respaldo que ella ocupa y la familia que necesita.

Así será señor…-dijo Tim mientras se daban un fuerte apretón de manos y brindaban por la buena nueva…el comienzo de una familia.

Annie estaba ansiosa esperando…miraron salir a los tres hombres serios mientras Rose y Annie se miraron.

Tim se sentó a su lado y respiro profundamente mientras ahora mismo le tocaba hacerse fuerte…-Todo está bien.

Si cariño…todo está bien…-Annie pudo respirar al fin y para su sorpresa Tim se levantó y todos le miraron.

Ella sintió que algo malo sucedía, que tal si él se marchaba y de repente…-Annie…yo sé que todo esto es nuevo para nosotros que hemos vivido en dos ciudades diferentes pero quiero que estés consiente del amor que siento por ti…es por eso que me pongo a tus pies para preguntarte…

Annie sentía que los ojos se nublaban de repente…-Quieres ser mi esposa…-dijo el rubio mientras sacaba un precioso anillo de diamante…un bello solitario…

Dios…-dijo ella mientras sentía como el corazón le latía a toda prisa…-Si…si acepto…-

Rose estaba llorando como magdalena mientras Steven se sentía orgulloso de su sobrina y Tony se rascaba la cabeza ante ese momento tan especial.

Paty estaba al borde de las lágrimas…pues conocía a Tim y sabía que era un buen chico.

El rubio se levantó y la alzo en sus brazos mientras Rose aplaudía contenta y Annie sentía que nunca hubiera podido tener la mejor pedida de mano…pero esto era algo sublime.

Tim le coloco el anillo de compromiso y temblaba de la emoción…era perfecto…todo perfecto.

Candice miro el reloj…ya era bastante noche y el dormía plácidamente…sentía mucho miedo por lo que el destino le tuviera deparado y estaba a solo un par de días de ver lo que en realidad sucedería.

Sus padres siempre habían sido su apoyo…pero Terrence aun estaría ahí tratando de conquistarle…hasta cuando le daría el divorcio y como podría estar al lado del rubio si ella aún estaba casada…

Miles de preguntas le rondaban en su cabeza y una de ellas era un hijo…él deseaba tener hijos ella también pero hasta cuando estaría ese contrato de matrimonio frenando todo lo que ella era capaz de dar por Albert…hasta cuándo y si de verdad él podría a largo plazo con eso.

No dudes cariño…-dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba.

Pero…

Veras que todo se solucionara…yo estaré a tu lado…-dijo el dándole esa paz que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

Hola chicas…creo que el día de hoy he escrito el principio del fin de Annie y Tim…ambos podrán tener su final esperado.

Me acerco al final de la historia estoy cerca de la recta final, les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leerme.

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios Candy, Amy, sayuri y Josie, esperemos que todo se puede solucionar y que nuestro Terrible Terrence agarre la honda, aunque claro no todo siempre es tan simple.

Que tengan un bonito inicio de semana…saluditos…


	25. UNA FAMILIA

**CAPITULO 25**

**UNA FAMILIA**

Dondé se supone que está tu esposa ?…-pregunto Richard Grandchester el padre de Terry.

Ahora mismo está al frente de una nueva propiedad que adquirió de su abuela Sabina en Texas.

Y que se supone que haces aquí ?…tu deber es con ella…-dijo Richard secamente.

Deja de presionar, que tengo muchos problemas por resolver…-dijo el castaño molesto.

De verdad y que se supone que le dirás a tu abuelo cuando decida que es tiempo de que tú le sucedas con el título nobiliario…-dijo Richard.

Tu eres su hijo y yo su nieto, a quien lógicamente le deben de dar ese título que a mí en lo personal no me interesa y tú no lo quieres porque llevas una vida de excesos o es que simplemente me equivoco.

Yo soy un hombre con mucho trabajo es tu deber apoyarme por lo menos en eso…-dijo Richard siendo como siempre severo.

Lamento informarte que me divorciare de Candice…-dijo sin más el castaño saliendo de la oficina de su padre mientras miles de palabras se escuchaban a su espalda.

Siempre toda la vida su padre le había presionado para que fuera ese hijo perfecto que deseaba, pero afortunadamente se había convertido en lo que más odiaba…en el mismo.

Que paso Terrence…-dijo su madre Eleonor al mirarle entrar a su casa…siempre se preguntó cómo es que ella le perdonaba todo…

Nada madre.-contesto el secamente.

Y Candice ella vino contigo…-pregunto la castaña.

No madre, ella y yo nos divorciaremos…-dijo el firme en la decisión que era mejor para ambos.

Porque dices eso…yo pensé que le explicarías tus motivos incorrectos y ella…

Me perdonaría como lo haces tú con mi padre en cada infidelidad…-respondió el castaño a lo que su madre solo agacho la cabeza.

Eres tan duro conmigo…-dijo Eleonor.

Madre mírate en el espejo eres una mujer encantadora, fina, elegante, cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas desearía tenerte a su lado, en cambio mi padre siempre con su actitud perfecta y su moral distraída de un lado hace que desee vomitar…-contesto Terry.

No digas eso de tu padre…a pesar de todo lo que le odies él es tu padre…-dijo Eleonor con verdad.

Así es…es mi padre pero no por eso debo de hacer lo que él quiera, yo soy un hombre y tomo mis propias decisiones…en esas no está tomar un título nobiliario…me regresare a Norteamérica por algunos negocios que tengo por hacer para poder ser libre de esta atadura de oro…lamento que tu no lo puedas hacer madre…-menciono Terrence con pena.

Eleonor le miro partir mientras su cabeza se llenaba de recuerdos completamente absurdos…pero que eran ciertos.

Terrence manejo hasta su departamento de soltero que hacía seis meses era su nuevo hogar…entro con la maleta y cerró la puerta de una patada…

Dios si vida estaba hecha un maldito desastre y todo por culpa de su maldita necesidad…le había mentido a la mujer que quería…y ahora…-dios Candice porque paso esto entre nosotros…-grito mientras su furia explotaba y arrojaba un florero contra el espejo que descansaba en la sala.

El ruido estruendoso le hizo sentirse un poco mejor…así miro como todos los pequeños cristales caían en el suelo.

Eso mismo había pasado con su vida y la de Candice…el había provocado que todo lo que tenían construido solo fuera un recuerdo…como ese espejo…después recogería todo y lo tiraría.

La única diferencia es que Candice se quedó ahí mirando ese hueco y le había tocado recoger todo para tirarlo después…Terrence encendió un cigarro y se sentó para pensar que hacer ahora con su vida…sin ella.

La rubia estaba callada con miles de emociones encontradas…-te sientes bien vienes callada desde hace una hora.

No pasa nada…tu sabes que ahora hemos decidido muchas cosas para nuestro futuro y…

Todo estaría bien te lo dije…-contesto el mientras la rubia le tomaba de la mano.

No sé qué haría sin ti…-dijo sonriente Candice.

Ni yo sin ti…aunque supongo que seguiría haciendo lo mismo…-afirmo el rubio mirando ya la terracería que anunciaba la entrada al rancho y a todos los problemas que con eso conllevaba.

Si creo que será lo mejor…-dijo Annie al ver el catálogo de flores, pues Tim le había dado libertad de escoger todo para la boda que ella siempre deseo ahora mismo planeaba eso con un el mejor planeador de bodas…-Tía es la camioneta de Albert.

Rose puso atención y miro bajar a un hombre algo maduro y bastante atractivo…todo aquello que ella no esperaba…después le miro ayudar a Candice bajar de esa enorme camioneta.

La rubia se miraba tan hermosa con ese vestido verde…estaban tan bien los dos…-Buenas tardes…-dijo sonriente Candice mientras caminaba de la mano de Albert.

Hija…es un gusto verte porque no me das un abrazo…-dijo Rose sonriente.

Si mama, solo quería presentarte a mi novio William Albert Andley…-dijo formalmente la rubia.

Es un gusto señora…-contesto serio el rubio, hasta la misma Annie se había quedado muda como su organizador de bodas y la verdad es que William era algo imponente.

El placer es mío…lo cierto es que esperaba a una persona completamente diferente, pero me da mucho gusto conocerte, muy diferentes usted y Tim…-dijo rose sonriente.

Sí, eso mismo decía mi madre pero hábleme de tu si no es molestia…-dijo el rubio muy formal.

Muchas gracias…-dijo Rose mientras miraba a su hija como con otro semblante…algo raro como si Candice fuera otra mujer, más segura…y le gustaba mucho.

Mama…-dijo sonriente Candice mientras ambas se unían en un abrazo y ella le decía al oído.

Tu novio esta impresionante…-a lo que Candice solo pudo sonreír, de Terrence solo dijo que era muy guapo por lo que ahora sentía que Albert gozaba de buena ventaja.

Tenemos buenas nuevas…-dijo contenta Rose.

Porque lo dices mama…-pregunto Candice mientras se acercaba al rubio y este le tomaba de la mano.

Tim y yo nos comprometimos…-dijo gustosa la pelinegra mientras le enseñaba el precioso anillo que Tim le había regalado…

Es precioso Annie…me da mucha alegría por ti y Tim se lo merecen…-dijo Candice sonriente, mientras Albert debía de reconocer que su hermano ahora mismo estaba comportándose a la altura de las circunstancias.

Buenas tardes…-se escuchó una voz grave mientras Candice miraba a su padre.

Papa…mira quiero presentarte a mi novio William Albert Andley…-dijo la rubia mientras su padre se acercó a el hombre en cuestión y se dieron un fuerte apretón de mano.

Es un gusto conocerle…-dijo el rubio mientras ambos se miraban.

Quisiera que pudiéramos charlar…-insistió el castaño.

Por mí no existe ningún inconveniente…-dijo el rubio.

Pasemos…-comento Steven mientras Tony se topaba con ellos.

Hasta que regresas hermanita qué onda contigo…-dijo Tony mientras la abrazaba.

El rubio tomo asiento mientras el padre de Candice le miraba…-como conoció a mi hija.

La conocí aquí mismo en el pueblo algunos días después de que ella llegara…-dijo el rubio.

Candice es mi única hija y la verdad es que ella decidió de buenas a primeras casarse demasiado joven, vivió muchos años en aparente calma con Terrence pero después de eso vino todo un lio de faldas que salió a la luz…me sentí un pésimo padre…-dijo el castaño.

Hay ocasiones en que los hijos no escuchamos y queremos cometer nuestros propios errores…-menciono el rubio.

Si eso mismo me dijo Rose, pero es muy decepcionante depositar tu confianza en una persona que no conoces y que te dice que de buenas a primeras se llevara a tu única hija para hacerla feliz y resulta lo contrario…-afirmo Steven mientras Albert entendía su concepto.

Lo se…-contesto él.

Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo pero si quisiera que consideres que mi hija aun es una mujer casada y en estos escasos días que estuvo tu hermano aquí comprendí que ustedes son personas de palabra…me gustaría saber si tienes intenciones buenas con Candice.

Albert sonrió pues la verdad no estaba acostumbrado a darle explicaciones a nadie, pero era lógico si el tuviera una hija como Candice sin duda sacaría un arma y le haría confesar al susodicho en cuestión.

Mire yo tengo un proyecto en puerta que literalmente hará que deje Texas, manejo una agencia de bienes raíces desde hace algunos años, mi cede esta en Houston pero lo más seguro es que dentro de un lapso máximo de un año me mude a los Ángeles y sin Candice no hubiere podido tomar esta decisión…-dijo el rubio mientras Steven le miraba con atención.

Seguramente ella acepto…

Si…creo que si…-contesto el rubio seriamente.

Mi hija es una mujer luchadora, solo que no pensé que dejaría el rancho para marcharse tan lejos nuevamente, además quisiera que me dijeras si ella está casada no es importante.

Para mí no lo es…se de primera mano que ella estuvo contenta en su matrimonio con Terrence pero después las cosas solo se salieron de control, incluso lo conocí pues estuvo algo de tiempo aquí…

La verdad es que me hubiera gustado verle para tal vez darle su merecido y enseñarle que es un hombre de verdad…pero pareciera que sospechaba vendría…-dijo Steven con ese rencorcillo.

Mire yo quiero a Candice y sé que ella es la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida…sé que no tengo que convencerle a usted si no a ella…yo la quiero como mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos…-anuncio el rubio con seriedad.

Lo cierto es que a Steven este hombre le causaba miedo porque este si sería el que terminaría por llevarse a su hija para siempre…-No me queda más que aceptar lo que mi hija decida, pero si me gustaría verle en una situación correcta.

Tratare de hacer lo posible por conseguir darle el lugar a Candice como la señora Andley.

Así estaba yo prima…-dijo Annie mientras la rubia sentía que tardaban mucho tiempo.

Lo se…-dijo Candice mientras su mama solo sonreía tratando de estar calmada.

Ambos salieron del despacho conversando como grandes amigos mientras miraba como su padre reía abiertamente…suspiro un tanto aliviada.

Bueno será mejor que me marche tengo muchos pendientes aún por resolver…señora es un gusto conocerle y felicidades Annie…-

Te acompaño…-dijo Candy mientras le tomaba del brazo…-todo está bien.

Si…todo está bien te dije que confiaras en mí no…-dijo sonriente el rubio.

Es que me sentía como muy nerviosa…-dijo ella con mariposas en su estómago.

Tranquilízate que todo saldrá bien…ayuda a tu prima con su boda y anúnciale a tu hermano tu decisión, de lo demás me encargare yo cariño…-la rubia le miro a los ojos y supo que debería de confiar se unieron en un beso y después el partió.

Creo que ahora si has hecho una buena elección hija…-dijo Steven mientras abrazaba a la rubia y ella sentía que podía al fin respirar.

La abuela Elroy estaba sentada en la mecedora miro entrar a su nieto Albert mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro lo cierto es que las cosas habían cambiado considerablemente desde la llegada de las mujeres del Rancho Destiny.

Parecía mentira que ahora Tim estuviera un paso al altar y Albert era otra persona…-Como estas abuela…-dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Bien y tu como andas hijo, te ves muy guapo así vestido me recuerdas tanto a tu padre cuando era joven…-dijo la abuela con un nudo en la garganta hasta su último suspiro le dolería la muerte de su hijo.

No te pongas triste abuela…quisiera platicar contigo antes de decirle a Tim lo que he decidido…-la abuela le miro atenta y escucho lo que decía, tuvo un tanto de miedo pues todo siempre marchaba bien cuando Albert estaba al pendiente, pero su nieto menor ahora tenía otra responsabilidad que tal vez le haría pensar las cosas más a fondo.

Me dijo la abuela que quería hablar conmigo…-dijo Tim mirándole raro pues nunca vestía así.

Si es importante lo que debo de decirte…-dijo el rubio mientras Tim se sentaba.

Que ocurre, si es por la boda yo solo quiero…

Calmante no es por eso, al contrario creo que es tu obligación responder por tu hijo y darle el lugar que merece a Annie…lo que quiero decirte es que el Rancho quedara bajo tu cargo.

Tim se levantó de inmediato…-de que demonios me estás hablando…

De que dejare el rancho porque me mudare a Houston y de ahí a los Ángeles…tengo negocios que requieren mi pronta atención…-dijo Albert tranquilamente.

Estas de broma, recién me voy a casar y adaptarme y ahora me sales con que te marchas dejándome al frente del rancho…-dijo Tim azorado pues ese último año sí que había sido un tanto radical para él.

Sé que puedes hacerlo y debo de confiar en eso…-respondió William solemne.

Puedo hacerlo o tengo que hacerlo porque simplemente quieres marcharte de Texas…como demonios tomas decisiones sin consultarme…-dijo Tim

Puedes vender el rancho, así mismo considerar al primero en la lista como comprador Anthony Thompson…-respondió William de la manera más tranquila.

Estás loco…tantos años trabajando aquí y tú ahora como loco te marchas dejas todo botado y me dices que venda…-dijo Tim como Albert esperaba.

Entonces te quedas al frente…-dijo William sonriente.

Tengo que hacerlo, no me queda de otra…-dijo el mientras Albert solo asentía.

Veras que lo harás y tendrás así tu propia independencia económica…-dijo el rubio mientras Tim se rascaba la cabeza.

Como que te casas…-dijo desesperada la madre de Annie.

Si, dentro de un par de días me caso solo quería comentarte eso…radicare en Texas es todo madre…-anuncio Annie con cara de enfado.

Pero quien es…por qué haces esto annie…-dijo su mama con temor a que ella se equivocara.

Es amor…es todo y no espero que lo aceptes…así que no necesitare más de tu ayuda financiera mi esposo me proveerá de lo que necesito…-Annie no esperaba palabras de cariño ni mucho menos una felicitación.

Está bien hija…-sin mucho más la madre de annie colgó y ella solo se miró la mano con ese anillo de compromiso…sonrió y se levantó.

Todo estaba listo para la boda y ella era la única que ahora mismo se sentía sola, aunque siempre quisiera demostrarse como una mujer fuerte en el fondo le dolía que su madre fuera de cierta manera como indiferente.

Estas bien…-dijo Tim a lo que ella sonrió.

Si…feliz…así me siento…-contesto la pelinegra.

Me da mucho gusto, espero que ahora que estaremos casados tengas la confianza de decirme lo que no te guste…-dijo el rubio sonriente.

Serás mi esposo yo tu esposa y solo nosotros seremos familia…confiare en ti…-dijo Annie sonriente mientras el la besaba.

Candice se miraba en el espejo y pensó en Terrence…como la vida había cambiado cuando el había aparecido, recordó la ilusión que tuvo al casarse con él y como todo en un segundo había terminado…no le lastimaba mas pero los recuerdos en ocasiones acuden a tu mente cuando menos te lo esperas…

Te ves muy linda hija…-dijo Rose mientras la rubia sonreía.

Gracias mama…creo que sentiré raro ahora que Annie y yo nos separemos…-comento la rubia.

Ella dijo lo mismo, pero tal vez sea el momento de que cada una viva su propia vida…siempre unidas como mellizas…-contesto Rose alegre.

Lo se…tal vez ni siendo hermanas nos hubiéramos llevado así pero bueno era cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediera…-dijo Candice mientras se colocaba los aretes.

Hija y si te irás con William…-pregunto su mama.

Si…yo le amo y creo que será lo mejor mama…-afirmo Candice.

Tenía miedo pero estos días que hemos convivido pues me di cuenta de que él es…el indicado para ti…-anuncio Rose.

Yo también lo siento…-contesto Candice.

Archie no tomo la noticia de la mejor manera, lo cierto es que se sorprendió…-dijo Rose.

Pues es lo mejor para todos, además él no quería a Annie es mi hermano pero es un cabeza hueca ahora el podrá seguir su vida y listo…-contesto la rubia.

Pero creo que a ti quiere lincharte por que te marchas con William…-dijo Rose.

Es un bobo…-afirmó Candice mientras ambas reían.

Tim estaba muriéndose de nervios mientras su hermano colocaba su mano en su hombro para darle esa confianza que necesitaba…

Candice entro a la iglesia junto con su hermano Tony…Albert se sintió orgulloso de tener a una mujer como la rubia a su lado, solo esperaba que Terrence terminará por darle el divorcio a la rubia y poder desposarla.

La novia apareció hermosa y Tim sentía ganas de llorar…Annie sentía que flotaba cerro los ojos y respiró profundo.

Era lo correcto y estaba más segura que nunca…ahora mismo estaba muy segura porque lo había descubierto le amaba tanto que podría morir en sus brazos…le amaba y necesitaba de Tim para tener lo que su padre le había quitado…una familia.

* * *

Hola gracias por sus comentarios chicas estoy tratando de poner mejor la ortografia…ahora mismo estoy dándole sentido a todo para acercarme al final de esta historia tan linda…espero que les guste el capitulo…saludos…


	26. TE QUIERO TANTO

**CAPITULO 26**

**TE QUIERO TANTO**

Steve entrego a Annie y unió las manos de los novios…-cuida mucho de ella que es una gran mujer…-dijo el castaño.

El rubio miro hermosa a Annie y su nudo en la garganta no le permitió decir nada más…la pelinegra sentía que el corazón corría aceleradamente.

La misa estuvo de lo más bonita, pocas personas pero las más queridas para ambos…Albert miraba con atención a su hermano que parecía terminaría llorando en cualquier instante.

Lo que más llamaba la atención era mirar a varias chicas llorando en las últimas bancas del templo…algo que Candice no comprendía…-porque lloran…-dijo la rubia.

Por qué se les caso el principito…-contesto Albert sonriente mientras Candice solo abría los ojos.

Ándale…son varias…-respondió Candice quien al voltear noto la presencia de Penélope a lo que solo se giró a mirar al rubio quien paso su brazo por la espalda de la rubia.

Yo Timothy te prometo a ti Annie ser fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Yo Annie te prometo a ti Tim ser fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Les declaro marido y mujer…lo que dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre…-Annie derramo un par de lágrimas mientras Tim sentía que su corazón explotaría de tanta alegría.

La abuela Elroy lloraba de alegría pues nunca se imaginó ver a Tim casándose…todo apresurado pero en el mejor momento.

Los anillos por favor…-ordeno el padre mientras Candice se levantaba y los entregaba.

Annie yo te doy este anillo como símbolo de mi fidelidad en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo…-dijo el rubio mientras besaba el anillo que anunciaría a todo el mundo que era un hombre casado…

Rose estaba llorando de felicidad mientras que Steven la consolaba, pues literalmente se les casaba una de sus hijas.

Tim yo te doy este anillo como símbolo de mi fidelidad en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo…-dijo Annie mientras deslizaba el anillo en el dedo de su ahora esposo…

Era esa clase de tiempos donde todo se sellaba para la eternidad…era lo mejor que la vida podría darle a Annie.

Las arras…-dijo el padre mientras Rose se levantaba y entregaba las monedas.

Annie recibe estas arras como símbolo de que nada faltara en nuestro hogar…-dijo el rubio mientras dejaba caer las monedas.

Yo las recibo Tim con el cuidado que tendré para que todo se aproveche en nuestro hogar…-dijo la pelinegra.

Después se sentaron y el lazo les fue colocado por Tom y Paty mientras la misa corría…el final estaba cerca.

Bien pues dios da la bendición para este nuevo matrimonio…y así declarados esposos, puedes besar a la bella novia Tim…

El rubio sintió enorme emoción y la beso…los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

La música sonaba de fondo y los novios llegaron para abrir la pista con una hermosa canción de fondo

_Al cielo le robe una estrella_

_Al prado una rosa tan bella_

_Y al tiempo le pedí un momento_

_Contigo para poderte amar_

Annie miraba a su ahora esposo mientras ambos sonreían y no había nada más que les quitara la felicidad que podrían sentir en ese instante.

_Te quiero como nadie te quiso_

_Por miedo es que no te lo digo_

_Y al viento que es mi único amigo_

_Le pedí te lo diga por mí_

Annie sentía que flotaba mientras se mecía en los brazos de su esposo y al fin tenia es tranquilidad en su vida…esa paz que siempre busco…Tim ahora sentía la responsabilidad sobre su espalda…pero más el amor que sentía por esa mujer tan hermosa.

_Te quiero te quiero te quiero mas no se_

_Si puedo si debo por miedo decir_

_Que te quiero te quiero te quiero y que no puedo mas_

_Vivir sin ti_

El rubio estaba sonriente y solo pudo apoyar su cabeza sobre la de su esposa…la futura madre de su hijo…solo las personas que pasaran por eso sabrían lo que se podría de verdad sentir.

_Al cielo le robe una estrella_

_Al prado una rosa tan bella_

_Y al tiempo le pedí un momento_

_Contigo para poderte amar_

Mi rosa…-dijo Tim mientras Annie derramaba un par de lágrimas quien lo diría ella tan resistente a estar a su lado y ahora hasta la convertiría en madre…

_Te quiero como nadie te quiso_

_Por miedo es que no te lo digo_

_Y al viento que es mi único amigo_

_Le pedí te lo diga por mí_

Tim era feliz ahora mismo se sentía con el poder y la valentía de luchar contra todo por esa mujer y por su hijo…dios quien lo diría el hombre más mujeriego enamorado hasta el tuétano de esa chica quien le había enseñado en infierno y el mismo cielo en tan poco tiempo…la apretó contra su pecho mientras le cantaba al oído emocionando a Annie.

_Te quiero te quiero te quiero mas no se_

_Si puedo si debo por miedo decir_

_Que te quiero te quiero te quiero y que no puedo mas_

_Vivir sin ti_

Tiempo…ese era el culpable de todo esto…el tiempo que los puso a los dos frente a la nueva realidad del matrimonio y que dios ahora había bendecido.

_Al cielo le robe una estrella_

_Al prado una rosa tan bella_

_Y al tiempo le pedí un momento_

_Contigo para poderte amar_

La música comenzó a bajar de tono mientras los invitados suspiraban por tan bonita pareja y a pesar de ser todo tan expreso…estaba implacable…los aplausos los trajeron a la realidad y solo sonrieron.

Vamos…-dijo Albert mientras la música sonaba suave para bailar abrazados…la rubia acepto gustosa y caminaron a la pista donde algunas parejas ya bailaban acompasadamente.

La rubia se mecía entre los fuertes brazos de William quien sabia bailar casi de manera natural…era como si pudiera flotar con el mientras las suaves notas simplemente les acompañaban.

Sabes siento que es hora de partir…-dijo suavemente el rubio mientras Candice le sonreía.

Espérate a que regresen los novios de la luna de miel...-comento Candy mientras el rubio le sonreía.

Tal vez más rápido de lo que pienses estemos al fin juntos…-dijo el rubio.

Y literalmente las palabras pronunciadas de su novio William habían sido ciertas, pero los cambios también entre ellos dos…adaptarse siempre era difícil…hacía ya un año de la boda de Annie.

La pelinegra estaba más delgada, el pequeño Tim era un tragón de primera y sentía que si seguía por esa línea simplemente desaparecería de la faz de la tierra.

Como esta mi hermoso bebé…-dijo el rubio sonriente.

Dormido mi amor…-dijo Annie con cara de muerte.

Será mejor que te acuestes a dormir…te ves cansada…-dijo Tim siendo consciente de que su bebe era agotador pues lloraba tan fuerte que hasta la abuela se había cambiado de cuarto al del fondo.

Confió en ti Tim…me muero de sueño…-dijo Annie quien cayó rendida a la cama antes de decir siquiera un gracias.

El rubio se sentó en la mecedora mirando a su hijo plácidamente dormido…quien diría que lo que él y annie antes hacían ahora era cuestión del pasado pero sin duda no se arrepentía.

Annie estaba muerta y de repente…-dios santo por que no duerme un par de horas corridas…-dijo ella levantándose de la cama como zombie mientras escuchaba que él bebe no lloraba más…eso la hizo despertar a fuerzas…casi entro corriendo...y miro algo hermoso.

Quiero que dejes de llorar tanto ya sabemos que tienes unos magníficos pulmones pero si lloras así te quedarás sin mama y yo sin esposa así que cálmate y tomate la fórmula que te prepare…-dijo Tim mientras el precioso bebé solo bebía de la mamila algo que a ella simplemente no había logrado y le agradecía a su esposo porque le dolían los pezones terriblemente.

Tim sintió la presencia de la pelinegra…-vete a dormir…nosotros estaremos bien amor…

Sin más la pelinegra camino hacia el cuarto y cayó como muerta en la cama esa tarde durmió como bendita.

Tim mecía a su bebé y esperaba con ansias la llegada de la madre de Annie quien no tenía comunicación con ella desde un par de días antes de casarse.

Lo cierto es que no quería convertirse en el esposo modelo pero ahora que conocía más a su mujer sabía perfectamente que le dolía mucho ese desinterés de sus padres, era por eso que ella literalmente era esclava de ese regordete bebé que ahora mismo le tenía bien medida.

Solo espero que no me odies Annie…-dijo el rubio en voz alta algo que hizo despertar al pequeño Tim quien

Mira quisiera que esto fuera lo que estuviera ya…es urgente Camila para poder empezar con las visitas a la casa…-dijo Candice mientras la decoradora asentía.

Sin problema yo pienso que lo tendré en un par de días te parece, porque tuvimos un par de problemas con un fuga de agua y tú sabes que solo un chorro de agua me botaría todo el papel tapiz…-contesto la pelirroja.

Si, lo bueno es que al fin quedo…te doy el cheque para los gastos y si necesitas más me avisas para hacerte una transferencia…-dijo la rubia siempre tan preocupada por todo.

Perfecto…nos vemos…-ambas mujeres se despidieron…hacia cuatro meses que la rubia estaba de lleno con Albert en el negocio de los bienes raíces y ahora en Los Ángeles al fin tenía más libertad.

Miro entrar a William impecable en ese traje color gris Oxford que adoraba...quien diría que aquel ranchero se convertiría en el príncipe de sus sueños.

No Emily…por supuesto…está bien te hare el ultimo depósito para quedar al fin liquidada la sociedad…perfecto hoy por la tarde…hasta luego…-como vas princesa.

Bien…-contesto Candice mientras miraba en la computadora algunas de las propiedades recién adquiridas.

Estas molesta conmigo porque no pude llegar…-Candice no dijo nada…-mira me salió un pendiente con Emily sabes que se pone de mal humor con esto de el término de la sociedad.

Lo se…pero no es por eso de que se pone de mal humor…-contesto la rubia.

No deseo pelear contigo por una tercera persona, además tenía que resolverlo porque era un lastre más para mi…-dijo él.

Ya lo comprendí…no es necesario que me expliques tanto…en dos días dice Camila estará lo último de la decoración para poder enseñar ya la propiedad…-comento Candy.

Te ves muy guapa el día de hoy…-dijo el rubio tratando de equilibrar la relación y no discutir pero la rubia esta encanijada.

Sabes te quiero tanto que cuando llego y miro tu sonrisa mi corazón brinca de alegría y se ilumina mi vida por el simple hecho de que eres parte de mi vida…-Candice le miro a los ojos.

Es complicado estar enojada contigo pero creo que tengo ganas de golpear a esa mujer…-respondió ella mientras el rubio le miraba divertido.

Qué tal si me das uno de esos abrazos que tanto me gustan…-dijo Albert sonriente mientras ella se levantaba y se sentaba sobre sus piernas abrazándolo.

Cuéntame que es lo que te molesta…-pregunto el rubio mientras le besaba el cuello.

Tu sabes que me molesta no es necesario que te lo diga, se me hace absurdo crear tanto problema para al fin liquidar la sociedad que tenían y ya…se benefician ambos…pero como le gustas…-dijo Candice recelosa.

No te hagas ideas en tu cabecita mi cielo…nunca sentí interés por Emily…la única importante en mi vida eres tu…-dijo Albert con esa paz que le caracterizaba.

De verdad…-contesto como niña chiqueada la rubia.

De corazón…te amo…-contesto el rubio mientras se unían en un beso de esos que te convierten las piernitas en gelatina.

Por qué ahora te ríes…-dijo el rubio a Candice.

Nada es solo que cuando estamos por enojarnos siempre buscas la manera de evitarlo…-contesto la rubia.

No me gusta estar disgustado contigo…eres feliz a mi lado…-pregunto él.

Siempre…bueno cuando no dejas la ropa sucia en el bote pues como que te quiero ahorcar…pero solo un poquito…-William rio a carcajadas, pues la verdad es que vivir juntos no era algo sencillo cada uno traía sus mañas por así decirlo.

Vámonos a casa que tengo mucha hambre…que harás de cenar…-pregunto el rubio pues Candice ahora mismo estaba aprendiendo a cocinar por internet en su tiempo libre.

Creo que hare algo muy sencillo como ordenar una deliciosa pizza con un par de sodas…te parece la idea…-dijo ella recordando el desastre de la pasta italiana que parecía engrudo.

Me parece una buena idea hacerlo como dices tú…además sirve que pasamos a la tintorería y llego a lavar lo que tenemos de ropa sucia…-dijo el rubio mientras ella sonreía.

Nadie creería que eres un hombre hacendoso en su casa…-contesto ella alegre.

Que tiene de malo cooperar con mi mujer…-dijo el rubio sonriente.

Sabes Albert me siento contenta a tu lado…pero la verdad aún sigue mi cabeza sobre como hare para conseguir el divorcio de Terrence…-contesto ella.

No es algo que me preocupe…un papel para mí no vale lo que importa es que tú estés a mi lado…lo demás no me interesa y no tengo que demostrarle a nadie absolutamente nada…-afirmó el rubio mientras ella le miraba con amor.

Hay Albert de verdad siento que me he ganado el cielo contigo…-dijo ella sonriente mientras se unían en un beso.

Vaya que dios ha traído al torbellino a mi casa…-dijo con una sonrisa Susana.

Solo quería preguntarte por qué demonios fuiste a mi casa cuando aún vivía con Candice…?

La rubia le miro con cara de enfado…-Estás de broma cierto ?

No estoy de broma…solo quiero una respuesta.-confirmó el castaño molesto.

Y de qué te serviría, tú matrimonio ya es un completo fracaso…-contesto Susana si una pizca de arrepentimiento.

Lo sé, pero no necesito sarcasmo si no una respuesta para poder entender tu cabeza loca…-dijo el castaño mientras Susana comenzaba a reírse.

Eres tan cómico y estúpido que es imposible no reírse…mira es sencillo tu querida esposita siempre me cayó en la punta del pie con esa cara de mustia y diva que se cargaba…solo fue un poco mover el tapete para que cayeras…-afirmo ella divertida.

Todo esto fue para que te divirtieras cierto…-Susana solo subió los hombros en señal de tal vez…-que estúpido he sido en pensar que una zorra como tu podría darme un hijo.

Dime lo que desees ya no me interesa solo quería que Candice se ubicara seguramente ahora mismo estará llorando como una estúpida magdalena…que divertido, además hace cuanto que fue eso…dos años…supéralo querido.- dijo cínicamente la rubia.

Solo quería comentarte que ella ni siquiera está sufriendo…al contrario parece que está mejor que nunca los únicos que no lo estamos creo que somos nosotros dos…-afirmó Terrence mirándola sin deseo algo que le dolió a la egocéntrica de Susana.

Más tu…ahora que te veo pareciera que el tiempo te gasta más tu belleza…-Susana se quedó ahí parada con cara de muerte…se miró al espejo y noto que no era la misma mujer de hacía un año…se dio cuenta de que se hacía vieja.

Terrence se montó a su coche y llego a su departamento…-Es hora de que todo termine…-dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo y se quitaba la sortija de matrimonio que siempre lucio aun estando con Susana.

Como era que tan fácilmente había renunciado…simple…el tiempo…ese que todo lo cura o lo borra.

Él era un tipo galante buen mozo y con un futuro prometedor que ahora mismo estaba en un lugar donde podía escoger a la mujer que le amara por solo el hecho de ser el…

Respiro profundamente y recordó a la rubia…fue un buen matrimonio durante 5 años, le dio todo lo que pudo y recibió más de lo que esperaba…fue feliz con ella pero atrás se quedaba.

Se perfumó y salió nuevamente a una cita que tenía con una chica que le interesaba mucho.

Candice estaba lavado los platos que tenia del desayuno…la verdad es que le había costado mucho trabajo adaptarse a esa nueva vida…no todo en un matrimonio era irse a la cama y terminar desnudos…

Ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero la diferencia radicaba en que Albert era esa clase de hombres que suelen ser independientes…respecto a todo.

Albert aparte de ser un excelente amante, cocinaba, lavaba, planchaba, manejaba perfectamente la escoba y el trapeador…era como un chico moderno de la gran ciudad.

Candice se sintió durante los primeros meses como una inútil pues en Houston contaban con servicio pero cuando se mudaron a Los Ángeles las cosas cambiaron Vivian en un departamento era muy cómodo pero no había espacio para personal de servicio así que ellos dos deberían de arreglárselas como pudieran.

Al principio el rubio tuvo paciencia pero ella sola se dio cuenta de que tenía que poner más de su parte por lo que decidió empezar a estudiar cocina por los cómodos canales de YouTube…algunas cosas salían bien…otras no…pero poco a poquito iba caminando.

Listo…-dijo el rubio mientras metía la ropa en la secadora…-te sucede algo que te ves como demasiado pensativa.

No…solo qué nunca me imaginé que fueras tan buen esposo…-comento la rubia sin querer, pues esa palabra aun no le correspondía al rubio…era algo complicado para los demás.

Albert la miro con duda pero sonrió el que más quisiera que eso pasará…era una conversación inevitable…quienes les conocían sabían que ella era la mujer de Albert…solo eso.

Perdón…lo dije sin querer…-contesto ella mientras acomodaba los platos en su lugar y comenzaba a secar los vasos mientras el rubio encendía la secadora.

Te quiero mucho Candice aunque no sea tu esposo…-contesto el mientras se pasaba de largo para seguir trapeando…

La rubia sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho…que complicado era todo.

* * *

Hola chicas, creo que estoy en los últimos capítulos lo cierto es que los rubios se merecen estar bien juntos pero en ocasiones la gente sin querer hace comentarios absurdos que aunque uno los ignore siempre los termina por decir alguien que estimas y te duele.

Y pobre Annie con ese bebe chillón, solo esperemos que a Tim no le salga el tiró por la culata…les mando saludos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios…son gratos para una servidora.


	27. LO DIFICIL DE SER MUJER

**CAPITULO 27**

**LO DIFICIL DE SER MUJER**

Buenos días…-dijo Cecilia una de las chicas que ayudaba a Albert y Candice.

Buenos días…-contesto la rubia como desganada mientras la castaña se sentaba en su escritorio…

A que debemos esa enorme tristeza en esa preciosa carita…-dijo Ceci mientras la rubia suspiraba.

Soy una inútil…-contesto Candy.

Quien lo dice…?...-pregunto la castaña mientras encendía su computadora.

Yo…-respondió la rubia mientras sacaba un par de copias.

Y de cuando acá tanto pesimismo mujer, si no había conocido a una chica tan alegre como tú…te has peleado con tu hombre…-dijo Ceci extrañada pues Albert solía ser un tipo de lo más formal y con ella era como miel derretida.

No…es solo que siento que no ayudo mucho a William…-contesto cabizbaja la rubia.

Ahora es William no Albert…vaya…creo que a ti lo que te sucede se llama rutina mi amor…-afirmo Cecilia mientras Candice de pronto sentía interés.

Rutina…-la castaña afirmo con la cabeza.

El matrimonio si no se maneja con detalles o placeres pequeños suele caer en monotonía, eso me sucedió con mi esposo pero después de un par de charlas comprendimos que podríamos hacer cambios…

Y que paso…-pregunto Candice.

Pues los hicimos y vúala…vamos para trece años de casados…-contesto Cecy mientras la rubia se sentía como idiota.

Lo cierto es que ella sabía que era estar casada había mantenido un matrimonio de cinco largos años donde estuvo siempre bien…

Pero como dicen, cada pareja es un mundo…además de que ella cuando se casó las cosas había sido por completo diferentes…pues acudía a la universidad de ahí en ocasiones Terrence pasaba por ella iban a comer o a pasear…como si fueran novios…ahora era diferente todo…nunca antes se preocupó de una despensa, de la comida, de trapear, de barrer…pero ahora.

Clarise se sentía nerviosa ahora mismo pues en contra de todo pronóstico había cruzado el mundo literalmente desde Dubái y ahora mismo estaba entrando en ese lugar inhóspito como el mismo desierto de Arabia Saudita.

Se preguntó mucho como era que su ahora yerno le había hecho recapacitar para que se acercara a su hija y justo hoy hacia tres días se había alejado de su esposo, su protección y su necesidad enferma de verle siempre ahí.

Pero como no podría resistirse al mirar a su hija vestida de novia y más cuando el que la entrego al altar había sido Steven…cuando Annie tenía un padre y ese era Mohamed.

Eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo injusta y mala madre que había sido con Annie durante todos esos años, dónde el amor que ella le daba era a través de los depósitos bancarios que le hacía y después simplemente le reprochaba sus gastos innecesarios.

Lo cierto es que se había dado cuenta de algo aún más grave…el abandono que ella misma había hecho de su propia persona…comía, dormía y literalmente respiraba por su esposo Mohamed el cual era un tipo si muy atractivo y sin duda a pesar de sus años galante, pero donde quedaba en ese instante ella…

Había partido dejando solo una carta donde decía que le amaba pero le superaba más la necesidad de mirar a su hija y conocer a su nieto…no esperaba ninguna buena palabra.

Miro el lugar y sintió el calor de Texas…tantos años alejada de ese país que le vio nacer y crecer…-Dios cuanto tiempo fuera de mi patria…-dijo la rubia con enorme sentimiento de culpa como es que ella había abandonado su propia vida.

Un par de lágrimas se escurrieron por su mejilla rosada…-Creo que hemos llegado señora…-dijo el chofer mientras miro las enormes puertas de hierro forjado donde una enorme AD nombraran la entrada y ahí justo estaba el esposo de su hija.

Se sintió con mucha presión pero era tiempo de hacerle frente a esa situación.

Annie estaba recostaba mientras dormía una siesta después de una noche energética de Tim…lo cierto es que su bebe ahora estaba ya durmiendo lo que le correspondía a sus horas y no se trasnochaba como antes…

Además de que la formula parecía ya ser más predilecta que la leche materna, algo que a pesar de querer ser una súper mama agradecía en el fondo de su corazón…-Buenos días dormilona…-dijo Tim en su oído.

mmm…hola…-dijo Annie descansada.

Creo que tienes visita en la sala…te parecería si te despiertas y bajas en lo que cambio al pequeño Tim…-dijo el rubio meloso.

Si…dame unos minutos…-respondió la pelinegra mientras estiraba los brazos.

Todo bien…-pregunto jocoso el rubio quien le había hecho el amor incontables veces.

Siento que mi cuerpo esta placido de felicidad…-anuncio la pelinegra sonriente.

Vamos cariño ponte linda para mi…-contesto el rubio mientras le besaba la frente y salía de la habitación que compartían…

Annie se tomó su tiempo y después de darse una ducha a conciencia se puso un bonito vestido y se arregló preciosa para Tim…se miró al espejo y noto ese brillo que antes tenía…pero se quedó con una duda…quien era la visita que tenía…Candice tal vez…

Bajo las escaleras esperando ver a su prima la verdad es que tenía mucho sin verla y después de ser tan unidas la extrañaba terriblemente, tenía miles de preguntas por hacerle y sobre contarle su experiencia de ser madre.

Camino a la sala y se quedó petrificada…era una mujer muy parecida a ella con largo cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro...cuanto tiempo hacia que no la miraba y la recordaba de otra manera, mucho más joven y con el cabello más brioso que ahora.

Annie…-dijo Clarisa con la esperanza de abrazar a su hija.

Que haces aquí…-respondió con molestia la pelinegra.

Vine a verte y a conocer a mi nieto…-la pelinegra se sintió en un remolino de sensaciones, el primero de ellos y el más desagradable era ese resentimiento con su madre…odio no podría sentir porque a final de cuentas era su mama.

Con que cara vienes a mi casa cuando yo no te invite…-dijo Annie con los puños cerrados.

Pero yo la invite a que viniera…-dijo Tim serio y ella le miro con rencor.

Quien te crees que eres para hacer esto a mis espaldas…tu sabes cuánto tiempo espere a que mi madre entendiera que la necesitaba y ella solo me enviaba dinero…-reclamo Annie equivocadamente en contra de Tim.

Lo se mi amor, pero es justo que nuestro hijo conviva con su abuela…hazlo por el…por mi…-afirmo el rubio.

No puedo…ella me boto como a un mueble y solo me enviaba dinero y reproches…-contesto Annie dolida mientras las lágrimas y los sentimientos salían a borbotones.

Yo sé que hice las cosas mal hija y quiero que comprendas que me siento la peor madre del mundo, si pudiera remediar las cosas lo haría sin pensarlo…-dijo Clarise llorosa.

Remediar mama…soy tu hija y no pudiste darme amor lo preferiste…

Él es tu padre…-contesto la rubia.

Si, sé que es mi padre pero él nunca me quiso por ser mujer seguramente ahora que tiene a sus hijos a su mano es feliz y yo que…lo esperaba de mi padre…pero tú…-dijo Annie con dolor en su pecho.

Hice lo mejor, tú piensas que no me dolió ver partir a la niña que tuve en mi vientre por nueve meses y la que me enseño a ser madre…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Clarise mientras Annie no podía decir nada pues ella tenía mucha razón…pero.

Pero por qué no luchaste por mi mamá ?…-dijo la pelinegra.

Como sabes tú Annie si no luche…hice todo lo que pude para que tu padre no te enviara hacia Arabia…para que fueras capaz de escoger al hombre con el que querías casarte…que fueras libre y no una mujer sumisa…-contesto Clarise mientras la pelinegra entendía un poco lo que su madre decía.

Yo…yo…-

Vamos Annie es lo mejor cariño…sabes que esto te hará mejor mamá…-dijo Tim mientras le brindaba ese empujón que necesitaba porque simplemente el orgullo no le dejaría nada bueno.

Clarise camino hacia su hija y Annie hizo lo mismo mientras se unían en un abrazo y lloraban desconsoladas…la abuela Elroy se acercó con el pequeño Tim en brazos, quien era idéntico a su padre.

Este es Timothy Jalil Andley Arafat…-menciono Tim orgulloso de su retoño mientras la mama de la pelinegra les miraba con una enorme sonrisa…

Dios santo esta enorme…come tanto como tu…-dijo risueña Clarise mientras le tomaba en brazos al bebe más regordete que conociera.

Annie era comelona ?…-pregunto el rubio pues su esposa se quejaba de eso.

Si…y tan chillona que me daban ganas de regresársela a la cigüeña…-el rubio solo atino a sonreír mientras la abuela le miraba con ojos de alegría, ahí estaba el misterio resuelto del bebe llorón.

La rubia se miraba en el espejo más de lo habitual mientras Albert la miraba contrariado…-que tienes Candice.

Nada…-respondió ella como distraída.

Te ves rara…algo te molesta que no confías en mi para decime…-dijo Albert preocupado porque generalmente ella era muy alegre, platicadora y ahora parecía como ida.

No pasa nada Albert…-respondió la rubia secamente mientras se levantaba e iba al baño.

El rubio se sintió intranquilo pues casi siempre ella era más cariñosa y hacia un par de días le miraba como rara…ajena a todo…algo sucedía y tenía que investigar.

La rubia se miró nuevamente en el espejo y se dio cuenta que el tiempo no pasaba en balde ya no era aquella chiquilla llena de pecas y esos ojos llenos de vida…ya no era esa mujer…ahora parecía otra completamente desconocida.

Se cuestionó si de verdad era feliz con lo que tenía…parecía que estaba en uno de esos días donde todo parece ser gris aunque este en blanco.

Estas bien…te sientes mal…-dijo Albert detrás de la puerta algo que de verdad le preocupaba.

Si estoy bien…solo que mejor será que te adelantes…-dijo ella con fastidio, aunque no sabía de qué diantres estaba fastidiada.

Candice me preocupas…me marcho a la oficina cualquier cosa me marcas…te quiero…-dijo el mientras escuchaba como se alejaba y cerraba la puerta.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo y termino por recostarse en la cama…no tenía ganas de mucho…

Y no te ha hablado Candice…-pregunto Stevens.

No…la última vez que hablamos me dijo que todo marchaba como ella quería y parecía bien…-dijo Rose.

Entonces, por qué te veo cómo preocupada ?…-dijo el castaño.

Por qué es mi hija y la quiero ver feliz, por eso me preocupo además de que me tiene estresada que Terrence no aparezca y le dé una vez el divorcio.

Es una cuestión que yo también no comprendo pero bueno quería decirte que la boda de Archie esta para dentro de un par de meses has pensado que podríamos comprar para regalarle…-dijo Steven tratando que su esposa se distrajera.

No…pero le hará falta algo o con la lista de peticiones de regalos…-dijo la rubia contrariada.

Tú eres la que se encargara de eso, quiero a todos mis hijos en esa fecha reunidos para que también hables con Anthony para que de una vez conozca a alguien en la fiesta, no quisiera que se quedara soltero para siempre.-comento el castaño preocupado por su hijo.

Espero que no creas que Tony es Gay porque si me molestaría mucho contigo, dale tiempo es un chico que le preocupa otra cosa…veras que el solo conseguirá a la mujer que desee…-contesto Rose mientras su esposo le miraba con duda.

El rubio se sentía de pésimo humor, lo cierto es que miraba que su relación como que se había estancado y tenía miedo de que Candice terminara por dejarle…

Era una mujer joven a final de cuentas y hermosa…tal vez necesitaba un poco más de aventura que estar solo visitando casas que nunca terminarían por ser de ellas…

Que te sucede hombre pareces como ido…-dijo Ceci.

Nada…-respondió seco William pues no tenía ganas de comentar nada…pero la verdad es que se moría por gritar lo que tenia atorado.

Es por Candice verdad ?...-el rubio le miro con cara de suelta lo que sabes o te mato.

Calmado que yo no tengo la culpa.

Es que ella esta como muy rara…no lo sé parece que se le acabo el amor…-dijo el rubio sin querer.

El amor no se acaba solo se mueve de lugar Albert, pero ella te ama y tú a ella, es cuestión de que se sienten y platiquen para que todo fluya…creo que Candice siente que no es la mujer que te mereces…-dijo Cecilia.

Pero eso es mentira…-afirmo el rubio.

Y se lo has dicho...mira trata de comprenderla ella al parecer se siente como inútil y tu además de quererla eres como muy independiente…tal vez se siente en desventaja…-contesto la castaña mientras salía de la oficina.

Albert analizo lo que Cecilia le había dicho y era verdad, pues Candice se sentía como torpe queriendo siempre ayudarle y el simplemente lo hacía para no perder tiempo…pero no se tomaba la molestia de enseñarle.

El teléfono sonó y nunca espero lo que estaba por escuchar.

La rubia miro la escoba y el trapeador…había mirado muchas veces hacer la limpieza al rubio, si él podía hacerla siendo hombre…cuanto más ella siendo mujer.

Manos a la obra…-dijo la rubia mientras se ponía unos guantes de hule y sacaba ambas cosas, llenaba un balde de agua y le echaba ese líquido que olía a frutas.

Miro como empezaba a hacer espuma y cerro la llave…tomo el trapo y lo humedeció para limpiar las superficies…parecía que era sencillo.

Así lo hizo por todos los muebles del departamento…pero no lucían igual que cuando él lo hacía…tomo otro trapo seco y decidió que lo frotaría…y como por arte de magia desaparecían las manchas.

Miro todos los muebles y resoplo…era un arduo trabajo eso de la limpieza de una casa, a eso súmale lavar, planchar, hacer de comer, limpiar la cocina, los baños, lavar los trastes, sacarlos y acomodarlos...dios santo era mucho para una sola persona.

Además de todo eso, si se tenían hijos era también atenderlos y por la noche atender al esposo…agotador.

Miro los muebles una vez más y supo que estaba bien…así que tomo la escoba y con todo el cuidado del mundo comenzó a intentar barrer pero la verdad es que había casi nada de polvo en el piso…rápidamente termino y levanto con el recogedor lo poco que salió.

Miro el cubo lleno de agua y decidió que era momento de trapear…sumergió el trapeador en el bote y lo exprimió mojándose completamente los pies…-rayos…

Tomo el trapeador y recordó que Albert tallaba energéticamente de un lado a otro…respiro profundamente y se acomodó un rizo rebelde, sin duda era más cansado que hacer zumba en el gimnasio.

Lo puso en el piso y lo empujo de ida y de regreso…sonrió…pero miro el departamento y no sintió mucha alegría por eso…así que se armó de valor.

Un par de horas más tarde después de que el cubo se le había caído un par de veces al piso llenado todo de agua, para su fortuna se había metido a una página de YouTube encontrando como hacerlo correctamente.

Ahora mismo secaba el baño y acomodaba todo en su lugar…se sentía casi como experta…exprimió el trapo y suspiro resignada después de ver que la cocina estaba ya limpia, había hecho su lista del súper y bebido más de dos litros de agua.

Esto de ser mujer es agotador…-dijo la rubia cansada mientras recordaba como meter la ropa en la lavadora y las tapas correctas de jabón liquido…la maquina comenzó a hacer su función y ella se sintió en la gloria.

Así que ahora mismo comenzaría a hacer la comida…que haría…

El rubio se sentía con pendiente pues Candice no había contestado sus llamadas y el teléfono tampoco…miro lo que llevaba en la mano y sintió que lo mejor sería darle una de esas sorpresas que ella se merecía.

Entro a la casa y todo estaba en penumbras…se percató de un agradable aroma y el piso más brilloso que nunca…cerró la puerta…-Candice…-dijo una vez…

Puso las flores en la mesa y la bolsa que llevaba con algunas compras que realizo…se acercó a la cocina y todo estaba en su lugar…

Parecía que la limpieza del mes había pasado por el departamento…y ese aroma a limpio…-Candice…-dijo nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de lavado.

La ropa estaba perfectamente doblada y otra en ganchos…se preguntó si estaban las cosas bien pues sus trajes estaban ahí también.

Salió del cuarto de lavado…-Candice…-dijo el nombre de la rubia una vez más abrió la puerta del baño y olía maravillosamente a limpio, entro a otro de los cuartos y nada de su mujer, otro más y solo…se siguió de largo a su recamara y tampoco estaba ella.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien…toda la casa estaba limpia, comida hecha, ropa limpia y planchada, sus trajes recogidos de la tintorería…camino hacia la terraza y ahí estaba dormida en el sillón…

Suspiro cuando la miro ahí descansando pues creyó que le había abandonado y lo cierto es que era un mal pensado…se acercó a ella y le beso la frente…era tan hermosa cuando dormía parecía que ni respiraba…sus manos estaban rojas.

La rubia abrió los ojos pues el aroma de Albert se le metió por la nariz…-Me quede dormida…-dijo ella mientras se sentaba…tenía mucho frio.

No te preocupes amor…que paso…-dijo el rubio cariñosamente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Nada…tengo frio…-dijo ella sonriente.

No me digas que tu hiciste todo…-pregunto el admirado pues regularmente él era único que hacia lo pesado.

Sí, no quería sentirme más como una inútil y pues lo hice…pero la verdad es que ser mujer es complicado y cansado…-el rubio rio a carcajadas mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

Cariño haz hecho el aseo de todo el mes…acuérdate que trapeo solo dos veces a la semana…una vez a la semana lavo ropa y dos veces a la semana los baños…

Es que la verdad me siento como una inútil, tu sabes hacer de todo mientras que yo solo.

Soy afortunado de tener a una mujer como tú a mi lado…-la rubia le miro a los ojos.

Como te amo Albert…solo quería que no te dieras cuenta de lo que verdaderamente soy…-dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y que eres…-respondió el con esa paciencia infinita por esa rubia mujer a la que amaba tanto.

Una chiquilla mimada que hasta el agua se le quema…-dijo ella con vergüenza mientras sus lágrimas caían…y él se reía con ganas.

Para mi eres la mujer perfecta…es más…-Albert se hincó y la rubia se quedó con duda…por qué hacía todo eso…-Candice Thompson White…este hombre que tienes aquí frente a ti desea saber si le podrías hacer el honor de convertirte en mi esposa para cuidar de ti el tiempo que me resta de vida…

Candice se quedó callada y sentía que su palpitar se podría escuchar en todo el mundo…dios estaba tan emocionada él estaba proponiéndole matrimonio y más cuando…el saco una cajita de terciopelo negro…y un enorme anillo brillaba de manera espectacular.

Cásate conmigo Candice…-dijo el rubio con entusiasmo mientras ella solo lloraba de alegría y tristeza a la vez.

* * *

Ahhh…yo diría ACEPTOOOO…rigth now…Jajaja…esperemos que Candice se sienta contenta y el rubio note que ella solo quiere hacerlo feliz sin importar lo que eso conlleve…

Jajaja…aunque claro eso de lavar, planchar, hacer de comer, barrer, trapear y demás quehaceres de casa para nada reconocido y que casualmente los esposos dicen…de que te cansas si no haces nada…dan flojera pero los tendra que hacer.

Estoy escribiendo los últimos capítulos…terminare esta historia y creo que descasare un poco porque recién me anexaron más actividades y tengo un buen de chamba.

Espero les guste el capítulo, les mando saluditos muchas gracias CandyFan por tus comentarios tan atinados y Josie el clavel es para ti por leer mis historias y tomarte el tiempo de comentar…besos...


	28. Y HACEMOS EL AMOR

**CAPITULO 28**

**Y HACEMOS EL AMOR**

Candice no sabía que decir…pero…-Yo si aceptaría casarme contigo si estuviera soltera Albert.

No me importa…haz aceptado…-dijo el rubio mientras le colocaba el anillo en dedo anular y ella sentía que ahora mismo podría morir pues sentía mucha felicidad.

Dios…es tan perfecto…-comento ella con entusiasmo mientras miraba al rubio con esa perfecta sonrisa y se unían en un beso.

No tanto como tu…traje vino y algo para celebrar…-dijo el rubio entre besos y abrazos pero la pasión podía más que solo besos y abrazos…

Caminaron lentamente mientras el rubio se comenzaba a despojar de su ropa…un reguero de la prendas de Albert termino en el suelo junto con la de Candice…era amor.

La levanto en sus fuertes brazos y la penetro rápidamente mientras ella se detenía de sus fuertes bíceps…dios como adoraba cuando él se entregaba de esa manera sin pensarlo solo como instinto…dios era magnifico hacer el amor.

El rubio de deslizo y sintió esa bienvenida como gloria, camino con ella en sus brazos mientras sus pieles chocaban al ritmo acompasado de la pasión.

La recostó en la cama y le miro a los ojos…dios cuanto la amaba y ahora al saber que un anillo de compromiso estaba en su mano la cosa se volvía más personal.

Se hundió nuevamente en ella y la besos como a una novia se le besa con amor…con pasión…con ternura…con entrega y sobre todo para verla feliz…feliz entre sus brazos.

Candice nunca se cansaría de tener al rubio haciéndole el amor…era lo más hermoso que jamás creyó poder vivir.

Sus movimientos se aceleraron junto con sus fuertes jadeos que ahora podrían ser escuchados en todo el departamento…dios como adoraba verla así…cerró los ojos y la tomo de la mano para dejarse guiar por ella.

Que sin previo aviso exploto y subió al cielo llevándoselo de la mano…juntos.

Me encanta el anillo es precioso Albert…pero cuando es que compraste…-dijo la rubia contrariada pues casi siempre estaban juntos.

Lo compre en Houston…pero lo mande a hacer en Nueva York…-contesto el mientras le echaba shampoo en le rizado cabello.

Me encanta…siento que podrían cortarme la mano solo para robármelo…-dijo ella con angustia.

No seas paranoica mujer…-respondió el…-cierra los ojos porque si no te caerá shampoo…

La rubia lo hizo eso de bañarse juntos siempre resultaba ser un batidillo de cuerpo resbaladizos y húmedos, al rubio le fascinaba hacerlo mínimo una vez por semana.

No lo soy…pero es que es tan bello luce perfecto en mi mano…-dijo feliz Candice.

De haber sabido que una roca te haría la mujer más feliz del mundo desde hace tiempo que te la hubiera dado…pero lo cierto es que sucedió en el momento adecuado…-dijo él.

Lo se…-contesto la rubia…-aunque creo que para que nos casemos pues faltara tiempo para lograr el divorcio.

Yo creo que será más rápido de lo que podríamos creer…-afirmo el rubio mientras Candice se mantenía a la expectativa.

Al día siguiente la rubia no cabía de la emoción pues estaba feliz de lucir su anillo, siendo fin de semana no acudirían a la oficina por lo que se le ocurrió irse de compras…

De compras…-dijo Albert un tanto con desanimo odiaba ir a pasear como loco detrás de su adorada mujercita ahora prometida, generalmente siempre procuraba ella que fuera divertido pero lo cierto es que ese día en especial quería ver un partido de beisbol…tal vez un par de cervezas y solo eso…enchincharse todo el día sin hacer nada más que comer e ir al baño.

Vamos no seas así conmigo casi ni salimos…-el rubio alzo una ceja en señal de si como no…su trabajo consistía en estar pocas horas en la oficina las otras visitar casas y casas así que todo el día en calle.

La verdad es que deseaba ver el beisbol y descansar, pero como sé que estas eufórica y si no sales terminaras por estresarte…-contesto el siempre concediéndole sus deseos.

Dios…soy una malcriada contigo, que te parece si solo compro lo que necesito y vamos al bar para que veas el partido y yo esté cerca…

Albert sonrió de manera automática…-Si haces eso creo que te amare aún más y así fue la rubia le tomo de la mano y caminaron increíblemente hacia el súper.

El rubio solo pudo abrazarla por detrás mientras caminaban entre los pasillos de carnes, legumbres y lácteos…era como vivir un presente que nunca pensó…le miraba hablar mil palabras por segundo pero lo único que él hacía era ver lo hermosa que se estaba poniendo.

Esa sonrisa sencilla, ese brillo en los ojos y sobre todo ese cuerpo que mil veces le hacía temblar, pensó absurdamente si algún tipo supiera esa información ella tendría una larga fila de pretendientes.

Crees que es mucha despensa…-pregunto ella.

No lo sé, según tu lista es lo que necesitamos aunque considero que tal vez no hagas súper en dos o tres meses…-dijo el divertido.

Lo se…pero en su mayoría son cosas necesarias y que no se echarán a perder tan rápidamente…-dijo la rubia mientras miraba un par de latas…-si vencen hasta el siguiente año.

Perfecto llevémoslo…-respondió el mientras salían de ahí con el carro lleno caminaron hacia el coche y guardaron todo como una pareja de recién casados.

Listo…a dónde vamos ?…-pregunto el rubio.

A qué hora comienza el juego ?…-dijo ella.

En una hora…-contesto el rubio mientras ambos caminaban de la mano…-que compraras.

Ropa interior…-dijo ella mientras el rubio se sentía con ansias…-pero eso será más tarde ocupo un par de cremas y quiero recortarme el cabello.

Bien pues vamos…creo que de una vez hago lo mismo…

Dios santo como crees…-dijo Clarise sonriente.

Si mama…así fue…-ambas rieron de como había conocido al que ahora era su esposo.

El rubio solo se ruborizaba recordando todo el trabajo que había echo según el por qué se casaría con Candice y no con Annie…-Pues es que no conocía a Annie y por quedar bien dije que si a todo, pero ahora no me arrepiento.

Lo se…yo tampoco aunque le baje el galán a mi prima…-dijo la pelinegra sonriente.

Y que bueno porque mi hermano Albert ya la traía entre ceja y ceja capaz de que te quedabas sin conocer al amor de tu vida…-dijo sonriente Tim.

O sea que tu hermano es el que es pareja de Candice…-comento Clarise pensando en todo ese lio que ahora la hacía abuela y a Candice le daba otra oportunidad.

Así es…todo queda en familia mamá…-respondió Annie mientras el pequeño Tim se reía.

Vaya, lo que me parece cómico es como ustedes dos se han separado al fin parecían como gemelas a todos lados juntas y ahora…tú en Texas y Candice en Los Ángeles…-dijo su madre sorprendida.

Lo se…pero creo que cada una formo su familia, bueno ella antes que yo pero siempre fue diferente…-contesto Annie.

Por qué lo dices ?…-pregunto el rubio.

Pues lo que pasa que cuando Candice se casó con Terrence aun asistía a la universidad por lo que nos mirábamos a diario y en ocasiones salíamos, el casi siempre estaba en juntas o llegaba más tarde a su casa.-respondió ella distraída recordando los viejos tiempos.

La verdad me dio mucha pena con ella cuando sucedió eso de la separación, pensé que con el formaría su familia…-dijo Clarise mientras Tim no comprendía.

Yo sé que ahora ella y Albert tienen una vida, pero cuando se casó con Terry fue como el sueño de cualquier mujer romántica, la verdad es que siempre tenía muchos detalles con ella…todas deseábamos vivir lo que ella vivía y yo nunca les vi pelear…Candice decía que vivía en un sueño y mira en lo que termino…-dijo Annie.

Pues hablemos de otra cosa que el pasado de mí ahora cuñada no me gusta…-dijo Tim con cara de enfado.

Mamá, haz hablado con mi padre…-dijo la pelinegra preocupada pues habían pasado varios días desde la llegada de su progenitora.

Si…creo que no se tomó las cosas muy bien, lo raro está en que tus hermanos me dijeron que quieren venir…-dijo Clarise contrariada.

Pues dígales que son bienvenidos aquí en el rancho les recibimos con los brazos abiertos…-dijo Tim sonriente mientras Annie le miraba sorprendida, en qué momento se le paso por la cabeza pensar que él era un don nadie.

Tal vez les haría bien el aire del Rancho…-comento la Abuela Elroy quien siempre se mantenía solo escuchando.

A mí la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho pero espero que eso suceda…-afirmo Clarise con una esperanza muy en el fondo de su corazón de que Mohamed hiciera las pases con su hija.

Estarás bien si solo me quedo aquí y tú haces lo que te hace falta, no sé si quieras que te acompañe…-dijo el sonriente pues eso de la lencería le gustaba mucho.

No estaré perfectamente…-respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras el rubio entraba al lugar que estaba atestado de hormonas masculinas y una que otra mujercilla x.

La rubia miro todas las vitrinas y recorrió por más de dos horas las tiendas…sonrió satisfecha de sus coquetas compras y miles de imágenes se vinieron a su mente.

Lo cierto es que el rubio no pudo concentrarse en el partido porque solo estaba pensando en ella…dios como se le había metido esa mujer en la sangre…-Otra cerveza…-dijo la mesera coquetamente.

El rubio la miro como ver a la pared…-No gracias…-contesto el secamente mientras pagaba la cuenta y salía encontrándose de frente con Candice…

Algo sucedía por que la miraba como demasiado atractiva…apetitosa…-Nos vamos.

Si…como tú digas, pero no tienes hambre…-respondió la rubia mientras le sonreía.

Tengo mucha hambre…pero no de comida…-dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba…lo cierto es que Albert no era muy expresivo en la calle siempre le gustaba mantener esa parte privada…pero…

Dios…me voy un par de horas y esto…que paso que…-el rubio camino detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba y la rubia sintió su erección riéndose al instante…-que te sucede.

Nada…solo creo que te extrañe demasiado…-afirmo el rubio mientras ella sonreía.

Por lo que veo las meseras eran muy guapas, por qué estás como muy impaciente…-afirmo ella sonriente.

De hecho ni me di cuenta…solo que pensé en ti en esa ropa interior y yo no pude evitar fantasear en que hacerte…-contesto el sonriente mientras la rubia sentía que la sangre comenzaba a calentarse…subieron al auto y el rubio la verdad es que sentía que le haría el amor casi al cerrar la puerta.

Subieron al ascensor con mucha impaciencia y lleno de vecinos amables y platicadores que suelen hacer tu camino tedioso y larrrgoo…como la señora Catherine con sus innumerables achaques y miles de fotos de sus nietos.

El rubio siempre se había preguntado cómo es que esa mujer solía transportar con ella casi un álbum familiar en una cartera y más como es que Candice no moría de aburrimiento siempre escuchando la misma historia de su juventud hermosa…bla bla bla…

Cerró la puerta y coloco las bolsas de compras en la mesa y literalmente corrió a la habitación quitándose la playera que salió volando, junto con calcetines y tenis…esperando como niño bueno el espectáculo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Que pasa contigo…-dijo la rubia sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su prometido que la miraba con impaciencia.

Quiero ver lo que compraste…ehhh…pero en ti…-anuncio el muy pervertido.

Estas de broma Albert, vamos que tengo mucha hambre y quiero comer…-respondió ella mientras el rubio ponía cara de niño regañado haciendo que ella sintiera su corazón como de bombón.

Está bien…ya ganaste…solo un par de prendas que compre para disfrutar eso será todo ok…-dijo ella firme mientras el rubio solo asentía con la cabeza y esperaba.

La rubia sonrió y corrió al baño mientras se colocaba un sensual babydoll de encaje negro transparente arriba del muslo y una preciosa tanga con negligé…la espalda lucia desnuda con un par de tiras trenzadas.

Se miró al espejo y le gustó mucho el resultado, busco un lápiz de labios rojos y unos tacones a tono…vúala…salió mientras ella misma hacia un ruido sensual…-chananantututu…-

El rubio sintió que su amiguito necesitaba salir de inmediato mientras ese babydoll era como guante de encaje podía ver los pezones rosados y esa tanguita…dios se tuvo que morder la mano…pero cuando se giró…vúala…

Esas redondas y preciosas nalguitas quedaron casi al ras del desnudo…-Que te parece este conjuntito.

Dios Candice no sé si tú eres la pervertida o yo…como se les ocurre vender eso a las mujeres como tú…-La rubia le miro con cara de que te pasa wey.

No me lo tomes a mal pero es un arma mortal esto puedo hacer que yo te encierre en esta casa y no te dejes salir nunca…porque da miedo de verdad que una mujer tan bella como tu salga y mire a otro lado y encuentre a un hombre como yo necesitado de amor y termines por dejarme e irte con el…-dijo el rubio mientras ella le miraba y no podía creer lo que él decía.

Mas yo solo te amo a ti Albert…-respondió ella mientras caminaba hacia la cama y aventaba los tacones y se acercaba a él mirándolo con amor…dios si hace muchos años alguien le hubiera dicho que eso era amor…nunca lo habría creído.

_**Eres toda una mujer**_

_**Y me has hecho tan feliz**_

_**Que tus besos significan hoy**_

_**La vida para mí**_

Lo beso…se arrojó a sus brazos y lo beso como desesperada mientras se montaba en el…Albert solo cerró los ojos y automáticamente sus manos cobraron vida mientras la aprisionaban contra su pecho…

El corazón le corría apresuradamente y sentía que aunque pecara de tenerla como si fuera de su propiedad…al carajo…a quien le importaba.

Eran esa clase de besos que son tan personales y tan propios que no deseas compartir con nadie más…hasta receloso estaba de dios al mirar a su bella creación ahí mismo tan apasionada y entregada.

_**Eres toda una mujer**_

_**Pero guardas tu candor**_

_**Cuando estamos abrazándonos**_

_**Y hacemos el amor**_

Miro como se deshizo de esa prenda tan favorecedora y su cabello se meció mientras el aroma de rosas inundaba su nariz…sus senos fueron liberados y el los tomo con sus grandes manos abarcándolos perfectamente.

Pero aun no era suficiente para ella…como pudo desabotono el pantalón y el mismo lo deslizo por sus fuertes piernas…listas para montar…la miro como si ella estuviera en cámara lenta, con sus grandes ojos verdes como las llanuras y sus cabellos rubios como el mismo sol en Texas.

Ese sol que te daba vida y cuando quería te daba muerte…sintió como su boca le aprisionaba casi en su totalidad…era como una suave caricia de terciopelo deslizándose lentamente en su miembro.

_**Y ahora veo que todo ha cambiado**_

_**Dentro de mí, vivo para tú, sólo para tí**_

_**Y cuando alguien me pregunte le contestaré**_

_**Que tengo toda una mujer**_

Seduciendo a cualquiera para morir en un segundo de placer…y solo era para el…solo para el…se dio cuenta de que a su lado tenia a la mejor mujer del mundo…por la que valía la pena morir y la que lo hacía feliz.

Todo los días, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo…un sentimiento que el mismo no sabía entender…no podría traducir y si le preguntaran que si era feliz…solo podría responder que tenía a la mujer…esa mujer…su mujer…

_**Eres toda una mujer**_

_**Junto a tí quiero vivir**_

_**Y en tu pecho voy a refugiar**_

_**El niño que hay en mí**_

La rubia le miraba coqueta mientras sus manos le tomaban lentamente y ella se montaba…miro como su piel reaccionaba al ser tomado por ella…verle ahí con esos labios dispuestos a ser mordidos…

Y mirarla a ella con esa libertad y ese amor para darle a manos llenas…era como vivir en el mismo cielo…sintió como sus caderas se comenzaron a mover a su ritmo mientras ella gemía ante el contacto de su piel.

_**Tu cariño le ha dado de nuevo**_

_**A mi corazón, una sensación que no sé entender**_

_**Pero si alguien me pregunta le contestaré**_

_**Que tengo toda una mujer**_

Dios era como un ángel y el como el más grande idiota enamorado de esa dama hasta el tuétano…la miro y supo que debería de ayudar…sus manos tomaron sus glúteos y comenzó a moverla más rápido mientras sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos.

Era el tiempo que le había pedido a gritos a dios para poder amar a una mujer…y el solo le había enviado a Candice la mejor de todas…la más hermosa…y era solo para él.

Su cabeza entro en el suave hueco entre sus pechos y ese olor tan propio de la rubia le hizo perder la cabeza mientras que los movimientos se volvieron casi frenéticos.

_**Eres toda una mujer**_

_**Y me siento tan feliz**_

_**Cuando te estremeces al volcar**_

_**Todo tu ser en mí**_

Hacer el amor con ella era redescubrir que ella era toda una mujer y le hacía muy feliz…hoy era todo lo que deseaba…la escucho gritar su nombre en pausas y solo se fue a alcanzarla…

Can…Candice…!...-dijo el entrecortado mientras ella le tomaba del cabello y sentía que nada más importaba…nada más importaba…

* * *

OMG…es viernes chicas…!...la verdad es que escuchar música romántica me puede mucho a mi…la verdad es que cuando uno está enamorado hasta la cosa más pequeña te hace flotar y sientes que nada mas importa...

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes y a cada una por tomarse el tiempo de comentar sobre la historia, creo que estoy a un capítulo más y el epilogo…espero que este les guste como los demás.

Les deseo un fantástico fin de semana y que todas sus fantasías se hagan realidad…aunque sea una sola este fin de semana y muchas gracias a todas las demás personas que aunque no me escriban me lean…besitos y saluditos!


	29. HOY TE PROMETO

**CAPITULO 29**

**HOY TE PROMETO**

Annie estaba sentaba en el porche mientras el pequeño Tim balbuceaba algunas palabras incoherentes tenía unos magníficos pulmones.

Miro que llego una camioneta pero no le prestó atención, pues en ocasiones llegaban compradores, proveedores…lo bueno es que ahora Tim se encargaba de todo eso y ella se dedicaba por completo a la atención de su hijo.

Que pasa…que pasa…-decía annie a su hijo mientras miro que su madre se acercaba a ella y se le ocurrió levantar la mirada…dios…ese hombre al que recordaba con su rostro siempre tan serio y que nunca le había hecho alguna muestra de afecto estaba ahí.

Clarise miro a su esposo y vio la reacción de su hija, estaba aterrada…-Hija no pasa nada es tu papa.

Tim…-grito Annie con miedo pues pensaba que venía a llevársela y quitarle la vida tan hermosa que llevaba con su esposo e hijo, la verdad es que verle le removió muchos malos recuerdos…

Hija no pasa nada…-dijo Clarise dándose cuenta del grave daño que su esposo le había hecho a su propia hija.

Tim salió del despacho rápidamente, pensó que algo malo le había pasado a su hijo lo cierto es que sintió que la sangre se le había ido literalmente a los pies.

Que paso annie…estas bien…-dijo el mientras la pelinegra se refugiaba en sus brazos y sintió como su camisa se mojaba…ella estaba llorando.

Se sintió mal impotente…miro al hombre que estaba avanzando…-que sucede Annie.

Viene a llevarme…no se lo permitas por favor…no me quiero ir de tu lado…-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, estaba aterrada dios era como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera sido lanzado de haber sabido que ella reaccionaria de esa forma nunca había insistido.

No te marcharas de mi lado…eres mi esposa…cálmate no pasara nada…-dijo el mientras la pelinegra le miraba con terror.

Clarise tomo al bebe en brazos y Annie se lo quito rápidamente, lo cierto es que vivía con miedo como si Tim permitiera que algo malo le sucediera…él bebe sintió la carga emocional de su madre y comenzó a llorar.

No llores bebe…mami está aquí…-dijo Annie tratándose ella también de calmar porque la verdad tenía mucho miedo de su padre.

Clarise se sintió fatal…lo cierto es que nunca pensó en que la indiferencia de su esposo hacia la que era su hija tuviera esas consecuencias.

Creo que no has llegado en el mejor momento…-dijo Clarise tratando de impedir el paso a su esposo Mohamed quien la verdad solo podía mirar a su hija, con ese bello cabello color negro como la noche tan largo como el que su madre tenía…esos ojos tan propios…había sido un bastardo con su propia sangre.

Déjame mirar a mi hija…-dijo el mientras Annie trataba de calmar a su hijo y Tim se hacía a un lado dejándola mirar como su padre se acercaba…

Estas hermosa hija…perdóname…-dijo Mohamed aquel hombre de gran altura y esos rasgos tan marcados con esos ojos azules tan oscuros como la noche y que eran idénticos a los de ella…annie sintió los brazos de su padre rodearle mientras la piel se le erizaba.

Tim miro con atención sabía que no haría nada para herirla…pero aun así se mantenía alerta como sus hombres…miro a un par más bajar de la camioneta, sin duda eran hermanos de annie…se parecían mucho solo que uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio como Clarise.

El pequeño Tim dejo de llorar y le miro con los ojos abiertos tratando de identificar al hombre que abrazaba a su mama y olía tan distinto…

Annie rompió en llanto mientras Clarise le quito al niño y ella abrazaba también a su papa…pasaron algunos minutos antes de que ella pudiera controlarse.

Es mi nieto verdad…-dijo Mohamed emocionado de conocer a un niño tan rubio como su pequeño hijo Alil…

Si es nuestro nieto…se parece mucho a su papa…-dijo contenta la abuela Clarise mientras los hermanos de Annie se acercaban ella los recordaba casi nada.

Hija él es tu hermano Jacob Mohamed y Alil…-dijo Clarise sonriente mientras el padre de la pelinegra tomaba al pequeño Tim en sus brazos y él bebe comenzaba a balbucear sorprendiendo a todos.

La pelinegra se unió en un abrazo con cada uno y Tim sonrió aliviado…mientras todos sonreían…la abuela Elroy quien estaba sentada ahí solo sonreía parecía que todo regresaba a su cauce.

Hacía más de dos años que esto había sucedido ahora los padres de Annie viajaban con más frecuencia lo mismo que sus hermanos quienes se habían mudado para acudir a la universidad a Norteamérica algo que les mantenía en vacaciones visitando a su hermana.

Tim es todo…-dijo Annie con cara de cansancio pues a sus 6 meses de embarazo las cosas no era del todo fáciles, lo bueno es que Timmy era tranquilo…

Si es todo…estas lista para irnos al aeropuerto verdad…tu mama llegara allá a los Ángeles…-dijo el rubio apresurado mientras colocaba a su hijo en la silla.

Creo que ella ya llego…-afirmo la pelinegra mientras su esposo la tomaba del brazo y le ayudaba a subir.

Abuela no te falto nada verdad…-pregunto el rubio.

Ya vámonos que no quiero llegar tarde…-dijo la abuela Elroy.

Candice miraba a su bebe en la cuna mientras su madre le colocaba el collar…-Te ves hermosa…

Gracias mama…-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras ahora si se miraba en el espejo que tenía en la habitación que compartía con su esposo Albert.

Recordó cómo es que los papeles de divorcio habían llegado firmados al fin por Terrence y ella sintió morir al ver que su libertad estaba a un paso...

_**Inicio flash back.**_

La rubia estaba agotadamente feliz…toda la noche ella y Albert habían hecho el amor, descubierto posiciones demasiado placenteras y sobre todo su amor se había fortalecido una vez más, abrió los ojos y miro que Albert no estaba en la cama por lo que aprovecho para estirarse…

Buenos días a la mujer más hermosa del mundo…-dijo Albert mientras entraba con una bandeja, el desayuno en la cama algo que hacía mucho no vivía.

Por dios Albert últimamente andas como demasiado complaciente conmigo…-dijo ella sonriente mientras el rubio estaba sonriente…como feliz.

Candice tomo el vaso del jugo y bebió un sorbo mientras miraba unos papeles…-hasta el periódico me traes…vamos dime que quieres…-dijo ella sonriente.

Solo que leas esto con mucho cuidado…-la rubia se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios…-así lo hare…veamos.

Albert la miro con atención esperaba su reacción y no le decepciono fue casi la misma que él tuvo cuando los papeles le habían llegado desde el Rancho con una buena nueva de Anthony.

Candice leyó despacio y miles de sensaciones vivió en unos segundos, desde los buenos y malos recuerdos, hasta la completa felicidad.

Albert…esto es mi divorcio con Terrence…-el solo movió la cabeza mientras afirmaba…y sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas y ella solo le abrazaba.

Ahora si podremos casarnos y darte mi apellido…-afirmo el rubio mientras ella no cabía de felicidad…pero no solo eso…dios les había mandado un regalo por partida doble pues esa noche cargada de reconciliación, pasión, amor y sobre todo comprensión les había dado el regalo de una nueva vida.

Fin de flash back.

Dios…creo que la lactancia hace maravillas…-dijo la rubia que se miraba al espejo con 17 kilos menos que hacia algún par de meses atrás.

Te ves preciosa…-menciono orgulloso su padre Steven mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su nieto William Albert II Andley Thompson…gran nombre rimbombante.

Muchas gracias papa…-el pequeño bebe jalaba la corbata de su consentidor abuelo.

Pues será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que el novio crea que le has dejado plantado, Annie llegara a la iglesia con eso del embarazo ya tu sabes cómo es…-dijo Rose sonriente.

Lo se mamá…-la rubia sonrió pues a pesar de que se casaría nuevamente ante dios sabía que el comprendería que amaba a este hombre y prueba de ello su hijo de un año pasadito.

Annie estaba sentada en la primera fila junto con su esposo Tim su prominente barriga, Timmy y la abuela Elroy quien miraba dichosa a sus nietos.

Albert estaba más guapo que nunca pareciera que los años le sentaba tan bien como al mismo vino luciendo impecable con ese frack negro lo cierto es que estaba muy nervioso esperando a que todo saliera bien.

Era tan feliz que recordó a la chiquilla pecosa y ahora si le hubieran dicho que ella sería la responsable de tanta felicidad simplemente los creería locos.

La música comenzó y la sangre se le helo de los nervios mientras todos giraban la vista a la entrada…Rose la madre de Candice entraba del brazo de Anthony quien cargaba a su hijo, después Stear con su esposa, Archie con su esposa y por ultimo esa mujer que le quitaba el aliento.

Su corazón corría desbocado como un caballo…la rubia traía puesto un precioso vestido corte sirena strapless de tela que asemejaba al encaje y un listo plata en la cintura…su cabello lo llevaba en un chongo algo y un precioso velo…se miraba tan hermosa…como un ángel…sintió muchas ganas de llorar pues la verdad era la mujer que siempre espero.

La rubia al verle ahí recién afeitado, el cabello perfectamente recortado sintió enormes deseos de correr a su lado y besarle…sabía perfectamente que olería tan bien que cerró los ojos trayendo a su nariz el aroma de su esposo.

La música comenzó a sonar y dos pequeños niños entraron arrojando pétalos de rosas blancas mientras ella caminaba del brazo de su padre hacia el altar donde Albert le esperaba con una sonrisa.

Al llegar Steven le dijo…-Te doy a mi tesoro para que lo cuides…-dijo el con mucha formalidad.

Así lo hare…-contesto el rubio mientras miraba a Candice a los ojos y pues que podría suceder si la amaba más que a su vida.

La misa inicio y los votos pronto se hicieron presentes…-Yo William Albert te tomo a ti Candice como mi amada esposa y prometo ser un hombre fiel, respetarte, entregar todo mi ser para hacer de ti la mujer más feliz del mundo hasta que dios me lleve con el…-La rubia suspiro pues no eran los comunes votos matrimoniales.

Yo Candice te tomo a ti William Albert como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel, respetarte y amarte todos los días de mi vida, para hacer de ti el hombre más feliz hasta mi último suspiro…

Los anillos les fueron entregados…-Candice recibe este anillo como símbolo de mi amor, en el nombre del padre del hijo y del espíritu santo…-el rubio tomo la delicada mano de su mujer y deslizo el anillo con lentitud mientras su corazón ahora mismo sellaba un pacto para la eternidad.

William Albert recibe este anillo como símbolo de mi amor, en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo…-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras los anillos se deslizaban por su dedo anular y ella sabía que era el sello de ese amor que tenían.

Las arras las tomo el rubio de manos de su cuñada Annie…-Candice recibe estas arras como símbolo de que proveeré todo lo necesario para que no haga falta nada en nuestro hogar…-dijo el sonriente mientras una a una caían las monedas.

Albert yo recibo estas arras como símbolo del cuidado que tendré para que todo se aproveche en nuestro hogar…-dijo la rubia mientras ella se las entregaba a Annie…

Tomaron asiento y les colocaron el lazo mientras el padre seguía el discurso de la misa y ellos al final se levantaron…-Lo que dios a unido no lo separe el hombre…-dijo el padre mientras Candice y Albert estaban tomados de la mano mirándose con amor.

Hijo puedes besar a la novia…-dijo el padre mientras ambos se unían en un beso y los aplausos se escuchaban fuerte en la misa.

Ahora los esposos Andley Thompson caminaron hacia la salida mientras los invitados les esperaban sonrientes arrojándoles pétalos de rosas blancas…el pequeño Will como le decían llamaba a sus padres mientras les estiraba los bracitos.

La recepción fue muy linda, había muchos invitados tantos que se ocupó un enorme salón, pues la verdad es que ambos tenían grandes amigos y mucha familia.

Archie miro de lejos a Annie junto al que era su esposo…lo cierto es que se sentía como raro…no incomodo ni nada de eso pero por su cabeza paso el que hubiera sido si ese hubiera sido él.

Miro al pequeño que era su hijo y lo cierto es que era idéntico a su esposo…además de que ella estaba embarazada, se le miraba feliz…con un brillo en los ojos que jamás percibió en ella.

Que te pasa hermanito…-dijo Stear mientras el solo le miraba.

Nada…-dijo Archie sonriente mientras su esposa se sentaba con ellos.

La verdad es que a todos nos llega nuestro momento verdad…-dijo Stear mientras su hermano solo asentía.

Anthony cargaba a Will contento lo cierto es que ser tío había sido un gran regalo, seguía siendo un soltero empedernido y no era para nada gay pero lo cierto es que deseaba que todo fuera en su momento mucho había aprendido de su hermana y de Annie.

El gran Mohamed compartía la mesa con su yerno quien se había ganado el frio corazón de ese árabe, pues tenían una afinidad en común y punto de partida para grandes negocios…caballos.

Así es como ahora el rubio tenía más caballos de los que jamás pensó y las cosas marchaban muy bien con el rancho ahora si podía respirar tranquilo…era independiente de su hermano y el mismo se había forjado su propio futuro.

Rose sonreía al ver a su hija convivir con sus hermanos menores lo cierto es que no podía creer que para ella Tim había sido el ángel que reunió a su familia y ahora sentía que era inmensamente feliz…y más esperando a la próxima Annie Marie…

Los novios entraron y los aplausos no se dejaron de sonar y la música de su primer vals como esposos sonaba.

Candice recargo su cabeza en la mejilla del rubio mientras sentía que en ese instante solo eran ellos dos y no importaba nada más.

El rubio la abrazo y comenzaron a bailar ese vals que tanto significaba pues ahora mismo él tenía la familia que siempre deseo tener…a la mujer de su vida y a su preciado hijo.

_**Tu lugar es a mi lado hasta que lo quiera Dios**_

_**Hoy sabrán cuánto te amo cuando por fin seamos dos**_

_**Yo nunca estuve tan seguro de amar así sin condición**_

_**Mirándote, mi amor, te juro cuidar por siempre nuestra unión**_

La rubia tenía muchas ganas de llorar, porque a pesar de haber sufrido tanto ahora mismo no sabía cómo darle gracias a dios de darle a un hombre como Albert, hasta sentía que no era justo…pero ella estaba consciente de que la vida solo era un suspiro y debía de aprovechar…

Albert la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho pues lo que sentía por ella era más de lo que podría controlar y no había nada que pudiera frenar lo que el mismo no se explicaba.

_**Hoy te prometo amor eterno**_

_**Ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal**_

_**Hoy te demuestro cuánto te quiero**_

_**Amándote hasta mi final**_

Hoy mismo podría prometer todo lo que sabía haría…porque lo que amaba ya lo tenía a su lado todo era cuestión de que el tiempo les diera vida y mucha salud para salir adelante y poder formar la familia que necesitaban.

La rubia sentía como sus lágrimas de alegría fluían por sus mejillas, recordó como conoció a su esposo y fue algo maravilloso, sonrió feliz de haber aceptado ir con él y nunca se arrepintió de haberse enamorado como adolescente de un desconocido.

**Lo mejor que me ha pasado fue verte por primera vez**

**Y estar así de mano en mano es lo que, amor, **

**Siempre soñé**

Albert no sabía que decir porque solo un te amo no basta e infinito es algo que él no puede prometer…-Te prometo amarte hasta mi final amor.

Dios Albert…yo no sé cómo puedo merecer esto…-dijo ella mientras ambos se miraban y sonreían meciéndose suavemente mientras la música les acompañaba.

_**Hoy te prometo amor eterno**_

_**Ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal**_

_**Y hoy te demuestro cuánto te quiero**_

_**Amándote hasta mi final**_

Con solo tocar su mano, sentir su aroma y su presencia para el bastaba y lo cierto es que jamás creyó que a una tierra tan inhóspita llegaría la mujer de su vida…era como absurdo cuando el mismo creyó que se quedaría soltero y en ese hoyo…

Pero no fue así la luz ilumino su vida y le hizo sacar fuerzas de donde jamás creyó y ahora mismo era libre…había tenido la fuerza para decidir qué hacer con su vida y más cuando ella acepto a irse a su lado y luchar juntos…venciendo cada uno de los obstáculos.

_**Hoy te prometo amor eterno**_

_**Ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal**_

_**Hoy te demuestro cuánto te quiero**_

_**Amándote hasta mi final**_

Obstáculos tan sencillos como las labores de la casa, donde ella había sufrido y ahora quien diría era una experta y la verdad es que le agradecía en el fondo a Terrence por darle su libertad y a dios principalmente por poner en su camino al hombre de su vida.

Todo le hubiera sido creíble al ir a esa tierra lejana, pero menos encontrar la felicidad de primera mano…ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron…eran felices.

_**Hoy te prometo amor eterno**_

_**Amándote hasta mi final**_

Los rubios se unieron en un beso cargado de amor mientras los aplausos se escucharon y todo era parte de la vida…parecía un circulo de amor y cada uno ahora mismo vivía plenamente lo que le tocaba.

Te amo Candice Andley…mi señora…mi esposa…mi amiga y mi amante…-dijo el al oído de la rubia quien sonrió feliz…

Era como poner en su camino miles de rosas donde ella podría caminar y solo para llegar al final y mirarlo a él.

Lo cierto es que nada era nuevo en la vida común…nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir…pero el plus radicaba en que la felicidad en ocasiones era completa hasta que le conocías…al hombre a la mujer con el que desearías ese ciclo tan marcado y tal vez en eso se marcaba la diferencia.

Nada es nuevo…solo que te conocí Albert…-dijo ella contenta mientras Will aclamaba su atención como él bebe de mama…y el rubio no cabía de la felicidad mientras las parejas llenaban la pista y el baile daba entrada triunfal.

Miradas, sonrisas, alegrías, pláticas, carcajadas y mucho pero mucho amor de los rubios marcaron la diferencia en esa boda mientras los retratos formarían parte de la boda del año.

Terrence miraba por casualidad la fotografía de sociales de los Ángeles donde citaban ahora al feliz matrimonio…Andley Thompson…y le basto con saber que ella era feliz…ahora el también lo era.

Que te sucede Terry…-dijo Nicole su prometida.

Nada…es solo que se ven muy felices…-dijo el tratando de restarle al asunto.

Si…están muy enamorados, así nos veremos nosotros verdad…?...-dijo ella sonriente mientras el castaño le abrazaba.

Si…seremos muy felices…ya verás que toda la vida seremos felices mi amor…-dijo el mientras se unían en un beso.

No sé para qué quieres ver la revista pero te la dejo y te la encargo en la tarde paso por ella ya que si mi patrona no la ve así me va…-Penélope la abrió.

Lo cierto es que aún seguía amando a Albert pero sabía que nunca podría ser…desde que él se había marchado no le había mirado…como le extrañaba y le seguía amando.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron en la revista mientras su mano tocaba la fotografía donde él estaba solo…después le dolió mas mirarle feliz con esa mujer y ese niño tan parecido a él.

Esa familia que siempre soñó tener…miro hacia la cuna y supo que el pasado nunca más volvería…pero dolía mucho…mucho…

La rubia sonreía al mirar a su pequeño Will sobre la arena con su papa mientras intentaba correr al sentir el agua del mar en sus piecitos.

No podrían tener una luna de miel para ellos dos pero no pedía más…el rubio le miro y camino hacia ella con él bebe en brazos.

Te sientes bien cariño…-la rubia sonrió.

Si…porque lo preguntas…-dijo ella feliz.

No lo se te veo como rara…-afirmo sonriente.

Será…o es que Will ya no estará solito…-dijo ella sonriente mientras el rubio la miraba con cara de sorpresa.

Otro bebe…-dijo el animado.

Creo que si otro más…-contesto ella feliz mientras el rubio le daba un beso y Will gritaba de emoción tratando de llamar su atención logrando que ambos rieran…todo era caso perfecto y más cuando la promesa del rubio ahora estaba dando resultados.

**Fin.**

* * *

Hola chicas…muchas gracias por sus comentarios hoy he llegado al final de esta linda historia espero que les guste el ultimo capitulo mañana subiré el epilogo.

Quiero agradecer a la gente que se tomó su tiempo en leerme una vez más y a todas aquellas que me envían un mensajito o un review…gracias chiquillas lindas.

Mañana subo el prólogo y pensare en la nueva historia…saluditos…


	30. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Diez largos años habían pasado desde la boda de nuestro par de rubios y la vida en si no había sido del todo sencilla pues el matrimonio y los hijos en ocasiones hacen que todo caiga en rutina sin embargo luchar cada día era la cable para un matrimonio estable.

Las cosas en Texas eran diferentes para nuestro querido Anthony quien ahora tenía cinco años casado con Sofía Zermeño una bella mujer a quien conocido en una exposición de ganado y después comenzó hacer negocios con ella pero el mayor fue lograr enamorarla y que se casara con él.

Tenían tres hijos, los gemelos Ann y Anthony Jr de 4 años y a la pequeña Vivian de un año, siempre con trabajo y sobre todo con buenos lazos entre el Rancho Destiny y el Rancho Andley.

Seguramente la abuela Sabina se sentiría orgullosa de ver como esa tierra que tanto amo ahora seguía floreciendo año tras año y con nuevas generaciones, en su honor se realizaba una gran fiesta donde todo el pueblo acudía a un rodeo, cosas típicas de esa árida tierra.

Por su parte Annie ahora estaba llena de literalmente un kínder completo, Tim y Albert habían crecido muy distantes a pesar de ser hermanos, por lo que él siempre deseo haber tenido más hermanos para convivir más así que una familia grande estaba en sus planes.

Timmy ahora ya contaba con 11 años tan idéntico a su padre y sin duda el seria el dolor de cabeza de sus progenitores por qué era un coqueto de lo peor…el rubio se rascaba la cabeza cuando le llamaban de la escuela para darle la queja de que lo cachaban mirándole a las niñas las panties.

La segunda hija de ellos era Annie Marie una preciosura de chica de largo cabello dorado y ojos azules oscuros como Annie quien era todo lo contrario a su hermano siempre mesurada, correcta, a sus 9 años apuntaba a ser una niña sobresaliente.

Después seguía Christopher de 7 años todo un torbellino siempre corriendo y saltando por todos lados, se parecía tanto a su abuelo Mohamed que hasta el mismo se había sorprendido con el cabello tan oscuro y una sonrisa enigmática como él.

Cuando Annie sintió que tres hijos eran suficientes Tim dio el grito en el cielo y llegaron al acuerdo de otro más y ya; pero este vino por partida doble para sorpresa de todos, pues ninguno tenía familia con gemelos.

Así que Joshua y Gabrielle de 5 años serían los últimos hijos del matrimonio Andley Arafat, gemelos pelirrojos en versión mini de Tim…

El rubio cedió ante su esposa y después de que ella le diera 5 bellos hijos acepto en contra de todo temor hacerse un año después la vasectomía…pero lo curioso y gracioso para todos fue que ella nuevamente quedo embarazada.

Y llego al mundo Sebastián que ahora tenía 3 años, dándole fin a la dinastía de Tim y Annie quien al principio renegó mucho por ese embarazo pues su casa siempre era un caos…pero en ocasiones pensaba que sucedería el día que sus hijos crecieran y se marcharan de casa…eso si le daba temor.

La relación entre Annie y sus padres era fantástica el abuelo Mohamed junto con Rose se habían mudado de Dubái a Houston donde tenía un negocio de caballos con su querido y adorado yerno por lo que los fines de semana se la pasaban reunidos.

Tom y Paty después de tanto esperar tuvieron la familia que siempre desearon…el mayor de sus hijos era Billy que ahora tenía 13 años, después le seguía Carolina de 11 años, Michelle de 10 y Alfred de 7 años…seguían trabajando en el rancho luchando día a día para darles un mejor futuro.

Incluso la vida había recompensado a Penélope quien termino por tomar a su hijo en brazos y vender todo lo que poseía en Houston…su pequeño producto de un affair con un joven que conoció un día de fiesta.

Ahora mismo radicaba en San Francisco donde tenía familia y un nuevo horizonte…cuando pensó que solo se dedicaría a su hijo y a la florería que manejaba la vida le envió al hombre que le amaría hasta el último suspiro de su vida.

Ahora tenía una hermosa hija casi de milagro y a su hijo varón…ya ni se acordaba de aquel rubio que le hizo vivir en una depresión…linda la vida cuando decides dar vuelta a la página.

Terrence se casó con Karen y tuvo esa familia que siempre quiso, fue aún más feliz cuando su madre se divorció del patán de su padre y se dedicó a ser feliz.

El amor le había dado una nueva oportunidad al lado de un caballero Ingles para no perder la costumbre.

El castaño tenía varios hijos Terrence el mayor de 8 años, Claude de 5 años, Karmina de 4 y el pequeño Drew de 2 años…de la rubia solo tenía vagos recuerdos que llegaban a su mente cuando algo tan sencillo como un aroma, una rosa o un chiste le hacían recordarla…lo curioso es que la vida es un recuerdo.

Archie se había casado con esa hermosa francesa y ahora tenían su familia ideal donde solo un hijo estaba en sus planes el pequeño Archie de 8 años todo marchaba perfectamente.

Stear vivía en Londres con su familia, ahora mismo su hija la mayor estaba por ingresar a la universidad eso le hacía sentirse extremadamente viejo.

Los padres de la rubia vivían contentos en Nueva York al lado de Archie se la pasaban viajando disfrutando lo que el arduo trabajo de Steven había producido…Rose era una abuela feliz y el un abuelo consentidor.

Lo cierto es que la rubia también tenía su vida ya acomodada con sus tres bellos hijos…Will el mayor de ahora 12 años la copia fotostática de Albert.

Después seguía la pequeña Candice Lilian de 10 años quien poseía una mezcla perfecta de genes el cabello en suaves ondas como su mama y los ojos azules como su padre un par de pequitas por aquí y por allá…la adoración del rubio.

Y el pequeño de mamá, Andrew de 5 años quien era la réplica exacta de Candice y la personalidad de su padre.

La vida para ellos había sido un tanto difícil en el proceso de adaptación pero después parecía que agarrón el ritmo y todo simplemente cambio.

Andrew…como te fue…-pregunto la rubia mientras su pequeño hijo se subía a la camioneta después de salir del jardín de niños.

Bien…-dijo el pequeño mientras la rubia lo acomodaba en la silla y le colocaba el cinturón.

Perfecto…-contesto ella sabía que su hijo era un niño de pocas palabras tan parecido a su padre solo con sus ojos verdes y su cabello chino.

Se subió a la camioneta y manejo hacia el colegio de los chicos que al verla se montaron…sus hijos eran niños muy tranquilos algo que a todo mundo generalmente sorprendía pues los chicos de Annie eran como una enorme algarabía y siendo 6 pues siempre había ruido en su casa.

Sin embargo con ella ni parecía que había niños, ocasiones escasas había gritos o peleas…-Como te fue con el examen William.

Bien mama, mañana nos dará la profesora el resultado pero creo que sacare 100…-dijo el rubio sonriente.

Qué bien que tu papá te ayudo a estudiar…-dijo ella sonriente mientras le miraba por el retrovisor…-y a ti corazón como te fue.

Bien mamá, quería preguntarte si fuiste por mis valerinas…-dijo la niña.

Si Lily…fui por las valerinas ya están en casa…-contesto Candice quien aparte de trabajar con su esposo se dedicaba toda la tarde a sus hijos entre recogerlos del colegio, darles de comer y llevarlos a sus actividades extracurriculares.

Llego a la casa con sus pequeños una residencia modesta hasta cierto punto para los fondos que él y Albert conseguían anualmente, pero estaban por adquirir la mansión de sus sueños.

Se estaciono y los chicos bajaron de la camioneta mientras el pequeño Andrew dormía plácidamente…la rubia le desabrocho el cinturón y lo cargo en brazos…

Hola cariño como te fue…-pregunto Albert quien le tomo al pequeño.

Bien…creo que el señor Sigmur quedo satisfecho, así que ya hizo el deposito.-contesto ella mientras se daban un beso en los labios mientras seguían hacia la casa.

La rubia entro primero y después Albert quien camino hacia la habitación del pequeño y lo deposito en la cama…-Como duermes hijito…-dijo el mientras salía hacia el comedor con buenas noticias.

Sirve la comida de una vez por favor Cristina…-dijo la rubia mientras la mujer de servicio asentía.

Ya te lavaste las manos Albert…-pregunto ella mientras colocaba los mantelitos en la mesa y su hija los cubiertos y vasos.

A pesar de tener una buena economía trataban de hacer que sus hijos participaran en las actividades de casa por mínimas que estas fueran, pues algún día ellos tal vez decidirían vivir solos y no se detendrían por solo preparar la comida.

Una regla que decidió Candice como opción en la crianza de sus hijos, pues ella aprendió labores muy básicas a una edad donde tus prioridades son otras.

Y estas enseñanzas eran por completo notables cuando acudían a Texas de vacaciones o se reunían en algún lugar con la familia, pues los chicos de los rubios se comportaban a la altura a pesar de ser solo niños.

Mientras que Annie se la pasaba dando gritos por aquí por allá y Tim a su lado solo mirando.

El rubio fue a su habitación y se quitó el saco, entro al baño y se lavó las manos, lo cierto es que su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados con la llegada de sus hijos, trataba de pasar tiempo con su esposa pero casi siempre los niños estaban ahí y era prioridad atenderles.

Aunque necesitaba un espacio más para él y su bella esposa…camino hacia el comedor y se sentó mientras Carolina les servía la comida.

Su hija comentaba algo del recital con su mamá mientras ella sonreía y le daba algunas ideas del vestuario a lo que Will negaba con la cabeza por un desacuerdo con ellas por algo referente a una canción de moda.

Lo cierto es que sus hijos era una hermosa razón para vivir ese instante y por lo que valía mucho la pena cualquier sacrificio…pero lo que más le gustaba a el…era ver a Candice con esa enorme sonrisa en los labios y el brillo especial en sus ojos.

Todos rieron mientras el solo les miraba…la rubia le miro con cara de preocupación…-Te sientes mal cariño.

No…solo estaba pensando…-dijo el mientras Candice le miraba con más interés.

Quieres hablar de algo interesante en tu día…-dijo ella mientras el rubio sonreía.

Creo que tengo una gran noticia que darles a todos ustedes…-dijo el rubio mientras los chicos le miraba con cara de duda.

Que sucede papa…otro bebé ?...-pregunto William a lo que la rubia se sonrojo pues eso no era posible ya.

No hijo…-respondió el con paciencia.

Nos compraras el perro que tanto te hemos pedido ?...-pregunto Lilly con ilusión mientras Will también le miraba con esperanza, pero el sentía que no sería justo para un perrito vivir en una lugar reducido.

Tal vez después de que escuchen mi noticia…-dijo el rubio.

Un carro…-dijo el pequeño Andrew mientras todos reían y él se aproximaba caminando tallándose los ojos el rubio se levantó y lo cargo.

Ni es un hijo, ni es un perro, ni es un rayo macqueen…nuestra nueva casa esta lista y podremos mudarnos la próxima semana…-Todos le miraron con cara de sorpresa hasta la misma Candice una reacción que él no se esperaba.

Si la casa donde vivían pues tal vez no era la más grande, no contaba con una gran alberca o un amplio patio…pero era su casa…sin embargo ahora los chicos crecían y necesitaban su espacio.

O sea papá eso quiero decir que tendré mi propio cuarto…-dijo Will con esperanza pues dormía con él bebe de la casa.

Tendrás tu propio cuarto hijo…-afirmo Albert.

Yes !...voy a comenzar a empacar mis cosas…-grito Will mientras se levantaba de la mesa y corría feliz.

Papi y yo tendré el perro que siempre he querido…-dijo Lilly con carita de arrepentimiento.

Si mi amor tendrás el perro que tanto quieres…-dijo el sonriente mientras la pequeña rubia se acercaba y le besaba la mejilla y también iba a su cuarto.

El pequeño Andrew descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su papa…Candice se acercó a ellos y abrazo a su esposo…-Creo que nos has dado una buena noticia…yo también me siento contenta por una gran razón.

Por qué ?...-preguntó el rubio.

Porque estaremos juntos al final del día…-dijo ella sonriente mientras el rubio la besaba lentamente y su hijo les miraba.

Wuacala papi…no la beses…-dijo Andrew tratando de bajarse, el rubio lo deposito en el suelo y corrió junto a Will.

La comida creo que se interrumpió…-menciono divertido Albert mientras abrazaba a su bella esposa quien miraba con atención correr a su hijo, ella siempre al pendiente de los suyos.

Después le miro con una enorme sonrisa…miro esos ojos azul cielo que tanto adoraba, esas bella arrugas que ahora hacían más guapo a su esposo y ese amor que tenía por ella tan tangible como el mismo sol.

Cada día que te veo a la cara te ves más guapo que nunca…-dijo ella divertida.

De verdad lo parezco, porque yo miro en ti como que algunas pecas asomándose…-la rubia abrió los ojos.

De verdad…?.-dijo ella con cara de espanto.

No…pero me gusta verte sorprendida…te amo…y estos años a tu lado han sido los mejores en mi vida y más cuando cada noche después de acostar a nuestros hijos tú me miras a los ojos y me dices lo mismo…-dijo él.

Que cada día te ves más guapo que nunca…-completo ella la frase mientras no dejaba de verle.

Así es, pero creo que cada día te amo más…-dijo el haciendo que a la rubia se le llenaran los ojos de agua y el simplemente la besara por tan solo el hecho de amarla como nunca pensó.

Candice sentía que en ese hombre podría poner su vida entera en sus manos y confiar plenamente en el sin que la decepcionara…como era sabio el tiempo que después de tal vez solo recibir malas noticias le premio con el hombre de su vida…y por supuesto que no le soltaría nunca más.

No se besen mama…-dijo con cara de asco Lilly mientras ambos solo reían a carcajadas y terminaban por ordenar una pizza y un montón de cajas para empezar a empaquetar.

Los chicos pusieron manos a la obra y ellos al mismo tiempo después de algunos días llegaron a la que sería su nueva casa y todos quedaron felices.

La abuela Elroy que ahora tenía 89 años miraba desde su mecedora el atardecer y se sentía de verdad dichosa por la vida que había tenido…lo cierto es que tal vez había sido algo dura con ella, pues perdió a su único hijo y a su esposo de forma muy pronta…sin embargo había sido feliz.

Mirando como su nieto Tim se metía cada día mas en aprietos recordó como el viejo Aldrete llego a la casa fúrico reclamando venganza contra él y después de ese don juan solo quedaba el recuerdo.

Ahora estaba casado con una buena mujer y estaba feliz con sus seis hijos, tal vez serian una familia muy ruidosa pero era lo que siempre deseo.

Albert…su Albert…el nieto mayor, el centrado, el tranquilo y justo Albert…el que tuvo que sacar la casta por ella y su hermano siendo aún tan joven y manteniendo a flote un negocio tan pesado como el rancho.

Se sentía orgullosa de como el ahora cumplía su sueño después de dejar todo acomodado para su hermano…dios le había bendecido con una mujer que lo amaba y que ella sabía jamás le abandonaría…la verdad es que le extrañaba mucho en la casa pero cada que iba era como mirar a su propio hijo quien había partido muy joven.

La abuela suspiro con resignación a esa soledad que aunque estuviera siempre rodeada de sus bisnietos llegaba el momento de ver el atardecer y recordar a sus seres queridos.

Miro a William subir las escaleras y a Margorie…ese le emociono mucho pues mirar a su hijo era algo que siempre deseo hacer…-Mama es hora de irnos…

Si hijo…pero antes dame un abrazo…no sabes cómo te extrañe…-dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos mientras él se acercaba y lo hacía.

Nosotros también les extrañamos mucho…-dijo Margorie con esa sonrisa tan idéntica a la de Tim.

Pero mis nietos…ellos…-

Ellos estarán bien mamá…además alguien te quiere ver…-dijo William sonriente mientras Elroy miraba a ese hombre canoso que tanto quiso en vida.

Como estas mujer…creo que los años te han sentado bien…disfrutaste mucho.

Disfrute mucho, pero no fue igual que cuando partiste tú y William…-dijo ella mientras caminaba sin necesidad de bastón y se unía en un abrazo con ese hombre al que le dedico su vida para amarle.

Vaya que también te eche de menos viejita linda…-dijo el esposo de la abuela mientras todos caminaban platicando anécdotas y ella giraba su cabeza y miraba por última vez si casa…estaba lista para irse a su nuevo hogar.

La rubia al fin podía acostarse después de una pesada jornada de trabajo y valía la pena hacerlo…miro a su esposo con la cara de completo desconcierto y supo que algo no marchaba bien.

Qué pasó…?.-le pregunto ella con preocupación.

Albert la miro con esa tristeza que a ella misma le dolía en el alma…-Mi abuela…ella…murió.

Candice se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el mientras le abrazaba para consolarle pues sabia cuán importante había sido la abuela Elroy para Albert después de que sus padres partieran…eran cosas que uno no quería que sucedieran en la vida pero que simplemente pasarían.

Yo…me siento tan mal…-dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba de la cintura fuertemente y lloraba como mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Candice tuvo que agarrar valor de todos lados para ser fuerte y ayudar a su esposo…eran esos momentos donde en verdad se miraba si el amor existía…no solo en la cama…o en un simple te amo…ella le acaricio la cabeza y le pidió a dios que le diera las palabras correctas.

Todo estará bien mi amor…aquí estoy…-dijo la rubia mientras el solo se calmaba poco a poco.

Yo sé que tenía que pasar…pero la verdad es que es algo complicado de sentir Candice…yo la quería mucho y ella era la única familia que teníamos mi hermano y yo…-dijo Albert.

Nosotros somos tu familia…yo soy tu familia-dijo ella sonriente mientras el miraba en sus ojos la respuesta que necesitaba.

Sin ti no sé qué sería de mí ahora…-contesto el rubio mientras ella solo lo abrazo y beso su cabeza…

Te amo Albert…hay que sonreír que eso era lo que a la abuela le gustaba…-dijo ella con aplomo.

Los funerales no fueron tan desgarradores…todos estaban resignados y unidos como nunca antes…ahora era tiempo de ver a su lado y caminar con la mujer que dios les habia puesto como compañera.

Albert se sentía fuerte con Candice y la verdad es que agradecía a dios por tenerla a su lado…-Te amo…-dijo el rubio mientras ella sonreía.

Te amo…-contesto la rubia.

Y nosotros también te queremos papa…-dijo Will quien siempre era reservado asombrando a sus padres mientras el fruto de ese árbol ahora le daba un poco de lo sembrado…sintió el abrazo de sus hijos llenarle el corazón y recordó a su abuela sonriente…

Así era el ciclo de la vida…Pero ahora junto a Candice y sus hijos por quien tenía que luchar…la miro una vez más y la beso en los labios mientras todos hacían un abrazo de oso sonrientes.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia trate de escribirla con mucho esfuerzo, espero que les hubiera gustado.

Así mismo quiero agradecer a todas ustedes chicas lindas que se tomaron el tiempo de además leerme escribirme un comentario:

CandyFan *

Amy CL

Josie

Jenny

Paloma

Ana Edith

Sayuri 1707

Gatita Andrew

MaryStar

Vivian Ardlay.

Creo que por el momento descansare para después continuar con otra historia, les mando saludos a todas ustedes y muchas gracias.


End file.
